Achievement Hunter - Hybrids in Remnant (Volume 1)
by OneManArmySilver
Summary: The Hybrid Crew known as the Achievement Hunters are stranded on the planet of Remnant... after being kidnapped by aliens... who left them a ton of money and weapons... and being dropped next to a city... with a very nice man who gives them a place to stay... huh, maybe things aren't so bad? Now the only thing to do is to not f*ck things up. But these ARE the achievement Hunters...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

 **Characters - Species:**

Gavin Free - Bird (large golden wings on back)

Geoff Ramsey - Goat (large curled horns on head)

Jack Pattillo - Lion (large orange mane-like beard, ears and tail)

Michael Jones - Cat (light brown ears and tail)

Ray Narvaez Jr. - Rabbit (long brown ears and small tail)

Ryan Haywood - Bull (large bull horns and tail)

Jeremy Dooley - Mouse (brown ears and tail)

* * *

 **Background Information:**

Gavin Free was targeted for being a Bird hybrid, a rare species, and was taken in by Michael Jones and Geoff Ramsey, who all started to form a crew. Jack Pattillo and Jeremy Dooley joined them along with Ray Narvaez and Ryan Haywood and they all formed the Achievement Hunter Crew in Los Santos, rising through the criminal underworld to become the top crew on the island. They also formed a legitimate entertainment crew under the same name and gathered a worldwide audience.

Gavin is the one who pretty much holds the crew together. No one really wants to fight with him nearby due to his overly-positive attitude. But despite his easy nature, his horrible childhood is a sore subject for all and he desperately pushes it out of his mind. He instead is a happy, carefree spirit who loves to smile, and although he can appear dumb and klutzy at times he can be very effective and talented when the situation arises. He also acts as a type of mediator for the group and is known to be occasionally wise. He is also the best in scouting missions for the group, and officially their public relations expert.

Michael treats Gavin like a brother, although it can be confused for love (which isn't true… not at all. Seriously!) He protects him and anyone who tries to pick on Gavin will have him to answer to. Despite his cat heritage, he is more akin to that of a bear, having grown up under foster parents of the same species. After they were accidentally killed in a gang drive-by shooting in Los Santos, Michael swore to get revenge for them and joined the AH Crew, eventually beating down and destroying the gang that took Michael's family and all other gangs affiliated with it. He is an expert with explosives, in the sense that he loves blowing things up. He is an expert with all forms of explosive weapons and charges and dreams of getting incendiary bullets for his guns, although so far his boss has banned him from trying to get them after a "prank" with his six-hundred dollar toilet, a grenade, and a resulting seventeen million hits on youtube on the video he got from it.

Ray had a hard childhood and now acts like a kid to make up for lost time, having grown up in the north with an absent mother and an abusive father in the south on the mainland. He and Gavin have a strong bond for video games and child-like behavior. Despite Gavin's constant slip-ups, Ray actually knows that Gavin is very good at a lot of things, from fighting to video games. He only messes up either out of a lack of self-confidence, general unluckiness or to purposely make others laugh - the latter which works really well. Ray is happy to play along, although sometimes he doesn't need to act as his amusement from Gavin's shenanigans is almost always genuine. He is an expert marksman and shooter, and his rabbit heritage allows him to sneak into unexpected places, making him suitable for overwatch on heists and missions, as well as scouting and stealth.

Geoff took in Gavin and Michael from the streets and gave them a home in Los Santos, having served in the military and now a businessman. Geoff treats all of his crew like his family, although he doesn't always act like the perfect dad. On the contrary, he does have a craving for alcohol and often doesn't care for a lot of things. But he has a lot of money, which he spends on food, clothes and video games for his crew. Geoff's headstrong nature can be related to his heritage, but he is still a great boss when he wants to be. He especially holds a strong bond after Gavin and the rest of the crew organized his breakout from prison. He owns a job in shipping although, in fact, it is a coverup. He organizes the stealing and hijacking of criminal cargo to sell to both the government and other gangs, in an organized plan to take over the criminal underworld.

Jack is the handyman of the group and also like their real dad, caring for all of them. He asserted himself as the team's medical expert and driver and is very good at what he does. He can be very intimidating when angry but it really isn't his style, preferring to leave some of his more aggressive coworkers to do that job. His status as Lion Hybrid gave him a lot of respect growing up but it pained him to see others treating him better than others who just so happened to be born differently, so he went out of his way to ensure their group was multi-species. He also joined to take down rival gangs who were only causing unnecessary violence in the streets and is a retired policeman, having served as an active officer for eight years and as the direct assistant to the chief of the Los Santos police department for two before joining Geoff's crew. He serves as their moral compass and their negotiator, wanting to avoid violence when possible, but he knows how to use a gun really well, and any vehicle-mounted weapon in his hands becomes a death-machine.

Ryan took Ray under his wing when they grew up in the same neighborhood in the south. Ryan eventually had to escape from his abusive stepfamily with their plans to move out of the country back to Scotland, and he took Ray along when he found out about his own lack of proper family. Ryan would turn to petty crime to allow them to cross the country and get to Los Santos, where they started doing odd jobs with the local gangs for cash. Ryan's rather brutal methods of injury and murder, general lack of emotion and untalkative nature (he literally doesn't speak a single word) didn't cloud Ray's judgment who looked up to him as a brother. When Ray's sharpshooting skills earned him a meeting with the then-assembling AH Crew, he brought along Ryan. They accepted him, although they always seemed nervous and openly frightened around him and Geoff seemingly wouldn't talk about payment. In fact, he had backed out of the room with his hands up, confusing the two as they didn't look anything like police officers, nor were they armed at the time. Ryan serves as the heavy gunner of their team, taking care of large groups of enemies and is also in charge of intimidation for the group, his black skull mask a signature feature for him.

Jeremy had a rather normal childhood but his family and he were separated after his father borrowed money from a gang and ran into debt. Jeremy remained on the run, doing small jobs and eventually working in a small transport and trading company in Los Santos. He eventually was promoted up the ranks to become the personal assistant to the boss, who one day announced to him in private that he was the latest addition to the AH Crew. Jeremy was in shock but quickly found a place in the crew, and while they made fun of his height it was always in good nature, with his nickname "Lil J" eventually becoming a favorite term for himself, just short of "Rimmy Tim", to their confusion and amusement. He became their technician, sorting all things electronic and mechanical for them, while Jack was more of a smaller-scale repairman and construction worker. They attempted to find his family but to no avail, and after taking down a certain gang boss from his childhood area it was believed that they were killed in secret after the debt payment was late.

* * *

 **The story so far...**

The Crew originally turned to crime to gain money, but after breaking Geoff from prison after he was framed by a rival crew they set their sights on the rival gangs on the island of Los Santos, and despite it being harder to gain rewards they were able to make off with a lot more money and at the same time earn a public reputation amongst the population. The police force eventually would assist them, letting them take as much money as they wanted in exchange for the complete dismantling of the gangs, from the infamous **FUNHAUS** Mafia group and the **Cow Chop** MC Gang, for example.

Los Santos soon became free of the criminal gangs which had plagued the population for so long and became heroes. In their last organized heist against the remnants of the American-Mexican Cartel, they made off with a large number of materials and vehicles.

When the LSPD arrived, however, they found several vehicles missing, and - more surprisingly - no sign of the AH Crew. This last mission ended the criminal violence for good in Los Santos, and it was assumed the Crew had made off with their riches and had retired out of the country.

A report of a UFO sighting over the island was reported in the news the same night, but no correlation was made to the AH Crew, who had been declared missing and believed to have flown from the island in a Titan and Valkyrie gunship with several road vehicles. It did, however, earn a response from the public when a flight of jet fighters was seen chasing a large object over mount Chiliad before it disappeared into the sky.

A message was left on the official Achievement Hunter website as well as their Youtube channel saying that they were shutting down due to lack of funding, with a final signed message from each of them on a photo of them posing in front of a Valkyrie helicopter gunship and a Titan.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Hey guys, sorry for the long break, but during this time I was focusing on school and enjoying my winter break. I was also experimenting a lot with new stories and I think I got around twenty concepts for three different categories before settling on this one. Let me know what you think, the first chapter will come tomorrow. Until next time, see ya!

RWBY and the Achievement Hunters are not my creations. All characters and individuals belong to Roosterteeth.


	2. Chapter 01

**Chapter 1**

 **Author's Note: This is the first chapter for this story, but the next upload has no schedule as I will be going on a 5 day holiday in Thailand. I'll try to bring my laptop as I am doing well with this story so far. Enjoy!**

* * *

" _What are they exactly?"_

" _Hybrids, consisting of humans with animalistic traits. They aren't the most productive for our research, though."_

" _How?"_

" _The one with the glasses and brown jacket broke our scanner when we tried to use it, and the one with the long horns on his head won't talk. The one with wings keeps fainting, the bearded one just curses us and the one with the round horns and crop of hair on his upper lip keeps complaining about our food. The young one with long ears keeps demanding for his pink portable device and the short one demands his hat."_

" _Fine, get rid of them."_

" _Earth is a long way away, though."_

" _Then drop them off at the other one, Remnant, it was called? It's closer."_

" _But captain…"_

" _Just get rid of them. They keep giving me headaches."_

" _Fine, dropping off subjects at Remnant."_

* * *

The impact of six people hitting the ground sounded from the bushes, as well as heavy cursing.

"You damn alien fucks!" Michael yelled, rubbing his tail and shaking a fist at the sky. "Gimme back my stuff!"

The enormous UFO above them just blinked its lights at them before flying away.

"Goddamnit! Aliens! Of course, it was aliens!" Geoff started pacing around, throwing his hands in the air. "The heist was so good! Everything was going well! We were home free! We were finally going to retire!"

The UFO suddenly appeared again, before a bright flash sounded, followed by an even greater crash as a full Titan crashed into the trees, as well as a Cargobob, a Valkyrie helicopter, an Insurgent and even a Rhino Tank.

"Thank you!" Gavin waved at the UFO as it turned and disappeared once more.

Ryan just stood up and strolled to the helicopter, inspecting the gun and cleaning it. Ray walked over and sat next to him in the vehicle, 3DS out as he sipped on a carrot juice box he found in his pocket.

"Does nothing faze you two?" Jack sighed as he stepped into the helicopter, looking through the bags. He scratched his ears as he leaned back out. "Hey, Geoff, good news. We've still got the money. And the chopper looks good."

"Anyone have any idea where the bloody hell we are?" Gavin asked, looking around while his wings fluttered nervously.

The door to the Titan suddenly opened and Jeremy fell out, hitting the floor but jumping right back up. "Guess who's here?! Rimmy Tim, that's who!"

"Sure, Lil J, we get it." Gavin rolled his eyes. "How's the Titan?"

"Sure, we can fix it." He shrugged, grabbing his white cowboy hat and balanced it over his mouse ears. "Might take a while, though."

"Let's find a way out of here," Jack suggested, walking forwards and tossing a couple of weapons around to the others. "There's gotta be a village of some sort around here."

"Why not just build a house?" Ray spoke up, not looking up from his game.

Jack blushed. "Hey, C'mon, that was one time!"

"It was a pretty sweet house though." Michael nodded. "How about Team Lads tries to find help while the Gents try to build a base?"

"No." Geoff stepped forwards. "Michael, you'll probably do something stupid to blow up everyone there, Ray wouldn't do a thing and Gavin… He'll somehow screw up."

"Hey!" The bird hybrid complained.

"Only joking." Geoff grinned, before turning back to the others. "I guess we'll send out the least dangerous looking ones here."

He then looked at all of them before sighing. "Right. Jack, Jeremy, Ray, and Gavin. I'll stay here with Ryan and Michael."

"Ok." Jack grabbed an assault rifle and shouldered it. "Shall we?"

Gavin grabbed a carbine, Jeremy grabbed a shotgun and grenade launcher and Ray his pink sniper rifle and Micro SMG. With final goodbyes, they set off into the forest.

"So what now?" Michael asked, ears twitching as the wind rustled the leaves of the trees around them.

Ryan dropped a large military crate in front of him and pointed to the boxes outside the vehicles.

"Ooh. I likey." Michael grinned, opening it up and pulling out a minigun.

Geoff sighed, rubbing his horns in frustration. "Right, let's get to work setting up. If any of you find any alcohol, let me know."

"Sure thing, boss." Michael gave him a thumbs up.

Ryan looked up from the crates and back to the box of whiskey on the floor next to him. He quickly kicked it behind the tank and walked away, busying himself with the Insurgent's gun.

* * *

"So do we have a plan?" Gavin broke the silence. "I mean, where are we going?"

"I dunno." Ray shrugged. "I was following you."

"Well, I was following you," Jeremy spoke up from the back.

Jack sighed. "Ok. Gavin, fly a bit and see if there's a clearing of sorts."

Gavin nodded, before stepping back and allowing his wings to push him into the sky. He then dropped down a second later. "There's a clearing straight ahead."

"Let's go." Jack kicked away a branch before stepping through.

They all pushed through a bunch of bushes to find themselves staring down an enormous valley, with sky-high mountains rising to the clouds in the pink sky. The sun was rising and illuminated an enormous city that stretched from behind enormous walls, with low buildings gradually centering to high rise skyscrapers.

"Did we just step into a modern-day Skyrim?" Ray pocketed his DS and reaching down to pick up a red rose from a bush.

"Damn, that's a nice view." Jeremy whistled.

"I think we just found help." Jack nodded. He didn't know what to think. This certainly wasn't any city he knew of.

Ray's ears twitched and he looked to the side. "Check it out."

They spotted a flying vehicle flying slowly a fair distance away.

"Oh, oh, I have an idea!" Gavin stepped forward and pulled out a flare gun from his pocket. "Let's use this!"

"Go ahead." Jack stepped back. Hopefully, he didn't set anyone on fire with the damn thing.

Gavin aimed straight up and pulled the trigger, and a bright purple flare shot high into the air. After a few seconds, to their delight, the aircraft turned and headed towards them.

"Yes!" Gavin started cheering and waving, floating a few feet from the air. "Over here, you plebs! Get us out of here!"

The large vertical-bird aircraft set down next to them and a man in an unusual white uniform with a helmet that covered his eyes leaned out. "You need a ride back to Vale?"

"Um, sure!" Ray stepped forwards, grinning. "We got a bit lost."

"You survived the night out here? That's pretty-" He stopped and his jaw fell when he saw Gavin.

"Is… something wrong?" He asked nervously, his wings folding behind his back.

The man then looked at all of them more carefully. "Uh, it's nothing… You can come aboard if you want."

They accepted his invitation and stepped in, and watched as the vehicle lifted from the air and flew towards the city. Jack and Jeremy noticed the pilot and his copilot casting looks back to Gavin, who remained oblivious.

They all looked out the open door as the Bullhead crossed over the city walls. The entire view from above showed them endless houses, warehouses and roads, with crowded streets and an overall structure like a European city.

"Check it. We're going to Disneyland." Ray pointed.

Jack, Jeremy, and Gavin looked out to see the Bullhead turning to what looked like a fairytale castle on the top of a low sitting hill just outside the city limits.

"Where the hell are we?" Jeremy asked aloud.

Jack's grip on his assault rifle tightened slightly, and his tail tucked in a bit. "Not earth, that's for sure."

* * *

" _General Ironwood, this is Blue Sky 2-3, come in. It's important."_

James Ironwood sighed as he pulled out his scroll. "Sorry for the interruption."

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang nodded while Ozpin gestured for him to continue. Ironwood opened the scroll in his hands. "Go ahead."

" _We've got four… people sitting in the back of our craft, all of whom are armed. We're currently taking them to Beacon. They're… not Faunus, but they've got… traits."_

Ironwood raised an eyebrow while the others in the room looked at each other. "Describe them to me."

" _Their leader has a large beard like a lion's and has ears, but also a tail. Their youngest member has rabbit ears and appears to also have a tail, and their smallest has mouse ears and a long mouse tail. But… their last one… has wings."_

"Wings?" Ironwood repeated.

" _Wings producing from his back. He's… I think he's a bird Faunus... if such ones exist."_

Ironwood nodded. "I'll go meet them."

Ozpin stood up as he closed the scroll. "I think this warrants a meeting."

"Umm…" Ruby raised her hand awkwardly. "Could we come along, maybe?"

Ozpin thought for a minute before nodding. "Of course, you may join."

"Let's go, then." Ironwood pocketed his scroll and they all headed for the lift.

* * *

"A Faunus with wings?" Yang whispered as Team RWBY walked behind Ozpin and Ironwood on the way to the docks. "Do Bird Faunus exist, Blake?"

"Not that I know of…" Blake whispered, deep in thought. "I… I've never heard about them."

"It doesn't seem possible about the others…" Weiss nodded. "Most Faunus, if not all, only have one physical trait, excluding eyes. Having ears and a tail at the same time, though…"

"Lion, rabbit, mouse and bird…" Ruby counted out. "I'm not sure about it, though…"

"I'll believe there's a bird Faunus with wings when I see it with my own eyes." Yang shrugged.

The Bullhead appeared over the trees, and a figure jumped out while it was still in the air high above the landing pads. The figure then flew downwards before pulling up and landing gracefully, two enormous wings fluttering and closing on his back, revealing a young man with dark blond hair wearing a normal shirt and jeans.

"Show off!" A second man yelled as the Bullhead touched down. He wore a suit made of purple and orange fabrics and had a white cowboy hat on his head, and two mouse ears poked from the sides while a mouse tail poked from the back of his pants.

"Shove off, Lil J." The man sighed. "Can't I have a bit of fun?"

"Gotta give you style points, though." A man jumped out behind the Mouse faunus, wearing a purple hoodie, and a black beanie on his head with two tall brown bunny ears bent downwards and a small bunny tail sticking through the back of black jeans.

Finally, a large man with a beard and hair like a mane and lion ears jumped out, with a lion tail. Unusually, though, he wore a light blue shirt with flower patterns on it. He sighed as he placed an assault rifle on his shoulder. "That really was unnecessary, Gavin."

Gavin sighed, slumping over. "Fine, I get it."

"But cool." Jack smiled as he ruffled his hair. "And yes, one hell of an entrance. Speaking of which…"

He looked up at Ironwood and Ozpin, who was watching Gavin. They both looked over to him as he strolled forward and held out his hand.

"My name's Jack Pattillo, this here's Gavin Free, the young one is Ray Narvaez and the small one's Jeremy Dooley."

"My name is Ozpin, and this is General Ironwood," Ozpin replied, shaking his hand. "It is good to meet you."

"Same. Just one question."

"Go ahead."

"Where the fuck are we? Is this Earth?"


	3. Chapter 02

**Chapter 2**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates, I just returned from my 5 day holiday in Pukhet, Thailand. A gorgeous place that I would recommend you go to in a heartbeat.**

 **Anyway, I feel like I need to make a few other clarifications about this story first. This takes place RIGHT AFTER the docks incident but before team RWBY's trip to Mountain Glenn and also before the school dance, and will involve a few changes between these events, such as longer time periods and changed events due to the AH Crew being around.**

 **Please leave a review on what you think of my writing so far, if you have any suggestions too. I accept all feedback. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ray sipped on his carrot juice as Jack and Jeremy started arguing with the man in the white military uniform. "You alright, Gav?"

"Yeah…" He sighed, one of his wings in his hands as he brushed the feathers. "Just… hard truths, innit?"

Ray nodded, fingers flying over the buttons of his DS. "Yep. At least we're on a new planet."

"About that…" Gavin shot a look over to the side. "They don't seem so surprised about you guys… more about me…"

Ray paused his game and looked up, and sure enough, the small group of four girls was in discussion with each other, casting looks, not to Jack who waved his arms around, not to Jeremy who was trying to catch their attention, and not to him. They were completely focused on Gavin's wings.

Ray closed his DS with a snap. "I'm pretty sure they don't mean it. They probably have Hybrids here, too."

Gavin shrugged. "Ok. Oh, here they come."

He looked up and pocketed the game as the four girls approached.

"Hi!" The youngest one smiled and waved as they approached. She had a red and black dress with a large red cape with a hood.

"Hello." Gavin nodded in reply. "What's your name?"

"I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose. These are my teammates, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long." She introduced each one of her teammates to them. "What're your names?"

"Gavin Free. This is Ray Narvaez Jr." Gavin then pointed to the others. "Jack Pattillo's the big guy on the right and Jeremy Dooley's the titchy bloke on the left."

Ruby and Yang both snorted from Gavin's description of Jeremy. Blake stepped forward, eyes trailing over his wings. "If you don't mind me asking… What kind of Faunus are you?"

"Faunus?" Gavin repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we don't know," Ray spoke up. "We're Hybrids from Earth, and we were taken by aliens and dropped here."

"That sounds ridiculous." Weiss rolled her eyes.

He just gave her a look before pulling out a map from his pocket and tossing it to her. "Check it."

She opened it and it revealed a large road-map of the entire country of the United States of America, labeled with roads, cities, towns, and terrain. A smaller map taped to the side showed an island called Los Santos.

"Ok, I'm kinda inclined to believe them." Yang folded up the map and tossed it back. "So your world has humans with animal traits too?"

"We're called Hybrids," Ray explained. "Humans and other species fight all the time, and we formed a crew to try and get rich so we could escape the discrimination."

Blake's eyes softened. "I'm sorry about that…"

"It's fine. Just a normal part of life." Ray shot a look to Gavin who was talking with Ruby. "We all try to avoid talking about that around Gavin. He's a great guy, a bit klutzy, but he pretty much holds us all together."

"I think that's sweet." Yang smiled, punching Ray on the arm lightly.

"I mean, literally." Ray sighed as he rubbed his sore arm now. "I'm pretty sure without him we'd have all killed each other long ago."

"You sound like a weird group." Weiss raised an eyebrow.

Ray shrugged. "You all look pretty different as well."

"That's true." Yang admitted with a smile. "And boy, have we almost killed each other a few times."

* * *

"...so after we were dropped off, we tried to find a way out of the forest. Us four managed to find your city after being picked up, and here we are."

Ozpin continued watching Jack straight in the eye, who returned it with equal intensity.

"Yeah, we don't expect you to believe it much." Ray sighed from next to Jack, on his DS. "We half expect you to lock us up in a mental institution."

"Not helping, Ray." Jeremy hissed, elbowing him.

Ozpin made eye contact with Ironwood, and after a short mental discussion, Ozpin straightened in his chair, pushing the map in front of him forward. "I am inclined to believe you, if not from this map then from your traits. Tell me, does your world consist of many Hybrids?"

"A lot." Jack nodded. "I don't think there are that many humans left in our world, to be honest. But amongst them, a sort of hierarchy rose among the Hybrids. I'm a Lion Hybrid, and we are considered some of the more respected ones."

"And the others?" Blake asked.

Jack sighed. "The Mouse Hybrids are considered weak and non-beneficial, so Jeremy had a hard time." Jeremy looked down, hiding his eyes behind his hat. "Ray here grew up in a bad area where more powerful Hybrids resided, so he also had a tough childhood." Ray's fingers tightened slightly on his DS. "And Gavin here probably had it hardest of all. Bird Hybrids are treated like shit, to be frank. Michael and Geoff took him in to give him a home."

Ozpin sent a look to Gavin, who shuffled awkwardly in his chair. "I see… Well, as you don't have any place to stay, how about we set up some accommodations for you and your friends?"

"Really?" Gavin perked up.

"Of course." Ozpin smiled. "It would be rude to turn away men who need a place to stay."

"Thank you so much." Jack stood up and shook his hand.

"It's fine. Are your friends on the way?"

"They should have the Valkyrie up and running by now…"

They all looked up out the window as a Bullhead flew by, leading a jet-black vehicle with a large four-bladed rotor on top followed close behind to the landing pads.

"Talk about timing." Ray pocketed his DS. "Let's go see them."

* * *

"Gav, you ok buddy? You fine?"

"I'm fine, Mikey."

The two shared a quick embrace before Michael pointed to Team RWBY with his chin. "Who are these girls?"

"That's Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang." Gavin introduced them. "Girls, this is Michael Jones, my best friend. He took me in a long time ago and always protects me."

"Why does he sound like Sun?" Ruby whispered to Yang.

Yang shrugged in response. "I dunno. But check it out, Blakey, he's a cat Hybrid."

Blake glared at her. "No thanks."

"Why? Wait… Ohh, you're already taken! I get it, I'm sorry."

Blake's eyes widened. "Wh-What?!"

"What are you two talking about?" Michael strolled up to them.

"Oh, how you oddly sound exactly like Blake's boyfriend," Yang replied with a grin.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Blake hissed at her. "We barely know each other!"

Michael looked at them before his eyes lit up. "Oh! It's alright, I'll stay clear. Don't wanna get between you two then."

"What?! There's nothing going on!" Blake protested angrily, while Yang burst out laughing. "I'm serious!"

"The first step is denial, or I think it's the second." Michael shrugged. "I just know it's one of the steps to love."

"That's for getting over depression!" Blake snapped.

"Meh, you say tomato, I say tomahto." He waved it off, then held up his hand to Yang, who high-fived him.

"You are so cool." She grinned, turning to Gavin. "How are your other friends?"

He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. "Well… there's Ryan."

Ryan stood right behind him, almost a full head taller with broad shoulders and two very large bull horns on his head. He had a blue and black jacket on and jeans, and in his hand, under crossed arms, he held a black skull mask. His face had a dark shadow over his eyes, greatly highlighting them as he stared at them with cold eyes. For some reason, one was green and the other was blue.

"This is Ryan." Ray walked up to them and held out a fist, which he bumped with his own. "He's, like, a brother to me. Been together for years now since children and he always had my back."

He looked down on them, eyes seemingly stabbing through them, before he gave them a very wide - and frankly terrifying - smile.

"Mr. Narvaez, could you please tell your friend not to intimidate the students?" Ozpin asked.

Ryan's smile fell and he turned to him, eyes narrowed.

He locked his gaze and froze. As he stared into his cold, dead-looking eyes, the background seemed to fade into darkness, so that only he stood there. For the first time in years, fear laced through his body as he seemed to center in his vision. Ryan's body suddenly flickered like static, and as it continued he found himself staring at the same man with a black, blood-covered mask, hands soaked in blood as he held a hatchet in one hand and a lit molotov cocktail in the other. There were countless bloody, mangled bodies of bandits and gang members littered around them, many with bullet holes in their bodies, some burning, some decapitated, others hanging from meat hooks or nooses, and some even blown apart. And Ryan just stood there, the mask seemingly grinning at him as those cold eyes shone through…

"...pin… Ozpin… Oz!"

He blinked and turned to Ironwood.

"You're sweating, and you look like you're having a panic attack," he informed him hesitantly.

Indeed, Ozpin had sweat running down his brow and his heart was pumping. He took a breath to steady his breathing before looking back at Ryan, who just continued looking at him. He also avoided staring into his eyes.

"Lemme guess." Geoff strolled up next to him. "Stared at you right in the eyes and you saw him with a million dead people around him."

"Yes." Ozpin nodded as he wiped some sweat from his eyes.

"Yeah, it's normal." He shrugged. "It's just his thing. He's a scary motherfucker but it's pretty useful for intimidations."

"I understand you are the leader?" Ozpin held out his hand.

"Yep." He then raised a beer bottle and tapped his goat horns. "Hybrid too. You know about it?"

"Yes. Your friend Jack already explained a lot."

"Cool, less work for me." He took a swig from the bottle.

"He's like Uncle Qrow." Ruby noted quietly.

Yang nodded and shook her head as he burped. "Yep. Right down to the alcohol and attitude."

"So, don't mean to be rude, but where are we staying?" Geoff asked Ozpin. "We're exhausted."

"Yep. 100% with the attitude." Yang rolled her eyes.

Ozpin himself sighed and nodded his head. "You all can follow me to your accommodations."

"Actually…" Gavin raised his hand. "Could we get some food? I'm quite peckish."

Michael's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Yeah, how long has it been since we last ate?" Jeremy asked.

"Too long." Jack nodded. "Could we eat first?"

"This way, we'll show you to the canteen."


	4. Chapter 03

**Chapter 3**

 **Author's note: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Here's the next chapter of this story, and I am really happy with how it is turning out. Please leave a review on what you think about this story, what I can improve on and any mistakes I make. I accept all feedback. Enjoy, and have a great 2018!**

* * *

"Y'know, this is probably the best meal I've ever had!" Michael declared, leaning back in his chair.

"Yup." Ray nodded, finishing his juice.

"Bloody hell, I'm stuffed." Gavin patted his stomach. "That was some good grub."

Jack let out a burp in response and nodded.

"Jesus, Jack. Manners!" Geoff scolded him. "We're in a school!"

"No one gives a shit, Geoff." Jeremy brushed crumbs from his hat before putting it on.

Ryan took a swig from his cola, flicking Geoff off.

Team RWBY and JNPR, as well as a lot of the students in the canteen, looked at the enormous pile of plates and trays that sat at the end of their table. "Wow… you guys sure ate a lot…" Jaune noted.

"All we had to eat for a long time were takeaways and fast food," Jeremy explained. "We never had a chance to go to a proper restaurant."

"So what are the arrangements?" Jack asked Geoff, who cleared his throat.

"Achievement Hunters, we're staying here! I discussed with Ozpin on the way here and he has two rooms ready for us. We help a bit, we get a bed to sleep in and food in our bellies."

"Like, one bed each, or one to share? Cause then we have a problem." Ray said, earning a few chuckles from the others.

"I am _not_ sleeping with him." Michael pointed to Ryan, who looked up from polishing his throwing knives with a raised eyebrow.

"Why specifically him?" Jeremy asked with a grin. "Didn't you and Gavin sleep together once?"

"That was one time!" They both yelled before turning away from each other, blushing.

"Wait…" Nora leaned forward with a gleam in her eyes. "Are you two together-together, or-"

"No, we had no intercourse or anything," Gavin explained with a red face. "We had to stay in a motel once and we only had four beds and two couches. I drew the short straw and had to sleep with Mikey in a single bed."

"Exactly!" Michael nodded with him. "Nothing happened! At all! Don't listen to anything they say, they even said we woke up naked in the morning!"

"Ahem…?" Blake raised an eyebrow to Michael with a small grin as the others laughed. "Denial?"

"This is different!" He snapped. "Gavin's like a brother to me!"

"Yeah!" Gavin threw an arm around Michael's neck and his wings spread out. "Team Nice Dynamite for the win!"

"You said it, Boi!" He raised his hand and they high fived as they posed.

Geoff coughed to get their attention. "Two rooms with four beds each. We'll have one spare. So who's going with who?"

"Team Lads!" Gavin punched the air and dragged Ray and Jeremy both into the group huddle. They sighed but smiled as well. "You all go as Team Gents!"

"Nuh-uh." Jack shook his head. "Ryan should stay with Ray, I don't want him to stab me in my sleep."

"He wouldn't do that." Ray waved him off dismissively.

"Ray, he stabbed me with a needle full of a paralyzing drug two weeks ago!" Jack exclaimed. "I couldn't move for hours! And I was supposed to be Geoff's driver that day! He docked my pay!"

"Look, Jack." Geoff patted his head condescendingly. "Don't taunt the bull, or you will face the consequences."

Ryan continued polishing his knives but now had a very big smile on his face. Jaune and Pyrrha, who were sitting next to him, scooted away from him slowly.

"So what kind of weapons do you use?" Ruby asked, trying to change the subject.

Ray smiled as he reached down and placed a large sniper rifle on the table. "You like it? Heavy sniper rifle, fires .50 BMG rounds. You can kill anything with this."

Ruby picked it up and started examining it with wide eyes, before asking Ray questions about it, which he responded with equal pacing.

"Check it." Michael pulled up his Minigun from the floor. "Like what you see?"

"Cool." Jaune nodded, although he scooted to the side so he wasn't in its line of fire.

Jeremy pulled out his grenade launcher and allowed Nora to examine it. Luckily, he'd taken out the grenades from it.

"Mine's nothing special." Geoff pulled out a pistol and held it out. "Just a heavy pistol, fires 50 AE."

Blake took it and looked over it, raised eyebrows at the titanium-gold body with encrusted diamonds and precious stones on it, as well as his name engraved on both sides of the barrel, and his own portrait too. "How much did this cost?"

"More than the lives of the people I've shot with this." He shrugged, taking it back.

Ryan then pulled out his own weapon with one arm and dropped it on the table. A full rocket launcher hit it with a thud and he leaned back, smiling proudly.

"Is that a real rocket?" Ren asked.

Ryan reached over and pulled out the warhead before tossing it to him. Ren fumbled with the explosive and he quickly grabbed it before it hit the table. "You shouldn't throw things like that!" He exclaimed shakily as he flipped it around.

Ryan shrugged in response.

"It seems you are getting along well with our students." Ozpin strolled up to them and stood at the head of the table, eyeing the weapons and the large pile of plates and trays. "I assume you are finished?"

"Yep." Ray nodded.

"Then I'll take you to your rooms. It's been a long day for you, I assume?"

"You don't know the half of it." Geoff sighed as he holstered his pistol and stood up. "Let's go, people."

"It was nice to meet you all." Gavin waved as they stood up and followed Ozpin out the room. "Goodbye!"

"See ya, peeps!" Ray tossed the rose in his hand onto the table. "Ruby, we gotta hang out sometime at the target range. Competition tomorrow?"

"Yep!" She grinned and waved. "They seem pretty nice." Ruby smiled as she picked up the rose in front of her. "I really like Ray. He likes guns, video games, and roses, just like me! I think he's a cool friend!"

"Umm… You may have a rival, then." Pyrrha pointed nervously.

They turned to see the group walking towards the doors. Ray was chatting happily with Michael and Gavin and gave Ruby a wave as they made eye contact. But Ryan was walking in the back and as they reached the door, he turned and pointed straight at Ruby, before pulling a finger across his throat and jabbing a thumb to the rocket launcher on his back.

"Yikes, Rubes…" Yang winced. "I'm not sure whether to be angry to have Ray try it on with you or feel sorry for you because of Ryan."

Nora leaned back in her seat. "Ok, who wants to bet that Ryan feels jealous and will murder Ruby by the end of the week?"

Blake raised her hand. "I'll say two weeks."

"Blake!" Ruby glared at her, although she was slightly pale and sweating nervously. "Y-You're joking, right?"

"Why do you think I'm giving you two weeks?" She asked as she shook Nora's hand. "So Nora, how much are you betting?"

Jaune sighed as Ruby had her own panic attack. "Man, this is crazy."

Pyrrha chuckled lightly and patted his shoulder. "I know, Jaune. But you have to admit they're really interesting."

"That's putting it one way." Jaune shook his head.

* * *

"Team Love n' Stuff, Nice Dynamite, in the house!" Gavin sang as he burst into the room and flung himself onto the far bed, stretching his wings out fully.

"You're such a child." Michael sighed as he walked in and took the bed next to him. Ray took the one opposite him and Ryan sat on the bed by the door.

"Cool place." Ray walked past and sat on the window sill. "Nice school as well. This is a combat school, right? Wonder what they teach here."

"Why would you want to go to school?" Michael asked, eyebrows raised.

"Never went beyond tenth-grade high school." Ray sighed, ears drooping. "After my mom left and dad lost his job..."

"Sorry I asked." Michael shook his head. "Ryan took care of you from then on, right?"

"From our first meeting." Ray grinned and stood up. "Thanks, buddy. I gotta go to the bathroom."

Ryan huffed, polishing his black throwing knives and sharpening them as Ray disappeared into the toilet. He had a small knife sharpener and was making sparks as he ran it along the blades.

"Mikey, doesn't he always do that when he wants to kill someone?" Gavin whispered nervously. "Like when Lil J accidentally took all his diet coke?"

Michael nodded, his tail and ears twitching nervously as he walked to him. "So, Ryan, what's up?"

He didn't answer.

"Is it that girl Ruby?" Gavin asked. "I mean, she and Ray were pretty close-"

A knife thudded into the wall right next to his head and he squealed. Ryan kept polishing his knives - one less - without giving a second glance.

"Okay." Michael sighed. "Ryan, I hardly think he'll abandon you like that. Sure, they both are snipers, and they both are young, like video games, and they also like roses…"

Ryan's head shot up and he gave him a thunderous look of rage.

"B-But that doesn't mean anything!" Michael's ears flattened and he waved his hands back and forth in front of him. "I mean, they just met. And also, I don't think you wanna murder a 15-year-old. We don't kill kids."

"Only bad guys!" Gavin smiled. "I always wondered why the cops never thought of us badly for that."

"I think Geoff paid them off or something. Also, Jack being the assistant to the chief of police might have helped a bit." Michael stretched out his the bed. "Well, now that we're here, what are we gonna do?"

"Plan a heist?!" Gavin sat up, excited. "Dude, I have got the best idea ever!"

Ray walked out of the bathroom. "Gavin, fuck you. Remember when we tried your idea in that video game?"

"Ray, I didn't see the gas pump, alright?"

Ray sighed, and Michael spoke up. "Gavin, almost every attempt ended with us dying somehow. Ray always gets it sacrificing himself-"

"Which ends up for nothing as you all mess up." Ray added.

"What he said. Ryan always dies in a fiery explosion, Geoff and Jack always end up being shot in the back (sometimes by me), Jeremy gets dragged down with us, and you either commit suicide or fall to your stupid death."

"You're being a right bastard, aren't you?" Gavin complained. "And the last one worked! We all made it out!"

"We were kidnapped by ALIENS!" Michael yelled at him. "Only YOU could fuck us up that badly!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"YOU were the one flying!"

"What, you think I just picked up the phone and called my friend Tony the Alien from Pluto to throw us up here after we finished?!"

Ray snorted before laughing, and after they processed what Gavin had said he and Michael both started laughing as well.

Michael finished laughing after a few minutes and wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh god, that was too funny."

"We cool?" Gavin sat up as he coughed.

"Yeah, we cool." He fist-bumped him before he jumped on his own bed. "Alright, wake me up when breakfast begins tomorrow."

"Wa~ke me up, when Septe~mber e~nds." Gavin sang, and they broke into (not quite pitch-perfect) song.

Ray smiled at the bromance going on and turned to Ryan, who was now throwing knives at a target he drew on the wall. "Hey, you alright buddy?"

He nodded, before throwing another knife at the wall. Ray shrugged and picked up his DS, flipping it open.

Ryan turned back to the wall and pictured Ruby's face in the center of the circle he'd carved in the wood, before taking three knives at once and throwing them with a flick. He smiled to himself as they thudded into where her neck would have been.

* * *

Ruby shivered and clutched her neck. "He's thinking about me!"

Yang hugged her tightly and sighed, rubbing her back. "Ruby, you're imagining things."

"No, I'm not! He's gonna impale me with throwing knives in my neck!" She wailed, grabbing Yang and pulling herself to her chest, shaking.

Blake and Weiss looked at each other nervously. "Ruby, we'll be here to help you, don't worry. He won't hurt you without getting through us."

Ruby just whimpered while she clung on to her sister like her life depended on it.

To be honest, it might as well.


	5. Chapter 04

**Chapter 4**

 **Author's Note: Hey y'all! Posting a new chapter for the story. I had guests come over for the last few days for a LOT of partying, and I had an amazing time, but I didn't have much time to write. This was a bit rushed, but I like most of it. Let me know what you think about it by leaving a review, and it can be anything from grammar mistakes to suggestions on stuff I can add.**

 **I'm planning to take real Achievement Hunter moments and add them to the story in some way, especially AH Crew moments from their GTA V videos. If you haven't seen them... why are you here?**

 **Anyways, without wasting time, here is the fourth chapter, and enjoy!**

* * *

Breakfast was being served the next morning and Team RWBY walked in to find the AH Crew occupying the table next to theirs, arguing loudly, while the rest of the cafeteria was listening on in amusement, laughter occasionally sounding.

"It was a fucking GRENADE LAUNCHER!" Geoff yelled. "Why would you pull the trigger?! INDOORS?!"

"I thought it was empty, alright?!" Jeremy yelled back. "There was a pile of grenades next to it and I thought it was from it! And why are you so mad?!"

"YOU BLEW UP A BED!"

"NO ONE WAS USING IT!"

"Guys, everyone's watching." Gavin tried to pull them apart.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Geoff pushed him back into his chair.

"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Michael yelled, standing up. "YOU WOKE ME UP AT TWO IN THE MORNING FOR THIS SHIT AND IM TIRED OF YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!"

They all watched in shock and Ruby had her ears covered by her sister. "Umm… Is this allowed?"

"Tell me about it." Jack sighed, walking up from behind them with a tray of pancakes. Ray and Ryan followed him. "They've been arguing since this morning."

"Shouldn't you… stop them?" Blake winced as Michael jumped over the table and started choking Jeremy out.

"Meh, it's never escalated to more than concussions and shots in the foot." Ray shrugged, balancing a bunch of drinks on his tray. "You wanna join us?"

They were about to respond when they saw Ryan behind him, who was radiating a dark aura of pure rage and evil. His eyes glowed bright blue and green, and he was glaring right at Ruby, who was completely pale and sweating.

"You all look like you have enough trouble," Weiss replied. They turned at the sound of smashing glass. "Did Michael just hit Geoff with a beer bottle?!"

"That's our cue." Jack broke into a jog to break up the fight.

"See ya later." Ray smiled at them as he followed, with Ryan close behind, who shot them one last glare before following him.

"He really doesn't like you, does he?" Jaune noted as the girls sat down with him and his team.

"I don't know what to do!" She moaned as she hit her head on the table. "I couldn't sleep at all!"

Jaune sighed and patted her shoulder.

"She's not lying." Yang stretched and yawned. "She had to sleep with me because she couldn't even get to sleep from nightmares about him murdering her." She didn't mention the fact how she liked it, though. Really, she'd missed the days when Ruby would come to her after having nightmares so she could comfort her. Just part of being a big sister.

They were interrupted when a rather haggard Gavin pulled Michael to the table and sat him down. His hair, clothes, and feathers were all ruffled and jutting up at random, and Michael didn't look much better with his shirt ripped down the front. "Sorry to bother you, but Mikey needs to calm down."

"I hate how he drags us into his arguments." Michael sighed angrily.

"So you're the guy who sounds like me?"

They looked up as Sun sat down opposite them while eating a banana. Neptune also sat next to him.

"Cool." Michael nodded, holding out his hand. "What's your name again?"

"Sun Wukong." He took his hand and shook it.

"Name's Michael Jones." He grinned. "Love the shirt."

"Thanks." He preened a little as he leaned back. "Ladies love it."

"Never hurts to show your guns." Michael flexed his own muscles. "Your girl enjoy it?"

Blake choked on her drink while Sun just raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"...you're kidding me." Michael deadpanned. Yang and Nora both laid their heads on the table as they shook with silent laughter.

"Can you drop it?!" Blake hissed angrily.

"Nah, let's not." Michael had an enormous grin on his face. "So Sun, how's your relationship with your friends?"

"It's cool." He nodded. "Neptune here's my best friend and partner, and I got to know teams RWBY and JNPR better."

"How about Blake? You two seem close."

Sun thought for a moment. "Eh, Blake's pretty cool." He shrugged. "Helped her a bit with some business at the docks against the White-"

Blake elbowed him.

"I-I mean a couple of bad guys." He laughed, rubbing his side. "Nothing new for us Huntsmen! But yeah, I'd say we're good friends."

Michael shot a smile to Blake.

"Don't. You. Dare." She hissed at him.

Sun looked between them. "What's going on here?"

"Well…" Michael leaned forward. "Word of advice? Keep up with the friendship. You two are pretty close, she wouldn't stop talking how skilled you are."

He perked up while Blake's jaw fell. "Really?! Awesome! Thanks, Blake!"

"I never-!" Blake was cut off as Yang covered her mouth with a large grin on her face.

"You two would make pretty sweet partners, fighting crime and bringing justice. The Crime-fighting Duo!" Michael waved his hands in the air.

"That does sound cool! Well, I mean, fighting a bunch of terrorists does that, I guess." Sun laughed before he froze. "Wait… oops."

Blake clapped a hand to her face and groaned, pushing Yang away. "Sun, you idiot…"

"Terrorists?" Gavin raised an eyebrow.

"They call themselves the White Fang." Neptune explained. "Basically, radical Faunus who wish to kill humans."

"You told us about them." Gavin nodded. "So are you a Faunus, Sun?"

Sun's tail reached over to pick up his glass. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Cool. Hybrid right here." Gavin proudly showed his wings. "Bird type. Tippy top, to be able to fly."

"How is it like? To fly, I mean." Neptune asked.

"It feels great! Especially when you go very fast."

"Gavin…" Michael sighed. "Remember what happened when you tried to fly through the park?"

"Alright, I may have hit a tree," Gavin admitted, and the others laughed. "I didn't see it, ok?"

"You flew head-first into it." Michael deadpanned, and Gavin blushed in embarrassment. "On the plus side, I got a pretty sweet video."

"Do you have it?" Yang grinned.

"Yep!" Michael pulled out a phone and started swiping through it. "You'll love it! Especially the sound he made!"

"Mikey, no!" Gavin tried to grab it, and Michael shoved him back, resulting in a very comical fumble which had Ruby and Weiss duck under fluttering wings and everyone else laughing.

* * *

"It was pretty funny." Ruby admitted as she pulled back the bolt of Crescent Rose and let the empty magazine hit the ground.

"Yeah. Taking him to the doctor's wasn't." Ray sighed as he fired yet another bullet downrange. He, Ruby, and Yang were in the indoor gun-range testing the weapons.

"I do feel kind of bad for him." Yang spoke up at the next target stand, where she was fiddling with one of the crew's shotguns. "I think I was a bit too strong with the teasing."

"He'll be fine, he always jumps up quickly." Ray shrugged, setting down the sniper rifle and working with an assault rifle. "Hey, Ruby, I need to ask a favor."

"Sure, go ahead." She hefted her weapon and ignored Yang's grin.

"You seem like the kinda person to know your way around town. Me and the guys wanna have a look around Vale, and we need to get some clothes for ourselves too."

"I wouldn't say that…" Ruby laughed. "But do you need a guide?"

"Yeah, it'd be great if you could show us around."

"Sure, I'd love-"

They were cut off when a rocket suddenly shot between them, whistling down the range before smashing into a wooden target and detonating, throwing wood shards around.

They turned to see Ryan standing in the middle of the room, a smoking launcher on his shoulder and his eyes glowing blue and green in the dark. The other students in the room backed away from him, and one laid on the floor, groaning in pain after being hit by the backblast of the launcher.

"Umm… Ryan." Ray raised an eyebrow. "You know you shoot weapons from here, right? Not all the way there?"

He shrugged as he strolled forward, pulling out another rocket and ramming it in. He stood between them and as Ray looked back to his weapon he shot a purely cold glare down at Ruby, who backed away, shaking.

"Umm… how about I show you around?" Yang spoke up nervously. "I can take you to a few landmarks, and I know a few good shops."

"Sweet." Ray grinned, looking up. "Ruby, you coming?"

She looked up over his ears where Ryan continued to glare at him. "I-I… I mean, I h-have some homework to do…"

"If you say so." He shrugged, before grabbing some of his weapons. "Gotta bring these back. See ya later."

Ruby waved as he walked away, but froze when a hand clapped on her shoulder.

She looked up to see Ryan glaring down at her, before pulling out yet another rocket and loading it into the launcher. He then pointed at her, then a distant target, before - one-handed - firing it right into its center.

Ruby's legs shook as the target was obliterated, pieces raining down from the smoke and scattering across the floor. "S-Sure… I get it…"

Ryan nodded before turning and walking away.

"So you've got a guy who probably fancies you and another who wants to kill you for prior reason," Yang noted.

Ruby slumped to the floor. "Yang, shut up. Please. I'm busy planning how my funeral will be."

"He'll probably hide your body for you." Yang offered unhelpfully. "And if not, I don't think you should consider an open casket. Just saying."

Ruby rested her forehead on the floor and groaned, while Yang patted her back.

* * *

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all strolled to the main entrance near the Bullhead docks, where they found the crew arguing loudly while a crowd of spectators was watching and laughing, several filming on their scrolls.

"Since when did we agree on a shopping trip?" Geoff complained loudly.

"Because you missed out on the decision making." Ray offered.

"No, we were left out!" Geoff exclaimed. "Why?!"

"Because you maniacs trashed the cafeteria!" Gavin threw his hands up in the air.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Geoff yelled.

"With all due respect." Jack pointed to Jeremy. "It was Lil J who blew up the bed."

"Hey, C'mon, man!" He cried out. "I don't see the big deal, no one was using it!"

"Way to make a first impression!" Gavin moaned loudly. "You blow up a bed, make a bloody show in the lunchroom and now you guys are throwing a hissy in a school!"

There was a lot of laughter at his words from the crowd nearby.

Ray looked up from his game and grinned as team RWBY approached. "Hey, girls. Ruby, I thought you had homework to do?"

"Well, it's due the day after tomorrow, so we're fine. I convinced her to come along." Yang waved it off. "Ready for shopping?"

They looked up as someone marched from the crowd. "Did someone say shopping?"

"Who's this?" Michael asked as she walked out.

A young brown-haired brunette wearing a beret and designer uniform shot a look up and down his figure. "Hmm… Well, you all are in _serious_ need of a makeover. And I have no idea what _you_ are thinking." She turned to Jack and raised an eyebrow at his blue and flower-patterned shirt.

"Hey, this has sentimental value." Jack protested.

"Whatever. We're going to find new clothes for all of you!" She declared, leading them away. "C'mon, I know just the place!"

"Who are you even?!" Geoff exclaimed as they followed her.

"Just do as she says," Yang whispered to them. "Coco Adel isn't the kind of person you want to disagree with when it comes to fashion shopping."


	6. Chapter 05

**Chapter 5**

 **Author's Note: New Chapter! This one's a bit shorter, but hopefully gets some idea of the AH Crew's new clothes. Full explanation at the bottom, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Gavin's wings got a lot of stares from the people in Vale, but the others either didn't notice or didn't care as they walked through one of Vale's largest malls, Grand Central, a five-story megamall with dozens of businesses ranging from clothes to food to gear, both survival, and home.

"Ok, now this is awesome." Michael nodded as they strolled down a hall lined with clothing stores of all kinds of brands and styles.

"Help yourself." Coco grinned. "But whether or not they look good is up to me."

"We barely know you!" Gavin protested.

"Meh, small details." She waved her hand. "Go ahead, try them out!"

The AH Crew all split up, looking around, but not after grabbing some cash from a sighing Geoff as he opened his wallet.

Coco turned to team RWBY and clapped her hands with a grin on her face. "I don't know about you, but I really like these guys! No one likes to go to these places nowadays, I don't know why!"

"Yeah… Let's just go with that." Blake rolled her eyes.

* * *

Some hours later, they all arrived at a restaurant for lunch.

"There's Jack and Geoff." Yang waved them over, then whistled. "Wow, that's an upgrade."

Jack decided to go with the biker look. He wore a green shirt with a white, red and black skull pattern with wings on it, as well as red pants and thick black boots. He also carried a black bag on his back and also had a blue bike helmet.

"Since when did you join a gang?" Weiss raised an eyebrow as they arrived.

"Hey, it looks cool." Jack held his arms out, then pointed a thumb to Geoff. "Also, his too."

Geoff wore an army-green no-sleeve shirt that showed off his arm tattoos and black jeans. He also wore green sneakers and had a toolbelt, as well as a single-strap bag on his back. He'd also gotten a haircut. "I mean, I'm ex-military." He shrugged.

"Really? Would never have known." Jack rolled his eyes at the large US ARMY tattoo on his right arm. They sat down with the others. "So where are the other guys?"

"Coming soon, and must say that those do suit you." Coco nodded.

"Hey, guys!"

They looked up to see Jeremy and Ryan strolling towards them.

Jeremy still wore his clothes in orange and purple with the same color scheme, but he'd changed to an open trench coat with a buttoned polo shirt and tan sweatpants, with running shoes, as well as a yellow face mask he wore loose around his neck. He still wore his orange-tinted sunglasses and cowboy hat, but he struck the look well and it was a clear upgrade.

Ryan, meanwhile, wore a tight white shirt and a red kilt with knee-high white socks and shoes. He also wore a leather belt and shoulder strap with several pouches on it.

"Going for the northern-Vale tribe look?" Coco looked him up and down.

"Well, in our world, it resembles a Scottish look, and Ryan's part Scottish," Jeremy explained. "He likes the traditional look, and don't worry, he's wearing tights under his kilt."

The girls all sighed with relief and Ryan shrugged as he sat down with them, as did Jeremy.

"Sooo… Where are the others?" Ruby asked.

"TEAM LADS, IN THE HOUSE, BABY!"

They all turned at Gavin's loud call to see him, Michael and Ray all striding forward.

Michael wore a long black shirt with the AH Crew logo on the front, a bear hide hoodie, and a blue backpack. He also wore bright yellow shorts and blue climbing shoes. He also had around his neck a bear-tooth necklace.

Ray wore long black pants and shoes and a long white shirt with a red bowtie, but he also wore a tuxedo jacket with a rose in the lapel, a top hat and a cape with a white mask that covered his eyes. He also wore white gloves and had a brown satchel slung over his shoulder that somehow fit well.

Gavin wore a bright green patterned overlay jacket with black pads on the shoulders and elbows with pouches, with the neck covers unfolded. He also wore black pants with a green crease down the side and knee pads, as well as green boots with black laces, a pair of green aviator goggles on his head and black gloves with green protectors on them.

"You went all-out," Geoff noted as they all sat down. "You like what you got?"

"Yep!" Gavin held out his arms. "What do you think?"

"Now THAT is cool!" Yang pointed at him with a grin. "Where'd you get it?"

"A store back there that sold survival gear." Gavin explained. "They made me pay extra to get clothes that could fit my wings, though…"

They looked at his folded wings and noticed how they poked from two large slits on the backs.

"Meh, sacrifices must be made for fashion." Coco smiled as she turned to Ray. "So what's with this?"

"Tuxedo-Mask!" He exclaimed, standing up and throwing his cape to the side, striking a pose. Somehow, rose-petals billowed from it. "The greatest hero ever! But yeah, I like it, something about capes just gets to me, y'know?"

"Yeah, that's right!" Ruby exclaimed. "Everyone says they're too _flashy_!"

"Why would they say that?!" Ray exclaimed. "They're, like, the very definition of cool!"

They got into a very heated debate about capes, so into it that they didn't notice Ryan's glaring aura as he stared at them. The others all scooted away from him.

"Anyway, regarding for me and Jack, we actually stopped at the armourer over there to try to get some new equipment." Geoff tried to initiate conversation. "And I figured we'd take a look around the place. We did find a video game store over to the left…"

Every member of the AH Crew stopped and turned to him with wide eyes, except for Jack who turned with one eyebrow raised.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Geoff held up his hands and glared at them. "I am NOT buying you all video games!"

"You have to!" Gavin pleaded, falling to his knees in front of him. "You know we can't play our old ones! PLEASE?!"

Geoff placed his foot on Gavin's forehead and pushed him to the ground. "God damn it… Fine, but not too many, alright?"

"Sweet!" Gavin bounded up and grabbed Geoff arm, pulling him forward at a sprint. "C'mon!"

The others followed him, leaving Coco, Jack and team RWBY staring after them.

"What just happened?" Blake asked, confused.

Jack sighed and pushed himself up. "The guys have a thing for video games, it's how they unwind. They also used to stream a lot back before we arrived here."

"Are you any good?" Yang asked.

"No, we all suck. Gavin doesn't really even try, but just fools around. Ray's the best out of all of us." Jack waved as he picked up his helmet and strolled away. "See ya later, I guess."

The five girls watched him jog after the others, before Coco turned to them. "How old are they?"

"Why would you want to know?" Weiss asked.

"Well, if you ask me, they act a lot like Ruby; young and immature."

"Hey!" She protested. "That's not true, right guys? Guys?"

The others looked away, coughing, much to Ruby's despair, and Coco's laughter didn't help.

* * *

"God damn it, you blew our entire budget!" Geoff cried out in despair as he looked over the bill in his hand, which stretched for a full meter to the floor.

"Chillax, dude." Ray nudged him with his elbow. He would have patted his back were it not for the two video game consoles he carried in his arms. "And you're exaggerating."

"Besides, we need to find out how the games work here." Jeremy carried a bag full of game consoles.

"And to stream them." Michael patted the brand new video camera he carried. "It was our job, Geoff. We'll rebuild the Achievement Hunters here!"

"We already copyrighted it, so we need something different." Jack pointed out.

"Achieve-Men!" Gavin punched the air.

"That's… actually a good name." Michael noted, surprised. "Good job, Gavin!"

Ryan nodded with him and shifted the four bags he carried in his arms.

"I still think we can keep the logo." Jack continued. "No need to change, right?"

"Yep. Where do we set up?" Jeremy asked.

"We can try get ourselves a room, and if not just stream from our bedroom."

"Guys, wait!" Geoff interrupted. "What makes you think Ozpin will let us do this, even?!"

"We paid for it all ourselves." Ray pointed out.

"NO, I PAID FOR ALL OF IT!" Geoff snapped.

"Geoff, Geoff." Jack rubbed his back. "Calm down. You really need to look at the bright side of things."

Silence.

"You're supposed to follow with the actual bright side of things." Geoff gritted through clenched teeth.

"I'll let you know when I think of some," Jack replied with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"You motherf-!" Geoff started strangling him in the middle of the street, attracting a fair bit of attention as Geoff started cursing and Jack started laughing.

"Should we stop him?" Gavin asked.

"Nah." Ray shook his head while Ryan filmed with one of their new video cameras. "This will be a great first vlog video."

* * *

 **Author's Note: For a much greater understanding of how their new clothes look like, check out VIPERIUMPRIME and his DeviantArt for some sweet renditions of the Achievement Hunter's Minecraft uniforms in both peaceful and survival. Some of them are wearing peaceful, others battle, and some a mix. For Jeremy, I had to come up with something small but to be honest, can you REALLY improve Rimmy Tim? And for confirmation, their old clothes were their GTA V character's wardrobes.**

 **Let me know what you think, please take the time to leave a review and until the next chapter's release, peace out!**


	7. Chapter 06

**Chapter 6**

 **Author's Note: First day of school... Went better than expected, actually! And here is another chapter in this story. Leave a review on what you think and what I can improve on, and I hope you enjoy! Good luck to all of you who are beginning the new semester!**

* * *

"...since when did I give permission for this?"

Geoff sighed as he clasped his hands in front of him and bowed his head. "I'm sorry, my employees are complete idiots, please don't kick us out!"

Ozpin sighed as he looked through the door. The rest of the Achievement Hunters were busy assembling a row of tables in the room that had previously been Geoff, Jack and Jeremy's bedroom. Their beds had been moved to the back and the tables were being placed in a line facing towards each other in the center, three on each side. There were twelve monitors and six consoles spread between the six tables facing each other, with a seventh table holding three monitors and a large computer drive at the side facing the door. "Just what are you planning to do with this?"

"We formed an entertainment group called the Achievement Hunters and would stream video-games on the internet." Geoff explained. "The others really like video games and turns out a sizeable portion of the earth's population found our videos funny to watch. We also got money through it legitimately."

"Ah, your pasts…" Ozpin nodded, before sighing and looking back out at the corridor. "I just hope you all won't be distracting the students too much."

Geoff turned to see a small crowd of students watching as Ryan and Jack were balancing a table above their heads, while - to the amusement of the crowd watching - Jeremy and Gavin both perched on top of, unbeknownst to the two carriers.

"Are tables really this heavy?" Jack groaned as he walked to the door. Ozpin and Geoff stepped to the side as they passed, while Gavin and Jeremy shot grins to the students who were recording with their scrolls.

"Your friends are really… amusing, might I add." Ozpin smiled. "Don't worry, Mr. Ramsay, you will not be kicked out, so long as you don't cause any real distractions for the students."

No sooner had he said that when there was a loud crash and a thud. Gavin literally flew from the room while holding Jeremy by his arms as they flew past, with an enraged Jack and Ryan giving chase.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!" Jack roared. "GET OVER HERE!"

"SEE YA, BITCHES~!" Jeremy called as they sailed down the corridor and around the corner. Some of the more faster members of the crowd gave chase after them, cheering as they ran with their scrolls out.

Ray poked his head out from the room, shooting a grin to Geoff. "Hey, boss, how're your promising skills holding up?"

Geoff sunk to the floor and groaned. "We're not gonna survive a week!"

"It's a bit too soon to judge…" Ozpin comforted, before looking over Ray, then over his shoulder. "Is that Mr. Jones on the floor?"

"Oh, yeah." Ray waved to some of the students. "Hey, could one of you call the nurse? I think Michael might have been knocked out when Ryan and Jack dropped the table on his head. Also, tell her he's bleeding. A lot."

Ozpin stared at Michael's unconscious body before turning to Geoff. "I'll admit to seeing a fair bit in my time, but this… this is exceeding even my own definitions of unusual."

Geoff was now lying on his face and sluggishly pounding the floor with his fist, sobbing, while Ray patted his head condescendingly.

* * *

"Uhh… what happened to you two?"

Jeremy and Gavin both laughed awkwardly as Ruby and Yang looked them up and down. Their bodies and hair - and in Gavin's case, wings - were dripping with water, and they were drying themselves with towels after changing into spare Beacon Academy uniforms, with Jeremy wearing a white buttoned shirt and Gavin wringing out his undershirt of water.

"Ryan and Jack got to us," Gavin replied.

"Did it have to do with the " _chase_ " everyone was talking about this morning?" Ruby asked.

"Yep." Jeremy nodded as he dried his mouse ears. "Jack and Ryan both caught us and dunked us in the fountain."

Gavin pulled on his now-dry undershirt. To compensate for his wings it had two slits on the back which went all the way to the bottom, resulting in a flap between the joints at his back. He then reached back and quickly buttoned up the two slits at the bottom of the shirt. "Yeah, they convinced Ozpin to make us help in this class."

Yang nodded. "Ah, well, you should be getting ready, Doctor Oobleck normally appears around now-"

There was a zipping noise and Oobleck suddenly appeared between Jeremy and Gavin. "Ah, I see you are the two assistants for today!"

Gavin squealed and jumped up straight into Yang's arms, while Jeremy merely jumped away in shock with a squeak.

"Easy, Eagle Boy, we only just met." Yang dropped him to his feet while Gavin blushed red. "Good morning, Doctor Oobleck."

"Good morning, Ms. Xiao Long, take a seat while I prep these gentlemen on our assignments today!" Oobleck turned to Gavin and Jeremy and dragged them to his table.

Yang and Ruby both sat down in their seats, and not six seconds later Oobleck shot to the front of the class. "Right, students, today we will be reviewing this unit for next class's test! Turn to page twenty-seven and start from there, note taking throughout."

They all sighed and got their books out, but after a few moments Yang looked up to see Gavin now sitting on a stool while Jeremy was pulling out one of his wings to its full length as Oobleck started inspecting them.

The feathers were like that of a Golden Eagle, very long and very wide, with feathers that seemed to shine in the light. They also proved a bit distracting for a lot of the other students, including her.

"Focus, students!" Oobleck called without looking up, and Yang turned back to her book. But their conversation caught her attention again.

"You said your kind were discriminated severely." Oobleck held up a tape measure between two joints on the wings. "Why? Surely you would have a natural advantage over other species?"

"It's… complicated." Jeremy explained. "It sort of fell between mammals and birds a long time ago, and with bird species originating from less-developed countries, they were employed in slavery for a long time. When it was abolished, though, anti-bird feelings were still around, and they're still there."

"Ah, prejudicial racism." He nodded in response. "Still, your wings appear to be that of a powerful bird type."

"Yep!" Gavin grinned. "Golden Eagle, although my family did say I was part sparrow too."

"Maybe you are a mix." Oobleck offered. "That would explain your strength to carry individuals through the air as well as your mobility in flight. You and Mr. Dooley's earlier flight was very interesting to watch."

"You saw that?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "When?"

"When you flew into this classroom and almost destroyed this room."

"Oh, was that this room…?" Gavin laughed nervously. "Sorry about that… We'd offer to clean up, but you seem to have done a top job yourself."

"It was Glynda Goodwitch, and you both don't sit high up in her personal opinion."

Yang giggled, then looked down and continued working as Oobleck looked up, but their earlier topic came back to her mind.

Prejudiced racism… Gavin was a nice guy, and if it was as bad as they made it out to be then it was a miracle he came out so well off. Maybe it was because of his friends. They were weird, but they must be very close to deal with each other for so long…

There was an explosion and the building shook, and everyone jumped as a mass of roof crumbled from the ceiling and hit the center of the seats. Two students groaned from under the rubble which buried them.

"Why me again…?" One of them groaned.

"I think my leg's broken..." The other replied.

"Sorry!" Jack called from above. "Ryan pulled the pin of a grenade! Send the damage and medical costs to Geoff Ramsey!"

"What the fuck, Jack?!" Geoff yelled from somewhere behind him.

Yang laid her head on the table and tried her hardest to not burst out laughing.

Seriously, these guys were hilarious.

* * *

"Sorry about Ryan, Geoff…"

Gavin rubbed his boss's back awkwardly as he sobbed into the table in their room.

"You guys are all fucking idiots…" Geoff sniffled. "We're doomed. We're so getting kicked out."

"Hey, what have I done?" Ray protested.

"And what about me?" Michael held an ice pack to his bandaged head. "I was knocked out, and you never told me who did it. And I almost bled out!" He gestured to the blood bag hooked to his arm.

"Th-That's not important." Jack laughed nervously. "What is important is that we're almost finished setting up here. We have our rooms ready, new clothes, and good food."

"There's still the business of jobs and payment, though." Jeremy pointed out. "We can't just stay here for free, and I don't think they'll accept cash."

"Ozpin did say something about work." Jack nodded. "Geoff, you heard from him?"

"Apparently there's a large class trip to the city, we'll be chaperoning them." He replied as he sat up and took a sip from his glass of whiskey. "It's tomorrow, and we only need four of us, but Ozpin says that can compensate for the damages done today."

"Ok, who goes? Not it!" Ray held up his hand. The rest followed suit quickly.

"You, you, you, and you. You're all going." Geoff pointed randomly without looking.

"Aww." Gavin groaned. Ray and Jack sighed while Ryan continued polishing his knives without looking up. "Why?"

"It'll get you out of trouble." He replied. "So you all better get ready."

"With all due respect, half of us can easily be mistaken for students." Jack pointed out. "And why would they listen to us?"

Jack then jumped as a shotgun was thrown into his arms.

"Use that," Geoff replied without looking up.

"We can't use weapons to threaten the kids! We'll just as easily get kicked out!" Jack threw it over his shoulder and then stiffened when Michael was knocked off his chair.

"At this point, I think anything short of killing them won't be serious enough." Jeremy shrugged. "Seriously, though, that Ozpin Guy is really lenient with us. We've blown up his school so many times now."

"Don't talk about it out loud!" Geoff snapped. "He can probably hear us or something!"

"How?" He raised an eyebrow.

"There's a camera built into the ceiling fan." Gavin pointed up as he helped Michael to his feet. "I can see it from here."

"And I could hear a microphone built into the bathroom wall," Ray spoke up. "It made a low humming noise, I think it was broken."

"There, told you!" Geoff proclaimed proudly.

"Isn't that a bad thing we found out, though?" Jack asked.

Geoff stared at him before picking up the bottle of whiskey on the table and chugged it down, then slamming his head on the table. "I'm done. Goodnight, guys, you go get dinner without me. Pick up some beer on the way back too."

The others took the cue and headed out, but not without some amusement at Geoff's complete surrender to life.

"I kinda feel sorry for him," Gavin whispered to Michael, carrying the blood bag stand for him.

"Meh." He shrugged in response as he rubbed his new bruise. "All I'm focused on is finding the son of a bitch who knocked me out and gave me this scar."

Jack whistled to the side nervously while Jeremy, Ryan, and Ray just shook their heads.


	8. Chapter 07

**Chapter 7**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for not posting recently, the first week of school has been hard, but I'll make it (Unless I wanna be homeless...) But here's the next chapter to the story! Also, just for clarification, the is a reason why I chose an Alien abduction to drop the Crew in Remnant - In GTA V, when you officially finish the game, Alien UFOs will appear around the city. So in relation to the fact that the Achievement Hunters "Finish" in San Andreas, the UFO's appear. I hope this clears things up and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

"You know, that wasn't actually too hard."

Jack nodded as he and Gavin strolled down the corridor in the Vale Natural History Museum. The trip had gone well with no noteable incidents and they'd learned a lot more about the world they were now in.

"Doctor Oobleck said we could leave now if we wanted, he'd fill in for us." Jack replied. "Ray and Ryan are waiting at the front entrance."

Sure enough, the two groups met up and strolled through Vale Central Park, their destination a line of restaurants to have lunch.

"It was nice of Geoff to give us a good sum of money." Jack peeked into his wallet. "So where shall we go?"

"I have to take a leak, I'll catch up." Gavin pointed to a public restroom sign on a right turn ahead.

"Sure thing, we'll sit outside wherever we arrive at." Ray gave a thumbs up as they separated.

Gavin found the small building and walked in. But as he was walking out someone tapped his shoulder. "Please, help me!"

He looked down to find a woman with small deer antlers sticking up from her head. She also wore a black hoodie and pants, which had patches from sweat as she breathed heavily from running. "What's wrong?" He replied.

"It's a gang! They're attacking my brother in an alleyway and he needs help!" She grabbed his arm and stared up at him with wide eyes. "You have to help! Please!"

Gavin nodded as he pulled a pistol from his belt. "Sure thing, Love. Let's go!"

He sprinted with her into a small desolate alleyway outside the park, and he stalked forward with the pistol out.

"Where did you say they were?" Gavin asked as he fiddled with the flashlight on his gun.

"They're right behind you."

He barely registered the words when something hard smashed him on the back of his head, and he hit the ground as his vision darkened.

"It worked like a charm, get him to Torchwick."

Gavin let his eyes close, the last name ringing in his ears.

* * *

"Ok, I know Gavin is pretty bad at most stuff, but this exceeds my expectations."

Ray took a sip from his drink as he cast another look back at the park. "I dunno, Jack, it's not too hard to get lost."

"Either that, or he ate some bad food this morning and is stuck in the bathroom." Jack cast another look at his watch. "Either way, he's really late."

Ryan just filed his nails with a clean steak knife he nicked from the next table to the slight nervousness of the other diners. But he kept looking up to the park with a curious expression on his face.

"You know what, screw it." Jack shoved his chair back. "Let's go find him, and when we do, I'll choke the bastard out for making me starve for half an hour."

They all headed back the way they came, but at that moment a van suddenly pulled out from an alleyway and drove past them. But a loud thump from the inside of the vehicle as it passed got their attention, and they watched it as it drove quickly away down the street.

"That was weird," Ray noted as they kept walking.

As they passed the alley Ryan looked down it, before suddenly tossing his steak knife in the air, catching it by the blade and with an overhand flick sent it flying. A sharp cry echoed from within and Ryan strolled in, pulling out his throwing knives.

"You kept the knife?" Ray asked as he followed. Jack shook his head before giving chase.

They found Ryan standing over a man wearing a black hoodie, a white vest and a white mask that covered his eyes. He also had the steak knife stuck in his thigh, and there were two more men in similar attire who were wielding pistols.

"Who are you?!" The first one demanded as he stepped forward with his gun raised. "You know what, screw it, you're dead-"

A small black knife suddenly thudded into his arm and he screamed. The second one jumped and yelled as a second knife thudded into his stomach, but it didn't go too deep and he pulled it out, leveling his gun. "You bastard!"

Ryan grinned and held up something that made them all stop. In his hand was a small bottle with a black liquid within, and a small sticker with a hand-drawn black skull on it.

They all looked down to see the steak knife and the two throwing knives, and each one had small black droplets on the blades.

"The poison will take effect in ten minutes," Ray explained nonchalantly. "Then you'll feel intense pain in the wound and over the course of an hour, it will slowly overcome your body until the pain will cause your nerves to fail. You'll literally die of pain. His creation, not mine, and yes, it's kinda fucked up."

"So tell us, what are you White Fang goons doing here?" Jack asked as he strolled forward with his own pistol in one hand and three needles filled with clear liquid in the other.

"We were told to capture a target." The one on the ground hissed. "We knocked him out and put him in that van. It's long gone."

"Who was this target?" Jack demanded.

"We weren't given much to work with, but it's not hard to find a man with wings around here."

Ryan stalked forward and grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him up as he glared down at him.

"Was that Gavin in the van?!" Ray exclaimed.

"Tell us where that truck is going!" Jack cocked the gun and aimed it at the other two terrorists.

"L-Look, we were just ordered to lure him in, you missed the transport team." The second one dropped his pistol and raised his hands. "Th-They're going to the industrial zone, somewhere… and if it helps, they mentioned about an old butcher factory on the east side."

Jack marched to the terrorist in Ryan's grip and glared at him, before stabbing him in the leg with the antidote needle and tossing the remaining two to the other terrorists. "Go and tell your pals that we're coming for them. And make sure to let them know that if Gavin gets a single feather out of place… we're going to fuck you up."

They nodded and made haste away from the alley.

"Should we have let them go?" Ray asked.

Jack holstered his shotgun as he turned to the street. "Whatever, we've got more pressing concerns. Call Geoff, tell him we've got a rescue mission."

Ryan grabbed his knives off the floor and inspected them, a hard look on his face, before he stood up, fists clenched.

* * *

"Wakey wakey, little birdy!"

Gavin opened his eyes and looked up, blinking in the sharp light. "Huh? Where am I?"

"Only in the most secret of places, my friend!" A man strolled forward as he swung his cane. "And only for the most special of individuals, my winged pal."

Gavin took note of the spotless white coat, black bowler hat, and cane which he swung from his hand. "Uh… who are you?"

"My, my, so I guess you _are_ new to Vale, aren't ya?" He sighed dramatically. "So far away from home… but now, for introductions! I am Roman Torchwick, thief-extraordinaire, and all-around gentleman! Anything you need that can't be found legally, I am the man you come to." He bowed theatrically.

"I think you were mentioned by Ruby." Gavin raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, Little Red! Yes, we've had a few run-ins in the past. Why it was only a few weeks ago when she spoiled a rather carefully-planned mission of ours." He replied. "And her friends destroyed some top-notch equipment not six days ago! Equipment that was _really hard_ to get." He said the last part as he leaned in.

Gavin looked down to find himself bound to his chair with rope, and his wings were also tied down rather uncomfortably. "So when do I come in?"

"Ah! Right, right, of course!" Roman nodded. "Well, yours is of the utmost and vital importance to our goals! You have an important role in our new plan, the greatest responsibility any man could ever have!"

Gavin found himself leaning forward.

"Yes, your job… is to do… absolutely… nothing!"

He blinked. "Huh?"

"Yes, you heard me!" Roman grinned as he strolled around the chair. "You just have to stay right in this very chair! It will require nothing more than that, as your role is hardly the most challenging!

"You see, with you missing and some subtle hints left behind… Your friends will be coming right here to save you! But they'll find a much larger fight than they anticipate, so you'd better be ready to see six more chairs sitting right around you!"

Gavin shook as Roman laughed before he strolled away. "Ok, boys, kill the lights! Don't want to burn my eyes out!"

There was a click and the lights vanished. Gavin blinked to find himself in a small room facing the back wall of an old warehouse. There was a single door which was shut behind him, and which Roman strolled out of as well as two White Fang guards.

' _Right…'_ Gavin peeked around his shoulder as they walked out, before fiddling with his wrist. He then smiled as a small flip blade knife slid into his palm from his sleeve. ' _I really have to thank Ryan for this trick.'_

No sooner had he just got the blade on the first rope when it was yanked from his hand and pressed against his throat. He looked up to see a small girl with long hair grinning at him, with one side dyed brown and the other pink.

"Oh, sod it…" Gavin muttered weakly.

"Oh, and just so you know, Neo here will be looking after you!" Roman called from the door. "So you just enjoy the services! She's _very_ interested in you."

Gavin swallowed as the door slammed shut. "So… Hello?"

Neo just smiled as she twirled the blade in her hand as she strolled behind him.

"Not much of a talker…?" Gavin guessed. "Well, I can't say I don't know how it's like. My friend Ryan doesn't talk either. At all."

Neo poked her head out from the side with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, doesn't speak at all. Are you mute?"

She nodded before pulling out of view. He then squeaked as with a single slash the ropes on his right wing were severed. He then shivered as she ran a hand down the feathers.

"Uh… could you not…?" He asked nervously.

She just replied by running the blade against the back of his neck.

"Okay, quiet now!" He replied. He then winced as she pulled out his wing and seemed to examine it.

She turned to him and smiled, her eyes swapping their colors as she blinked, as she ran the flat end of the blade against his wing as she strolled along it.

' _Ok, I think I may have finally found someone scarier than Ryan…'_ Gavin tried to calm himself as sweat poured down his brow. ' _I hope they're not planning anything stupid…"_

* * *

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU CUNTS THINK, IM GOING TO GET HIM!"

"MICHAEL, PLEASE, STOP!"

"YOU'LL GET YOURSELF KILLED, YOU DUMBASS!"

"THAT'S MY ARMOUR, IT COST A FUCKING FORTUNE TO MAKE!"

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang stared from their room doorway as Jack, Jeremy, and Geoff tried to hold back Michael, who was dressed in a full ballistic armor suit and carrying a minigun with a rocket launcher and grenade launcher on his back, as he tried to run down the corridor. He also had enough explosives to level a small continent strapped to his chest and back.

"Should we help them?" Ruby asked as Yang covered her ears, as she normally did around the AH Crew.

"Maybe we should wait a few minutes," Weiss replied nervously as the four-man group fell to the floor.

* * *

"Who am I kidding…" Gavin groaned as he let his head roll back. "I'm doomed."

Neo appeared next to him and patted his head condescendingly.

"And I don't need your sympathy." He pouted.


	9. Chapter 08

**Chapter 8**

 **Author's Note: Just to let all of you know, uploads will start to slow due to school work. So this chapter will be a bit of a compensator for that, until the next upload, so I hope you all understand. Please leave a review on what you think of this as I accept all feedback, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Gavin was kidnapped by the White Fang?!" Ruby gasped.

"Yes, and these bastards won't let me go find him!" Michael snapped as he angrily threw his ballistic helmet, leaving a crack on the wall.

"We can't just run in there!" Jeremy exclaimed. "We don't know what kind of defenses they have!"

"Michael, I know you want to save him, but we have to plan this through." Jack sighed.

"Are you seriously planning to assault the White Fang?!" Blake exclaimed. "And you let those men go free?!"

"It was kinda in the moment, ok?" Ray replied from a table with his back to her. "Besides, killing or arresting them after giving them an antidote kinda ruins the flow."

"What is this, a movie?!" Blake snapped. "You should take this more seriously!"

Ray turned and pulled back the bolt of his sniper rifle, face hard. "Believe me, I am. There'll be hell to pay if my friend gets hurt."

"We'll be right behind you!" Ruby pulled out her own sniper rifle.

"While I'm sure we need to be quick, this isn't something that we can just plan on the fly." Weiss stepped forward and pushed the sniper rifle-scythe hybrid down. "This needs careful planning, or this is will be a disaster in the making."

"Hey, wasn't the Paladin incident dealt with on the fly?"

They looked at the window to see Sun hanging from a branch upside down.

"What are you doing there?!" Geoff exclaimed as he and the rest of the crew took a step back.

"Done it before." He swung and landed gracefully on the floor. "Also, I brought Neptune too."

Neptune slowly shuffled in from the outside ledge before collapsing on the floor. He then stood up and dusted himself off. "Seriously, why do you keep pulling me up here?"

"Anyway!" Sun clapped his hands and leaving Neptune to just shake his head. "So what's the plan? Or do we go in there like last time?"

"We plan," Blake replied. "If this is the White Fang guarding a hostage, it will be a challenge."

"Look, Blake." Yang sighed. "Your plans, no offense, suck. They always go wrong, and last time we narrowly avoided punishment from Ms. Goodwitch because these guys here dropped in from outer space. Literally."

"We managed to foil Torchwick and the White Fang twice now." She protested.

"Blake, the docks were pretty much destroyed and countless people got hurt on that highway. And I'm pretty sure the damage cost would be enough to make even Ice Queen here feel faint." Yang replied, ignoring Weiss's protest. "So do you want to plan on something that won't work, or just do what we do best?"

"Improvising?" Ruby asked.

Yang grinned and ruffled her hair. "Yep, improvising."

"I still don't think we should run in, though. We should try to do this quietly." Jack nodded to Ray and Ryan, the latter who was sorting through their weapons. "With silenced weapons, we could get in and get out with Gavin in a second, with none-the-wiser."

"We should level the place," Michael argued, holding up the minigun for extra emphasis - not that his full ballistic armor was doing good enough of a job. "We can get in while they're running around in panic and escape in the confusion. Always works."

"This is a different planet, Michael, and the only reason we could do that in Los Santos was because the Police and Military allowed us." Jack sighed.

"The military let you blow stuff up?" Neptune asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Gave us a free tank too!" Ray grinned. "Gavin was so happy when he got it for… his..."

He trailed off but looked up as Ryan started handing out silenced assault rifles, carbines, and SMGs.

"How about this?" Geoff chambered a round in his carbine. "We try silent, but if things go to hell, we go guns blazing."

"That I can get behind." Jeremy nodded. "So we ready?"

"We don't have transport. Or authorization!" Weiss exclaimed. "Shouldn't we call the police? They have a SWAT team specifically trained for hostage situations!"

"But this _is_ Roman Torchwick we're talking about." Ruby pointed out. "We should be the ones to take him down! Third time's the charm to nab him, right?"

"That can also be the third time for him to kill you…" Weiss muttered, but she rubbed her head with a scowl. "Fine, we'll go ahead. So how do we get there?"

"Well…" Jack shrugged. "We have a gunship."

"With two mounted miniguns," Ray nodded.

"And a 40mm explosive cannon," Jeremy added.

"And we brought an Insurgent with us," Geoff spoke up.

"With a 50 caliber machine gun and bulletproof everything." Michael grinned. "You know what? Works for me!" he declared as he grabbed his helmet off the floor and put it on, sliding the visor down. "Let's go kick some ass and save our boy!"

* * *

"What is going on here?!"

Torchwick glared at the large crowd of White Fang plus Neo as they all sat or stood in a circle around their prisoner.

"He's telling us about his old home." One replied. "He came from a planet with no Grimm on it, and with many Faunus-like species."

"He's telling us about when he and his friends fought against smugglers in a yacht." A second one added. "With the military backing them up!"

Torchwick sighed. "What is this, bloody storytime?! Get back to work, they'll be here any minute now!"

The Faunus got up and left, but not without some reluctance. Soon, only he, Gavin and Neo were left in there.

"So has he said anything about his friends? Anything of importance?" Torchwick asked.

Neo shrugged, before giving a motion of a large gun and an explosion.

"So they'll go in loud, huh?" Torchwick scratched his head. "Hmm… This could be troubling…"

"They'll really destroy everything," Gavin replied. "They'll probably try to blow up this warehouse afterward, so you might want to be ready to run."

Torchwick smiled. "What, and let them get you? How dumb do you think I am?"

"Honestly, I was hoping for a bit more." He replied. "Don't get me wrong, you're dressed well, but I thought it was to compensate for that."

Neo quickly looked away, but Torchwick narrowed his eyes at her shaking shoulders. "Still got some talk in you, eh?"

"I mean, I'm not gagged." He shrugged.

"And a quick mouth." Torchwick spun his cane in his hand. "You do realize that I can kill you in a second? I can just give one call and the Faunus will shoot you. Or Neo here will just slit your throat and be done with it."

"I noticed…" Gavin shot an annoyed look to her. She just smiled condescendingly at him while she juggled six small knives of different designs in her hands.

"Where'd you get those?" Torchwick raised an eyebrow.

"Every time I got one out, she'd just magically yank it away from me!" Gavin struggled against his ropes, before trying to swat her with his one unbound wing. She just danced away from it. "I had them so well hidden, and I got so close too! I even had one hidden in my hair!"

Torchwick sighed as he leaned on the back of the chair. "You really don't know when to give up, don't you? When you're out of ways and tools, you cling on to hope. Doesn't it get old after a while?"

"Nope." He replied with a smile. "Because every single time I've hoped, they've come to help me. My friends never let me down."

There was an explosion and the building shook, and a tremendous amount of gunfire.

"Huh. Perfect timing." Torchwick patted Gavin on the head. "Alright, Neo. Let's go see what's going on."

Neo skipped after him, but at the door, she turned and gave one last wave with a smile.

Gavin couldn't help but smile back and wave, only to realize the ropes around his arms were gone. "Huh? Wait, I'm free!" He cheered as he jumped up from the seat. "I can finally get out of-"

The door slammed shut and there was a loud click as the door was locked.

Gavin stared at the thick metal and steel door before sighing and sliding back in his seat. "Me and my big mouth…"

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAH!"

Michael's maniacal laughter was slightly muffled by the roar of his minigun as well as from a .50 caliber machine gun that Jeremy was firing. They'd used the Valkyrie's cannon to blast open the doors and drove the Insurgent in.

It seemed that sheer volume of fire worked in this instance. The White Fang terrorists weren't all dead, but there wasn't much they could do either as the metal containers and wooden boxes they hid behind were torn apart and riddled with bullets. None of them could even poke their head out without risking being beheaded, and several were already being pulled away by their comrades, clutching at wounds. They couldn't even fire back.

"Where's Gavin?!" Yang yelled from the Insurgent as she kicked the door open and jumped down with Blake, Sun, Geoff and Ryan.

" _Check up the stairs to the left of the entrance."_ Ray's voice came from their microphones. He sat in the controls of the cannon in the Valkyrie while Jack kept the gunship in the air. " _We also have some of those Bullheads coming in, let me and Jack take care of them before you run out. Ruby, get on the gun and see what you can do!"_

"Wilco. Let's go, go go!" Geoff called, running quickly in a low sprint to the stairs.

"What's with the military slang?" Sun called out.

"Sorry, getting some deja vu from my army days." He replied as he ran up the stairs. "Should be some here, get ready."

They got up the walkway which was settled between a normal second and third story height, with an open handguard occasionally covered by metal plates, which they took shelter behind as some White Fang who weren't pinned down fired at them.

"Michael, Jeremy, we got some upstairs pinning us down, take them out," Geoff called in his radio.

" _Got a better idea! Heads up!"_

A small black object flew up and landed on the walkway, and the terrorists yelled out. There was an explosion as the grenade Jeremy threw up detonated, and while the Terrorists dived away from it, they couldn't save themselves when the walkway collapsed, crashing to the ground and sending a dust cloud in the air.

" _HELL YEAH!"_ Michael yelled, sending the terrorists running as bullets kicked up at their feet. " _DANCE FOR ME, BITCHES, DANCE FOR ME!"_

The group pushed on and found a line of small closed offices. Ryan grabbed a shotgun and pumped a round, before blasting the lock and kicking it in.

They kept going, but at the third door as Ryan kicked it in a Faunus terrorist jumped on him and tried to grab the gun.

"Can't get a shot!" Geoff yelled as the two struggled. But Ryan then headbutted the Faunus before kicking him then fired a round of buckshot straight into his chest, sending him crashing against the fence and toppling over the edge. Ryan looked at the light splatter of blood that covered him before pumping another round and moving to the next door as if nothing had happened.

"Holy crap…" Sun whispered in shock, taking a peek over the edge before pulling back. "Uh… don't look. It's not pretty."

Yang cast a look to Blake, who kept moving with them but with her face pale and with a pained expression on her face.

"Ok, last door." Geoff looked back at them. "One of you go?"

"I'll go." Yang nodded.

Ryan took position and counted down with his fingers, before blasting the lock. Yang sent a punch that tore the door off its hinges and sent it smacking the far wall. The room was empty…

Yang's eyes widened as the door fell, revealing Gavin as he leaned against the wall. "Oops…"

"Ouch." He mumbled before his eyes rolled and he hit the floor with a thud.

Sun poked his head in, as did Geoff, and he whistled. "Nice."

"Shut up and help me get him out of here." She snapped, flushing from embarrassment. "And if he asks later, Ryan did it."

Ryan shrugged as he strolled past.

"Sure thing." Geoff nodded. "Let's get out of here."


	10. Chapter 09

**Chapter 9**

 **Author's Note: This one isn't as polished as I wanted it to be, but I did my best. I've been working on a lot of school work so the next chapter should come in around a week's time. Thank you for your understanding, leave a review on what you think of the story, and enjoy!**

* * *

Ryan threw Gavin over his shoulder and they all ran back along the walkway.

" _Guys, the minigun is malfunctioning, let's go!"_ Michael called over the radio, and sure enough, the rate of fire had dropped significantly.

They charged down the stairs and the Insurgent pulled up next to them, and they poured in. Ryan tossed Gavin through to the back seat before jumping on the back and grabbing an LMG.

"Let's go!" Geoff yelled as he jumped in the front passenger seat.

"Which one's the gas pedal?!" Neptune cried out as he sat in the driver's seat.

"The one on the right, floor it!"

The truck leaped forward through the door with a cascade of fire coming from behind. They emerged onto the street to find it desolate, the majority of the citizens in the area having run away from the battle.

"Well, that went well." Geoff broke the silence.

"Are you kidding?!" Blake exploded. "That went HORRIBLY! What is wrong with you?!"

"We got Gavin." Geoff shrugged in response as he set his gun on the dashboard and leaned back in his seat. "Mission success."

"You… You just…!"

Sun pushed her back in her seat. "Blake, calm down. They were probably going to kill him, and we had no other choice."

Blake visibly shook with anger, but she looked away and clenched her fists. "I know… It's just so hard…" She whispered. Seeing her former comrades-in-arms, knowing what they really wished for… only to be used for Torchwick's own personal gain.

It left a bad taste in her mouth.

"So what now?" Neptune broke the silence as he slowed the vehicle down. "I don't think they're coming after us."

"We go back to Beacon, make sure Gavin's fine, and we just wind down."

"Oww…" Gavin groaned from the floor as he rubbed his head. "What happened…?"

"A whole lot of shit," Geoff replied.

Jeremy eased himself into the car, as did Ryan, while Michael remained outside.

"You guys saved me!" Gavin grinned. "Thanks, guys! I knew you would-"

Ryan punched him square in the face and he collapsed again.

"What was that for?!" Yang exclaimed.

"I asked him to do it for me," Michael called from the turret. "And he's getting more when we get back."

* * *

There was a whole lot more, and after Michael had taken off his armor - which was riddled with bullets - he got Gavin in a chokehold and started yelling. Team RWBY, Sun, and Neptune watched on awkwardly, having been reunited when the Valkyrie landed before the Insurgent pulled into the school.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING MORON!" He yelled as he shook Gavin.

"Mikey… Please! Gack!"

"Ok, we get it, you don't have to knock him out again." Jack pulled Michael away. "Gavin, seriously, you're in a lot of trouble."

"It's not my fault!" He rubbed his sore throat. "Some girl came to me and said her brother was getting beaten up, so I went to help. Next thing I know, a red-headed gentleman and mute girl scarier than Ryan had me tied up in there!"

"You don't just run with random strangers!" Ray spoke up. "You know what everyone is told NOT to do."

"If they need help, yeah, you help them!" Gavin protested.

"NOT IF THEY'RE GOING TO KIDNAP YOU!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW THEY WOULD!"

"You should have called us." Jack stepped between them. "Let us go there to help. You shouldn't go into those situations alone, you should have let us know."

"I'm sorry, it was in the heat of the moment." Gavin sighed. "Look, whatever can make up for this, I'll do it."

"Oh, you better believe you're going to pay." Michael grinned evilly. "Ryan and I will personally work on your punishment."

Ryan smiled as he cracked his knuckles, and Gavin sweatdropped.

"Wait, you said something about some girl scarier than Ryan." Jeremy piped up. "What do you mean?"

"She was a mute girl who was with… whatshisname… Roman Torchwick. And she was terrifying!" Gavin leaned back and sat on his bed. "She looked cute and all, but I'd put my money on her for the scare department any day, even over Ryan."

"Yeah, that's bull." Geoff deadpanned. "Ryan is the scariest son of a bitch in the world."

"Yeah, on Earth. I think she's the equivalent on this planet then. You don't understand, Ryan's a traditional, stereotypical scary, she's the cute but terrifying kind of scary that doesn't show until you're tied up in a warehouse."

Ryan seemed deep in thought before he smiled, with the students backing away from him slowly in response.

"We're kinda getting off topic here." Jack sighed. "Gavin, I don't think I'll be disagreed upon when I say you're banned from leaving this place alone. If you're going to get kidnapped, then it will happen again if you go out."

"Fine." Gavin sighed before standing up. "I just gotta clear my head, and again, I'm sorry for getting you dragged into this."

"Now my minigun is ruined…" Michael whined. He held up the gun, and sure enough, the barrels were now twisted, having melted from the sheer amount of bullets he fired.

"We can get it fixed?" Ruby suggested.

"Sure, I gotta get out of here anyway." Michael marched out, and Gavin sighed as he left after him and turned the other way.

"Are they gonna be ok?" Neptune asked nervously.

"They'll be fine." Geoff took a swig of alcohol from a glass. "We've been through worse, but they just need some time to cool down."

They all nodded and left to go to their rooms.

* * *

Gavin sighed as he strolled through the Beacon gardens. "I've really messed up now, haven't I…?" He sighed to himself.

Now Michael was angry, the others disappointed in him. He shouldn't have just rushed in and now he was in deep trouble. They went through the trouble of rescuing him again, like always.

' _If only I wasn't so bloody useless.'_ He thought to himself as he bowed his head.

A second later, he slammed head first into someone else and fell back, clutching his head where Ryan had punched him.

"Not again…" He winced, before looking up.

A student with bunny ears and long brown hair clutched her forehead.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." He pushed himself up and held out his hand. "Here."

She looked up and accepted his hand, before staring at him. "Um… Aren't you one of the guests here?"

"Yep." He grinned. "Gavin Free. What is your name?"

"Velvet Scarlatina." She smiled before bending down to pick up a camera off the floor.

"You're into photography?" He asked.

"Well, I'm now experimenting with video." She shrugged as she fiddled with the camera. "But I'm not so good with it."

Gavin's smile grew bigger. "Video, you say? I think I know a few things…"

* * *

Are you sure this is a good idea?" Velvet asked nervously as she fiddled with the goggles around her head.

"It'll be fine." Gavin fiddled with the video camera he brought with him. "Trust me, I used to do this for a living."

"Really?"

"Nah, but it was a pretty big hobby of mine. Wanted to get an internet account, but never had the time. I also need to clear my head with a few... things." He grinned as he turned to her and clapped his hands. "Ready?"

She smiled nervously and gave a thumbs up.

"Here we go!" He turned to a second camera and pressed record before jumping into frame. "Hello, people of the internet! I am Gavin Free, and today we are making our introduction to our new show _The Slow-Mo Sibs_! And this here is Velvet Scarlatina, my assistant!"

"Hi!" She waved to the camera.

"So here on this new channel, we're going to be experimenting with our recording software to see what things look like in Slow Motion! Just so you know in case our name wasn't enough for you." He grinned. "So our first video will come out in a day or so and we will be accepting comments on what you wish us to record in slow mo, and we'll do our very best to do so, and so long as it's legal! So as a first video, we're going to see how a balloon hitting my face will look like in slow motion!"

Velvet jumped as he shoved a water balloon in her hands before turning back to their camera. "Ok, let's do this!"

"Are you serious?!" She exclaimed as he stopped recording and headed to the capture camera.

"Yep! Just throw it right here." He tapped the right side of his face as he sat in front of the camera. "Ok, hit record."

She sighed before rearing back her hand and flinging it. It smacked him right in the face and burst, drenching him, but he grinned after a second and jumped up to the camera. "Come here, let's see."

They watched on a small screen the high-frame-rate capture, and Velvet couldn't help but laugh as the balloon hit his face. "Wow, that looks painful."

"It wasn't that bad." He replied, before pointing. "Look, how the water held shape before it hit my face."

After a minute of examining, they straightened up and Gavin then went to the other camera and pressed a button. "I never stopped recording, by the way."

"That was really cool." She grinned. "It's almost as amazing as photography."

Gavin gave her a thumbs up. "Wanna get this video uploaded?"

"Sure! Let's go!"

* * *

"So… You just got told you were in trouble… and going to get a punishment… and you went ahead and made new friends?"

"Uh…" Gavin nervously scratched the back of his head. "Yeah?"

Geoff sighed. "That completely defeats the whole reason you're under punishment."

"Should I leave?" Velvet asked nervously as she stood next to Gavin.

"It's fine, let's get our video ready." He led her into a computer and placed the camera on the table. "Sorry, Geoff, I know that what I did was wrong, but I'll take whatever punishment they give me. I also just wanna clear my head for a bit."

"You sure?" Geoff raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I swear on my life."

Geoff muttered to himself before sighing. "Fine, I'll leave you two to… whatever you're doing."

After he left, Gavin started editing the video with Velvet. "So what do you think we should do next?" He asked.

She thought for a second. "Hmm… I have a few more ideas…"

"Now you're getting into it." Gavin grinned.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **A little bit earlier than a week, but I couldn't resist! Please leave a review on what you think of this story so far, all feedback is appreciated, and I hope you all are doing well! Cause I sure aint! Just kidding... maybe. But yeah, school's tough, but nothing I can't handle, and this serves as a way for me to relax and destress, getting some ideas down for others to see. But anyway, I hope you all enjoy, and please make sure to follow this story so you don't miss the next chapter when it comes out (in maybe four or five days)! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Thank you so much, Headmaster Ozpin!" Ruby bowed.

"It's nothing." Ozpin waved his hand dismissively. "Just remember, Mountain Glenn is a very dangerous place."

"We can look after ourselves." Yang grinned.

He sighed as he looked at Team RWBY's name on the list under The Mountain Glenn Expansion trip before a thought came to his head. "Well, I am not denying that, but it couldn't hurt to bring some more help…"

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"I think it's time for our… guests to make do with their employment."

Blake's eyes widened. "You have got to be kidding me…"

* * *

"You're lucky you're coming with us at all."

"I won't let you down!" Gavin protested. "I promise!"

"Fat lot of good that promise worked last time!" Michael snapped back.

"I never promised anything like that before, though!"

Team RWBY just stood in silence as they watched Michael and Gavin argue while Ray and Jeremy watched from the Bullhead that would take them to their trip into Mountain Glenn.

"Why them?" Blake muttered. "Of all people he could force us to bring, why did it have to be them?"

"Calm down." Weiss sighed. "There's nothing we can do, is there?"

Ruby strolled forward and waved awkwardly. "Hi, guys."

Michael looked at her before sighing. "Ok, they're here, doctor."

Doctor Oobleck shot forward from the Bullhead sitting behind them. "Ah, you four are finally here! Took you long enough!"

"We're right on time." Yang shrugged.

"No, you're TWO MINUTES LATE!" He announced. "And time waits for NO ONE! Let's go, we need to make up for lost time!"

They all boarded the vehicle and sat in awkward silence as it flew into the air.

"So…" Ruby piped up. "How's everyone doing?"

Michael huffed in response, and Gavin sighed and looked away.

"Yeah, pretty awkward," Ray replied as he continued playing with his DS. "These two haven't been talking since the incident, and when they do they argue. So we're both here to keep the peace, and a few other things."

"Yep." Jeremy leaned back in his seat. "We wanted to stretch our legs and see these Grimm creatures for ourselves."

"It's also a test." Ray held up a pistol before holstering it in his pocket. "We wanna see how our weapons work against the Grimm."

"They work plenty well against people," Blake said, not without some evident spite.

"Blake." Yang put a hand on her shoulder and she looked away. "Yeah, things aren't the best at the moment, are they?"

"Nope." Jeremy sighed. "But hopefully we can take out some anger on these Death Creatures."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Ruby nodded with a smile. "We could do with the stress relief."

* * *

A few hours later and a couple of hundred murdered Grimm later, Michael lowered his minigun and sighed. "There, done."

"Looks like they work." Jeremy shrugged as he shouldered his assault rifle and turned.

"Watch out!" Weiss yelled, and a Beowulf reared up behind him, about to tear him apart as it roared.

Its head was decapitated by a single shot to its neck.

"Thanks, Ray." Jeremy shot a thumbs up to Ray without missing a beat, who was perched on a far roof with Gavin, who waved back. He then strolled forward and kicked the dissolving head as he passed.

"Think Oobleck will be back with Ruby soon?" Michael threw the minigun strap over his shoulder and joined Jeremy at the curb with Weiss, Blake, and Yang as they caught their breath.

"Should be." Yang shrugged as she loaded her gauntlets. "Your guns do hit hard, though."

"Yep." Jeremy placed his gun next to him and wiped sweat from his hair. "I'm honestly impressed by your skills. How do you fight like that?"

"It's thanks to our Aura and Semblance," Weiss replied, but at their blank looks, she stared at them. "You don't know?"

"Yeah, no." Michael raised an eyebrow. "You know, the whole _Being Dropped from a Different Planet_ situation we're in? Remember that? I can't believe you forgot."

"No need to be so spiteful." She sighed. "Fine, I'll explain. Aura is the manifestation of the soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. It differs greatly between individuals but it mostly acts as a form of shield for us defensively."

"Like a health or power bar in a video game?" Jeremy asked.

"...yes, let's go with that. It can also be used offensively for a boost and to manipulate Dust, the main source of power for Remnant, which is triggered by Aura. A Semblance is an innate and personal power as a unique ability for all individuals. Ruby has her speed, for example."

"She is really fast." Michael nodded as he leaned back and stared at the darkening sky. "I thought it was because of her constant sugar rush from her cookies or something."

They chuckled at that, and Weiss coughed. "Some others are more complicated. Yang here returns any hits she takes with more powerful strikes, and Blake leaves a shadow clone behind that can be infused with Dust. I have a summoning semblance, which is inherited from my family."

"Cool!" Jeremy grinned. "Like a superpower! You think we can have them too? We've got souls as well!"

"I'm… not so sure." She replied hesitantly.

"Why not?" Michael demanded.

"Uh, _Being Dropped from a Different Planet_." Yang imitated Michael's earlier statement.

"Oh, now we're mocking, are we?" He turned to her.

"Yeah, if you're going to be a prick."

"Say that again!"

Ruby appeared from nowhere and shoved herself between them. "Guys, please, no fighting! Oobleck's coming!"

Not three seconds later, Oobleck rounded the corner and clapped his hands. "Right, students! And employees." He added. "We're going to set up camp now, your friends found a nice perch for us to settle in tonight."

"Okay, let's go." Jeremy pushed himself up. "Where is it?"

Oobleck pointed to a plus-thirty story building.

"You're kidding." Michael deadpanned.

From the very top, Ray and Gavin poked their heads out and waved down at them. The girls could have sworn they could see the whites of their teeth from their grins.

"Right, that's it." Michael started marching to the building, grumbling. "I'm gonna tie a rope around their necks and then throw them off the roof."

"Mr. Free would probably just use his wings to fly." Oobleck followed him. "And would help Mr. Narvaez, too."

"Which is why I'll tie cement blocks to their legs."

"The rope would snap from the weight."

"Then they'll fall to their deaths. Fine with me either way."

Oobleck turned to team RWBY as Michael walked ahead with Jeremy. "Is he always like this?"

"You don't know the half of it." Weiss sighed.

* * *

"Woohoo~!" Gavin crowed, punching the air from his Marksman Rifle. "Hundred and seventy-seventh one!"

"Still beating you by sixty-three there, buddy," Ray replied from the other side before he quickly fired a shot from his Heavy Sniper. "Make that sixty-four."

"You killed that many from here?" Yang wiped her forehead of sweat, eyeing the dozens of brass casings littering the floor. "Nice. Looks like you did a lot more securing than needed."

She and the other members of her team were recovering from their climb up the building's many stairs, with Ruby and Weiss collapsed on the floor with Blake barely standing.

"There was a lot in the buildings." Ray pointed out at the wall-less structures. "And a lot more tried to come in from the rest of is one as well when we started shooting."

"Zwei here saved us, though." Gavin grinned as he ruffled said Corgi's head, who had been brought along by Ruby and stayed with them for protection. "He's amazing, fought off sixteen full-sized Grimm alone."

"Seriously…?" Weiss pushed herself up against the wall, struggling to catch her breath. "Like… a corgi… could do… that…"

"Zwei is... awesome... though!" Ruby protested, also panting for breath.

Gavin dropped the Marksman Rifle on it's bipod and stretched. "Oof, I'm beat. Hey, who's gonna take first watch?"

"I'm guessing Michael and Jeremy." Ray shrugged, setting his own Sniper Rifle on its stand.

At that moment, a wheezing Jeremy and Michael stumbled up the stairs before they both collapsed face-first onto the ground.

"Ok, maybe not." Ray grinned. "You two look like crap."

"Blake…?" Michael gasped. "Take… this…"

She raised an eyebrow as he pushed forward a knife. "What do you want me to do with that?"

"Just… slit… their… throats… for me…"

"No! I'm not doing that!" She kicked the knife away.

"What if… I said… please…?"

"Not happening," she replied, sheathing the knife in her belt.

Oobleck jumped up the stairs and landed on Jeremy, who squeaked. "Ok, students, employees! It's time to stand guard! Two of you will head down to guard the second-story stairwell, and we'll change shift at two tomorrow morning!"

"Guess it's us." Ray walked to a bag and pulled out a Micro-SMG, and grabbing a Shotgun for Gavin. "Let's go."

"Sure thing. Um… Get well, you two." Gavin awkwardly shuffled past Jeremy and Michael before running down the stairs with Ray.

"Uh…" Jeremy coughed from under Doctor Oobleck. "Little help?"

"Ah, sorry!" Oobleck jumped off him and pulled him to his feet. "Thank you for carrying the supplies."

"No problem." He pulled off the bag on his back before slumping to the floor. "Ugh, that sucked!"

"No… kidding…" Michael pulled himself across the floor before rolling on his back.

"You two look really pathetic." Yang shook her head.

Michael replied by flicking her off. "Shut up, Blondie."

"Okay, why does everyone call me that? First, it was Junior, and now... Wait, I just realized that Junior sounded like Jack."

"You mean the bartender of the club you destroyed?" Ruby piped up.

"Yeah. Strange, eh?"

"Who cares!" Michael groaned as he tossed his minigun to the side. "Just lemme sleep!"

* * *

A few hours later, Ray and Gavin both laid on the indoor balcony of the main entrance to the building. It had been planned to be a hotel with a large staircase during the expansion, but now it only provided a good vantage point for them instead of hotel guests, having never seen completion.

"Hey, guys."

Ruby walked in, carrying two mugs of tea and sighing with relief upon reaching the bottom of the stairs without spilling any.

"Thanks, Ruby." Ray sat up and took one, then shook her head as she turned to Gavin. "He's asleep, figured I'd let him rest."

He laid on his back and snored, while Zwei laid on his chest, who looked up as Ruby sat down and stroked him.

"Nothing much here." Ray sighed. "It's quiet, no Grimm at all." He held up his Micro-SMG which had a suppressor on it. "And it still would be. Wouldn't wanna wake you guys up."

"Thanks." Ruby sighed as she looked out through the large broken window panes, revealing empty buildings in ruin and the bright stars in the sky peeking from between them.

"You have something on your mind?"

"Yeah… You know after the White Fang incident? The one we had before you... dropped in? Well, we thought we heard that their base was around here, but no luck, I suppose."

"Well, you can't get everything." Ray shrugged. "By the way, why would you go out of your way to find this base if-"

Zwei suddenly sat up and let out a low growl, silencing them.

"Quiet." Ray put a finger to his lips before he tilted his head. "I hear voices."

"What are they saying?" Ruby whispered excitedly.

"...something about… patrol. And… a train?"

"This sounds weird…" Ruby looked outside and grabbed her weapon. "Let's go check it out."

"Sure thing, let's go." Ray stood up before pulling his leg back. Ruby winced as he kicked Gavin, then headed down the stairs with Ray, Zwei and a now-awoken Gavin following behind.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Author's Note: So just to make this clear - this is purely for fun. Nothing is to really be taken seriously here, except some parts for the plot, because you can't really have a good story without having any deep parts to it. So I hope you enjoy, please leave a review on what you think and be sure to follow so you don't miss a new chapter! I'm averaging around 2 chapters per week, so you'll have plenty to read!**

* * *

After kicking Gavin awake, the three-plus Zwei snuck out of the building, following Zwei as he led them through some streets.

"Ugh, why did you wake me up?" Gavin yawned as he carried his shotgun in one hand and rubbing his eyes with the other.

"Because there might be bad guys!" Ruby whispered excitedly. "C'mon, let's go!"

"Shh, it's around here." Ray held an arm out and they flattened themselves against a wall, while Gavin grabbed Zwei from the ground.

Sure enough, a few minutes later two men walked down the street, wearing White Fang uniforms.

"Look, there's no one this way." The first one sighed as he pulled to a stop. "Whoever it was is gone."

"What if it's Atlas?" The second one argued. "Or one of those Huntsmen from Beacon?"

"Look, do you want to risk the chance of being eaten by Grimm out there? Then be my guest, but the shooting has stopped and there's no one here, so I'm heading back."

"Fine, let's go." The second one turned and they walked back the way they came.

"Let's follow them, their base has to be nearby!" Ruby whispered excitedly. Ray and Gavin nodded as they followed her.

"You heard about the warehouse incident?" The second one asked as they rounded a corner, with their pursuers close behind out of sight.

"Who hasn't? I heard that we only lost one guy."

"Well, as in died. I think there were sixteen others who were shot. They had to dig the bullets out from them, they were just metal, not dust."

"Is that so? Experimental models from Atlas?"

"They'll hurt if a bullet hits you anyway, and frankly I'd rather not get shot by any type of gun at all."

"Who does?" They approached a building and walked through the door. Ruby, Ray, and Gavin waited for a minute before following in.

"Huh?" Gavin looked around the empty room. "Where'd they go?"

"We lost them." Ray sighed as he holstered his gun. "Sorry, Ruby. Looks like a dead end."

"Well, we know they're somewhere here." She grinned. "Let's go tell the others! They'll help us find them again!"

"You sure?" Ray asked as they went back to the street and jogged to the camp. "Well, better than nothing, I guess. Let's just get there quickly before anything happens-"

There was a crack under their feet, and while Ray was able to dive out of the way Gavin and Ruby fell, Ruby, struggling for grip before falling through the darkness while her weapon slid away.

"Crap!" Ray crawled to the edge while Zwei started barking. "Ruby, Gavin! You ok?!"

"We're fine!" Ruby called from below. "Gavin's hurt, but he'll be fine."

"No I won't, it hurts like bugger all!" Gavin groaned.

"Stay there, I'll get the others. Catch this." Ray dangled his gun over the edge before letting it fall.

There was a thump and an "Ouch!" from Gavin, while Ray winced. "Sorry, I'll be right back! C'mon, Zwei." He stood up and snatched Ruby's weapon from the ground as he passed.

* * *

Ruby helped Gavin to sit up while he held his wing. "Is it broken?"

"No, I think it's just bruised." He replied, pushing it out but flinching and folding them back. "Now I can't fly us out of here."

She nodded, but when she looked up her eyes widened. "Look!"

They stood up and walked to the edge. They stood in an enormous cavern that stretched for miles around them, with multiple buildings in similar condition as those above sitting around them. There was also a commotion on the building below them, by a large railway line with a long train sitting on tracks.

"What's going on here?" Gavin whispered.

"I don't know, but I think we found their base," Ruby replied excitedly.

There was a slam and they spun around to find several White Fang terrorists aiming weapons at them, pouring from a door that led to the roof of the building they were standing on. "Hands up and don't move!"

Gavin dropped his shotgun and SMG, and they stepped back. One of the Faunus grabbed the two weapons while the others surrounded them.

"Man, I thought the rumors were wrong." One reached out and grabbed Gavin's unharmed wing, pulling it out. "Looks like there are bird Faunus."

"He isn't a Faunus." Their leader replied. He wore a silver mask and was a lot more muscular than his counterparts. "Let's bring them to the boss."

They dragged them down the building and towards the train. Ruby was dragged by her arms while Gavin had his hands behind his head and two guns pressed to his back. They passed several White Fang Faunus running past, carrying crates and directing converted Atlas Paladin Mechs carrying larger containers.

"Boss, you're going to want to see this." The Faunus group leader tapped his pistol against the door.

"Gods, what is it?!" A voice called out from within. "I told you to get the train ready, not pester me with minor problems!"

"We've got a young girl with a red hood and a winged man, not exactly a _minor_ problem."

The door was flung open and Torchwick appeared, his annoyed look twisting to an overjoyed grin. "Aah, forget what I said earlier. Good job. Very, very good job. Get these two tied up."

"Oh, bugger me again." Gavin sighed as a rope was wrapped around his hands and a blindfold around his eyes.

* * *

"Ruby and Gavin are in trouble?! What took you so long?!" Yang demanded furiously.

"I… dunno… Maybe the… sixteen… thousand… stairs…?" Ray panted as he laid on the floor in a pool of sweat, while Zwei also laid next to him, exhausted from the run up the building.

"You say they fell into a hole in the ground?" Oobleck asked. "What did it look like?"

"They fell… onto… a flat… roof… or something…"

"Of course!" Oobleck exclaimed. "The final attempts for safety by the people of Mountain Glenn!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked as he grabbed his Assault Rifle.

"I'll explain on the way!" Oobleck ran down the stairs. "Follow me!"

"A little help…?" Ray held his arm up weakly from the floor. Yang just grabbed him and threw him over her shoulder, before running after the others down the building, while Weiss grabbed Zwei.

"God damn it, Gavin!" Michael yelled, leading the way. "You're dead after this! Dead!"

* * *

"I'm having a real serious case of Deja Vu right now," Gavin noted as he looked around. He and Ruby sat tied up in yet another room, this time in one of the train carriages close to the front. Ruby and Gavin sat on tied-down chairs facing each other, with their weapons stuffed in a box in the corner.

"You should," Torchwick replied as he strolled around them, twirling his cane. "But, well, you do seem to have a bit of a habit of scheduling surprise meetings, along with Little Red here."

Ruby scowled before struggling against the ropes tying her down. "Lemme go!"

"Ah, sorry, no can do!" Torchwick laughed, ruffling her hair as he passed. "You see, you two have stumbled onto something you really shouldn't have! And now you both will have to stay here."

"Well, it's not our fault." Ruby protested. "We just dropped in here!"

"Oh, well then, I guess that makes it all right!" Torchwick laughed. "But, you know, even if I let you go, there is no way you will be able to stop our plans."

"Is this the part where you reveal your diabolical plan?" Gavin asked.

"Hmm…" Torchwick scratched his chin before shrugging. "Under normal circumstances, I would, but you caught me at an awkward moment and I simply cannot spare the time. Got much to prepare, but our train leaves in a few minutes, last calls are being made and now you both have one-way tickets to Vale!" He stepped to the door and with a slam it shut behind him.

"Grr… That meanie!" Ruby struggled in her chair.

"Calm down, I have a solution!" Gavin grinned as he shuffled with his arms behind them, but then his face twisted to confusion. "Huh? Where are they?!"

"Where are what?" Ruby asked.

"All my knives I carried with me!" Gavin exclaimed, looking around wildly and lifting his untied foot up. "Even the blades I hid in the soles of my feet aren't there!"

"Did he steal them?"

Gavin looked up and his eyes narrowed. "You!"

Ruby tried to look behind her but was tied down, so she couldn't see Neo standing behind her while she held up over two dozen knives in her hands. She then winked before strolling silently out the door.

"Come back here!" Gavin yelled, now struggling against his ropes.

"Who was it?" Ruby asked, giving up when she heard the door lock. "Was it the scary girl you talked about?"

"Yes, and she stole all my knives!" He groaned. "How did she find them? I even had a tiny one waxed onto my palm!"

"Maybe she searched you?" Ruby suggested.

"When we were blindfolded? Well, I don't know how long we were for, though, but… Wait, how long were we blindfolded?"

"For a while." She replied. "I think around half an hour."

"I could have sworn it was only a minute," Gavin muttered. "Huh. Maybe time works differently for me?"

"Could be. I just hope the others know where we are."

* * *

Neo skipped happily as she strolled along the train before she noticed a small commotion with a group of female Faunus nearby.

"You dirty animal!" one laughed. "Why did you do that?!"

"Hey, you know I couldn't help myself when Jasper was told to strip-search him." The second one replied as she proudly held out a bunch of photos. "Besides, he's a bit of a looker, isn't he?"

"No doubt about that." A third replied, looking through two photos before holding one out. "This one's nice. I wanna keep this."

"Go ahead." the first grinned. "Keep it, maybe you can use it in your personal time?"

"Go jump off a cliff, please." She replied hotly.

Neo was curious and quickly snuck in, taking the first one's phone and quickly managing to get hold of the photos inside (one of her specialties - getting information without being noticed) on her own scroll.

As she strolled to her own private corner, she flipped through them, eyes steadily growing wider.

Each one was of a specific blind-folded winged man, naked except for a pair of boxers and obviously knocked out. Almost every angle of his body had been captured for show by the female Faunus, and she had to admit, he wasn't too bad looking either.

Neo smiled as she closed her own scroll with a snap and pocketed it, her own parasol spinning in her hand.

"Hello there, Neo." Torchwick looked up as she approached. "We're about to set off."

She smiled and nodded.

"You okay? You seem very… happy about something."

She shrugged in response and skipped away.

Torchwick shook his head and turned to his clipboard, muttering to himself. "And they say I'm the only one who can understand her…"


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Author's Note: Another week, and another chapter. I'm beginning to run out of things to type... so I'm not gonna bother. Leave a review on what you think, I accept all feedback, and enjoy!**

* * *

"Poor bastards…" Jeremy muttered as they stared down at the hole where Gavin and Ruby had disappeared to.

"Indeed." Oobleck nodded. "But it seems that this place now serves another purpose other than as a tomb to the victims of Mountain Glenn. We need to get down there quickly, we have already wasted precious time!"

They nodded and lowered themselves into the hole. Just before Weiss went in, she spotted Ray typing something on his phone. "Ray? What are you doing?"

"Getting backup." He replied. "It should be here soon, but let's get started ahead of them."

She nodded and let herself drop down, while Ray followed quickly. They snuck to the edge where the others were already gathered.

"Since when did they have a train?" Michael muttered as they stared at the commotion below them.

"Whatever it's for, Gavin and Ruby are most likely on there." Blake pushed herself up. "And this time, can we try to be quiet with this?"

There was a blast from a whistle and a voice reverberated from speakers. " _The train is leaving in five minutes. All remaining troops, abandon the remaining cargo and get aboard now!"_

"Well, we gotta be quick then." Jeremy sprinted for the stairs on the side of the building. "Let's go!"

They slid down an old rusted fire-escape before hitting the ground, sprinting between the large piles of crates and dodging the White Fang who were marching to the train.

"C'mon!" Michael reached the back of the train and jumped on board just as the whistle blew again and the train buckled. "We don't have much time!"

They all pulled themselves aboard the back of the train as it picked up speed before it entered a tunnel.

"Where are we going?" Ray asked as he leaned out of the side.

"The train is heading to Vale," Oobleck muttered as he climbed up a ladder on the side to the roof. "This was the old supply-line for Mountain Glenn, but it was sealed off in the city…"

"Let's get to the main carriages, these ones are empty." Michael looked through a vent in the carriage before marching forward against the wind.

The jumped across several carriages, but just as they reached the first of the cargo containers there was a clank from behind them. They turned and watched as the furthest carriage sailed away, having been decoupled, and they recoiled as the carriage suddenly exploded.

"What are they doing?!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"They must be trying to seal off the tunnel," Oobleck replied as he squinted behind them. "Why, I don't know. You need to continue on, find your friends, and stop this train!"

Michael, Jeremy, Weiss, and Blake all jumped down to the carriage and pushed open the door, while Oobleck, Yang, and Ray continued moving on the roof.

Jeremy shoved open the door and they ducked behind several boxes. "Shoot, there's two ahead." He whispered.

Blake looked up and saw two White Fang soldiers, one leaning out of the open door watching behind them while the other was sitting at a radio, listening to the chatter from the rest of the train.

She then turned and saw Michael already aiming with his rifle. She grabbed it and pushed it down, shaking her head furiously before turning to Weiss, who nodded.

Blake stood up and with an overhand throw sent her weapon, Gambol Shroud, flying through the air with a trailing ribbon to wrap around the terrorist leaning out, choking him as he was dragged into the dark. As he slid next to them, Michael smacked the butt of his gun to his head and knocked him out.

"Jay?" The other one looked up. Noticing his partner gone, he grabbed a rifle and aimed it at the dark. "Hey, who's there?!"

He waited a few seconds before reaching over to grab the radio, but just as he lifted it to his ear Blake's weapon sailed at him.

He ducked at the last second, the radio being smashed out of his hand while he himself stumbled back. Jeremy sprinted forward and tackled him, resulting in a melee as they rolled across the floor furiously punching each other.

"Move out of the way!" Weiss yelled, and without question, Jeremy punched the man in the stomach and kicked him off.

As the terrorist stumbled back, he looked up to find a large wooden crate sailing towards him, and it shattered against his body, sending him flying back and out cold.

"Nice shot." Michael stood up as Weiss dissolved her Glyph. "Shall we go?"

"Wait." Blake stepped forward and inspected the White Fang soldier at her feet. "Maybe we can have you two dress up in these uniforms and sneak past, maybe pose as prisoners as well to get to the others."

"Sure, we sneak in amongst them." Michael grinned. "I can go with that, now you two look away."

Weiss and Blake looked away and covered the door to the next carriage until Michael and Jeremy were now dressed in White Fang uniforms, their original owners tied up and leaning against the wall.

"Let's go, princess." Michael held up a rope and stepped to Weiss. She sighed but allowed them to tie her hands up.

"I'll head above to tell the others about this." Blake stepped past them before turning to them. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"We got this." Jeremy took Weiss's rapier and held up the White Fang pistol. "C'mon."

Blake nodded and headed out the back, climbing to the top. She then jumped as a bullet pinged off the roof next to her.

Up ahead, Oobleck, Yang, and Ray were fighting probably half of the terrorists on board the train. Blake sighed as she pulled out her weapon and sprinted forward.

* * *

"Get more men on the roof! Now!" The White Fang lieutenant yelled commands to the terrorists who streamed up the ladders.

"Sir!" Michael yelled. "We've got a prisoner!"

He turned to them and then chuckled as he saw Weiss. "Oh hoh… A Schnee. Very good, but I thought she would put up more of a fight?"

"Got the jump on her when the fighting started above," Jeremy replied. "They passed over us and we snatched her."

"Get her with the other prisoners." He nodded, laughing. "Maybe then we could make an example out of her."

Weiss glared at him as they passed. The White Fang who saw her jeered as they passed through the carriages, many yelling out insults to her.

"Not very popular, are you?" Michael whispered.

"No… not at all." Weiss sighed.

"Get her in here!" a White Fang soldier ordered as they reached one of the final carriages, pointing to a closed room. "You two guard her and the prisoners."

"Will do!" Michael replied as he shoved her to the door. They all stepped in and after they locked the door behind them he slit the ropes off her wrists with a knife. "Ok, we're here."

"Weiss?" Gavin looked up from his chair in the middle of the room. "They got you too?"

Jeremy stepped forward and Gavin winced, but his eyes widened as Jeremy removed the mask and grinned. "Guess who?"

"Jeremy!" Ruby exclaimed happily. "And Weiss?! Michael?! How did you get here?!"

"Never mind that." Michael grabbed her ropes and got to work on removing them. "We gotta get out of here."

"No!" Ruby jumped up and rubbed her hands. "Please, we overheard the plans from some of the people outside! They're trying to breach the wall in Vale!"

"What? Why?" Michael raised an eyebrow as he reached behind him and pulled out Ruby's weapon.

"For the Grimm!" She grabbed Crescent Rose and extended it to its full length. "We have to stop them!"

"The carriages!" Weiss gasped. "Those explosions must be causing the tunnel to collapse, and letting the Grimm inside! And if this train is going to crash right into Vale…"

"Then it's an open path right into the city." Jeremy finished, catching on. He then gritted his teeth and pulled back the bolt of his rifle. "I dunno about you, but I wanna stop that from happening!"

"Yeah, let's go!" Gavin grabbed his shotgun and Micro-SMG from the bag in the corner. But as he headed to the door Michael stopped him.

"Me and you. We're not done here." He glared at him. "If we get through this, I'm going to stab you."

"Replace the 'if' with 'when', and sharpen your knife, cause we're going to finish this." He replied, heading for the door.

"Badass line." Jeremy fist-bumped him before positioning by the door. "Ready?"

"Ready." They replied, weapons out.

"Here we go!" Jeremy kicked open the door and smashed the butt of his gun into a White Fang terrorist's face.

* * *

"Uh, guys? That Grimm snake thing is still coming!" Ray exclaimed as he looked through his scope at the horde of Grimm chasing the train.

"That's why we need to stop this thing now!" Yang grunted as she threw the White Fang terrorist in her hand at a group of them, sending them sprawling back down into the hatch they'd emerged from. "Score!"

"Everyone, down here!" Oobleck spun his weapon around and knocked an enemy in the head, before lifting up a hatch.

They prepared to jump down when they saw several captured Atlas Paladin Mechs jumping from trailers ahead of them, most likely the second wave of enemies.

"All of you, go down! I have to teach them a lesson." He spun his weapon and charged at them. Yang, Blake, and Ray all then jumped down and caught their breath.

"Okay, your teacher is badass." Ray broke the silence.

"Yeah, I'm kinda sorry I never took him seriously," Yang replied.

"Let's go, we have to get to the train engine." Blake marched past to the door and pushed it open.

"She has no chill," Ray muttered as he pulled out two pistols. "Alright, let's go."

They pushed on, the growing amount of gunfire from behind them residing. They burst through the third-to-last carriage and drew to a stop.

"You…" Yang hissed.

Neo stood in the middle of the room and gave a bow in response, her parasol swinging behind her.

"Now it makes sense… Gavin was talking about her." Yang stepped forward and raised her fists. "You two go ahead. This one's on me."

Ray and Blake looked at each other before nodding and running past her, and Neo let them pass.

"Listen, Ice Cream Girl." Yang snarled. "You were a real pain in the backside last time, and I'm here to take back some payment for that."

She just smirked in reply.

"I don't know what Gavin was going on about you being "creepy"..." Her eyes blazed red and her hair flashed with flames. "But you're done! RIGHT NOW!"

She charged forward, and Neo unfurled her parasol.

* * *

Blake and Ray sprinted into the next carriage, and Ray pulled the bolt of the door. "Yang will get through that no problem."

Blake nodded and they continued running, only to pull to a stop and stumble back. An enormous man chuckled darkly as he strolled forward, dragging a running chainsaw behind him. The White Fang Lieutenant.

"Traitor." He hissed, lifting up the saw. "You should know that Taurus has put a price on your safe return."

"Let us through." Blake stepped forward. "We have to stop this train, or people will die!"

"People die, are dead, will die." He replied. "But you will not be stopping our plans."

"Let her go through if I stay and fight." Ray stepped forward. "If you beat me, you can turn and get her, but if you lose… well, you won't be able to."

"Hmm… Cocky, aren't we?" He laughed. "Very well. Belladonna, we'll see each other soon."

"You don't have to." Blake stared at Ray in shock.

"Just go and stop this train." He replied, pulling out his Sniper Rifle. He looked down at the knife which she held out before he took it and sheathed it. "Thanks."

"Thank you." She whispered before she ran past. The White Fang Lieutenant lifted the chainsaw and revved it, letting out a roar as he charged forward.

Ray grit his teeth and jumped back, firing a shot at the man as he swung for his neck.

* * *

Blake shoved through the last door and slammed it shut, pausing for a moment to breathe.

"My, my, you look so tired, Blake."

She whirled around as Torchwick stood in the train carriage, twirling his cane. "You…"

"No need to be so hostile!" He raised his hand. "Why not discuss it peacefully, one on one?"

"Tell me what you are planning." She growled, pulling out her weapon and aiming it at him.

"Fine, fine." He grinned, leveling his cane. "Right to the point, then? As a businessman, I approve."

Blake charged forward and they locked in battle.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Ray grunted as he ducked under the whirling blade and rolled to the side, firing another sniper round which was blocked by the White Fang Lieutenant, who continued to move towards him.

Ray skidded back and pulled back the bolt, but when he pulled the trigger it clicked empty. He barely had time to register it before he lifted it up desperately to block the chainsaw that came at his throat. He squinted as sparks flew before he pushed up and kicked the man in the knee, sending him stumbling back and Ray rolling back.

He looked at the sniper rifle, with the metal body having a large gash on the side. He tutted and slung it on his back before pulling out two pistols and raising them.

"You fight well, little one." The Lieutenant chuckled as he pushed himself up. "Where did you learn?"

"Through friends," Ray replied, standing up and starting to circle around the carriage.

"Your friends… Yes, we heard about the warehouse rescue." He nodded, circling around with him as he dragged his chainsaw, leaving a small cut on the metal he walked over. "They were unexpected, and we were pushed back. How we only escaped with one death, I would never know."

"We try not to kill without reason." Ray shrugged. "Sure, we've massacred entire gangs, sometimes in one drive-by, or in a single raid, but you guys are at least trying to fight for something good. Your methods, on the other hand, leave the wrong message."

"Tell me, you aren't from Remnant. How do people fight against such... discrimination?"

"Well, first of all, we don't hijack trains or try to destroy cities. Second… I know what the White Fang used to stand for. Blake told me, told us. You used to stand for everyone, for peace and equality, but now you've decided to follow someone who believes true peace can be achieved through the genocide of the human race."

"They are scum on this world!" The Lieutenant spat. "Thinking they are so high and mighty, above all others! Our dreams could have come true after the great war, but instead, we arrived back at square one. This way, we can spread a message - we will not just fade away like before! We're back, and we're back for vengeance!"

"Listen to yourself!" Ray yelled. "Is this what the White Fang stands for?! Vengeance instead of justice?! Wrong instead of right?! THIS is why the Faunus are so bad off! Because of sons of bitches like YOU screwing up everyone!"

The man remained silent before lifting the chainsaw. "You will regret saying that."

"Bring it on." Ray grinned as he pulled back the hammers of his pistols. "At least I know I'm the good guy now."

* * *

Neo smiled to herself as she strolled forward, watching Yang as she slowly rolled over, groaning. "You…"

She twirled her parasol in response and smiled as she crouched down next to her, head tilted. Yang tried to push herself up, only to collapse again.

"Damn it." She hissed. "I lost, you beat me. Just kill me, then."

Neo tilted her head before grinning and shaking her head.

"What…? Why?"

She pointed down to her, then to herself with a smile.

"So I can beat you?" Yang coughed as she turned to glare at her. "What, you're doing this out of pity?"

Neo nodded.

"You little… Fine. You better be ready for next time."

Neo twirled her parasol and turned, but just before she strolled away she tossed something to her.

Yang saw it was her scroll, but as she reached from it her vision darkened and she laid her head on the floor. "Ugh…"

Neo strolled away, and through blurred eyes Yang watched her leave before she lost consciousness.

After what seemed like forever, she heard someone calling to her.

"...ang… Yang… YANG! WAKE UP!"

Her eyes snapped open and she lashed out, fist connecting with someone's jaw before she was smothered by someone who grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"Ruby…?" She whispered before she hugged her tightly, sitting up. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? They never touched you, did they?"

"Yang, why are you asking me this?!" Ruby pushed back and stared at her. "You just punched Jeremy in the mouth!"

"Did I?" She looked to the side and winced. Jeremy was leaning against the wall of the train and clutching his mouth while Michael and Weiss helped him.

"Here." Gavin pulled her up. "They never touched us or anything, just so you know, and we pretty much took out the rest of the bad guys in the train."

"Thanks." Yang winced as she pushed herself to her feet shakily. "Shall we go?"

They nodded, but just then Yang's scroll rang. Ruby grabbed it off the floor where it laid and pulled it open. "Blake? Where are you?"

" _Just brace for impact!"_ She yelled over the device. " _I've got Torchwick, but they destroyed the controls! There's nothing I can do to stop this thing, so just be ready, I can already see the end!"_

"Oh, bollocks," Gavin muttered as they clustered toward the middle of the carriage.

"Now what?" Michael asked, tense. "We're going to smash into a concrete wall, anything we can do to... I dunno, not die?"

"I think I have an idea." Weiss pulled out her weapon and summoned a glyph beneath all of them. "Just be careful, this might hurt."

"Better hurt than dead." Jeremy shrugged as he pulled his jaw in place with a crack. "Just do it."

Weiss concentrated and in a flash they were frozen in a large block of ice. Not six seconds later, there was a tremendous crash as the train impacted.

* * *

Ruby pushed herself up groggily before she looked around in despair. "Oh no…"

They stood in the wreckage of the train, which had smashed right through the wall and had now breached through a building in an all-too-familiar square in the middle of Vale. Several dozen citizens just stared at the sight in shock and confusion, unaware of what was to come.

"Everyone get out of here!" Michael yelled as he stumbled from the wreckage past her. "Go! GO!"

Some people started running away, but many continued to linger, unsure what to do.

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang stood together with Michael, Gavin, and Jeremy as they turned to the tunnel. There was an enormous roar from within that now caused the people to realize that something was wrong and to start to run away.

With a crash, the King Taiju that had followed the train smashed through, lifting itself up and letting out a hiss as Beowulfs, Ursa and many more Grimm started pouring out.

The group backed up to the middle of the square as the Grimm surrounded them while others started rushing after the retreating crowds. Pandemonium ensued and sirens started wailing, feeding the panic.

"Well…" Michael raised his minigun. "I hope you all are ready for a final blaze of glory?"

"I don't wanna die." Jeremy shrugged as he pulled out a grenade launcher from his back and lifted it up at the Taiju. "But no one lives forever, huh?"

"We won't die," Gavin replied. "I know we won't."

"How?" Yang replied as she raised her gauntlets. "Cause we look pretty screwed."

"Cause the cavalry's arrived, love." He pointed behind them with a smile.

There was an explosion from the distance and a pink streak that flew through the air. Nora's iconic and rather-scary laugh sounded in their ears as she swung her hammer and smashed it in the middle of a bunch of Ursa, sending them flying through the air.

Bullheads started flying in, dropping off Beacon Students to assist with the fight, and the rest of Team JNPR followed after their wild-card teammate.

"Ruby!" Jaune yelled as he slashed at a Beowulf in front of him. "Geoff got the message! Backup's on its way!"

They looked up as a Bullhead flew above them, with two huntresses jumping out and landing next to them.

"Hello, Velvet." Gavin grinned. "You here to join the fight?"

She shrugged in response. "I guess."

Coco Adel strolled forward next to Michael, eyeing the minigun. "You like the big guns?"

"Sure?" He shrugged.

"Then that makes two of us." She grinned as she pulled out her handbag, which expanded into an enormous Gatling gun. "Ready to mow these things down?"

"Now you speak my language." Michael grinned, spinning up the barrel. "LET'S GOOO!"

With a battle cry to rival that of the Grimm's, they all leaped forward to fight for the defense of Vale and its citizens.

* * *

Blake pushed the metal panel off her body before dragging herself from the carriage, breathing heavily as she clutched her ribs. They were bruised for sure, maybe one or two broken.

"You, traitor!"

She turned and her eyes widened. The Lieutenant was still alive, but he was covered in cuts and looked beaten up. But he held Ray in one hand by his throat and his chainsaw in the other.

"You did this!" He yelled. "You will pay for what you did!"

"I didn't do this!" She cried back, trying to run forward only to fall to her knees, clutching her side. "Please, don't kill him!"

"Too late! Consider this payback before I take you to Taurus!" He roared, lifting the chainsaw to stab through Ray.

Ray suddenly grabbed the knife he had still in his belt and stabbed it into his arm. The Lieutenant yelled out in pain and dropped Ray, who immediately started crawling away.

"YOU ARE DEAD!" the man raised the chainsaw and was about to bring it down when someone suddenly lunged forward and tackled him.

Blake stumbled forward and grabbed Ray, looking up to see the Lieutenant in a struggle with Ryan, who smashed his head into the man's nose and yanked the Chainsaw back. He then brought it up and revved it before bringing it down on the man's shoulder.

Blake snapped her head away as there was a sickening grinding noise, a splatter and a scream of pain that rapidly fell away to silence.

"Blake!" Sun yelled as he ran over the top of the destroyed train, landing next to her followed closely by Neptune, who was firing his weapon at some Grimm who were chasing them. "Are you two alright?!"

Ray accepted Neptune's hand up, while Blake allowed herself to be pulled up by Sun. They headed for the exit, and Blake took a look behind her. Ryan stood in silence, covered in blood and clutching a bloody chainsaw over what had been the Lieutenant, now a bloody mess of a man.

Blake pushed herself to the wall and vomited, clutching her stomach as tears ran down her face. "I'm so sorry…" She whispered as she fell to her knees.

Sun crouched down and rubbed her back, waiting for her to stop before he took her shoulders and helped her up. "Let's go, it's not safe here."

She just nodded, shaking as they emerged into the sunlight, where the battle was unfolding in front of them. Atlas Knights were now being dropped from the sky as Gunships started to arrive to engage the Grimm.

Sun looked at her as she pulled out her weapon and stepped forward. "Blake…"

"There's still work to be done." She replied as she wiped her mouth, feeling her ribs and knowing her Aura was already at work. "Let's go. I'm not letting them fight alone."

Sun pulled out his own weapon. "I'll be right behind you."

She nodded before they rushed forward to join in the battle.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Author's Note: Tests, homework... this weeks's a real pain in the butt. But I found the writing to be a way to cope with this, so I hope to bring new chapters soon! Leave a review if you want, and I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

"God damn, this is a mess!" Michael yelled as he pulled his minigun to the side to take care of several Ursa charging him.

"You said it!" Coco replied as she aimed to the sky, bringing down a flock of Nevermore chasing an Atlas Gunship. "At least we're holding them back!"

They were indeed. The flow of Atlas reinforcements plus the Beacon students were able to push back the Grimm to the breach site, with the remaining ones being hunted down across the city. The Atlas Knights were being put to use by pushing into the flow of Grimm while the regular troops, being dropped from Bullheads and Dropships, stayed back to form a defensive line, which was holding.

Now the biggest challenge was to push them back to where they came from, or kill all of them, and the continuous waves never seemed to cease, with Deathstalkers also pushing through and small numbers of Nevermore taking advantage of the situation to fly in.

Jeremy and Nora joined together to use their grenades to push back and scatter the larger groups of Grimm. Michael and Coco were finishing off the rest, while the others were fighting the Grimm in hand-to-hand combat. Gavin and Velvet assisted with the evacuation of the remaining civilians in the buildings.

"Up you go!" Velvet held out a small child to Gavin from a third story window, where Gavin waited to carry him up to the roof.

"Thank you so much!" The mother took her child from him, where several other civilians were waiting.

"No fear, just head to the other side of the block, you'll be safe there." He jumped off the side and landed on the window, holding out his hand. "That's all?"

"All of them." Velvet nodded as she took his hand. He then flew them to the defensive line where Atlas troops were taking shelter behind cars and setting up barricades.

"Nice work!" A captain saluted as they landed. "All civilians accounted for, you all get in there and kick some ass!"

"Yes, sir!" They saluted before turning to join the fight.

"Make way, make way!"

They turned again to see the soldiers scrambling to the side as an enormous vehicle plowed through, running on tracks and swinging its massive gun as it pulled to a stop.

"Geoff!" Gavin grinned as a familiar man pushed himself out of the front seat.

"Yeah, good to see you too." He replied as he grabbed the machine gun sitting on the top. "Here's your birthday present, now get in and start driving!"

"Okay!" Gavin ran to the driver's seat and lifted the hatch, letting himself fall into the seat.

The Rhino tank drove forward, firing a shot that hit a Deathstalker and caused it to blow to pieces, while Geoff fired from the turret with the machine gun. There was a thumping noise as the Valkyrie flew overhead, firing its explosive cannon down on the Grimm with Atlas soldiers firing its miniguns.

With armored and helicopter support, the Grimm was quickly cut down, and soon the last few Grimm retreated back through the hole they had come from in a panic, having seen hundreds of their brethren gunned down. Glynda Goodwitch marched through, finishing off the last of the Beowulfs before using her semblance to rebuild and seal off the breach.

"We did it!" Michael yelled, and cheers sounded across the square as Beacon students and Atlas troops started celebrating the defense of the kingdom.

The Valkyrie landed and the Atlas soldiers inside jumped out, celebrating and dancing with happiness as Jack laughed loudly and clapped their backs. "WE DID IT!" He roared. "WE'VE WON!"

Ruby rested her weapon on the ground as she fell back, panting for breath. "Everyone alright?"

"We're good." Yang wiped sweat from her forehead and sat next to her. "Man, that was something. You did good, sis."

"You too." She grinned in reply. "Are we heroes now?"

"Yeah, we are." Yang ruffled her hair before looking up. "Hey, Blakey! You made it!"

She nodded before sitting down, silent, while Sun stood next to her and turned to them with worry in his eyes. "She's… seen a bit, she's got a lot to take in."

They nodded, then looked up as Jack strolled towards them, laughing.

"You BEASTS!" He laughed as he slammed a hand on Sun's back. "That was amazing! We've saved the day!"

"Now I can see how he's part lion." Yang winced at Jack's volume but smiled nonetheless. "Yeah, we did it!"

The tank now roared up next to them, and Geoff jumped out followed closely by Gavin, who crowed. "We bloody did it!" He cheered as he jumped on Geoff and punched the air.

"Yeah, whatever." Geoff rolled his eyes before smiling and ruffling Gavin's hair. "You did good, kid."

"Sup, fools!" Michael strolled up with Coco. "Me and Coco here have someone of a mutual understanding with each other now!"

They eyed their Gatling guns on their shoulders and rolled their eyes. "Gee, I wonder why?" Jack mocked.

Ray, Neptune, Weiss, Jeremy, and Ryan were the last to arrive, the latter who cast a look to Blake before sighing. His mask hung from his belt and it, along with his clothes, was covered in blood. No one questioned him about it.

"Well." Jeremy shouldered his smoking grenade launcher. "Now what?"

"We beat the hordes, I think it's time to celebrate!" Coco declared, catching Michael's high five.

"I dunno about you, but I feel ready for a shower," Ray replied, before wincing as he had an arm around Neptune's shoulder and rubbed his leg. "Okay, maybe see the doctor first."

"I'm going to sleep for the next sixteen hours." Weiss yawned. "That was such a hard fight."

"Party, or sleep. Party, or sleep…" Yang mumbled to herself.

"Uh, I don't think we're getting any of that." Gavin pointed nervously.

They all looked up to see Glynda Goodwitch strolling towards them with the angriest glare in the world, slapping her riding crop in her hand menacingly. Even the Atlas soldiers standing in between them moved out of her way quickly, knowing they didn't want to stand in the way of an angry teacher.

"Welp." Geoff stood up. "It was fun knowing you guys. Good luck!"

"Wait, what?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Gotta go, see ya!" Coco saluted before she and the rest of the Achievement Hunter crew jumped on the tank and with a roar sped away.

"They just left us!" Weiss exclaimed.

"And they even left rubber burns!" Yang pointed to the ground. "How did they do that with metal tracks?!"

"AHEM…"

"Good luck, guys." Sun and Neptune stepped back. "Sorry we can't stay, but… you know…"

The girls watched with dismay as their last friends ran before they turned to see Glynda standing over them.

"Hi?" Ruby smiled nervously.

"Ruby Rose... You and your team will be coming with me, where we will be… discussing the decision of your immediate expulsion."

They gulped.

* * *

Hours later, the canteen in Beacon was packed. Many of the students, having taken part in the Breach, as it was being called, were all celebrating their successful battles, many acting out key moments of the fight.

There was also much celebration for the Crew, who were hailed as heroes. They arrived at the canteen to find their table full of food and drinks. They'd even gotten Ryan some diet coke, which he seemed happy about, and Geoff some hard liquor which he immediately got round to.

"Mistral wine…" He mumbled, before finishing the glass in his hand in a single swig. "A mix of French and Spanish… maybe a hint of-"

"No one cares!" Michael slammed his beer can loudly, interrupting him. "Because we're THE HEROES OF THIS WOOOOORLD!" He roared, standing on his chair and punching the air, to the cheers of the crowd around them.

Ray and Gavin sighed before clinking their glasses of juice, sulking. "Why can't we have anything?"

"Well, Ryan's not having any straight alcohol," Jack replied as he poured himself a small shot of Gin.

They looked to see Ryan pouring Vodka into one of his cans before drinking from it with a smile on his face. "Seriously?"

"Shtop it!" Jeremy slurred, pointing at them. "Your jusht babiesh! Quit whining!"

"Jesus…" Gavin grabbed the can from Jeremy's hand and shoved it to the side, which Michael grabbed. "Lil J, you're too drunk."

"Am not!" He snapped, standing up. "I'll show you!" He then took two steps before he fell over, smacking against the floor and laying still.

"Yeah, he's dead to the world." Geoff sighed as he pulled out another bottle from a pack next to him. "Hmm... Vacuo Gin, huh?"

Ray and Gavin looked at each other before noticing Team RWBY trudge in past the crowd and sit at the next table. They stood up and sat down with them.

They all had bags under their eyes, with Ruby munching slowly on her secret cookie stash and Yang resting her head on the table. Weiss was also resting her chin on her hand and Blake was reading, hiding her face behind the cover.

"Was Glynda that bad?" Gavin winced as he pushed forward a glass of milk to Ruby, who took it slowly.

"You have no idea." Yang groaned.

"HEY GUYS!" Nora screamed, appearing suddenly from behind them, and all four of them jumped in their chairs.

"Nora!" Ruby gasped as she clutched her chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Nah, there's no way you'd die like that after what we did!" She grinned as Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren sat down with them. "But that was AWESOME! We totally kicked Grimm butt!"

"I saw you guys had to go with Ms. Goodwitch." Pyrrha looked at them sympathetically. "Are you still enrolled?"

"Way to be blunt." Yang rolled her eyes but smiled. "But no, we're not expelled. Ozpin said that we managed to prevent the Breach from spiraling out of control, and Oobleck stood up for us."

"I never saw him." Ruby shrugged, but then her eyes widened. "Wait, where's Zwei?! Don't tell me we left him-!"

Gavin lifted up the Corgi off the floor, who barked happily. "Don't worry, he's here."

"Oh thank god!" Ruby reached out and grabbed Zwei, hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry we forgot about you!"

Zwei replied by licking her cheek happily.

"I dunno 'bout you guys, but I'm exhausted." Jaune yawned. "And if I am, then you guys must be a lot more."

Weiss's head slipped from her hand and she smacked her head on the table, only to sit up and grip her forehead, muttering.

"Yeah, that seems obvious." Ruby stood up. "I think we'll skip out on dinner. Goodnight, guys."

"Goodnight." Gavin smiled. "And Ruby? We did well."

"We make a good team." She nodded, giving him a thumbs up. "Enjoy the party!"

Ray and Gavin waved as they left, and team JNPR also stood up to join the festivities.

"So how's your leg?" Gavin asked. "You said it was twisted?"

"Yeah, ankle's pretty busted, not permanent but hurts a lot." Ray shrugged.

"Hey! Gavin!"

They looked up as a drunk Michael strolled up with a tipsy Ryan, who dropped a large box on the table in front of them.

"What's this?" Gavin asked as he pulled the box closer.

"Your punishment!" Michael slurred as he turned around and walked away with Ryan in tow. "You ain't getting out of it, buddy. One whole day, where everyone can see you! Or at some other special or formal event!"

Gavin raised an eyebrow as he peeked inside before he slammed it back shut and leaned back. "NO WAY!"

Ray pulled it up and looked in, before bursting out into a fit of laughter. "Oh my god! You can't be serious! They're serious too!"

"I'd rather get my throat slit, or shot!" Gavin groaned as he laid his head on the table. "What do I do?!"

Ray stifled is laughter as best as he could as he closed the box and pushed it away. "God, I hope you know some good fashion help, cause getting in that will really take away your manhood!"

Gavin just groaned in response, before he took another peek at the exotic dancing dress that sat folded inside. "Those evil, evil sods…"


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Author's Note: This is just a bit of a fooling-around chapter to show some of the things that I feel makes the Achievement Hunters so funny and cool. Also to kind of show the things they get between events in the story. The plot will basically be the same for the story as the RWBY line, but with a few changes such as the times of events and a few other changes regarding characters and whatnot. I hope this clarifies a few things, please leave a review on what you think of the story so far and** **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Breach had passed, the kingdom of Vale was in high spirits, but in Beacon, that feeling of great happiness and accomplishment was soon replaced with something that they never really expected.

Fear, anticipation, nervousness. And it all stemmed from one event.

The school dance.

For something that didn't seem to be a major part of the school curriculum, the situation proved to be a lot more stressful than even some exams. The students found themselves feeling the need to attend for one reason or another, peer pressure on top.

Some were just comfortable to go to have a good time, but others took the opportunity to get dates to the dance. After all, attending a dance without a partner was seen as sad, or something along those lines.

So occasionally a student would ask another to become their dance partner, and the scenes proved to be sweet when they were accepted. And there were a surprising number of them.

But there was a small group who didn't seem so interested, as some of them were almost two decades older.

"NOOOOOOO!" Jack roared.

"YYYYEEEEAAAAHHHH!" Gavin hollered, throwing his hands up in delight.

The occasion? A live stream for their new internet sensation, the Achieve Men, who had gained a large following in not only Vale but across Remnant. They were all participating in a classic combat game in 1v1s, with the whole thing being live streamed to an audience numbering in the thousands. And Gavin had just made a 12 hit combo to strike down Jack to take the silver trophy.

"And Gavin takes second place from Jack!" Geoff announced into a microphone. "Finally, an end to this stream! Like, we've been at this for four hours!"

"We're joking. Seriously, we love you all." Ray pointed to the camera that was streaming them.

"We've got almost three thousand viewers!" Jeremy whooped from the editor's screen.

"Thank you all so much for watching, everyone!" Geoff grinned as he stood in front of the camera. "Thank you so much for the donations, and we'll soon have a video out of this on our website for you all to see! So stay tuned, and we will see you soon!"

"Achieve Men, out!" Gavin sang, before breaking into dance. "Second place! Suck it, Jack! Suck it~!"

"Grr…!" Jack lunged and grabbed Gavin in an arm lock, giving him a noogie as they tumbled on the couch.

"Okay, bye everyone! Thanks for watching and stay tuned for more live streams!" Michael announced over the sounds of Gavin's squawking and Jack's laughing. "Love you all!"

Jeremy leaned into the camera. "Bye~." He sang, before hitting the camera's button. "And we're off the air."

"Dude, we're loaded!" Ray grinned as he pointed to the screen. "How much money is that?!"

"Equivalent to two thousand dollars," Jack spoke up as he let go of Gavin. "Not the biggest take in the world, but for a four-hour stream, that's a lot."

"We're gonna be big!" Geoff grinned as he dropped into a chair and leaned back. "We're totally gonna become celebrities! Good work, people!"

"I'm going through the comments." Ray whistled. "Man, you won't believe how much they love Gavin."

"What are they saying?!" Gavin sat up, excited.

"Uh… Well, they think you're hilarious, how you jumped up halfway through and tumbled off the back of the couch. They also loved the slap fight you initiated between Michael and Jeremy."

"You told me Jeremy started that." Michael narrowed his eyes at him.

"Uh…" He laughed before he turned to run. Michael pounced on him and they fell to the floor, rolling across the ground. "AAAGH! AAAAAAAAUGH!"

"C'MERE, GAVIN!" Michael yelled. "C'MERE!"

Geoff sighed as he stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm off to get myself a drink."

"You do that." Jack nodded as he filmed the fight between Michael and Gavin.

Geoff strolled to the door and Ryan unlocked it, nodding to him as he passed. Geoff allowed himself to shiver once the door closed and he strolled down the corridor.

He was walking through the garden when he saw a student talking nervously with a girl, who was listening. Her hands then flew to her mouth before she stepped forward and hugged him tightly, and he hugged her back with a goofy smile on his face.

Geoff sighed and shook his head. "Young love…" He muttered as he strolled to the canteen and pushed open the door. He immediately ducked as a whole soup pot flew at his head.

Looking back in, he found himself staring at a warzone of food and drinks as the Beacon students were fighting in a massive free-for-all.

Geoff blinked before he slowly stepped back and closed the door. He then pulled out his own phone and dialed a number. "Hey, Jack?"

" _Yeah?"_ He replied. " _What's up?"_

"Uh, you might wanna come here, the kids are having a food fight in the-"

" _Say no more. GUYS, THERE'S A FOOD FIGHT GOING ON, LET'S GO!"_

Geoff sighed, and leaned against the wall, and not a minute later the six other members of the AH Crew rounded the corner.

"Where is it?" Jack asked.

"It's in there." Geoff pointed, but then stepped between them and the door when they took a step forward. "What are you planning on doing?"

"Um… Restoring law and order?" Gavin guessed hopefully.

"Yeah, no. One of you, go get Ozpin."

"Would you rather go in there?" Jeremy countered. There was a scream and a thud against the door that made Geoff wince.

"Okay, try not to make things worse."

"You can count on us." Michael grinned as he shoved past him. "Let's go, people, there's innocent food at stake!"

Geoff turned and strolled to the headmaster's office, dialing the number he had been given. "Hey, Oz."

He sighed in reply. " _It seems Qrow isn't the only one to use that nickname…"_

"Who?"

" _Nevermind, is there something you want to discuss?"_

"Uh, maybe the fact the students and my employees are now wreaking havoc in the canteen? Seriously, there's a full war going on in there."

" _...Again? I'm coming down."_

Geoff jogged to the tower just as Ozpin and a rather annoyed Glynda stepped from the front entrance, and he nodded. "My employees are trying to restore order, but I think you're both needed for this."

Glynda sighed and marched ahead while Ozpin walked at a slower pace which Geoff followed.

"How are you liking Remnant, Mr. Ramsay?" Ozpin asked.

"Call me Geoff, and yeah, it's nice. Got to see some action, save some lives… Yep, being the hero is kickass." He stretched, wincing as his back popped. "And we basically get to enjoy ourselves while we're doing it."

Ozpin nodded in reply, but then looked away. "Do you wish to return to your world?"

"Well, to be honest, we were planning on going into hiding anyway, so this works out."

"Why, may I ask?"

"We'd destroyed a lot of organized crime and made a lot of enemies." He replied. "Gangs, criminal enterprises, motorcycle clubs, corrupt politicians, and celebrities… Yeah, we were heroes for taking them out, but you bet your ass that when you kill the head of the Russian Mafia you'll get a price on your head. Kill sixteen mafia bosses you know that price is gonna get real big. And being guarded by the police and military twenty-four seven didn't really sit well with us."

Ozpin nodded. "So for you, this is a chance to start fresh?"

"Well, as fresh as we can get with the White Fang after us, but yeah. A fresh, clean start, on a brand new planet where no one knows who we really are and can literally start our lives all over again."

"Your group has given us hope." Ozpin smiled as he took a sip from his mug which he always carried around. "You are a morale booster for us, public heroes, and yes, even entertainment celebrities. I watched the stream, Geoff, and I must say you have talent, although some of your choices in language was... questionable for a school audience."

"Ah…" Geoff winced. "Really?"

"Rest assured, my agents and staff found it very entertaining indeed. It seems like we're here."

Geoff looked up just as Glynda threw open the doors and yelled. He and Ozpin exchanged looks before stepping through the doors.

It would be a nightmare for the cleaners. Tables, chairs, plates, trays, cutlery, and a really, really large amount of food lay everywhere. It was on the floor, walls, and even ceiling, which was broken with a few student-shaped holes. And the students themselves were frozen in their fighting positions, some still holding their enemies in armlocks or chokeholds, all covered with the food.

"Who is responsible for this?!" Glynda demanded. "This is the second time! The SECOND TIME this has happened now!"

Several fingers pointed to the middle, where teams RWBY and JNPR stood.

"W-Wait, that's not true!" Ruby shook her head rapidly. "W-We didn't start it!"

"Well then, who did?" Glynda glared at her.

"Uh… it was them!" She pointed to Team JNPR.

"Heresy!" Nora bellowed, pointing with what looked like a watermelon attached to the top of a broken mop. "Blasphemy! Slander! It was them!"

She pointed to where Jack had two students by their back collars and was pulling them apart, having tried to stab each other with cutlery.

"Miss, we were trying to resolve this." He replied, dropping the two students to the floor. "And they continued to fight even when we started pulling them apart."

"Detention for everyone!" Glynda announced. "And you will clean up this mess immediately!"

There was a crash from the roof and Yang fell, smashing into a table, closely followed by Jeremy, both sending food, and dishes in the air.

"Glynda, it's fine." Ozpin stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

"They destroyed the cafeteria." She turned to him. "Again. In the space of a few weeks."

"It's fine."

"A kid fell through the roof," Geoff spoke up. "And one of my employees as well."

"It's fine," Ozpin repeated. "But see to it that they clean up their mess. A second time does leave some room for punishment."

"Of course." Glynda smiled as she pulled out her riding crop and slapped it menacingly in her palm. "I hope they know what they have to do."

The students immediately broke up to clean up as best as they could.

"Oww…" Jeremy groaned as he pulled himself from what remained of a table. "Who did that?"

"Nora," Ren replied as he pulled him up.

"Explains a lot." He muttered.

"Sorry about that." Nora held out his cowboy hat apologetically, which had somehow remained spotless. "But I couldn't resist when I saw you standing close to Yang. It was a great double hit!"

"Ugh, I think you left a watermelon-sized bruise on my stomach…" Yang stumbled forward, hunched over. "And that's the second time it happened, why do I never anticipate that?"

"Cause it's so unpredictable?" Jack offered as he strolled forward, trying to wipe gravy from his beard.

" _Mmph! Mmph-mmmph!"_

They looked to see Michael stumbling around with a whole pumpkin stuck on his head while Gavin tried to pull it off.

"Yeah, our authority doesn't amount to much, innit?" Gavin huffed as he planted his foot on Michael's chest and pulled. With a pop, they flew apart, and Michael stumbled back to smash on a table.

"You guys were terrible," Geoff announced as he weaved around the food splattered on the ground. "Completely pathetic, I don't think you stopped a single student from killing each other with food."

"Dude, tell that to Ryan, he's got his own prison camp going on!" Jeremy pointed.

Ryan stood at the back, watching around a dozen students who were hanging from the ceiling with strings of sausages he'd found, and he strolled between them as he wielded a large meat cleaver, cutting them loose.

"Yeah, but it's Ryan." Ray shrugged, pushing himself from under a table. He'd hid there throughout the fight with a few of the more peaceful students. "So what do we do?"

"You all will supervise the cleaning," Glynda replied stiffly before she turned on her heel and marched out.

"What she said." Ozpin took a sip from his mug. "Make sure no one leaves until it's finished."

"Okay." Jack nodded. "But how do we stop them from just running out the door?"

There was silence as everyone stopped cleaning and looked at the door, but before they could make a move there was a shotgun blast in the air. Ryan strolled to the door holding a sawed-off and standing in front of the door, pumping another round.

The students all returned back to cleaning, all hopes of escape lost.

"That'll work." Jack shrugged as he pulled out a pistol from his waistband. "Why didn't we think of using these?"

"Cause we're idiots?" Ray offered, tossing one of his pistols to Gavin.

There was a creak from where Ryan had shot the roof, and a chandelier came slamming down. The students groaned as the glass was scattered across the floor and their work got a lot harder.

Geoff facepalmed, letting out a sigh. "I need a drink…" he muttered.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Author's Note: The schedule will basically follow for new chapters on Wednesdays and another during the weekend, mostly on Sunday. And the next few chapters will be just another fun event for humor before plot will begin to play out. I want to thank you all for your support on this story, please leave a review on what you think and what I should improve on, and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay, Ruby, fire when ready!"

Ruby nodded and positioned her rifle before she fired at a distant target. She then looked up as Gavin gave her a thumbs up. "You got it?"

"We got it." Velvet nodded as she watched a screen. "Bullseye too, by the way."

"Can I see?" She asked excitedly as she pulled out her scythe from the ground and folded it up.

"Sure, here." Gavin stepped back from a computer screen.

Gavin's and Velvet's channel had proven to be another success, with a lot of requests across the world. Some of the most frequent requests consisted of the discharging of firearms, so Gavin brought in the best gun nut he knew.

"A marvel of engineering, innit?" Gavin nodded as they watched the rifle fire. "Look at it, the powder discharges to the sides."

Ruby's scythe consisted of a sniper rifle added to fire high-velocity rounds, with her most recent addition a compensator to assist with the vertical recoil. It would send gasses to the sides when the bullet fired, and in the slow-motion capture, it caught every single frame beautifully. The Dust projectile flew from the barrel, leaving a white trail behind it.

"So, what can we say about this?" Gavin turned to Velvet as they stood in front of the camera.

"Well, that I don't want to get shot by that." Velvet joked.

Gavin laughed before turning to the camera. "Big thanks to Ruby Rose for allowing us to film her weapon, and please leave a comment on what you want us to try for future videos!"

"Goodbye! And make sure to subscribe!" Velvet waved.

Ruby pressed the record button and gave a thumbs up. "Okey-dokey, that's it!"

Gavin took the camera and sighed. "Okay, let's go."

"Are you alright?" Velvet asked as she grabbed the laptop and closed it. "You seem down lately."

"Me? Nah, just something on my mind."

"What is it?" Ruby looked up at him. "You can tell us."

"It's about the punishment Michael and Ryan got me." He sighed. "I know it's stupid, but they want me to… wear something very… embarrassing."

"What do they want you to wear?"

"It's… I'll show you both." He sighed.

* * *

A few minutes later, in the privacy of the Crew's bedroom, Velvet and Ruby were rolling on the floor, laughing so hard they couldn't even breathe properly.

"It's not funny!" Gavin yelled as he slammed the box shut and kicked it under his bed, cheeks crimson. "Stop laughing!"

"I-I… I'm sorry!" Velvet gasped before she hunched over and laughed again. "Just… you in that… Oh, my gods!"

Ruby laid on her back, breathing heavily from laughter before she sat up. "It's from Vacuo, and is used for… exotic dance, I think. I saw them at a circus once."

"What do I do?" Gavin moaned as he fell on his bed. "I can't wear that!"

"Sure you can!" Velvet sat up, eyes sparkling with excitement. "I have just the plan for this to make you feel better, and make it amazing as well!"

"How?"

"Just leave it to me, the dance is in two days so I think I can get something ready. Ruby, will you help?"

"Well, the others are busy with the dance so I guess I'm free." she shrugged in reply.

"Great! C'mon, it'll take a while to get all the favors in."

Gavin allowed himself to be dragged from the bed and out the door, while he mumbled about his life being over and how he didn't want to look like a circus dancer.

* * *

Blake's mind was racing as she tried to concentrate on her book. For more than one reason.

The White Fang. What was going on? Why were they fighting with Torchwick, and where was he now? They'd lost track of him after the Breach, so he'd managed to slip from their fingers… again.

The Academic learning. Tests were over, in preparation for the holidays coming soon, but now there was the next semester to prepare for. She had to continue to practice in combat, it was the only way she'd get better, and have a chance to capture Torchwick again.

And finally… the dance. She didn't want to admit it, but it was now a pretty major topic, if not so important, then coming very soon. And she knew what to expect.

Was it honestly bad if she knew Sun would ask her out?

Maybe she'd accept, maybe not, but she'd just have to decide when he asked.

"Heya, Blake!"

' _Of course.'_ She sighed, not even looking up. "Hello, Sun."

"Hey, do you know any books of Vacuo cultures and rituals?"

She looked up, eyebrow raised. "Uh… in the next bookshelf over there."

"Thanks!" He grinned, before looking down at her. "Uh, hey, I wanted to ask…"

Blake looked back at her book. "Go on…?"

"Are you alright? You seem to be distancing yourself from the others. And from me. Honestly, Blake, this is becoming a bit of a habit for you."

Blake looked back up again, surprised. "Sun, you know that Yang and Weiss are preparing for the dance, and I haven't seen Ruby all day. Do you think I'm avoiding them on purpose?"

"I'm just saying, let your hair down." He shrugged as he pointed to her bow. "You've been on edge constantly since the Breach. It's been two, three weeks? Nothing's happened, so just relax for a bit."

"Is this the part when you ask me to the dance?" Blake blurted out, before clamping her mouth shut.

To her shock, however, he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I would, but I'm actually gonna be part of a stage dance, so I might miss out on the first part. If you'd wait for me, that'd be cool, but it's fine if you don't wanna."

"Uh… sure. I'll wait for you."

"Really?" He grinned. "Thanks! You're a great friend! I'll see you then?"

"Yeah… see you then." She waved as he jumped up the shelf and disappeared over the top like he normally did.

Blake looked back down to her book, but she couldn't concentrate.

Sun didn't even ask her out… She did! Since when did she do things like that?! A slip of the tongue? She was trained to never say her thoughts aloud… and since when did she WANT Sun to ask her to a dance?!

She rested her head in her book, mind racing. ' _No… this can't be happening to me… It can't! I can't be…'_

* * *

Weiss finally ticked off the last item off her list as she strolled from the store in Vale, sighing with relief. "That's all we need, then. Will be delivered by tonight."

"Finally." Yang groaned as she stretched, her back popping. "That was hell."

"Look, some of us, unlike you, like shopping." She shot back heatedly. "And when we need to get these for the dance, you go and find the best you can find!"

Yang was about to reply when they almost ran into two very familiar people.

"Hello, Schnee." Coco grinned.

"Hello, Adel." She replied. "You are also shopping?"

"What does it look like?" She shrugged.

Yang watched the two before noticing Neptune carrying four large boxes and several shopping bags under his arms behind her. "So you her personal carrier?"

"Yeah…" He sighed, tired. "I owed her when she got an Ursa off me in the Breach, so she made me follow her for six hours since this morning."

"Yikes." Yang winced. "That's outright torture."

"Oh, please." Coco rolled her eyes. "Like you two would know how to shop."

"That we can agree on." Weiss nodded before she smiled at Neptune. "So are you two going to the dance?"

"Yeah, we are." He nodded.

"That's great! You wouldn't happen to be going with a date?"

"You mean you're asking if I'm free?" He grinned.

"Uh, I mean…" She seemed taken aback by his straight answer, and Yang and Coco laughed as she blushed. "Um… Yes. I was wondering if you could come to the dance with me."

"Well, I would love to, but I'm actually part of a performance in the first half of the dance." He replied. "If you'll be kind to wait, I could join you for the second half. I don't actually have a date yet."

"Oh… Of course, I understand." Weiss's smile faded a bit. "What kind of dance is it?"

"Uh… a very interesting one." He replied hurriedly. "It's kind of a surprise dance."

"Really?" Yang grinned. "Looking forward to it!"

"I know a lot of people are." He joked before he walked away. "I've gotta get these delivered quickly. See you at the dance!"

"See you there too." Coco waved with a very large grin on her face as she followed him away.

"You too…" Weiss sighed before she walked in the opposite direction.

"Hey, it wasn't a rejection." Yang shrugged.

"I know… but I just had a bit of hope." She sighed. "It's hard to be… told that after asking the first one by your own choice. I've always had suitors pushed to me, so it's hard when I have my first... my first interest isn't available."

"Hey, stop the presses, people! The Ice Queen has a heart!"

"You, Ms. Xiao Long, can be a lot colder than me sometimes, you know that?"

"Ouch. Burn." Yang laughed as she nudged her with her elbow. "Get it?"

* * *

"Look, it's simple." Nora patted Pyrrha's back. "You ask Jauney, I'll ask Renny. We'll do it together, deal?"

"Deal." Pyrrha sighed nervously as she rubbed her arm. They weaved past the students who were moving through the gym and gymnastics rooms. "I don't know, Nora. I'm just nervous about this."

"What, the great Pyrrha Nikos, the champion of Mistral, actually afraid of something?" Nora gasped as she leaned back with a hand to her forehead. "I must be hallucinating! Or dreaming!"

"Very funny." She elbowed her, and Nora cackled in reply. "But what if he says no?"

"What if, what if!" Nora mocked. "Just go and ask him! It ain't rocket science!"

They arrived at one of the private gym room, and Nora pounded on the door. "Renny~! Guess who~!"

"Nora." A voice replied from within.

"How did you know?"

Ren sighed as he opened the door. "Lucky guess."

"Hey, Pyrrha." Jaune leaned from the side and grinned as he wiped sweat from his brow with a towel. "What's up?"

"N-Nothing." She tried to avoid looking at his tight gym shirt and focused on his eyes. "What are you doing now?"

"A bit of practice." He replied with a shrug. "Just some light exercise and stretching, nothing fancy."

"Sooo…" Nora elbowed her.

"Uh, Jaune… Will you be going to the dance?" Pyrrha asked nervously.

"Oh, yeah, we both are." He nodded. "We're going to be doing a dance on stage."

"R-Really?"

"What kind of dance?" Nora asked suspiciously.

"It's a secret," Ren replied. "We'll be taking part in one for the first half, so we'll both be unavailable. We'll be free for the second half of the dance."

"Okay… We'll be waiting." Pyrrha smiled. "Good luck."

"Thanks. It'll be something." Jaune laughed nervously before he shut the door.

Pyrrha sighed as she walked away. "Looks like it didn't work."

"Well, cheer up, it wasn't a rejection," Nora replied, although she'd lost a bit of her earlier shine. "We'll see them later, and we'll see a cool dance! It's not like he even said no!"

"But I didn't even ask him… officially…" She put a hand to her cheek and shook her head. "I'm such a coward."

Nora rolled her eyes. "Seriously, what's with the self-bashing? Buck up, you can ask him for a dance later! C'mon, let's go to the training arena!"

Pyrrha allowed herself to be dragged by her teammate, while she lamented on the incoming fight. "Just try not to hit me too hard before the dance."

"Don't want you to have a limp with your future boyfriend." Nora grinned as they rounded the corner, ignoring Pyrrha's flustered denials.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Author's note: I'm not going to spoil this for you. Leave a review on what you think, and enjoy! ;-)**

* * *

"So how do I look?"

Jack held out his arms as he looked in the mirror, wearing a plain black suit. The rest of the Crew - minus Gavin - were all dressed in similar attire, the only odd ones being Jeremy in a purple and orange suit with his cowboy hat and Ray with a white tuxedo and eye mask, and a red rose in his lapel.

"Boooring!" Ray groaned. "Try to be a bit fancier, guys!"

"It's just a dance, not a presidential meeting," Geoff replied as he twirled a shot of whiskey in his glass, staring out the window. Ryan laid on his bed and Michael was fiddling with his tie.

"It's meant to be fun! You old farts will just ruin the mood." Jeremy sighed as he adjusted his hat. "By the way, where's Gavin?"

"Oh, I think I know where he is." Michael chuckled. "Probably in some bathroom bawling his eyes out."

"Yeesh, you know how to hold a grudge." Ray looked up. "I think you're being a bit too hard on him."

"Nah, it'll get to his head." He replied, finally fixing his tie and heading for the door.

"Alright." Geoff tilted his head back and finished his drink, before grabbing his heavy pistol and put it in his shoulder holster. "Let's go."

They strolled past the rooms along with a small stream of students to the ballroom, where the dance was already in full swing.

"Heya, guys!" Yang grinned from the entrance. "How're you all doing?"

"Fine as we can be," Ray replied. "You haven't seen Gavin, have you?"

She shrugged. "Nope, but he might have something to do with the Special Dance happening."

"What special dance?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I dunno, but Sun, Neptune, Jaune, and Ren are part of it."

The others looked at each other before shrugging. "Okay, can we enter?"

"Sure thing." Yang flourished her hand to the ballroom. "Gentlemen."

"Madam." Jack bowed politely before he and the others walked in.

* * *

"Sooo… Ruby."

"Yeah?"

"Why do your friends seem a bit… down?"

Ruby sighed as she looked to where Ray was gesturing. Blake was standing to the side with a conflicted expression on her face, Weiss was sitting to the side, clearly down, and Pyrrha was dancing with an excited Nora, although her smile was a bit sadder than normal. "I don't know."

"Maybe it's their dance partners?" Michael took a sip from his cup. "I mean, they might have been rejected."

"Didn't Sun plan to ask Blake out, though?" Ray scratched his chin. "And I thought Neptune would go with Weiss?"

"You heard, they're in the special dance," Jack replied as he leaned against the wall. "Should be starting now, actually."

The music came on, but the others weren't really interested.

"So why would Pyrrha be sad?" Ruby asked.

"You don't know?" Jack stared at her.

"Huh?"

"You're as oblivious as he is." Jack rubbed his head. "Jaune. She likes Jaune. As in likes-likes."

"Oh…" Ruby replied before her eyes widened. "Oh?! Since when?!"

"Since, like, they met?" Jack chuckled. "It's so obvious, but Jaune is one of those guys who's probably too pure or oblivious to such advances. And Pyrrha's probably not used to such feelings, with her fame in the way of most people's views of her."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Michael nodded. "It's pretty hard to find someone who genuinely treats you well without looking up at you like that. Being treated like a normal person when you're not."

Ruby nodded, looking down at her own drink.

"Hey… This song is familiar…" Jack tilted his head.

"It's one from Earth," Ray replied, his ear sticking up to catch it. "It's…? Oh god, it's Shakira, isn't it?"

"Yep." Michael nodded as he took another sip of his punch.

" _Hips don't lie_." Jack nodded. "But who would-"

He was cut off as there was a sudden uproar from the main stage, a mix of yelling, cheering and laughter that caught everyone's attention and sent the crowd to the source of the commotion out of curiosity.

"What is going on?" Jack pushed off from the wall. "Let's go check it out."

They pushed to the front of the crowd. The audience who could see the performance were all cheering loudly, with a lot of the males hollering, hooting, and whistling while the females were in fits of laughter.

They eventually pushed to the front, and their jaws promptly fell open, except for Ray and Ruby who burst out laughing.

Dancing in the middle of the floor to the song was Gavin, with Jaune, Ren, Sun and Neptune dancing along with him in sync.

Gavin wore a Vacuo Exotic Dress, which resembled that of an Arabian exotic dress, with bright fabric and see-through scarves wrapped around his body and arms. He wore a female dress with a tight pair of green pants on with lengths of light green see-through scarves wrapped around his torso and a stretch of green fabric around his chest, like that of a bra. He also had gold bracelets on and had a headdress as well, and had a length of translucent fabric wrapped around his arms.

Sun, Neptune, Jaune, and Ren were all dressed the same, in Yellow, Blue, White, and Dark Green respectively, all swaying to the music and in sync with each other.

Gavin's face was of pure joy, as was Sun's, while Neptune was a healthy shade of red from embarrassment, made all the more apparent with his darker clothes. Jaune was laughing out loud as he danced with Ren holding a small smile on his face as he followed their movements.

There were cheers, claps, yells, and whistles from the audience as Scrolls were pulled out, and the crowd was soon chanting, with some of the more playful students following their steps.

Jack started roaring with laughter, soon doubled over along with Ray and Ruby, while Michael just stared with his jaw slack.

"H-He did it!" Jack laughed, slapping a hand on Michael's shoulder. "He did it, man! He took your punishment!"

"How?!" Michael's voice cracked. "How… Why?! WHAT?!"

Geoff and Jeremy pushed next to them, and both of them immediately joined Jack in the laughter, attracting more of their friends. Weiss, Blake, and Yang arrived at the front, the latter bursting out into a fit of laughter while the two formers practically had their jaws hitting the floor.

"Oh, my…!" Pyrrha gasped as she stepped forward next to them, cheeks burning bright crimson at seeing her team leader and her crush in an exotic white dress.

Nora squealed as she jumped up and down. "OH MY GOSH! YOU ROCK, RENNY!"

Ren's smile grew in response and he continued dancing, and as they entered the final lyrics they all came to a stop, posing as the song ended to the roar of the entire dance hall.

"Thank you!" Gavin called as he held out his arms and bowed with the others. "Thank you all!"

"Next dance is on in a few minutes!" Sun called, to cheers from the crowd. "Don't miss it!"

They stepped to their friends, with half of them watching them in shock while the others were laughing. Geoff was unceremoniously on his hands and knees, coughing as he laughed, while Jack was now leaning against Jeremy who was wiping tears from his eyes.

"So?!" Gavin grinned as he held out his arms. "What do you think?"

"Dude!" Ray held up his hand. "That was AWESOME! Michael's brain has stopped working!"

Michael shook his head slowly. "B-But… you weren't…"

"Suck it, Mikey!" Gavin grinned as he pointed to his face. "I did your punishment! Without complaints!"

"Hey, Blake!" Sun grinned as he stepped forward. "What did you think?"

Blake blinked before she blushed and wiped the corner of her mouth desperately. "Uh… V-Very good…"

"Sweet!" Sun grinned as he swayed his hips a bit. "I think I could go for the dance life! I got the moves for it, don't I?"

"Yeah… you do…" she whispered breathlessly with eyes slightly glazed over.

Neptune scratched the back of his head as he sighed. "Man, that was so embarrassing… Oh, Hey, Weiss…"

"Neptune…" Weiss looked down at his clothes before looking back up at him quickly. "Is this what you were practicing for?"

"Yeah. Sorry, but it was pretty important for Gavin." Neptune patted Gavin on the shoulder. "We decided to make his punishment into a type of special show for everyone, and it worked out, in the end."

"Renny!" Nora jumped forward and hugged her partner. "That was SO COOL! I demand an encore!"

"And you're not the only one." Ren sighed as he tried not to suffocate in her grip, but he was still smiling.

"I think we did rather well." Jaune laughed. "Didn't we, Pyrrha?"

She jumped in response. "Y-Yes, you were amazing! I'm… at a loss for words."

There was a chant that rose up behind them from the crowd. " _Encore, encore, encore!"_

Gavin grinned as he flashed the others all a thumbs up. "You all gonna see it?"

"You betcha!" Ray had his phone out.

Geoff stood up, now calmed down, and patted Gavin on the shoulder with the biggest smile on his face anyone had ever seen. "Knock 'em dead, kid."

"We will! Let's go!" Gavin lead them to the dance floor, with the others following him.

"Dude, yes!" Yang punched the air as she got out her scroll. "You rock, Gavin!"

The song played again and they broke into dance, the cheers of the crowd rising again.

"Hey, where's Ryan?" Jeremy turned to Geoff, who shrugged.

"On patrol duty, I guess. Wonder what he's up to?"

* * *

Ryan sighed as he pulled the man out of the elevator as the doors opened with another on his shoulder, setting them both down on the floor.

"Gods!" The first one groaned as Ryan tore the fabric of his uniform to expose the slash across his shoulder. "P-Please tell me the others are alright…"

Ryan looked over his shoulder. Six Atlas guards laid on the main floor, alive but unconscious. But two to the side were silent as they laid on their backs, eyes closed and breathing nonexistent, pools of blood collecting from sword punctures in their chests. Ryan looked back and shook his head.

"Damn it…" The Atlas guard mumbled as he leaned back, a hand on his shoulder to slow the blood.

He then walked to the only other conscious man, who was laid in front of the main entrance console and was slashed across his back.

"Look…" He hissed as Ryan pulled away the chest piece of his uniform off to expose the gash. "The man… He wore black and had a White Fang mask. He also had red hair, dark red like blood. I'm sure he was a Faunus too. That's… That's all I remember…"

Ryan nodded in response as he grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and used it to mop up as much blood as he could.

A few minutes later, a squad of heavily armored soldiers - the Emergency Response and Containment Team - rushed into the room, followed by Ozpin and General Ironwood.

"I want a thorough sweep of the building," Ironwood ordered. "And get these men medical assistance immediately!"

Ryan strolled past them, looking up as Ozpin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Did you chase out the intruder?" Ozpin asked.

Ryan smiled as he handed him a knife before he continued walking back to the ballroom. Ozpin looked at the jagged hunting knife in his hand to see blood, reaching a good two inches up the blade from the point.

It seemed he'd gotten a good hit on them.

"Continue searching the grounds," Ozpin announced. "They may not have traveled far."


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Author's Note: So... School's a bastard. Its been clawing at my very soul, and making me extremely tired. As a result, writing has become a bit difficult, but I'll do my very best to continue to write! So please leave a review on what you think, what changes I can make, and Enjoy!**

* * *

The dance was a success, and the surprise performance only boosted its popularity. The next morning, team RWBY walked into the canteen to find a small crowd gathering around Gavin, Jaune, Ren, Sun and Neptune, the latter two who were dancing on the table to their amusement. The rest of their teams as well as the Crew were also sitting next to them, watching and laughing.

"Okay, guys, you should get ready for classes." Gavin waved the crowd off as they dispersed. He then fell onto his seat with a yawn. "God, that was hectic."

"But fun!" Sun laughed as he and Neptune stepped down from the table. "Hey, you think we could go career with this?"

"God, no." Neptune shuddered. "It's a miracle I could dance at all."

"Hey, you did pretty good with Snow Angel afterwards."

"Why does everyone call me that?!" Weiss cried out almost out of habit, and they looked up.

"Hey." Jaune grinned. "Didn't see you there."

"You guys were so cool!" Ruby sat down next to them, eyes sparkling. "How did you come up with that?!"

"It was Velvet." Gavin replied. "She organized the whole thing, and Coco got the clothes for the others."

"I think I'll keep mine." Sun leaned back in his chair. "I think I looked pretty good in it, to be honest."

"Yep." Michael flashed a grin. "I think a few people thought you looked _killer_ in that."

Blake glared at him, while her cheeks burned. Yang leaned over and nudged her, also earning a furious look. "What?!"

"So is this over?" Gavin turned to Michael. "We're done?"

"We're done." He nodded. "That was amazing, I never thought you had the guts."

Jack and Jeremy giggled as they watched the dance again on their scroll. "That was gold, Gavin. It's all over Remnant, and I think it's on the Beacon website."

"Well, it's nothing." Jaune laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "It was really fun as well."

They continued chatting, until Nora made them all fall silent by asking a question.

"Ryan, are you alright?"

They watched as she nudged the larger man, who looked up from staring down at his can of diet coke.

"You're staring into it like it insulted you or something." She crossed her arms. "Anything wrong?"

He shook his head as he took a sip from it, eyes blank.

"Yeah, you're always polishing your knives or something like that." Michael raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

He nodded again.

"Okay." Ray shrugged. "But dude, you missed the best show! C'mere, watch!"

Ryan leaned over to Ray's phone, and the moment it started playing Ryan choked on his drink before doubling over, shoulders shaking.

"Oh my god, Ryan's laughing!" Jack exclaimed. "Stop the fucking presses, Ryan's actually laughing at something other than torture!"

"Does he actually laugh when watching torture?" Weiss stared at him.

"Also being or doing it, he'll laugh." Geoff replied nonchalauntly, while the others all found themselves scooting away from Ryan.

"Everytime, we always find something else that shocks us about them." Weiss muttered.

"You can say that again." Neptune sighed. "By the way, was my dancing… any good?"

Weiss turned to him, a slight blush on her cheeks. "I would say yes, you were very… well-coordinated with your movements."

"Neptune here says he's really bad at dancing." Sun patted his friend on the back. "But for a two-day rehearsal time, he was pretty good."

"She was practically drooling over you." Yang whispered loud enough for them to hear, only to laugh as Weiss started pounding her arm with her fists, face burning.

"You lucky man, Nep!" Sun laughed, shaking his red-faced friend. Michael tried to talk only to have a hand clap against his mouth from Blake, who hissed at him.

There was a ping from Geoff's phone and he pulled it out, his smile fading as he read the message before standing up. "Okay, guys, we've got a job to do. Let's go."

They nodded and stood up, bidding farewell as they left the canteen.

* * *

"So you want us to basically heist against the White Fang?" Ray broke the silence after Ironwood's explanation.

"We've discovered that the intruder was Adam Taurus, leader of the White Fang factions in Mistral." He nodded in response, pushing forward a grainy photo of a red-haired man in a black suit and clutching a blood-red katana. "It seems his superiors have sent him here after the failed Breach attack."

"You need to gain access to a clue which we have located - a series of coded documents to Taurus," Ozpin replied. "But these documents are locked in a vault in Vale's Central Bank, and no amount of negotiation will be able to get us to those vaults. That's the advantage of the banking system - all secrets are kept as such."

"Even ones that threaten lives." Geoff sighed as he flicked a cigarette away and pulled out another, lighting it up. "So we go in and steal it?"

"You'll have to make it into a robbery," Ironwood replied. "In two day's time, a Lien transfer will be taking place, it will be the excuse we need to get you through. It's located in box 2-1-3, in Vault room B, and will be covered after your exit to ensure they don't know it's been taken."

"You'll also get away with the Lien, but it will have to be returned." Ozpin sat up in his seat. "You'll pretend to take it to a disused warehouse to be laundered, where the Vale police will then arrive and secure the cash. Of course, you all will receive your own sum for your troubles."

"Dude, awesome!" Gavin held out his hand. "We gonna do this?!"

Ray slapped his hand. "Heists!"

"You'll need to ensure there is no link to you, so you'll disguise as robbers and keep your identities secret." Ironwood continued. "All cameras will be edited, and all traces removed upon our arrival to the scene."

"Our plan will probably be hectic, expensive, and completely on-the-fly…" Geoff sighed. "But we'll do it."

"Excellent. You have two days to plan. Oh, and try not to kill any police out there, we'll make sure they won't be authorized with a 'shoot to kill' order."

"Let's get planning!" Jeremy clapped his hands. "I think I have some ideas!"

* * *

"Okay…" Geoff coughed. "Here's the final, official plan."

The others looked at the board where a map was taped, and several post-its, brochures, and notes were also scattered around it with marker written for important details.

"The bank's here, located at this intersection," Geoff announced. "Now, it's actually located opposite of a construction site, where we can use zip lines to travel across it once we escape. Fingers crossed, the cops won't be able to shoot us in the ass as we go."

"Could I just fly?" Gavin raised his hand.

"Just stick to the plan, we don't want them to make the connection to us. So, once we get in, get your masks on and your guns out. Michael will be on crowd control. Make too much noise, the alarm will be tripped. Too little, one of them is going to play the hero and probably get himself killed. Now, there are normally five guards, but the three will be upstairs in their offices overseeing the transfer of the cash. So you two will have to knock the guards down and use one as a form of hostage to get the other three to surrender. Gavin and Ray will then grab all the cash they can carry while Michael continues on crowd control.

"Meanwhile, I will head down to the vault, and then thermite my way through the bars to get to Vault B and use a drill to open box 2-1-3. The whole thing will take around two minutes.

"We know from our information that the silent alarm will trip after the first minute once CCTV catches what's going on and the vault opens, and the police will have first-responders out within two and a half minutes. Once they arrive, we'll be heading to the roof with some of the guards as hostages.

"Ray will fire the grappling hook to the construction building where we'll zip line across, but a second one will be attached from the other side to a back alleyway where Jack will be waiting with a van."

"Got it." He replied. "The Insurgent should do the trick."

"Too risky, it can be traced to us. Get your hands on a normal van in the meantime."

"Okay." He nodded.

"Now, after this, we should be good." Geoff looked down at his notes. "It should be easy to lose the cops, but if things go pear-shaped Ryan will be taking care of our escort to the main highway while Jeremy will cover our extraction out of there. With luck, it'll go smoothly and without any issues, and make us look awesome at the same time."

"Let's heist, boys!" Michael cheered.

"Uh… Were we supposed to hear all this?"

They all spun around to find Team RWBY standing at the door awkwardly.

Geoff pulled out his pistol. "How much did you hear?"

"Everything," Blake replied, eyes narrowed. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Ramsay."

"Look, it's not what it looks like." Jack held up his hands.

"Oh, really? It seems to me like you are planning to rob Vale Central Bank, please correct me if I'm wrong."

"Okay, we were." Ray sighed. "Looks like we'll have to tell them."

"By the way, who forgot to lock the door?" Geoff looked around, eyes narrowed.

Everyone pointed as one to Jeremy, who gaped at them. "Oh, come on!"

"Okay, enough!" Yang yelled. "What on Remnant are you planning?!"

Geoff pinched his brow and sighed. "Fine, here's the scoop..."

* * *

They took turns to explain the situation to them, and team RWBY quickly calmed down once they realized they weren't going rogue.

Blake, however, paled when she heard about who they were finding information about. "Adam…? He's here?"

"You know him?" Jack asked.

"Yes… When I worked for the White Fang…"

"Don't tell me you were dating him or something." Michael sighed, then did a double-take when she looked away nervously. "You're joking…"

"He was more of a mentor for me…"

The others all looked at each other. "You never mentioned him before," Weiss spoke up.

"It's… a sensitive topic. I had to betray him to run away and join Beacon. I… don't think he's forgiven me."

"I'll believe that." Ray nodded. "That big guy I fought with on the train said something about taking you back to _him_. Was he talking about Adam?"

"He probably doesn't know about me being here." She replied, but there was a sense of hope behind her words like she was comforting herself.

"So do you want to help us?" Jeremy asked. "Or do you wanna sit out?"

"We'll help as much as we can," Yang replied. "If this will take down the White Fang here in Vale, then we'll do whatever we need to do."

Geoff nodded, before turning to the board and grabbing a marker. "You all will take part in small missions; gathering materials, recon, and you might even act as one of our hostages. We can't risk you being linked to this."

"Of course." Weiss nodded. "We'll do what we need to do."

"Okay… So I'll do one more walkthrough. So once we enter, you'll get your masks on and get everyone on the ground. Shoot the cameras as well, and we'll be clear to start the heist."


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Author's Note: Man. These past few days have been really hard on me. First I fall sick, then the largest pile of homework so far this year. And while reviewing this story, I've realized that the storyline has started to branch off from what I was originally planning to do.**

 **So from now on, new chapters will be uploaded every Sunday, so this story will be updated weekly. I want to make this story into the best it can be, a mix of both comedy and action, the former which I have started to lose as I plan for future chapters. And Comedy is the whole reason why the Achievement Hunters are so special and liked. They're an entertainment group, and a story about them without comedy is like... Rooster Teeth without games, yet calling itself an "Entertainment Company". You know what I mean.**

 **So the next chapter will be uploaded in around a week's time, and every Sunday from them on. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience, but I do hope that you'll enjoy this next chapter - it's a bit short and action a bit fast-paced, but I hope it shows what kind of group they really are.**

 **So leave a review on what you think of this story, how I can improve it, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Vale Central Bank was packed with people, all queuing up to gain access to their bank accounts, with businessmen and women all talking on their scrolls. Two security guards also stood near the entrance, leaning on pillars and watching the crowd lazily.

"Think we'll be fine?" Ruby whispered nervously.

"I'm sure," Yang replied, flipping her scroll shut. "Let's go."

They headed to the door, just as the clock rang, and just like the plan, the doors burst open with a slam.

"EVERYONE ON THE FUCKING GROUND!" Michael roared as he let loose into the air with a machine gun.

The two guards reached for their pistols but the first one was knocked out by a swift punch to the back of the head by Geoff while the other was tackled by Ray, his gun sliding away to Gavin who picked it up and holstered it. They all wore black masks and to avoid being recognized Gavin's wings were wrapped around his torso underneath a thick jacket.

Ruby and Yang backed away and laid on the ground, as did the rest of the crowd, who were scooting away from the armed robbers and screaming in panic.

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Michael yelled as he grabbed a screaming woman and pushed her against the wall. "Nobody move!"

The crowd all laid on the ground, all fearful and panicked as Ray and Gavin grabbed the conscious security guard and marched him up the stairs.

"Don't even think about it!" Geoff growled as he aimed his gun at the bank clerks, who all backed away from the booth. "You trip the alarm, I swear to the gods we'll kill everyone here!"

There was a commotion from above as Gavin and Ray marched down the stairs with three more security guards, their arms zip-tied behind their backs. They then marched them to the wall and laid them down.

"Hey, Hey!" Michael aimed his gun at a suited man while Geoff started working on the metal gate to the vault. "Who are you talking to, huh?! Who are you talking to?! The Mayor? Well, tell him he's a dick!"

"What does that mean?" Ruby whispered.

"Uh… Nothing you should know." Yang replied, annoyed she couldn't cover her sister's ears at the moment.

There was a hiss and a flash as the thermite started its work and Geoff shielded his eyes. The lock then fell away and Geoff pushed it open, running downstairs with Gavin. Ray followed and kicked open the door to the bank clerks, getting them all lying down on the ground behind their counters.

A few minutes passed, and soon, Gavin jogged up the stairs with two gym bags full of cash in his arms with another on his back. He slid them over to Ray and Michael, who shouldered them on.

"C'mon, buddy." Michael grabbed a young security guard and shoved him to the stairs. "Grab some of the others, we'll need some human shields."

Gavin looked at all the hostages before stopping at Ruby and Yang. He winked at them secretly before gesturing with his gun. "Get up."

They all marched up the stairs where Ray fired a single bolt from a crossbow from an open window, before putting up a bipod stand for the line. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

Geoff pulled out a clip attached to a rope and he clicked it on before jumping out, sliding across the road and into the construction site opposite the bank.

"W-Wait, I'll fall!" The guard exclaimed as Michael shoved him to the window.

"So hold on tight, then!" Michael grabbed him by the back of his shirt and ran out the window, the guard dangling underneath them.

"Hold on tight," Ray whispered to Ruby before he clipped his own rope and jumped out.

Ruby watched as they sailed across the road and saw a stream of police cars pulling in front of the bank. One of the officers pointed to them as they passed, but they didn't fire on them.

They landed and stumbled on the line, where Geoff was yelling at a group of construction workers who were running away.

"We're good?" Michael unclipped his rope with the now-shaking security guard still in his grip.

"Yep." Ray nodded, turning as Gavin and Yang landed. Ray then grabbed his pistol and promptly shot the rope, sending it falling. "Let's get to the extraction."

A second line was waiting for them on the opposite end, facing an open wall, and they all slid down again into a back alleyway, where a grey van was waiting. The door opened and Jack - wearing a balaclava - waved them in. Ruby and Yang were shoved into the back, but Michael grabbed the guard as he moved to the truck.

"What do we do with this guy?" Michael shoved the guard to the ground and aimed at him with his gun. "I say we off him now."

The guard shielded his face, shaking, but he looked up as Geoff grabbed his shoulder and lifted him up before shoving a few blocks of Lien in his arms.

"You're a young lad, you've still got a life to live." He patted his back as he zipped his bag closed. "Take these. You saw nothing."

"Y-Yeah…" He nodded as he backed away. "I-I was jumped on. I never saw you coming, didn't see your faces or anything."

"Get out of here." Geoff snapped, and the man turned and ran.

"You sure that was smart?" Ray stepped into the back.

"He'll let them know we've got two hostages." Michael grinned as he stepped in next to Ruby and Yang. "C'mon, let's get going."

Jack jogged to the front of the truck and started the engine, before pulling out onto the road. But as they gained speed, sirens wailed as two police cars rounded the corner and headed straight for them from behind.

"Son of a bitch!" Jack yelled as he pressed down on the gas pedal, sending the truck screeching forward. "How did they find us?!"

"We forgot to add how they might have Bullheads." Gavin pointed out the back window, where a police Bullhead sailed high over the roofs of the city, following them.

"You forgot that they would have them?!" Yang exclaimed. "How?!"

"Hey, we had a lot to deal with, okay?" Geoff snapped. "Jack, get us to the highway!"

They tore down the street towards an intersection, where the highway entrance sat on the main road at the intersection. Two police cars pulled to a stop from the main road and officers jumped out, aiming their weapons at them.

"Okay, Ryan. Plan B. Make 'em run!" Geoff ordered into a radio.

Ahead, the cops looked to the side before turning and firing wildly down the road. They then all ran and dived for cover as a black shape suddenly smashed right through the two police cars and throwing them high up into the air as their van swerved onto the road.

They pulled up behind an enormous semi-truck with a large metal ramp attached to its front, and as they tore down the road it's horn resonated before another police car was flung into the air and two more swerved out of the way.

"Ryan's here!" Ray grinned. "And he's got the Phantom Wedge!"

"It's not the real one, it's one he built on the fly," Geoff replied, bringing the radio to his mouth. "Okay, Ryan, clear a path, they've got a roadblock at the entrance to the highway."

The truck's horn blared once before it picked up speed, swerving to the side. Jack followed, and as they entered the road an entire Riot van was flung into the air before it crashed down, with the cops diving out of the way of the unstoppable force.

"Are they alright?!" Yang exclaimed as she looked out the back window, then ducking as a bullet shattered the glass.

"Yep, they're fine." Gavin ducked as well as more bullets thudded onto the back. "Where's our way out?"

"Lil' J should be here soon," Geoff replied.

They sailed down the road, the cars all swerving out of the way of the enormous Phantom Wedge as they tore down the road. The police Bullhead had pulled away but now several highway patrol cars were gaining from behind.

"Ryan's climbing out," Jack announced, and sure enough, the Bull hybrid was leaning out of the open truck and waving. He wore thickly padded armor and wore a black balaclava.

He brought the van closer, and Ryan sent one look back to the truck before jumping off. He slammed onto the bonnet and held on, and the truck continued forward as the highway entered a turn. The Semi then smashed through a construction road and sailed into the air and off the edge, before exploding in a rush of flame and debris.

Ryan looked back at the window before tossing the detonator in his hand off the road, then crawled to the front passenger door and eased himself through the window.

"Successful." Geoff nodded, turning as sirens started sounding from behind them. "Okay, Lil' J should get us now."

" _Anyone called for Rimmy Tim?!"_

Geoff's radio crackled, and there was a whine of engines as a Bullhead roared over them, a large magnet hooked underneath.

"Get us out of here!" Michael yelled as bullets started slamming against the bumpers, most likely the police trying to shoot out their tires.

There was a clang from the roof and a sudden lurch as the van was lifted into the air, before it swung as Jeremy pulled the Bullhead into a tight turn past a group of high-rise buildings and away from the police, whose cars all pulled to a stop and their riders firing uselessly from the road.

* * *

A few minutes of flying later, the van hit the ground, before there was a clank as the magnet was let loose. The others all piled out, Ruby and Yang stumbling before they leaned against the wall of an old warehouse.

"That was… something." Ruby broke the silence.

"We got cash, baby!" Gavin cheered as he held up the bag in his arms. "We're rich!"

"One, we were already rich, and two, we're not keeping that." Geoff pointed with his thumb to the warehouse. "Get it in there."

They all headed to the side, Yang taking the time to give Jeremy a high-five as he jumped from the Bullhead. "Nice flying."

"Thanks." He replied, wiping sweat from his brow.

They headed inside to find a group of Vale SWAT walking towards them. They held their hands up but lowered them in confusion as the police walked past.

"They'll take it from here." Ozpin strolled forward. "I assume you have it?"

"Got it." Geoff fished through the money-filled bag and pulled out a metal box. "Box 2-1-3, Vault B."

"That's the one." Ozpin smiled as he took it. "We'll have this investigated immediately, and we'll come back if we need your help."

"Make sure it's at least two weeks," Michael replied, pulling off his balaclava.

"I'll do my best." Ozpin nodded. He then turned and walked away. "You'll be given a lift by the officers. Change, hide your clothes, and don't let any word of this escape."

"Yes, sir." Ruby saluted, and they headed back out, where a Vale police Bullhead landed and the door was pulled open.

"We're good to go!" The pilot called as they boarded. The Bullhead then left the ground as a group of police cars entered the compound, along with a news van.

"Not a minute too soon." Geoff sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "Successful heist, everyone!"

Ruby and Yang grinned at each other.

"So now Weiss and Blake will be looking through the files," Ray spoke up while looking out the window. "Think they'll get anything?"

"Between Blake's knowledge and Weiss's contacts, I think they'll find something." Yang nodded. "So what are you gonna do?"

"We're gonna party!" Gavin punched the air, and the others all cheered with him.

"Hey, maybe you can dance again!" Jeremy grinned. "Why don't you give Michael a lap dance while you're at it?"

"Sh-Shut the fuck up!" Michael snapped, face red as Gavin and the others started laughing.

"Aww, what's wrong?" Gavin sang as he stood up and started shaking his hips. "You don't want to see me dance for you?"

"No! Get the fuck away from me!" Michael kicked Gavin in the crotch, and the others roared with laughter as Gavin collapsed to the floor, being pulled up by a relatively sympathetic Ruby.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much for patiently waiting for the next chapter, the next few will just be some comedy acts.**

 **My overall plan is to have comedic moments punctuated by serious plot scenes, like the bank heist. I don't want to lose the comedy that makes the AH Crew the... well, the AH Crew. So if things go a bit weird, then it's because this is a story about the Achievement Hunters.**

 **Just a spoiler, there is A LOT of swearing. I'll let you read on to find out why.**

* * *

The Bank Heist was on news across the kingdoms, but there was no correlation with the Crew to the robbery. In fact, they began another live stream when they arrived back at the school and got another large following. Their new group - the Achieve Men - had become somewhat of a sensation, both in Vale and abroad.

Aside from the Heist, though, there were no other events happening. The White Fang was laying low, Torchwick was still in hiding, and even the Grimm seemed to step back to allow the city a bit of peace, after their failed assault through the tunnel, which had been opened again to be barricaded even more strongly so that a similar incident could never happen ever again.

So a certain calm fell over the Academy. The students were all focused on their studies, occasionally punctured by the usual shenanigans of the Crew, consisting of chases, loud streams, and the occasional explosive weapon misfire. Sure, there was a bit of a rise in the repair bills for the school, but it never spiraled out of control to the point where they were kicked out, a fact that many were thankful for and others believed to be a small miracle in itself.

So when Michael, Gavin, Jeremy, and Ray started to become more secretive and act strangely, that caught the attention of a certain blond-haired girl.

"Hey, Gavin!" Yang grinned. "What's with the bag?"

Gavin spun around and hid the shopping bag behind his back. "O-Oh, Yang! Uh, it's nothing!"

"Doesn't look like nothing." She noted as she tried to look at the bag, which Gavin shielded with his body. "So what are you and the Lads planning? Don't think I didn't notice."

"No one else?"

Yang shrugged. "Nah, they're all busy with studies or looking out for White Fang."

Gavin sighed. "Blake's still on edge?"

"Not as bad as before, at least she's sleeping. But don't try to shift the topic, it's an old tactic that won't work on me."

"Jeez, no need to sound like a mum." Gavin looked both ways in the corridor before leaning in. "Okay, we're really planning to do something, to a lot of people here."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "What are you planning?"

"Tomorrow, on Earth, we'd be celebrating the first month of April, which is a sort of festival for us where everyone plays pranks on each other. It's called April Fool's day, and anything goes, so long as it's a prank."

"A pranking festival?" Yang grinned. "That sounds like my kind of thing!"

"The Lads and I wanna try and pull off a few pranks around, but we need a bit of help." He pulled out the bag and held up a box. "Could you let me in around midnight, when the others are asleep? I plan to give her something that she'll have to wear for a few days. It was a suggestion from Michael. Also, we plan on a few more things to do, if you want in on the whole thing."

"Count me in." Yang clapped her hands. "It's so boring lately, it's like everyone's laying low."

"C'mon, I'll show you. And not a word to anyone." Gavin led her to the Crew's headquarters (also their gaming and streaming room).

As they approached, however, the corridor soon filled up with people, all laughing as they crowded around the door to the Crew's room. They had to weave around the students to find Ray and Ryan standing by the open door. What made everyone laugh, however, was Michael's yelling from the other side of the door.

"CUNT, SON OF A BITCH!" Michael roared from behind the door, followed by the smashing of a fist on a table. "I GOT SO CLOSE! SO FUCKING CLOSE AND I FUCKED UP CAUSE I'M A FUCKING NO GOOD PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT! FUCK!"

The crowd erupted, trying to keep their laughs silent, and many fell to their knees and clutched their aching bellies.

"What's going on?" Yang whispered to Gavin, who had his head in his hand.

"Michael's doing a Rage Quit stream." He replied, embarrassed. "He basically is given a bunch of games that cause rage or hard ones to play, and he gets really angry at them. People think it's funny, and-"

"STOP FUCKING KICKING ME IN THE DICK, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Michael screamed. "YOU'RE A FUCKING KNIGHT IN SIXTY-TON ARMOUR, NOT A FREAKING CYBORG NINJA! HOW ARE YOU FUCKING BACKFLIPPING?! FUCK YOU, ARCH-KNIGHT-17, FUCK YOUUUU! SHIIIIIIT! HOLD STILL SO I CAN BEAT YOUR ASS, YOU SON OF A BITCH! I GOT A MINIGUN, HOW DOES THAT LOSE TO A SWORD?! YOU CUNT, STOP TEABAGGING ME!"

"I'm guessing it's that Combat Game you showed us." Gavin turned to Yang, who shrugged guiltily as the crowd laughed again.

"Sorry, but I kinda understand the rage, Arch Knight 17 was so annoying when I played against them six days ago. But surely Michael's not so-"

There was suddenly an enormous smash and shattering of glass. "FFFUUUCCCKKK! IM OUT! FUCK THIS GAME, FUCK YOU ARCH-KNIGHT 17, FUCK MY LIFE, FUCK EVERYBODY! IM GOING FOR A DRINK, SO FUCK YOU ALL, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED ME SMASHING MY FUCKING WINDOW WITH MY GODDAMN CHAIR, HIT THE SUBSCRIBE SO YOU WON'T MISS ME TEARING MY FUCKING HAIR OUT, AND FUCK OFF!"

The crowd quickly backed away as Michael slammed open the door so hard one of the hinges broke before he stormed to the canteen. There was an enormous roar of laughter from the crowd at this, and Michael just sped away, stomping across the floor.

"Sorry, take this." Gavin handed the bag to Yang. "Give it to Ray, he'll take care of it. I have to go calm him down."

She nodded as she strolled over to Ray and Ryan, the bag slung over her shoulder as the crowd dispersed around them and Gavin flew after his friend. "Heya, guys."

Ray looked up from his DS. "I guess you're in the April Fool's plan?" He asked as if the recent rage hadn't happened at all.

Jack stumbled from the room, wiping tears from his eyes as he laughed. "Oh ho ho… Ohh, god, that almost killed me…! Hee hee hee…!"

"How's the damage?" Ray asked.

Jeremy poked his head out. "Some kid got clocked on the head with the chair, and the window needs a new pane. Geoff, get your wallet out, buddy!"

The audible groan from their boss inside the room caused Yang to giggle before she turned to Ray. "So you need any help with your April Fool's day?"

"Nah, we got it." Ray grinned as he tossed the bag to Ryan, who caught it in one hand. "We're gonna be in so much shit with everyone!"

"If they can trace it back to us," Jeremy added.

"Yeah, I'm out." Jack raised his arms as he finally composed himself. "And Ryan's only helping you carry the stuff, remember?"

Ryan nodded.

"Okay, see ya!" Yang turned on her heel. "And I get exempt from the list, am I right?"

"Sure thing!" Ray waved as she left.

Yang hummed to herself as she strolled to team JNPR's room, where they and her teammates were working on their homework. She strolled in to find Jaune dropping a controller as he punched the air. "Yes! Finally, beat Mogar-The-Beast-360! Man, he went on for a while!"

"I think he rage quitted," Ren noted from his bed.

"Congratulations." Pyrrha smiled as she patted his shoulder. "You're really good at video games, Jaune."

"Well, thanks." He laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm not that good, though, I really just play for fun."

"And Arch-Knight-17 is the champion!" Nora cheered. "Undefeated for the sixteenth time in a row! You should go for the championship, Jaune!"

Yang stared at the screen, where Jaune's character did the signature victory move. For his, the White Knight simply placed its sword in its sheath before crossing its arms and nodding to the camera. A move she'd seen several times before, and triggered a response from her in the form of a red glow to her eyes.

"So you are Arch-Knight-17." Yang slowly grinned as stepped towards Jaune. "Remember six days ago? You were a real pain back then, always with your moves and your taunts."

"W-Wait, that was you?!" Jaune scooted back, eyes wide. "I should have known! Only you would pick Gold-Dragon-05 as a username! And have a Dragon Faunus with gold hair!"

"Yang." Pyrrha stood between them. "I don't think it's too serious of a matter to pick a fight on him."

"Are you kidding me?" Yang glared at her. "He humiliated me! He deserves some retribution, in the form of a beating! C'mon, we're going to the boxing ring where I'm gonna try out some of your moves on you!"

"Don't." Pyrrha's eyes flashed dangerously. "You're not hurting my team leader."

Yang's own eyes glowed as she grinned. "You wanna bet?"

"Ren, help!" Jaune grabbed said man and held him between them, like a shield. "Please don't kill me, Yang, I'm sorry!"

"Let go of me!" Ren exclaimed, now struggling in Jaune's grip.

"FREE FOR ALL~!" Nora sang as she jumped on the bed with her scroll out.

Ruby, Weiss, and Zwei looked at each other before sneaking out the room. The two girls plus Corgi then quickly ran back to their room.

"Thank god we avoided that." Weiss gasped as she locked the door behind her. "I would hate to have been in the same room with them."

Zwei barked, catching Ruby's attention, and she picked the shirt from his jaws with a tut. "Zwei, what did I say about touching Blake's stuff? You know she has to have some time to get used to you."

Zwei tilted his head as Ruby then tossed the shirt onto Blake's bed. He was then content with jumping on said bed and watching the two continue to finish their homework.

* * *

A few hours later, Blake walked into the room to find Ruby and Weiss sitting in their beds, clean showered, while Yang laid on her bed with several bandages wrapped around her limbs.

"I can explain." She raised her arms, only to wince and lower them painfully. "Man, Nikos isn't one to mess around with."

"She does come from Mistral and is a seasoned champion," Weiss replied as she flicked through her scroll. "It was only natural to assume she learned Mistrilian Kickboxing."

"Save it." Blake yawned, rubbing her eyes. "I couldn't find anything at all. I'm tired, so let's just go to bed."

"Hmph." Ruby crossed her arms. "I'm not sleepy."

Weiss sighed as she placed her scroll on the bedside table. "Ruby, it is pretty late, and we were originally planning to go to the city again tomorrow."

"Fine!" Ruby jumped up on her bed while Blake took a shower.

They knew Blake was really tired when she walked out, grabbed Zwei off her bed and tossed him to Weiss and collapsed on it without even looking at her book. They switched off their lights and fell asleep.

Yang opened her eyes and looked at the clock, before quietly sneaking out. She unlocked the door and sure enough, Gavin grinned as he snuck across the floor with Jeremy behind him.

"She's gonna be so pissed!" Jeremy whispered as Gavin pulled out a small object and started wrapping it around Blake's neck. Yang stared at it as Gavin pulled out a small tube and seemed to squirt a small amount of liquid on it before placing it back in his pocket. She realized it was a collar, and Yang snorted as she held her laughter.

"Record in the morning," Gavin whispered to her. "And this was Michael's idea, he got it and everything." With that, he and Jeremy left.

Yang grinned to herself as she climbed back on her bed and set an alarm for her scroll, curling up under the covers and falling asleep quickly.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Author's Note: This chapter was an absolute blast to write! Read on, leave a review on what you think, and enjoy!**

* * *

Yang opened her eyes as the alarm went, and she quickly grabbed her scroll as she saw Blake get up groggily from the bed under her. "Good morning!"

"Morning." She replied as she grabbed some clothes and headed to the door. Yang sighed as she closed the door but she started filming.

She wasn't disappointed. Not twenty seconds later, there was a piercing shriek from the bathroom that caused Ruby and Weiss to jump from their beds, and the door slammed open to a furious Blake as she glared at Yang.

"What's wrong, Blakey?" Yang asked, hiding her smile.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Blake yelled, pointing to her neck. Yang burst out laughing at the black cat collar on her neck, with its own little bell. "I can't get it off! It's super glued to my neck!"

Yang realized then what Gavin had done, and now roared with laughter as she tried to hold her scroll steady. "Oh my god, they're so evil!"

"WHO DID THIS?!" Blake jumped up to her bed and grabbed the collar of her shirt, eyes ablaze with fury. "TELL ME NOW, YANG XIAO LONG, OR I SWEAR TO THE GODS NO POWER ON REMNANT WILL SAVE YOU!"

There was a knocking on the door. "Blake? Are you alright?"

Her face turned pale as Yang jumped past her and flung open the door. "Hey, Sun! What's up?"

"You alright here?" He raised an eyebrow. "I heard yelling. Blake, are you alright?"

Blake was desperately trying to cover the collar with her hands. "Y-Yes, I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"Michael sent me here." He shrugged. "Said you guys were gonna need help for something."

"We're fine." She turned away, then froze as the small bell on her neck ringed. Weiss and Ruby saw the collar and both started laughing. "Shut up!"

Sun stepped forward and tried to see what she was hiding before a smile crept up his face. "Is… Is that a cat collar?"

"Shut up!" Blake snapped. "Someone super glued this onto my neck! I'm going to find them and I'm going to KILL THEM!"

Sun looked away and covered his mouth, composing himself before swallowing. "Okay, you wanna look around for them? Who do you think did this?"

"We're going to see Michael after I change." Blake hissed before she marched to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Yikes." Sun grinned, before placing his hands on his knees and laughing. "That's so funny!"

"You won't believe the half of it." Yang laughed as she stopped recording and pocketed her scroll. Ruby and Weiss were both composing themselves in the background. "Something tells me today's gonna be a very fun-filled day."

* * *

Blake outright refused to leave without bringing something to cover up the collar, so she took one of Weiss's black scarves and wrapped it around her neck. They then headed to breakfast, where they found a slight tension in the air, and the students were on edge.

"Hey, guys!" Nora grinned as she waved them over. "What's with the scarf, Blakey?"

Blake ignored her and marched to the other end, where the Crew was eating. She then grabbed Michael's ear and pulled sharply. "YOU…"

"Ow, ow, hey!" Michael leaned back, glaring at her. "What's going on?!"

"This." She pulled down the scarf a fraction of an inch. "You put this on me!"

Geoff and Jack burst out laughing, while Ray shook his head. Gavin and Jeremy tittered behind their hands while Ryan took one look and then turned back to his can of diet cola with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Oh." Michael pulled her hand off and rubbed his ear. "You mean that?"

"Dude, putting a cat collar on a Cat Faunus?" Ray crossed his arms as his bunny ears twitched. "That's racist."

"Not if it's a cat who did it." Michael shrugged. "A cat putting a cat collar on another cat isn't racist, is it? That's like a bird calling another bird a winged prick, it's not racist, just mean."

"Hey!" Gavin protested.

"Okay, can't argue with that logic." Ray shrugged.

Blake glared at him before turning back to Michael. "You are getting this thing off me. NOW."

"Sorry, no can do." He grinned. "It's industrial-strength glue, the kind they use to stick wings on aircraft, so it's not coming loose anytime soon. Maybe in a year, if you're lucky."

Blake paled as she leaned back, before collapsing in her seat. "I'm dead… I'm so dead… I'll never be able to walk out in public again."

"I think we can leave the trip to the city for tomorrow." Weiss sighed.

"He's lying about the glue." Gavin leaned over and whispered to Yang, Ruby, and Weiss, so Blake couldn't hear. "It's just normal glue, you could probably wash it out with some soap and water."

"I think I'll let her believe it's extra strength." Yang chuckled.

"That's evil!" Ruby protested.

"You're smiling, though." Weiss grinned.

"Th-That doesn't mean I agree with it!"

"Eh." Weiss shrugged. "What she doesn't know can't hurt her."

Ruby sat down and then noticed Jaune and Pyrrha sitting across from them. Jaune looked like normal, but Pyrrha's face was red and she was avoiding looking at Jaune. "You guys alright?"

Jaune looked up and laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, we were pranked. I woke up in Pyrrha's bed in her pajamas, for some reason, and she woke up in mine."

Pyrrha hid her face in her hands, and from behind her Nora gave a thumbs up. Ruby giggled behind her hand. "Was it awkward?"

"Her clothes were kind of tight." He shrugged, although his face went a bit red. "I was also wearing a pair of her underwear, which was awkward. I quickly changed out of them though. Ren also woke up in Nora's clothes and she in Ren's."

"Never again. I almost suffocated in them." Ren sighed as he took a sip from his cup, cheeks red. "Someone's been… pranking many of the students around here. We're not the only ones."

"Meh!" Nora shrugged, smiling happily. "You have to see the picture I got of Jaune in Pyrrha's underwear, it's so funny!"

"Okay, Nora, give it to me!" Jaune desperately grabbed for Nora's scroll and they fought over it.

Yang grinned as she tapped Pyrrha's head, who was resting her head on the table. "Looks like you hit the jackpot, P-Money!"

"Y-Yang…" She mumbled, embarrassed. "Please…"

"But aren't you worried that someone literally stripped you and Jaune? Even your underwear?"

"It was Nora," Ren replied. "She just won't tell us who came up with the plan."

"Pranksters never betray pranksters, Ren." Nora waved her finger. "It's the honorable code for us."

"Pranksters don't have a code." Ren sighed.

Nora secretly looked to Yang and winked. "We do, Renny. You wouldn't understand, because you're a pranking victim."

Yang laughed at that. "Can't argue with that!"

* * *

The rest of the day went by with an incredible number of shenanigans.

Entering Oobleck's class, the students who were walking ahead of them quickly walked into the room, only to suddenly slip and smash onto the ground. Someone had poured oil over the entrance to the room and the ground was slippery.

In Glynda's class, the Aura meters went haywire, giving several students advantages over others, and calling for critical strikes when they released relatively weak strikes. Someone had also installed a microphone, which announced combo hits like a video game, so when the more talented fighters would strike several times, the voice would always count each hit. The fact it was a graded assessment didn't help matters.

In Port's class, some students walked in only to shriek and dive back out. A large Ursa was chained right next to the door, and in order to allow the students in they had to ease themselves past the enormous Grimm which pulled on its chains. Professor Port didn't even seem to regard it with much interest as he entered the lesson, and the students, most of whom were used to sleeping in class, were on edge as the Ursa continued to roar and fight against the chains holding it back from the unarmed teenagers who were literally trapped. Professor Port even PETTED the Ursa as he left without caring how it tried to bite his head of, making many believe that maybe some of his far-flung tales may not have been so far-flung.

Then there were the pie traps.

More often than not, a student would round the corner only for an improvised swing to send a custard cream pie slamming into their faces. Many had fallen victim to such devices, and now simply traversing the school was a hassle in itself. And adding the buckets placed on doorways, the slippery oil on top of stairs, and string stretched across corridors, plenty of danger was present.

By lunch, the school was exhausted, a mix of anxiety from the traps and amusement for those who fell to them. Everyone knew they were pranks, and now they were trying to figure out who was guilty of setting all of them.

"Think it was Cardin?" Ruby asked as they sat down for lunch. "We haven't heard from him for a while."

"Nah, it's not him." Jaune shook his head. "Besides, I watched him get hit in the face by a pie and then fall down two flights of stairs. He's in his room now, and I feel kinda bad for him."

"Well, it can't be us, or you, or them." Ruby shrugged as she gestured to the Crew. Gavin and Jeremy were wiping custard cream from their faces and Michael had an ice pack to his head where he'd fallen down the stairs. "I hardly think they'd be stupid enough to fall into their own traps."

Yang and Nora looked at each other and giggled.

"AAAAUGH! WHY ME?!"

They jumped as Geoff stormed past, six pies stuck to his body as he dropped in his seat, dripping custard on the floor. "This SUCKS! Why are there so many damn pies around here?! Who even made them?!"

"I dunno." Gavin shrugged as he pulled a pie off Geoff's shirt and set it on the table. "But it's pretty darn funny, innit?"

"Not when I fell down the stairs," Michael muttered. "Who tripped me? I know one of you slipped on some oil but you didn't have to punch me in the dick and send me down the stairs."

Jack whistled nervously to the side while Ray and Jeremy chuckled behind their hands.

"We'll never know." Ray shrugged. "I'm honestly amazed Jack and Ryan avoided most of the traps."

"Same here." Jeremy suddenly started grinning as he raised his voice. "Jack, Ryan, how come YOU haven't cared about the traps?!"

The students around them fell silent as they turned to them. Ryan looked around nervously while Jack glared at him. "What are you doing, Jeremy?"

"I'm just saying!" He grinned, his eyes gleaming as his voice carried around the now-quiet cafeteria. "It's really unusual that you and Ryan somehow avoided all the traps. I mean, me and Gavin both got pied."

"Wha… I slipped on oil!" Jack exclaimed.

"Just sayin! And you recovered, by shoving Michael into one!" Jeremy was now showing teeth as he leaned back in his seat. "Just sayin! Maybe you did it! Just sayin!"

"They did it! They're the ones who set up the traps!" Someone yelled from behind them. "Get them! GET THEM NOW!"

Jack and Ryan both jumped up and sprinted out the room, followed by a large group of angry students. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Jack roared over his shoulder as he and Ryan slammed through the doors.

"Consider that revenge for dunking me and Gavin!" Jeremy called after him before he burst out laughing. Geoff was on his hands and knees on the floor, laughing too hard to breathe, while Gavin was crowing and shaking Jeremy's shoulders and Michael was laughing at the sky. Ray was watching after his friend in sympathy but was also laughing loudly.

"You're the best, Rimmy!" Gavin cheered.

"I know I am!" Jeremy laughed. "You NEVER mess with Lil J!"

"Did you seriously get revenge for something that happened long ago?" Weiss stared at them. The fountain-dunking incident from when they moved in was literal months before.

"Hey, I know how to hold a grudge for a buddy." Jeremy nudged Gavin as he fist-bumped Ray over the table. "So I consider this a successful day."

"Lunch isn't even over yet." Ren sighed, not noticing Michael pouring salt into his tea from behind him.

"Oh hoooh, this day is gonna be so much fun." Jeremy rubbed his hands in glee as Gavin pulled out his scroll and started filming.

Ren raised an eyebrow at the camera as he picked up his cup and took a sip, before promptly spitting it out across the table. The end result was Michael running for his life as Stormflower was brought out immediately.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Author's Note: No note. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, team RWBY decided to walk through the Vale boardwalk, seeing as they'd never actually gone there since the port incident with Torchwick and the White Fang. They also wanted to take a day off for "Team Bonding", as Ruby called it and Weiss wanted to see the upcoming preparations for the Vytal festival, which was just starting to come up in a few short weeks.

"You know, now that we get to come here when we're not chasing after terrorists, it's really nice." Yang sighed as she walked with her hands behind her head and leaning back to watch the sky.

"The preparations are also beginning." Weiss looked at the banners and posters on the walls of shops and stores. "We'll have to step up training to prepare."

"Weiss, we basically saved Vale from destruction, I don't think training gets much better than that." Ruby laughed.

"We only fought Grimm and basic Grunts," Blake replied as she flicked over a page from her book. "We'll be fighting against training huntsmen and huntresses from the other kingdoms with their own unique weapons. They'll be more of a challenge compared to crowd control fighting."

"Way to kill the mood!" Yang grinned as she clapped Blake on the back. "What's wrong, kitty? You've been on edge for a whole day now!"

"You know EXACTLY why I'm on edge." Blake pointed to the black scarf around her neck. "I can't fight with this on in the Vytal Festival! I have to get something to cut it off but I can't do it without cutting into my neck!"

"Yeesh, sorry I asked." Yang rolled her eyes. "C'mon, it's not too bad. Even Sun thinks it looks good."

"H-He does?"

"Was that a stutter?!" Yang gasped overdramatically. "Do you care about what he thinks of you?!"

Blake punched her in the arm and Yang winced at the force behind it. "Shut up! I don't want to talk about this!"

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other and sighed as they continued walking.

"Hi, Ruby!"

They looked up to see Velvet walking towards them with a smile while Coco and their two teammates, Yatsuhashi and Fox, followed behind them.

"Velvet!" Ruby grinned as she waved. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you." She nodded. "How are your friends?"

"Things are a bit tense, but we'll make it through," Weiss replied, casting a look behind her to see Blake and Yang in a whispered argument.

"I see… Well, where are you going?"

"Nowhere." Ruby shrugged. "Just thought we'd walk around till we found something."

"We came out here with Gavin, Jack, and Geoff, but they went to a bar a few blocks away some two hours ago." Velvet waved her hand that way. "They were called over by a man in a club. I think he was a Huntsman or something, he carried a large sword on his back."

"Did you see who it was?" Ruby tilted her head.

"No, I couldn't see their face. But I think he had a red cape on or something."

Ruby's eyes widened and she gasped. "Did he wear a white shirt, black pants and have combed back messy hair?"

"Uh… yes, he did actually."

"Was he also drunk?" Yang sighed.

"Very."

"Uncle Qrow." The siblings looked at each other before they quickly walked down the street. "Thanks, Velvet, see you later."

"Who's uncle Qrow?" Blake asked as she and Weiss followed them.

"You'll see." Yang shook her head. "And great, I know where they are."

* * *

The bar was open in Junior's club, and he was having a field day today. These two men drank more than a load of office workers on a Saturday early work release day.

"More!" The Ram Faunus slammed his shot glass on the counter. "I have to beat this prick!"

"You're already losing it." Qrow Branwen smirked as he tilted his head and finished his shot.

"Sorry about this." Jack sighed as he handed Junior another bunch of Lien. "I think we're running you dry."

"Don't sweat it, we just got our monthly supplies." Junior shrugged. "Still find it weird you sound exactly like me."

"Same." Jack nodded as he held up a glass. "You wouldn't mind joining?"

Junior grinned as he filled his own. "Why not? It's been a quiet day so far."

There was a crash and the doors were blasted open. Junior sighed in response and put his head in his hand.

"Hey, boys!" Yang grinned as she strolled in. She then raised her arms as Junior's goons all pointed their weapons at her. "Hey, guys, sorry for last time, I'm just here to see my uncle."

Junior stared at her before turning to Jack. "You wouldn't happen to be…"

"Nope." Jack chuckled. "And not Geoff or Gavin either. So, Yang, you're telling me that this guy's your uncle?"

Qrow pushed his chair back and turned to her, raising an eyebrow. "Hey, kid, what brings you here?"

"What brings me here? What about YOU?!" Yang exclaimed, marching forward and shoving aside the guns aimed at her without even looking. "You go missing for months and you just come back to Vale without even letting us know?!"

"Well, what do you want me to say?" He shrugged.

"...I think you should let Rubes answer."

Qrow's eyes widened and he jumped up, only to get slammed by Ruby who shot forward and clutched his arm. "UNCLE QROW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?! DIDJA MISS ME?! DIDJA?!"

"Nope," Qrow replied in a heartbeat as he caught his balance.

"Ooh, harsh." Jack winced. "Dude, you have two nieces who clearly miss you and you just reply like that?"

"Meh, it's how Uncle Qrow rolls." Yang smiled as she strolled up and hugged Qrow. "It's good to see you, Uncle."

"Heh, good to see you two doing well without me." Qrow chuckled before turning to Junior with a much less happy face. "How much for the door?"

He sighed and waved his hand. "Forget it, this isn't the first time and I insured the place. Blondie's been here before."

Qrow turned to Yang with a raised eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Yang shrugged. "I like to have a good time, crashing into places."

"I wonder what Tai would think?" Qrow grinned.

Yang's face morphed into one of horror. "You wouldn't dare…"

"Oh, wouldn't I?"

"O-Okay, Uncle Qrow, w-we can talk about this!"

Weiss sighed but then noticed Blake now talking to Junior, and she joined her.

"You're an information broker." Blake was telling him. "You and your informants know a lot around here."

"You got that right." Junior nodded. "And let me tell you, threatening to smash this place up or my people ain't gonna work. We've got good insurance." He fixed up a drink for himself and took a sip from it. "Of course not enough to cover death, but I know you're not the kind of people interested in being murderers or killers so early."

Weiss noticed her clench her fist, no doubt thinking about her past. "No, I don't. But what are your prices?"

"If it's small, like info on a normie, it's cheap." He shrugged, leaning back. "If it's something regarding criminals or gang members, raised by three times. But for the deep stuff… That's negotiable."

"How much for info regarding Torchwick and the White Fang?" Blake placed a hand on the table.

With a smile, he gestured to the mountain of glasses that Qrow and Geoff had consumed. "Take the bill for that, multiply that by twelve, and you have all the information I have. Which is a lot, might I add, you won't be disappointed."

Blake flicked a small credit card on the table. "Go on."

Weiss stared at it as Junior picked it up. It was oddly familiar, being white with gold leaf writing on it…

"H-Hey! That's mine, give it-!" Weiss's protests were cut off as Blake clapped a hand over her mouth. She struggled against Blake's surprising strength as Junior wrote down the numbers and flicked it back to Blake.

"Okay, here's the scoop." He leaned in. "The White Fang has had a major blow in their operations since the Breach. Many arrested, many killed. They're now doing mass recruitments and are successful in avoiding the police, but many are untrained and have no direction. Adam Taurus has been recalled by his superiors from Mistral to form them into an effective militia force here in Vale."

Blake nodded. "What else?"

"This new base is somewhere around the kingdom, but I wouldn't recommend looking for it if you plan on finding it. Too many guards, too much security, so I don't recommend you go looking." He picked up his glass again and held it to the light. "But if you want a clue, find Torchwick. He's still on the run after escaping Atlas, but he's been taking part in the recruitment himself."

"Do you know when his next meeting is happening?"

"They are rare, the last one two months ago. But from what I can gather, you'll seriously want to keep an ear out on the recruits. They're not the hardcore killing machines anymore, at this point they're looking for whoever can be mustered to fight with a gun or a sword. Their recruitment's now pretty slack, and with them stooping to hiring criminals you may hear a word or two in the underground. In fact, we hear he's specifically aiming at SDC workers who are being abused, even sending some of the more veteran units in from Atlas."

Blake had her hand over Weiss's mouth the whole time, but she noticed that she stopped struggling now. "What else can you tell us? When can we get an opportunity?"

"That's tricky. Not sure exactly, but something will definitely happen in a few weeks, so you have time before shit hits the fan. Doesn't bother me, I'm just minding my own business, honestly."

"Thank you." She stepped back. "We'll be back if we need your services again."

"No better information broker in town than me. By the way, the scarf suits you." He nodded, before waving his hand in the air. "Closing time. Hey, Jack, buddy! Get your drunk friend out of here!"

Jack walked over and sighed as he grabbed Geoff, who was passed out on the counter and slung him over his shoulder. "C'mon, guys, let's go."

They all headed out, but Jack paused as he waited for Gavin, who stumbled from the bathroom after failing to keep his stomach in line after trying Bourbon for the first time.

"Why does Weiss look so angry?" Gavin whispered to him as they walked.

Jack noticed how Weiss was glaring at Blake, who was typing into her scroll and shrugged. "I don't know. But it seems serious."

"Like Geoff's alcoholism?" Gavin chuckled.

Geoff mumbled something from Jack's back in response, but his slurred speech didn't register as any form of understandable language. He then tried to hit Gavin but he only tapped him with a slack hand.

"Yep." Jack shook his head as he continued walking. "I think you'll need to fly ahead and get the aspirin ready. And tell the others to stay clear of the bathroom."


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Author's Note: Incoming seriousness. Comedy is on halt for now.**

* * *

"I don't care what Junior told you, you robbed from me!"

"It was for a good cause, I needed the information!"

Ruby, Yang, and Team JNPR looked at each other nervously as Blake and Weiss were engaging in the worst argument they had ever seen. Even the one before that lead to Blake running away seemed less hot than now. Weiss was yelling at Blake, who sat on her bed with her scroll out, doing research and preparing for their eventual plan to stalk the meeting.

That had been the original intentions when they had both teams meet up, but Weiss had obviously been holding in this argument. But Blake didn't want to argue about that and wanted to plan, which angered the Schnee heiress.

"Do you know how much money Junior charged from MY account?!" Weiss exclaimed as she held up her card. "More than half of what I had! MORE THAN HALF! My father called in when he looked through my transactions and saw that I had spent my month's allowance at a club! He's threatening to close my account for good!"

"I don't care, we needed the information." Blake shot back, turning back to her own scroll. "We had no leads on Torchwick and the White Fang, and now we have the information we need to find another trail."

"You robbed me!" Weiss yelled. "You literally took my credit card WITHOUT MY PERMISSION and gave it to an ILLEGAL INFORMATION BROKER! I can't tell my family that I spent the money for that!"

"Why not?" Blake replied.

"Look…" Ruby stepped forward and laughed nervously. "It can't be that bad-"

"Sixty… thousand…" Weiss hissed. "Sixty thousand Lien. That's how much Junior charged."

They all paled at the sheer number. "Wow." Yang winced. "Okay, I can see why you're so angry-"

"Not another word, Xiao Long!" Weiss snapped. "Just because I'm a Schnee doesn't mean I have unlimited funds! I have an allowance, and the only reason why I have so much is because I save my money! Not to have you just spend it WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Weiss turned to Blake.

"So?" She replied.

Weiss seemed to snap then. "So? So? Well, then. Once a criminal, always a criminal. Right, Belladonna?"

Blake looked up and glared at her.

"You know… Last I checked, there was a warrant out for your arrest." She chuckled. "If you insist on continuing your illegal actions, why not bring up some of your past ones too?"

"Who cares!" Blake burst out, standing up and glaring down at Weiss. "What are your priorities?! Money?! Reputation?! The White Fang will KILL PEOPLE, and you're worried about MONEY?!"

"IT'S NOT ABOUT THAT!" Weiss screamed.

"Guys!" Jaune tried to push himself between them. "Stop fighting!"

"IF YOU WANT TO CARE MORE ABOUT YOUR NAME, GO AHEAD!" Blake yelled. "BUT I'M DOING THIS FOR THE INNOCENT PEOPLE WHOSE LIVES ARE IN DANGER! THIS WILL SAVE THEM, SO IF YOU CAN'T SUCK IT UP AND ACCEPT IT, THEN I GUESS YOU REALLY ARE AS BAD AS YOUR FATHER!"

There was a sharp crack, and Blake stumbled back. Everyone froze as she raised a hand to her cheek in shock.

Weiss stood, breathing heavily, her hand raised from where she had slapped Blake across the face. "Don't. Ever. Say that again." She hissed.

They stood in silence, before Weiss turned and headed to the door. She flung open the door and stormed away. No one followed her.

Blake, meanwhile, turned and headed to the window, ignoring the red mark on her face as she opened it and jumped out.

* * *

"I can't believe she is forcing us to do this!" Sun groaned as he carried a bunch of books from the cart.

Neptune chuckled as he pushed a second cart to the Library's corridor. "Look, I told you it was a bad idea to try and steal Professor Peach's notes."

"I wasn't paying attention, first of all. And I was only _borrowing_ them for an unspecified amount of time, second of all." Sun retorted as he crossed his arms.

Neptune sighed as he pushed the cart. "I'll take care of the books at the back of the library."

"Sure." Sun waved him away.

Neptune pushed the cart down the mostly-empty library, the students on their scrolls or their computers. He could respect as an intellectual - not a nerd, as Sun called him - the books that held so much history and knowledge.

He reached the end and was about to grab some books when he heard something. A sniffle.

He turned and crouched down, peeking through the books to see Weiss sitting at a table that was shielded away in the back. She had her legs drawn up and was curled up in her seat, and her shoulders were shaking slightly.

Neptune felt something in his chest and he walked around to her. "Weiss…?"

She seemed to freeze. "I'm sorry, I'd like to be alone…"

Neptune remained standing before sighing and dragging out the chair next to him, sitting down next to her. "You don't have to tell me about it. I'll just be here."

Weiss remained silent before looking up and wiping her eyes. For Neptune, to see Weiss in such a state… it left an impression on him.

"I'm sorry." She repeated. "I… I'm just not… in the right state of mind."

"Tell me about it." Neptune smiled gently.

It was that smile that got Weiss talking. About the visit to the nightclub they had traveled to. How Blake had used her card for illegal information, about the cost of it, and her family's reaction to the transaction. And her argument with her teammate, and her lashing out.

"It sounds like you and her aren't seeing eye to eye." Neptune noted.

"Not at all." Weiss spat. "I'm… beyond angry."

"Why?"

She seemed unprepared for that answer. "Why? Because she stole from me! Without even asking for my permission! She threw away MY money like it was nothing-!"

"Is that why? Because you feel that she took advantage of you?"

She fell silent immediately, looking away.

"I'm guessing it is." He leaned back. "You feel that she used you for your money without acknowledging you first, am I right?"

"Since when did you know so much about this?" She mumbled.

He chuckled in response. "Weiss, I'm not always the cool guy that I make out to be or the nerd… I mean intellectual I am. I know a fair bit about human emotion too, and I can tell that you're upset and I think I can tell why. Do you feel that she used you for your money?"

She nodded, hiding her face. "So many people have tried to before… I was always having to push away others who would try to use me for their own personal gain back at home, who wanted some easy tie to the Schnee family. I was constantly having to push away others who wouldn't see me as who I was, but as the daughter of Jacques Schnee…

"And then I met my team. Ruby, Yang… Blake… They didn't use me, at least for my money or reputation, and now we're great friends. We didn't get off to the best start… but I would trust them with my life in a heartbeat, without hesitation. And… she… she just…"

Neptune placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. "Weiss, they aren't using you. That's not true. They don't accept you as Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. They see you as Weiss, the Snow Angel. Their teammate and best friend. Blake did what she thought was right, but it hurt you, and she'll know if you tell her so."

"B-But… she said…" She leaned against him and he saw that she was now crying, her tears running freely. "She said… that I was… as bad as my father for letting innocent people die…"

Jacques Schnee. His reputation was known everywhere, as a Faunus discriminator, a strict business owner, and a merciless man. He would fire his workers for the slightest reasons, and accepted no excuses. And his company's reputation for Faunus discrimination was legendary.

It seemed that Weiss didn't want to be like her father.

And to say that she was killing people? That couldn't be farther from the truth.

"She threw it out in a fit of rage to hurt you," Neptune replied, rubbing her back. "But that's what arguments make people do. They make us hurt each other, often for no reason at all, just to settle our anger only to regret it after we've seen the consequences. I've been in arguments with Sun before where we've said some pretty bad stuff about each other, a lot which I regret now that I think about it. But we always know we never mean it then, and can get past it."

"B-But wh-why would she-?"

"Insults thrown in arguments aren't meant to be taken seriously." Neptune pushed her back gently and wiped her tears with his sleeve. "She did that to hurt you because she was angry, but you need to prove that you aren't going to be another Jacques Schnee. She's your friend, and she'll understand when you explain it to her after you've both calmed down."

She nodded. He smiled at her as she wiped her eyes and stood up. "Thank you, Neptune. I really appreciate your help."

"Anytime, Snow Angel." He winked. She blushed but smiled back at him as well, and she walked out of the library.

Neptune watched her leave for a minute before standing up and heading back to his cart. Scarlet was dusting off his hands as he walked over. "Hey, man, what's up?"

"Nothing much." He replied.

He looked down at his shirt and his eyebrows raised. "Woah, you've got, like, a major wet patch on your shirt."

Neptune looked down. He'd hung his jacket on the cart and his white shirt had two large stains on it, as well as one on his sleeve. But he smiled and shrugged. "Just helping a friend."

"You mean Weiss?" He asked, looking over his shoulder. "She looked really happy as she left, for some reason."

"I guess she did." He grabbed some books and headed to an empty shelf to stack them. "Where's Sun?"

"He saw something outside the window and rushed off quickly. Said something about the Black-haired chick, Belladonna." Scarlet shook his head and muttered. "Trust him to run off on our punishment after dragging us with him."

Neptune smiled. Scarlet didn't know the reason, and if he knew Sun, he knew that maybe they'd both be able to save a friendship. "Sun's a good guy, he's most likely got a good reason."

"Whatever, so long as he comes back to finish his share of work." Scarlet turned on his heel and walked away.

Neptune smiled as he took some more books and started shelving them, but he found his mind wandering.

He couldn't get out of his head the image of Weiss smiling to him. Thanking him for helping her. With that smile that had captivated him when he first saw her laughing in that destroyed cafeteria the first time…

Neptune laughed to himself as he placed a hond to his red face. "Hoo-kay, Nep. Focus on the task at hand. Shelve these books, worry about Snow Angel later."


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

* * *

Sun swung through the trees silently, before he finally arrived at the spot where he'd seen Blake going to.

And sure enough, the Cat Faunus herself was sitting at the edge of a cliff overlooking the city of Vale, a quiet spot Sun had shown her when they'd first met. She was staring at the setting sun as it slowly sank to the horizon, her new black scarf waving lazily in the breeze.

He smiled as he climbed up an oak tree that hung above her before dropping down, hanging on by his tail next to her. "Heya, Blakey!"

"Leave me alone."

His smile fell on her snap, and he dropped down. "Is something wrong?"

"Just leave me alone." She replied none-too-friendly.

"Look…" Sun sighed as he sat down next to her. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No."

He fell silent, letting his legs dangle over the edge and he leaned back, staring up at the sky that was starting to turn pink, before picking a small yellow flower and playing with it. They sat in silence for a very long time.

"Could you just LEAVE?!" Blake burst out, glaring at him.

He smiled in response. "Hey, remember the last time you wanted to be left alone? What did I do then?"

"You followed me across the entirety of Vale for two days straight until I decided to talk to you!"

"And I'll wait for two days for you to talk to me again." He shrugged. "You needed it then, and you need it now. You can tell me."

She didn't respond and just looked away, and they sat in silence for another long time.

"It's Weiss." she broke the silence eventually. "She lashed out at me."

"I'm all ears." Sun leaned forward and turned to her.

She did. She told him about how Yang had led them to Junior's club for information, how she decided to use him to find anything about the White Fang and Torchwick. And she told him all the information he'd given to them.

"But Weiss… She was angry." She hissed. "Because I used her money to get that information. I don't get it. This information will save lives, and all she thinks about is the damn money!"

Sun thought for a second before sighing. "Blake… Can I ask a question?"

"...Sure."

"Did you ask to use the money?"

"..." Blake didn't answer.

"That explains a lot." Sun sighed. "So you basically stole her money."

"Th-That doesn't have anything to do with this!" Blake snapped, glaring at him. "This is the White Fang we're talking about! Adam Taurus is making an army, and I now have the information to infiltrate them and find out their main base! Then we can stop them once and for all!"

"Blake."

"You don't understand!" Blake looked out at the city. "We have to stop them, we can't let any more people die! So what if we use some money, it-"

"Blake! Stop talking!"

She stared at Sun, who was now _glaring_ at her.

"Do you know how much you hurt Weiss by doing what you did?" He whispered. "I saw her in the library. She was crying. Then I saw you running out and I put two and two together."

Weiss… crying. That seemed to shock Blake into silence.

"I can't claim to be a mind reader." Sun looked back at the city. "Or have a crystal ball to use. But I think it hit her a lot deeper than just the fact you took money. Maybe she feels that you used her, or hurt that you didn't even ask her for it.

"That's your problem, Blake. You keep on doing things without focusing on the people around you and the effects of your actions. Sure, you got information that could help us bag Torchwick and the White Fang, and overall you focus on the bigger picture, but that doesn't amount to much if you end up falling out with your team. You just sacrifice yourself so much, Blake. And you're doing that to your team as well."

Blake looked at the ground, mind racing.

Had she really been so… terrible to them? She'd taken Weiss's card because she was desperate for answers, but what good was that if she ended up pushing away her team?

Ruby, Yang, even Weiss… they were her friends. Arguably her first real friends, whom she could trust, who she followed almost out of habit because she knew she would be safe with them. Who she'd fought with, who she'd come to know so well…

Was she pushing them away by focusing on the larger goals? Was she so focused on saving others that she was ruining her own life and those closest to her? Was she just using them as pawns, or forcing them to sacrifice themselves for her goals?

With a jolt, she realized something.

Adam Taurus had done the exact same thing.

He used to be a nice man, a person who she looked up to in the days of joining the White Fang, but so focused he was on his goals that he failed to see what the change did to him. And those around him.

Even now, he had yet to realize it was for those reasons she left him.

"Oh my god…" She whispered. "I… What have I done?"

Sun sighed as he reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Blake, you need to understand. I know that this isn't the most obvious to you, but you can't expect Weiss to follow your exact train of thought. She does have a right to be angry - you took advantage of the fact that she had money, without asking her, and she feels that you used her."

Blake placed her head in her hands.

"You should go and apologize." Sun squeezed her shoulder. "After all, your comment was thrown out in an argument. And if I know Weiss, she'll forgive you. She's done so before, after all."

"You're right…" She fell back to stare at the sky. Sun saw that she had a tear in her eye. "I'm such an idiot…"

"Hey, we all make mistakes." Sun leaned back to lie down next to her.

"You… don't know." Blake placed her arm over her eyes. "It's Adam. Adam Taurus."

"The terrorist leader?" Sun raised an eyebrow. "What does he have to do with this other than the information?"

"It's… What just happened, it happened to him."

"How do you know? Were you… with him in the White Fang?"

"In a relationship, yes." She nodded. "It's… He wasn't always a bad person, but his goals… his plans took over him, and he ended up pushing those he loved away. Including me…"

"Is that why you ran?"

"Yes… yes, that's why."

Sun reached out and took her hand. "Blake… I'm sorry for what happened, but you realized that you needed to run before it was too late instead of staying with him. And now, you know what you've done wrong. The question now is… can you do what you have to do to make it right?"

Blake nodded. "It's just… I need to plan what I say to her…"

Sun smiled as he placed his other arm behind his head. "I know you do. Take your time. After all, you live in the same room with her."

He kept a hold on her hand as he stared at the pink sky. After a few minutes passed, Blake pushed herself up to his knees, still holding his hand, before turning to him and giving him a soft smile. "Thank you, Sun. I really needed that."

"No probs!" He shrugged with a bright grin. "But don't expect me to turn serious like that on a whim. I really don't think it's my style."

"Not at all." She giggled as she stood up, her hand slipping from his. "I have to talk to Weiss now. Thank you, Sun."

He watched her leave, passing through the bushes and out of sight.

"Anything for you, Blake." He whispered, before looking back at the sun as it started to sink below the walls of Vale. He then chuckled to himself as he pressed a hand to a warm cheek, staring at the small yellow flower in his hand. "Anything for you…"

* * *

Weiss sighed as she stepped out of the bathroom, pushing a loose strand of hair over her ear.

"Weiss… We need to talk."

She looked up to see Blake standing in the room. Yang and Ruby looked at each other and smiled before sneaking past out the door.

"I'm… sorry." She looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry for taking advantage of you. And I'm sorry I… compared you to your father. I crossed the line, and I know I have. I'll do my best to pay you back, and-"

"Forget it."

She looked up as Weiss held up her hand.

"It's not the money I was upset about… mostly." She sighed. "It was that… you took my card from me without asking. Blake, I know how much this means to you, taking down the White Fang. You're not the only one who's suffered because of them. I've had family killed by them, people who I've known as I grew up. My own mother…"

"Weiss…" Blake swallowed. "I'm sorry…"

"It's wasn't you." Weiss smiled as she wiped her eyes. "But you just had to tell me you needed the money. I would have done it. I would have paid my entire company's stock if it meant helping you. Because you're my friend, and I trust you."

"I took advantage." Blake looked down at her hands. "I put my goals in front of our friendship. I shouldn't have."

"You shouldn't have." Weiss nodded as stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "But we've learned our lessons, am I right? I'm your friend, Blake. I'll trust you with my life. I DO trust you with my life."

"And I trust you with mine." Blake smiled as she took a deep breath. "This will never happen again. I… I know you're my friend. I trust you all, and I'll never do anything to jeopardize our friendship again."

Weiss nodded and they embraced. "Thank you, Blake. This means a lot."

"Of course." She nodded as she stepped back.

"But you'll have to help me come up with a good reason as to why I lost so much money to my family." She pointed at her. "I'm not asking for you to take the blame, but help me come up with a suitable alibi."

"Well…" She smiled. "Who's to say that someone got a hold of your account details? Maybe your credit card went missing, only to be mysteriously returned by a random stranger for no charge."

"That… is something only you could come up with." Weiss smiled and punched her shoulder lightly. "You're a good friend, Belladonna. You better be sure that I will not be jeopardizing our friendship."

"Me too, Schnee." She nodded, with no malice in the name. "Shall we go to dinner?"

"Yes. Let's go. Ruby and Yang will be happy."

"Of course they will." Blake chuckled as they headed out.

* * *

Jaune looked up and smiled as team RWBY walked in. "I guess they're cool now."

Pyrrha smiled as she saw Weiss and Blake talking, only for them to be interrupted as Yang threw her arms around them and Ruby jumped on her back. Weiss and Blake sighed but they then all laughed. "I guess they are."

Neptune and Sun were sitting across from each other and scooted to the side as they sat down. Weiss sat down next to Neptune and Blake next to Sun, and teams RWBY and JNPR started talking with each other excitedly.

"So, Snow Angel." Neptune grinned as she nudged Weiss. "Are you and Blake on speaking terms now?"

"I'd say more than that." She smiled at Blake, who nodded. "I want to thank you again, Neptune, for helping me."

"Same to you, Sun." Blake smiled at him. "You two really are good friends."

"It's no problem." Sun laughed as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Anything for you guys." Neptune smiled.

Weiss looked down nervously before looking up at him. She then pushed herself up and kissed him on his cheek.

"Just to show my appreciation." She whispered, blushing brightly as she quickly sat down again.

"S-Sure." Neptune laughed nervously as he looked away, his own cheeks red.

"Sooo… Where's Sun's?"

They all jumped as Michael stood behind them, grinning from ear to ear. The AH Crew were sitting at the next table over, and Geoff was standing behind Michael with a glass of alcohol in his hand.

"Y-You shut up!" Blake snapped at him, shoving him back. Michael laughed out loud in response.

"We're gonna be having a stream tomorrow, hoping some of you could join in!" Michael turned to them and shrugged. "I mean, if you want to."

"Sure, sounds like a plan." Yang grinned.

"You better not miss it." Michael waved as he sauntered away. "Cause it's gonna be to over four thousand people!"

The others followed to know more, but Blake grabbed Geoff and whispered to him. "Have you found anything?"

"Nothing concrete." He replied, taking a sip from his cup. Blake recoiled a bit from the strength of the fumes. "But they're onto something. But seriously, let us take care of this, and we'll let you know if we need you to take part in something."

"This is my fight." She replied. "The next time you go in, you let me know."

"Sure, but it's our fight as well, now." Geoff strolled to the table. Blake sighed but followed to join her team, allowing herself to just forget about all her problems and focus on the here and now for arguably the first time since…

Well, she couldn't remember.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Author's Note: Based on the Let's Play GTA V video "Lindsay Wins". Too much of an opportunity to miss up, since Lindsay voiced Ruby. This is kind of a comedy chapter, between the action, so bear with me for this. Leave a review on what you think, and enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on, Ruby!" Jeremy yelled. "You're so bad at this!"

"I'm trying!" Ruby growled, looking at the screen and the controller in her hand.

The three-hour stream had been very successful, earning a lot more money than the first one, and as a wrap up from their racing games, they decided to do a special challenge. They were in a race for the win, but Ruby, who was their special guest, HAD to come in first place. So it was essentially a race for second, third and fourth.

And Ruby's racing skills weren't the best.

She crashed, flew off the track, slammed into other racers and sent them to last place, and was a general nuisance for them, even getting them stuck at a single spot for around five minutes while they tried to figure out where she was supposed to go.

But it was hilarious, and even now Yang and Jaune were on the ground, trying to recover from fits of laughter while the others were also cheering for them.

"Come on! It's left! Left!" Ray yelled from the main laptop, sitting out with Neptune, Sun, and Blake.

They finally entered the final stretch, their cars floating down on parachutes towards the final checkpoint, the finish line.

"Yes!" Michael laughed. "You're all gonna lose!"

Ruby sighed as she neared it, but Ray quickly tapped her shoulder and whispered something to her, and her eyes lit up with a cheeky glint.

"You guys ready for this?" She called.

"Huh?" Jeremy looked at her.

Ruby hit the stick and her car steered away, and as they finished there was pandemonium.

"Oh GOD!" Jeremy yelled, steering to the side.

"Oh no!" Jack exclaimed.

"Who won?! Who won?!" Michael leaned forward.

Ruby started laughing as the others started yelling, and her friends also doubled over in laughter as Ruby's car pulled to a stop, not in first.

"GOD DAMN IT RUBY!" Michael yelled, slamming his fist on the table. "I WAS IN SECOND PLACE! WHY?!"

"Agent of Chaos!" She cheered as she finished in third. Jeremy finished in fourth and Gavin fifth, with Michael and Ryan, eliminated.

"Beat the crap out of her!" Gavin yelled, while Michael grabbed Ruby and shook her.

"I just saw you curve at the last second!" Jeremy laughed as he shook his head.

"So Michael and Ryan don't get any points for that." Jack put in as they all finished and tossed their controllers down.

"That's BULLSH-" Michael quickly stopped himself in the presence of a minor and coughed violently, before chugging a can of soda down and crumpling it on the table. "THAT'S BULLCRAP!"

"Good job, Ruby!" Ray grinned, shooting her a thumbs up.

"Oh, and I lost eleven hundred bucks too!" Jack pointed to the screen. Everyone started yelling as the total count of lost betting money left them all in a combined plus six thousand less, and Ruby fell on her back as she laughed, tears now rolling down her cheeks.

"OH I DID TOO, I LOST A THOUSAND!" Geoff yelled, pulling at his horns.

"RUBY'S THE ONLY ONE WHO DIDN'T BET!" Jack roared. "RUBY DIDN'T BET!"

"RUBY!" Gavin grabbed her and shook her on the floor. "I'm piss-broke now!"

"How did I land before you?!" Michael exclaimed as he fell back in his chair.

"How did you do that?!" Geoff groaned.

"I was going right behind her and she spun to the left to avoid it." Jeremy grinned as he tossed his controller in front of him. "I saw her veering to the left and I was like OH GOD!"

"You just lost us thousands of dollars!" Gavin fell to his knees.

Ruby gasped for breath on the floor as she pushed herself up, wiping tears from her eyes. "Oh, man, this is so much fun!"

"You sneaky little devil!" Yang grabbed her and crushed her in a hug. "That was such a cheeky move, sis! I loved it!"

"And that was a shocking twist." Ray laughed as he turned to the camera. "Okay, I think that just about wraps up our stream. Special thanks to the students of Beacon Academy for being our surprise guests!"

"I won~!" Ruby sang, punching the air.

"Only because that was the point, and you didn't even win that time!" Michael snapped. "Only YOU could come third in a game meant for you to COME IN FIRST!"

Even Blake laughed, although she sat outside of the view of the stream camera set to record them. And the fact that BLAKE of all people was actually laughing in itself resulted in Sun's jaw-dropping at her.

"Thanks so much for the donations, everybody!" Geoff waved to the camera. "I think we've been really successful, don't you think? Anyway, until next time."

"What should I spend my winnings on?" Ruby grinned.

"Driving lessons?" Geoff replied, and they all laughed again.

"Peace out!" Ray called, switching off the camera. "And we're off the air."

"Okay, first, we got in a stream, and second, Blake's LAUGHING!" Sun exclaimed.

"Is that really so surprising?" She shot a glare at him, but she still had a smile on her face.

"Uh, yeah it is!" Yang dropped her sister from her hug. "Who are you and what have you done with Blake?"

"I was told to let my hair down." She shrugged as she strolled forward and sat down on a chair. "And I'm still a person, Yang. Even I can laugh and have fun sometimes."

"Sun looks shell-shocked." Michael grinned as he elbowed the Blond Monkey, who quickly shook his head. "What, does her magical laugh captivate you?"

"Very funny." Sun grinned as he punched Michael's shoulder.

"You know, I really like this." Pyrrha smiled as she looked over to Jaune sitting next to her, who was pulling himself up from the floor. "It's been a while since we could be together and have fun like this."

"You said it." He wheezed, coughing with a smile on his face. "Ugh, I think that's the hardest I've laughed since my sisters hogtied my dad and threw him in the lake."

"We're FAMOUS~!" Nora jumped up from behind the couch and landed on Jaune's shoulders. "We're going international after this!"

"Nora, we were only guests." Ren sighed.

Ray was looking through the comments on the stream and started laughing. "Hey, c'mere, check out the comments."

They all crowded around. Sixty thousand comments, most short and consisting of at least three emojis, but there were a few that Ray highlighted for them.

" _Man, Ruby's skills would be so much better if she wasn't purposely trying to screw everyone over."_ Yang read a comment with a grin. "Yeah, I figured as much. Even Ruby doesn't crash a plane in six seconds."

"I kinda got carried away." She laughed. "Wasn't it only supposed to be one hour?"

"Eh, can't see anyone complaining." Ray scrolled through. " _Hope this doesn't end. Can they do another stream with them? Why can't they all screw around with them?"_

"It'd be a nightmare," Jeremy replied with a chuckle.

" _So I noticed the hot blue-haired guy. Does he have a girlfriend?"_ Nora read with a large grin. "Hey, Weiss! You official yet?"

"Wh-What?!" She shook her head and blushed, whipping her hands back and forth in front of her. Neptune, meanwhile, scratched the side of his neck with a small smile and a red face. "N-No, we're not like that at all!"

"So you're saying you don't like him?" Yang grinned, joining in with the teasing. Neptune started laughing silently in his hand while his partner didn't bother trying to silence his own.

"Don't even go there, Xiao Long!" She snapped.

Michael would have tried to do the same with Blake had she not slapped a length of duct tape across his mouth. It was the heavy-duty kind too, the actual kind of tape used for construction.

"That's for the collar." She hissed, pointing to her neck where she still wore the scarf, before leaning back with her face completely indifferent to normal.

" _Mmph! Mm-gh fh-ckr!"_ Michael tugged at the tape but to no avail, and Jack started laughing when he saw what happened.

"Should we tell her about how she could probably take the collar off if she tried now?" Ruby whispered to Gavin.

"Nah." He replied with a grin, filming Michael's muffled yellings with his Scroll. "It'll make the reveal all-too-good."

"I'm worried she might kill Michael." Yang giggled. "Or you. You were the one who put it on her."

"Shh. Not unless you want to be at my funeral." Gavin winked, and they all laughed.

* * *

Geoff sighed as he closed the door silently behind him and handed the glass of liquor over. "Your niece was an absolute pain, you know."

"It's her stretching her wings and kicking your ass." Qrow Branwen grinned as he raised his glass in thanks. "Nice stuff, I must say."

"Cost a fortune," Geoff replied as they walked down the corridor. "So what's the news?"

"We've got a lead. Apparently, one of the latest recruits has gone rogue, he escaped through the forests and made it to the wall half-starved and chased by Beowolves. Atlas came to the rescue in the form of a Gunship, and he's recovering in the hospital. And while they were getting him, a squad of White Fang attacked. Three were killed and one captured, but we can't get either one of them to talk, and we figured you'd be a bit helpful with the… questioning."

"Gonna bring Ryan." Geoff smiled. "He'll get anyone to talk."

"Not going to ask how. It'll probably be gory." Qrow sniffed.

"Nah, his trick is to make them think he'll do it, and trust me, he will. Or do it on someone else."

"Could I ask how you met him in the first place?" Qrow looked over his shoulder as they left the building and headed outside of the school to the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest. "I've been to many places, met many weird people, and even I know I'm a bit of an exception myself, but I've never actually seen a guy like him."

"Ryan's special. Has that psychopathic side to him that I do know came from an abusive uncle and aunt. Trust me, though, they met a fitting end. Involved a lot of blood and some very full coyotes in the end."

"I… don't know what a coyote is. Is that a type of animal?"

' _Oh… yeah, I should have known. This is a new planet.'_ Geoff coughed before taking a sip of his drink. "It's a type of wild animal from home. But yeah, Ryan's head is a bit messed up. Think it actually fractured, actually. I heard that he wasn't so bad before the abuse, could have grown up to be a very dad-like guy."

"Sometimes people are assholes." Qrow shook his head. "And some others are just complete monsters. It's amazing the things people can do to each other, like her…"

Geoff turned to him as they pulled to a stop at the cliff. "Sounds like a story."

"One for another day."

They silently watched the trees shimmer in the light breeze. In the distance, a Nevermore crowed before giving a screech that cut off, followed by a plume of black smoke and the whine of jets.

"Atlas is kicking ass," Geoff noted as two Atlas gunships sailed over the mountains on their way back to their ship, which floated above the city.

"Their leader's someone who I can tell you about." Qrow just watched the jets with disgust. "General Ironwood."

"Met him before, he seems like a relatively nice guy, for a general."

"Relative is a broad term, Colonel Ramsay. Don't think I didn't piece together your story."

Geoff looked at him, eyebrows raised, as Qrow gestured to his tattoos. "So… I guess I should explain?"

"How a drunkard like you used to be a Colonel?" Qrow grinned as he lifted his glass. "I'm all ears."

"Well… It began with a bomb, a mercenary group called Merryweather and a naive kid lying about his age by one year to get into the military…"


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY!**

 **For the past week, my family and I went on holiday to Beijing, where I spent a lot of time visiting some wonderful places, even climbing the Great Wall!**

 **But, due to the heavy restrictions on the internet (cough-censorship-cough), I was unable to write my story during the whole weak.**

 **And now is where I feel like an idiot because this chapter was supposed to come out last week Saturday, but I forgot to publish it.**

 **So right now, I will be posting this chapter, and maybe another tomorrow to compensate, depends on how much I can get done. Again, I am so sorry for this, and I hope you understand!**

 **Without anymore delays, enjoy!**

* * *

Geoff decided to bring in Ryan for the job, as well as Blake and Sun, and the group of four made their way through the streets in one of the vehicles they'd salvaged from their landing on the planet - a large armored car which was known as the Kuruma.

Blake found it ironic how the car's name was literally the Japanese word for car, Japanese being a language from one of the countries from Earth, which Geoff explained as they pulled up to the Vale Central Hospital. It was undoubtedly strong but just inconspicuous enough to lead away from the security at the hospital from barring entry on the grounds of entering with a vehicle that could stop a fifty-caliber round in its tracks.

They made their way to the quick-holding rooms, a series of rooms by the emergency parking lot where high-security patients and criminals were kept. It sat close to a small parking lot in the back of the hospital and had a direct corridor with six rooms for patients who would have to be transported quickly.

And one such room had two Atlas guards standing outside, who nodded and opened the door as Geoff and Blake walked in followed by Ryan and Sun who were pulling a trolley covered by a sheet. The two guards stepped in behind them and closed the door.

Sitting in the back was a young Faunus, sitting nervously in a chair with his hands tied behind his back and legs cuffed to the chair. He wore a simple white shirt and jeans and had a pair of white sneakers on his feet. His dog ears remained limp on his head as he leaned forward and hid his face. On another chair sat an older one, this one a reptilian one with scales across his back and face, and a reptilian tail tied down behind him, dressed similarly.

"Wakey wakey!" Geoff slapped the first Faunus across the face and he looked up with a jerk. "Alright, here's the scoop. You tell us what you're doing here and we'll ask questions. Answer right, and we'll think of letting you live. Sounds good?"

"Wh-What?" He leaned back nervously, eyes wide. "I-I can't! They'll kill me if I tell them!"

Geoff looked at the lizard Faunus with a raised eyebrow. "Really? Just tell us, he's not going to do anything to you." Geoff pulled up a chair and sat down.

The young Faunus started to shake. "I-It was horrible…" He whispered. "They attacked a village outside… and… to train us… they made us execute them! They made me take a club to an old man!" He sobbed.

"Sick fucks…" Geoff shook his head.

Ryan cast a look to Sun and Blake, who looked back. They realized he was poised over the lizard Faunus and seemed to ask for permission.

Blake nodded.

Ryan gave a grin before reaching into the trolley and suddenly wielding a large wrench, which he swung over his head and smashed it into the Faunus's knee.

He gave a scream of pain and the two soldiers at the door stiffened, but Blake just looked away and Sun placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ready to talk?" Geoff strolled to the terrorist and crouched down in front of him. "Let me tell you, we'll get you to spill. It just depends on when you'll do it."

"I think we should go." Sun took Blake's elbow and lead her to the door. She allowed him to pull her as the two soldiers also went out.

The last thing she saw was Geoff continuing to ask the Faunus while Ryan was powering a small electric box and making sparks with two jumpstart cables.

* * *

"Hey. They'll be alright."

Velvet sighed as Coco patted her back. "I just never really knew that Fox was…"

"Hey, he hid it well, and besides, you saved him."

Team CFVY had just come back from a mission that hadn't gone well for them. A Grimm attack on a nearby border town had to be stopped, and they were sent in to help. They got in just before the walls could be breached and held them off.

But a rare type of Grimm had been leading the attack. It was a creature known as the Abductor and vaguely resembled a human regarding its upper torso with two arms and a head covered in bone, but it's lower parts of the body were a mass of limbs that resembled tentacles, stretching some six meters long.

And they'd gotten their names for a reason. They would lie in wait in an unsuspecting area or in a mass of normal Grimm, and strike silently, dragging their victims into the forest for… who knew what. Another unique feature was their chest, which had a small open center revealing a weak spot, a red pulsating light from within its body. It would have been easy for all of them to spot, but for their blind friend.

Fox had been caught, dragged into the nearby forest had Velvet not seen them and warned Yatsuhashi, who sprinted after him. She herself was caught up by Beowulf's and by the time she finished them off the two were gone.

Luckily, they came back with an Abductor kill under their belts, but with many injuries from the fight. So they were now in the Vale hospital after arriving before, Yatsuhashi healing from many wounds on his torso and limbs while Fox was under examination. After all, no one had actually survived an encounter with an Abductor before, and the doctors needed to know what could have happened.

They could have been abducting humans for Grimm conversion, but that was only a theory. But it was still one that made Velvet shiver.

"Hey, he's fine." Coco patted her back again. But she then perked up as she waved to someone. "Look, it's Belladonna."

She looked up to see Blake and Sun walking into the lobby and stood up as they spotted them and walked up. "Hello, what are you doing here?"

"Overseeing some business," Blake replied stiffly, sitting down. Sun sighed as he sat down next to her.

"It's secret." He told them. "We can't actually tell you anything."

"Sure, no need to worry." Coco raised her hands. "But you heard about our team?"

"Not yet."

She grinned. "Fox and Yatsu took down an Abductor Grimm. Got beat up, but they'll live."

"Nice." Sun grinned. "Heard those are very hard to kill."

"Hey, no one messes with our team." Coco pushed her shades up the bridge of her nose with a smirk.

"Velvet, could I ask you something?"

She looked up as Blake turned to her. "Of course, anything."

"Why do you sound so much like Gavin?"

They all looked at each other.

"Yeah, now that I think about it…" Sun tapped his foot. "You have the same accent as him. Like, you speak in a more 'Posh' way than everyone else. They say he's from a place called England while the rest of them come from America."

"Uh… I don't know, innit?" Velvet shrugged.

"See, that!" Sun pointed. " _Innit_! That's a term Gavin always uses!"

"L-Look, I just followed my parent's dialect!" She waved her hands. "I can't really understand why this is so unusual for you."

"Just saying." Sun shrugged.

They were about to continue when suddenly a cascade of gunfire roared from behind them, and many patients and nurses started screaming as a pair of doors opened. One of the Atlas soldiers was dragging his comrade through while Geoff fired with a rifle. Ryan walked calmly backfiring with a fast-firing automatic pistol as he dragged one of the captured Faunus, the young one. And a mass of bullets streamed past them as they barricaded the heavy steel doors.

"Everyone get back!" Geoff ordered to the crowd. "Get up to the top floors and block the doors! We'll lead them away, go!"

A doctor came to help the wounded soldier as they all headed up the stairs, the patients all streaming through. The unwounded soldier loaded his own rifle. "I can help, sir."

"No need." Geoff placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back. "Go, you help barricade the doors and don't open them until the police or reinforcements get here. We'll lead them away, don't let them find you."

He nodded, before assisting the evacuation to the upper floors.

"Anything we can do?" Blake asked as she pulled out her weapon. Sun, Coco, and Velvet all stood up as well as Ryan shoved a line of chairs against the door.

"Just look after this guy." Geoff shoved the White Fang prisoner forward. "I'll get the car, and we'll get out of here. Coco, could you help?"

Blake glared down at the man on the ground as Geoff and Coco ran out the front door, grabbing him by the collar and shoving him against the wall. "If you try anything, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"I-I…" He pressed himself against the wall and stared at Ryan. "H-He slit his throat! He slit his throat without saying anything!"

Blake looked up and her stomach turned as she saw Ryan, fiddling with his automatic pistol. She also noticed a blood-covered knife hooked to his waist.

"Hey." Sun nudged her. "C'mon. Let's do this."

The barricaded door was slammed against, shoving the chairs back by an inch. Another shove and it went back by another inch.

The civilians were all upstairs, the Atlas soldier locking and barricading the doors behind them, leaving them alone. Meanwhile, the doors outside were there for them, but they knew that the White Fang would just follow them, and more people would be harmed in the crossfire.

"Let's do this." Velvet clenched her fists nervously, but Blake could tell from her combat stance that she was an experienced close-quarter combat expert. After all, she couldn't actually see her with a real weapon.

The door nudged closer to open, and Ryan threw his empty pistol magazine to the side before holding it like a club as he backed up to stand beside them.

The door slammed open and several White Fang soldiers ran in, all making a straight charge at them with clubs and swords.

* * *

Blake lunged forward, ducking under a club and slashing her katana across the man's back before locking in a melee with two others. Sun jumped into the middle of a group, kicking them back and occasionally firing a shot that was blocked by the terrorists. Velvet, meanwhile, picked off the stragglers that separated from the main group, dodging and ducking under strikes aimed at her.

Ryan shoulder-charged a man with a shotgun, smashing him against the wall as he grabbed his gun. He then kicked another's feet from under him before firing a shot, sending the man's body flying into two more.

The sight of such a brutal killing made many hesitate, but they pushed on. Some piled on Ryan, only to be brutally taken down if lucky, and killed if not.

Try as they might, the Huntsman and Huntresses in training were slowly pushed back, Blake now forced to fire with her weapon openly and ducking as more heavily armed terrorists ran in, spraying bullets across the lobby.

"I'm out of my element here!" Velvet yelled as she dived behind a bench and ducked as bullets ricocheted around her.

Blake gritted her teeth as the bullets flew around them. Sun and Ryan both dived back behind cover, the latter gritting his teeth as he dragged the Faunus behind cover with him.

The White Fang all stopped firing, and they stalked forward slowly.

"I guess this is it," Sun whispered, pulling up his nunchucks. "Ready for a final blaze of glory?"

The others nodded, but before they could jump out there was a distant whine of an engine and a solid thump against the glass by the entrance.

There was an explosion and a crash, and glass shards sailed over their heads as they ducked down, clanging against their cover and breaking itself against the walls. They peeked over the top as silence fell to see the Kuruma sitting in the middle of the lobby, having smashed through the front entrance. Nearby, the White Fang terrorists laid on the floor, all incapacitated from the glass that had flown through the air. Many rolled on the floor while the glass was embedded in their bodies and limbs.

"Anyone want a ride?" Coco grinned as she strolled from the back, tossing a block of C4 explosive in her hand. "Gotta say, these pack a punch."

They all stared at the mangled bodies, but they all relaxed slightly as most started to drag themselves away, others groaning in pain. They were all alive, although the glass wouldn't allow them to move anytime soon.

"Let's go," Geoff called from the car as sirens started wailing from outside. "And I suppose you've got the guy?"

Ryan lifted the shaking Faunus by the collar and nodded, pulling open his jacket to reveal his ruined armor vest.

"Okay, new orders. We're taking him with us to the school, General Ironwood will bring in reinforcements. Let's get out of here before more come back."

They nodded, making their way to the Kuruma while sirens wailed outside.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **Author's Note: As promised, a new chapter. Next upload will be on Sunday. I'm... not really sure about this chapter, but I felt that I needed to give more background and personality to the characters. So feel free to let me know what I could improve on, and Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a tight fit to get them to squeeze in, with Ryan agreeing to stay behind along with Velvet, so Geoff and Coco sat in the front with Sun and Blake sitting on either side of the terrorist, who had his hands tied to his ankles in a hogtie and was sitting on the floor of the seat.

"Wh-Where are you taking me?" He asked shakily.

"To a safer place, kiddo," Geoff replied, speeding towards the private road that sat on the edge of the Vale wall that would take them to Beacon. Once through, it would be a ride around the bay to where Beacon Academy sat. Speed and handling were essential, something that the Kuruma had an abundance of. "Just sit tight, you're not going back to them."

"I still see that man's face…" He whispered, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. "And his family… I didn't think the White Fang stood for this. I don't see how… killing a grandfather with a bat will bring equality…"

"It's something that many fail to see." Blake sighed, staring through the slits of the windows. "It is good that you managed to see through it."

"You seem familiar…" The Faunus looked up at her. "You match the description of… someone who Taurus was talking about."

They all looked at each other, and Blake leaned down. "Adam Taurus? What do you know about him?"

"H-He was the one who made me kill the old man…" He looked down again. "And when I was on guard duty in his tent in the camp, he had a picture of a woman who looked like you on a board."

They looked at each other. "That's enough. Thank you."

"So we've finally got a good source of info." Coco grinned. "Taurus is an asshole. I'd love to see him finally captured."

"I don't think that's the case." The Faunus spoke up. "The camps move regularly, and I'm sure they moved after I ran."

"Well, there goes that dream." Coco sighed.

They finally roared through the gates and drove up a tarmacked road to Beacon, but as they drove Geoff suddenly yanked the wheel to the side. "HANG ON!"

There was a whine of engines and a roar as a Bullhead strafed the road, destroying the tarmac with explosive rounds that exploded next to the car and sent shudders through the vehicle as they roared past.

"Are they STILL after us?!" Sun yelled, peeking through the back and seeing a Bullhead painted red and white flying behind them, turning for another strafe.

"Okay, we'll just keep driving!" Geoff yelled, pressing the pedal down as far as it would go and making the engine whine as they flew up the road.

The Bullhead flew in again and fired as it flew sideways to take advantage of it's explosive cannons, and the rounds slammed around them. They ducked as a round slammed straight into the side and not only sent the car swerving but knocked out both doors, sending them tumbling along the road.

"Finally, some payback!" Coco yelled, her handbag extending to the fearsome gatling gun which she held out the door and started firing. Blake reached out and held her in her seat while Sun started to flip cock his guns and firing outside.

The Bullhead was armored, however, and the bullets pinged uselessly against the body.

"Aim for the engines!" Blake yelled.

Coco adjusted her aim and bullets started nailing the engine. The pilot realized what they were doing and pulled away, ducking behind the trees to their left as they entered the cliff-road, the bay sitting to their right at the bottom of a sheer cliff.

"Damn." Geoff shifted gears and they continued, but the strike had harmed the car, and the openings in the car greatly pulled against the wind. The engine was also vibrating violently. "Get ready." Geoff grit his teeth as he reached down to the glovebox. "He's coming round again."

Sure enough, there was a series of explosions, and a line of explosive rounds thrashed the car, knocking it on two wheels as Sun fell back, grabbing the edge of the seat to stop himself from falling. He turned to see the Bullhead almost on top of them, the guns spinning slowly.

"Take this!" Geoff threw him something. "TAKE HIM DOWN!"

Sun grabbed it and aimed at the Bullhead. With a plom, the compact grenade launcher fired, and he watched as a small black object sailed to smash right in the cockpit, exploding in a gout of flame and sparks.

"You got it!" Coco cheered as she pulled him in, but they ducked as the Bullhead suddenly spun past them on the other side of the railing, gaining altitude ahead of them before slowly tilting down to the ground, spinning uncontrollably.

Geoff slammed on the brakes, but the Bullhead smashed into the road in front of them and started rolling, flames and sparks covering the car as the vehicle started to be engulfed in flames and the ammunition caught fire. The car hit a piece of metal and swerved, smashing through the railing as the Bullhead exploded behind them, obliterating the road where they had just been.

They all screamed as the car sailed down to slam into the water below.

* * *

There was silence, just a muffled bubbling around them.

Geoff opened his eyes and turned, ignoring the stinging of salt water as he looked behind him.

Coco was swimming out of the front seat, dragging the Faunus behind her as they disappeared out the door, and Sun was pulling out Blake, who had a terrified expression on her face. But as they pushed out, she held out her hand towards him desperately.

He didn't move and watched as Sun pulled her up.

Geoff looked up at their shadows disappearing up towards the light of the sun, his oxygen diminishing, leaving only his beating heart and the cold water around him.

These kinds of feelings were normal for him sometimes. Of absolute calm. Of complete peace. Of letting it go. And he found it a bit funny that he was now having this moment as he slowly sank to his death.

Geoff thought of all the things he'd done to achieve such wealth and power. How many he'd killed, how many he'd gotten killed, from criminals he'd ordered executed to cops who'd just so happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. He'd done so much, as much bad - if not more - than good. Even when he'd tried to right it, all those ruined families, all those lives… he wouldn't be able to bring them back. Every failure had been a punch to the gut to him, and if so, his gut should have turned black and blue long ago.

Even on a completely new planet, with brand-new, clear backgrounds, the chance for a literal fresh start, he'd gotten his crew, his family, in yet another fiasco where they almost died again. And that wasn't even thinking about those kids, not even adults yet, who were risking their lives for something that they really shouldn't be dealing with. Hell, he'd almost just gotten three kids killed.

Those Faunus impaled with glass. The civilians harmed in the Breach, brutally murdered by monsters. Even that Lizard Faunus who Ryan slashed across the throat as they ran out of that room. Was this really what they were reduced to doing?

Maybe it was for the best if he just died. Maybe then all the chaos and the danger, all the shit would just end.

He closed his eyes and allowed a stream of bubbles to escape from his lungs. His eyes blurred as oxygen ran out.

* * *

Of course, even death decided it wasn't time.

Geoff's eyes snapped open and he coughed, hacking away before vomiting at least six gallons of saltwater from his stomach and lungs. He then looked up as he wiped his mouth, blinking. "Huh?"

"You ain't dying on us, boss!"

Geoff looked up to find Jeremy standing over him with Michael, Gavin, Jack, and Ray. They all stood in a floating barge, a large number of boats collected around them. Behind them, a Cargobob sat with the ruined Kuruma sitting next to it, having been pulled out of the water, and a number of air vehicles and boats were flying and floating around them.

"Ugh…" He coughed. "What happened?"

"You decided to commit suicide." Jack deadpanned, drying his hair and beard with a towel. "So Jeremy, Michael, and I had to jump in. Gavin almost followed you, but he would have drowned."

"I can swim!" He protested. "Just not Olympic-level!"

"You keep saying your wings pull you under and you almost drown every time you step in water." Michael shook his head.

"Look, it's hardly my fault they aren't waterproof!"

Geoff sat up as Ray placed a blanket over his shoulders. He looked around to see Blake, Sun and Coco in similar condition, and a duo of medics overlooking the Faunus, who was unconscious. "Ah… sorry…"

Depression was a bitch.

"You'll need this." Michael handed him a beer. "You haven't touched alcohol in a day, that's why. You need to keep the levels up, man. That or get laid."

"Wait a second!" Blake yelled from nearby, eyes full of fury. "You almost killed yourself because you weren't DRUNK?!"

"Hey, sorry. And it's not that, it's depression. Kinda ruins things a bit." Geoff chugged the beer down, smiling to himself as he felt the alcohol do its job.

"Just how does that-?!" She started coughing, and Yang patted her back. The rest of team RWBY sat with them, as did Neptune with his own partner. "How does that make sense?!"

"You've got some explaining to do." Coco narrowed her eyes as she dried her shades. "Do you know how much it would have taken on my very heart and soul to think you died because of us? We thought you lost consciousness or something."

"Not cool, man!" Sun wrung out his tail from water with a growl. "I thought I killed you! Really!"

"Ah…" Geoff winced. Yeah, he didn't really think how the others would react. "I'm sorry. Just happens sometimes."

"We understand." Ruby sighed. "Our uncle's kinda like that."

Geoff raised an eyebrow. So Qrow was just like that, eh? Maybe they had a lot more in common. "Okay. Yeah, sorry guys. Last time this happens. I'm not going anywhere, much less to the bottom of the ocean."

"Good, because it wouldn't do well to lose one of our employees in such a manner." Ozpin strolled up to them from a Bullhead that landed on the barge behind him.

"So how's the defector?" Jack gestured to the Faunus, who was being loaded onto a stretcher and taken to a medical ship.

"Not well." Ironwood sighed. "He's in a coma, but he will recover in time. The question is, what will he remember when he wakes up?"

"So… technical mission success?" Coco put on her shades and wrung out her hair. "I would hate to have gone through all that crap for nothing. I mean, my clothes are ruined, and my weapon's waterlogged. I even lost my beret!, I swear someone took it from me as they pulled me up."

"Damn it, thought you wouldn't notice." Michael sighed as he tossed her black headwear to her. "Snagged it, couldn't resist."

"...really?"

"Hey, don't blame me! Do you know how much that'll get, your own beret, to your fanbase? They'll probably frame it or something!"

"So." Jeremy coughed as the two started arguing, turning to Ozpin. "You gonna tell the kids?"

Ozpin smiled as he turned to Teams RWBY, Sun, Neptune, and Coco. "As of now, all official White Fang investigations will be taken over by the Achievement Hunter Crew, Atlas, and the Vale Police Department. No students will be involved in these affairs anymore."

"What?!" Blake exclaimed. "But-!"

"Blake, you're not a detective, or a Huntress yet." Jack sighed. "You're a student, as are all of you. Leave this to us, we'll be taking care of this. Focus on studies and the Vytal Festival tournament."

"Why, you cannot trust us?" Gavin grinned. "Just leave it to us, love, the cavalry's arrived!"

"The _cavalry's_ been here for several months." Michael deadpanned.

"Well... you know what I mean."

"Blake, we know of your past." Ray crossed his arms. "And we know about much of the stuff you did. But it's over. You keep trying to make things right by your hand, but you just don't realize you've done plenty."

Blake looked down, face one of internal conflict.

"Yeah, you know… it's not really fun anymore." Ruby piped up. "I mean, when we were first investigating the robberies, sure… but I think we've done enough."

"We even stopped a Grimm invasion." Weiss crossed her arms. "Blake, we've done a lot, more than what we ever expected to do. I think it's finally time to step back and leave this to professionals."

"But…" She looked up. "I can't just give up-"

"Hey." Jeremy smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Think we can't do this?"

She looked up to see the AH Crew all grinning in response, postures showing confidence. Sure, they were more than capable of completing the investigation. It was technically their job, after all.

"Fine." She deflated. She felt guilt, angst… but also an enormous sense of relief. Something that had been dragging her back had just been taken off her shoulders, like removing a heavy backpack after a mountain climb. And despite still having a small voice in her head telling her to continue to fight, she blocked it out as she finally allowed herself to relax.

She also felt very, very tired.

"Welp!" Sun stretched. "Guess that means I can sleep well tonight knowing that Blake's not gonna sneak out in the middle of the night."

"We've literally not slept well since you guys started this investigation. Neither have Jaune and team JNPR." Neptune smiled. "We all wanted to have your backs whenever you went out."

They all looked at each other before Ruby pulled out her scroll. "I'll call Jaune."

Knowing now that their friends had been sacrificing so much rest for them, it seemed that it was definitely in their best interest to finally step down and return to being full-time students.

Ozpin coughed for attention as if he could read their minds. "I'm sorry to inform you all, but as of recently, you have failed to turn in many assignments. I can assure you that I understand your reason, but I'm afraid Ms. Goodwitch will be ensuring you complete them soon."

They all sweatdropped as the image of Ms. Goodwitch came to their heads, along with the mountain of homework they had avoided to work against the White Fang.

"We forgot to do homework, didn't we?" Weiss winced.

"Yeah…" Yang replied.

"Well, your problem." Coco stood up and strolled to the Bullhead. "C'mon, let's go! I know you're worried about schoolwork, but I need a shower and to browse the catalogs again!"

"If it's any help, it's not too bad." Sun shrugged. "But yeah... I don't think we skipped as much as you, so you're on your own."

Team RWBY looked at each other before groaning.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **Author's Note: Almost at 10,000 views! Thank you all so much for sticking by, this story is progressing very nicely indeed! I have much planned for the future, so don't forget to follow the story! It's absolutely free to do so (and yes, I know this isn't youtube). Until next time, enjoy!**

* * *

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and SSSN all slept until 10 the next morning, a testament to how much strain their investigations had actually taken on them, and they all soon returned to lessons with more focus and more energy than before.

Meanwhile, the Crew continued their normal shenanigans - making videos, recording streams, and doing their usual fooling around in school.

The Vytal festival was rolling in, a new discussion topic for all, the festival a mark for world-wide unity of all four kingdoms. A major event, with a large floating stadium - the Amity Colosseum - to boot.

That last detail was the one thing that caught the attention of the Crew.

"How much does it cost to keep it afloat?" Geoff wondered aloud as they watched the Colosseum being towed above the Academy, sipping an enormous mug of coffee.

"Not much, actually." Weiss explained. "It uses a massive Dust Crystal to keep afloat, supplied by Vale, that is able to generate enough power to last for years. It actually costs more to run the lighting than to maintain it."

"Imagine the people it could hold!" Jeremy stared at it, before nudging Gavin, who looked up from his mug of Cocoa. "Think your dance group's ready for a performance?"

"Why not?" Sun grinned, clearly thinking of the fun, as was Gavin.

"NO!" Neptune, Jaune and Ren yelled, at the exact same time with the same horrified expressions.

"Aww, c'mon!" Jeremy shrugged. "You guys made a killer performance! Think about it, after this you can go on tour, or make this one your new album!"

Everyone started laughing while the three red-faced boys immediately started yelling at him. Gavin and Sun laughed and tried to convince them, but to no avail.

"Why not?" Sun grinned, nudging Neptune. "You still have the dance clothes Coco made for us too!"

"Yeah, Jauney and Renny haven't thrown theirs away either!" Nora giggled. "Maybe you DO like wearing them?"

"NO!" Jaune exclaimed. "It's just… It's… uh… Expensive! Yeah, expensive!"

"Yes, they're made from fabric imported from Vacuo." Ren nodded, somewhat vigorously. "It would be a waste to throw them away."

"Then you should wear it!" Ruby's eyes sparkled. "You were so cool!"

"Ruby, trust me, we weren't cool, we were funny." Neptune sighed as he pushed a hand through his hair. "And I'd rather be cool than funny. Sorry, we're not wearing those… uniforms again."

"You could." Yang grinned. "I'm sure a few girls are gonna _love_ it!"

Immediately, two hands from either side of her punched her, and she rubbed her shoulders with a grin as Blake and Weiss looked away, faces red.

Eventually, the Crew left to their room, taking their rather sugar and caffeine-heavy drinks with them and leaving the two and a half teams to themselves.

"Let's change the subject." Ruby coughed. "So… We need to practice. Right?"

"We have to." Weiss nodded. "There will be fierce competition, and unless we plan to lose early we must prepare."

"Weiss, we literally saved Vale, fought the White Fang to the point where they are now hiding, and are officially the greatest students in Beacon." Yang grinned as she leaned back, arms crossed with a cocky smirk. "How are we NOT prepared?"

"Last I checked, Grimm don't use semblances or weapons," Blake spoke up from behind her book. "We'll be going against other huntsmen and huntresses in training of equal, if not superior skill."

"Always a killjoy, eh?" Yang nudged her. "But hey, I think we should be fine."

"We can still benefit from a bit of practice." Jaune chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Especially me…"

"If we step up our training, we should be ready for the tournament." Pyrrha smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, Sun, you and your team came for the festival, right?"

"Yep." He grinned, leaning back.

"Why did you come so early?"

"Uh…" He seemed to wonder, before shrugging. "I don't actually know. Something just told me to come early, and in a way, I'm glad I did. Made some great friends, went on many adventures, even saved a Kingdom!"

"That's not something many can claim to do." Neptune grinned. "But I'm sure we can do with some training now."

"We've still got the mandatory homework to complete." Weiss sighed.

The others minus Sun and Neptune groaned at that. Glynda had been positively clear that they would not be exempt from the missed assignments, and the pile of homework sitting at their tables in the morning had been a dampener to their moods. And even though it had been four days, they still hadn't finished.

"We should be done by the weekend if we're quick," Ren spoke up from the side.

"But I don't wanna do work~!" Nora groaned, grabbing Ren with a look of despair. "My brain's going to melt if I have to write another essay! I wanna beat up Grimm and Terrorists!"

The others looked at each other before sighing. They really wanted to… but they just couldn't deny that, while not taking part of the investigation had lifted a form of weight off their shoulders, they could admit that they might have been more reluctant to quickly let it go.

"I wonder how the Crew is doing?" Jaune leaned back in his seat. "I mean… Are they really going to take over our investigation?"

"I want to check if it's in good hands before I really step back." Blake stood up.

Ruby grabbed her before she could go. "Promise that if they are, you'll really give up?"

"Yes…" She replied reluctantly, before tugging her arm. "Let's go."

"Pinkie promise." She held out her little finger.

She seemed torn about it, but then sighed and quickly hooked her finger. "Fine. Let's just go."

Even as they stood up and put away their dirty plates, they couldn't help but doubt that the Crew could do anything serious such as this. This WAS the AH Crew they were talking about...

* * *

They were wrong. Quite so.

"Sixteen bank transactions in Vacuo, fourteen in Mistral, two in Atlas and one in Vale, each over fifty thousand Lien." Jack handed Geoff a pile of reports. "Chief of police in Atlas is on the line in a few minutes."

"Good, and see to it that the Mistral authorities are warned of the attack next week." Geoff's fingers flew over the keyboard in his hand before he took a swig of beer. "And get me a refill."

"Coming right up!" Michael tossed him a beer, before turning back to the board he, Ray and Ryan were looking over. It was sitting with an entire map of Remnant with sticky notes, markers and photos taped around, with the far wall holding a complicated mess of locations, photographs of individuals and red string hooked between them. "Right, see any patterns? They seem to be centered around here, between the four kingdoms, so we should probably keep an eye out for activity there."

"Got it." Ray nodded. "Maybe get some search parties, if the Grimm don't get attracted. Think we can get the Titan or Avenger up and running? It's a pretty long way."

Ryan nodded, holding up two fingers, then flashing five.

"Two to five days. Good enough." Geoff stood up and grabbed his scroll. "Hang on, no one interrupt me unless it's life or death."

"Uh… Wow…" Sun blinked from the door, where he and the rest of the group were watching with wide eyes. "Didn't expect this."

"Hey, guys." Ray nodded, rubbing his eyes before putting on his glasses. "Yeah, we've been up for a few days now."

"Don't pull a Blake on us." Yang smiled. "You really are taking this seriously. Couldn't have guessed from this morning."

"Hey, we used to own a business," Jack spoke up as he sat down at another desk, where a mountain of paperwork sat. He just adjusted his glasses and grabbed the first file, reading through it and writing notes. "The Fake AH Crew was a legitimate company Geoff created, so we all took our part in running it. I was his personal secretary, Michael and Ryan security, Jeremy and Ray were transporting control and Gavin was public relations expert and chief advertiser."

"Where's Gavin?" Weiss looked around. Sure enough, there was an apparent lack of a certain Bird Hybrid in the room.

"He's doing a Livestream for his other channel, the Slow Mo Sibs." Ray grinned. "He's doing that since we need new content for the channel. Plus, he needed some time to chill, he almost burned himself out."

"Did he?" Blake stared at him.

"We literally had to slip sleeping pills into his tea, he worked the moment we got back. And he planned to work for longer." Michael sighed as he walked up. "Look, Blake, just… go and be a teenager in school. We've got this, as you can see, so just rest assured that your investigation is in capable hands. Worry about homework, training, and the constant denial of your love."

Blake seemed to be annoyed and embarrassed at the final comment, but they all looked at each other and nodded. The Crew was clearly invested in the White Fang's removal and their methods were admittedly more effective.

"Well… Good luck!" Nora grinned before stepping back and stretching as they headed back down the corridor. "Ahhh! It's so good to be free with the knowledge our work shall continue in safe hands!"

"Wh… What?! You didn't even take part!" Yang protested.

"Yeah, we did. At the Breach, remember?"

"By your logic, then everyone at school took part in the investigation!"

"In a way, they did! Huh, I guess you just got unlucky to be slacking on homework."

Yang growled before leaping at her, and they all laughed as they fought.

"Wanna check out how Gavin's doing?" Ruby asked after they settled down.

"Sure, let's just delay the homework." Jaune chuckled.

* * *

"Ready!" Gavin yelled, pulling down the face mask. "TALLY HO!"

In a heartbeat, six dozen water balloons full of paint slammed into him, knocking him down with a large splash of color that covered him, the floor and the wall. He hit the ground in a soaking heap but started laughing, as did the crowd of students who started cheering.

"Uh… Wow." Jaune blinked. "Didn't expect that. Again."

"Hello, guys." Velvet grinned as they walked up, looking up from a video camera where she'd been filming the spectacle. "You just missed out on the Paint Balloon Barrage test."

"Really? Darn, should have been quicker." Nora muttered.

"Thank you all!" Gavin yelled to the crowd, who continued cheering, before walking up to them in a multicolored mess. His lab coat, pants, shoes, and wings were covered in paint, and the only part of him that was clean was his face as he pulled off the mask, which was covered in green. "Man, they scored a direct hit, innit?" He chuckled, wiping paint from his ears.

"Right to the gob." Velvet giggled, tilting the camera towards him. "We got it, it looks spectacular."

Paint slowly flying towards Gavin, bursting into paint-filled droplets as they impacted, some bursting in midair and splattering him, others missing. All in a varying range of colors, and a very comical scene of Gavin falling back as a specific green balloon slammed right in his face.

"Ooh, right in the noggin." Gavin chuckled.

"What does that mean?!" Sun exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "Innit, Gob, Noggin, where do you two get the same accent?!"

Velvet and Gavin shrugged helplessly, the latter pointing to him. "Well, why do you have the same Jersey accent as Michael, then?"

"I dunno! And I just realized now that you sound exactly like Scarlet!"

The others looked at each other and chuckled at the exchange.

"Alright, that's a wrap!" Gavin grinned as he waved to the disbanding crowd behind them, before looking down at his body. "Uh… so does anyone have a hose I can use?"

"It'll probably take more than that…" Velvet winced. "I think some of them might have used industrial paint, it's a pain to remove."

"Great." Gavin sighed, holding up a dripping wing. "Now I'm gonna be a pink and orange Eagle type Hybrid."

"Hey, could be worse." Yang grinned. "You could have been painted purple and orange. Then Lil J would probably call you Gavvy Tim."

"God damn it, Yang!" They all yelled. Yang just laughed in reply.

It felt good to finally go back to being regular, boring old students. Well, as regular, boring and old as can be in Beacon Academy.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **Author's Note: At the bottom of this chapter, plz read! Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

The Vytal Festival would be ready by the end of two weeks, and the AH Crew were promoted to security at the Amity Colosseum. They were to be taken to the Colosseum later so that they could plan for a security detail for the event.

And they would also be meeting a new ally. Who according to Qrow was not very high on his friends' list.

"And she's such a snob to boot." Qrow sighed as he took a swig from his flask. "I wonder how we even met, much less work together."

"I see," Geoff replied, screwing on the cap to his own flask - a habit he had picked up from the Huntsman. "And her name's Winter?"

"Yep." He replied, popping the P in the word. "A bit of an annoying woman, but I deal with her because she's got a temper to rival Mogar Jones."

Geoff sighed angrily as he shook his head. "Trust him to boobytrap the toilets and give them my credit card for the damages…"

"Still, I saw the video." Qrow chuckled as they headed out of the building and towards the landing pads, where a white Atlas ship was coming into land. "It was pretty sweet, I feel kinda sorry for the kids who got caught in the blast radius."

"It's their job…" Geoff replied, eye twitching as they came to a stop. "But hey, you think I… overdid it with the uniform?"

Qrow looked at him with a raised eyebrow. For this occasion, Geoff wore a uniform consisting of Heavy Armour, which he and the Crew had gotten from their Doomsday Heists when they stopped a rogue AI from destroying the world, in order to show that he was prepared as a security guard. He also sent the others away to their hiding spot with their vehicles to fix some of them, in case they messed up.

"You look ready for a war." Qrow shrugged. "But Atlas likes that kind of stuff."

They watched as the ship landed and the ramp fell, revealing General Ironwood leading a group of soldiers, Atlas Knight androids, and a woman who Geoff realized looked exactly like a grown-up Weiss, wearing a similar white military uniform as Ironwood but also with two swords attached to her belt, indicating that she was a huntress.

"Geoff Ramsey." Ironwood saluted, before stepping to the side and turning to the woman. "Winter, this is Geoff. He is in charge of the Achievement Hunter Crew, and is a very capable soldier and their official leader."

"It is nice to meet you, Mr. Ramsey." Winter shook his hand politely. "My name is Winter Schnee, and I am in charge of security for the Amity Colosseum."

"Wait, wait, wait." Geoff held up a hand. "Winter Schnee? As in, you are related to Weiss Schnee?"

"You know my sister?" She raised an eyebrow. "How is she? Is she doing well?"

"Very." Geoff nodded with a grin. "Model student and she's starting to lose that cold personality of hers."

"Well…" Winter sighed as she looked at the school past him, ignoring Qrow's chuckle. "I hope to meet with her soon, but only after the preparations are complete. I also know you are to be part of the security team?"

"Kinda. This is just to show what equipment we have access to." Geoff gestured downwards at his armor. "We'll probably wear something less noticeable, but that's up to you."

"Mr. Ramsey is more than capable of fighting with weapons." Ironwood explained. "His melee combat is lacking, but that is for the entire crew, who all primarily use firearms. And while some are… questionable, they are on our side and will follow orders when protecting civilians."

"Yep. Killing bad guys to save good guys. It's what we do best." Geoff nodded, before wincing. "Not that we'll try to kill anyone here... but, uh... If the situation calls for it..."

"I see. Well, hopefully, your biggest worries would be people trying to avoid the entrance fees." Winter nodded. "Now, shall we head to the Colosseum? I wish to inspect the security detail."

"A platoon of Atlas soldiers, thirty Vale officers," Qrow replied. "Trust us, Ice Queen, it's been checked, double checked, and triple checked. But if you wanna quadruple check, be my guest."

"Since when does this include you, Qrow?" Winter glared at him. "Since you're so keen on opposing Atlas and questioning our every action."

"Because they don't work! This is a security job, not the protection of an entire kingdom." Qrow stepped forward, eyes narrowed, before waving a hand at the Atlas Knights. "Face it, Ice Queen. Those toys of yours, they won't be helping anyone if things continue on like this."

"It is under control, the Grimm or any other such force have not made a single move towards any of the kingdoms." Winter now stepped forward so she was glaring at him a few inches from his face, eyes ablaze with anger. "We still have time, time which we are using wisely."

"Well, I hope wisely means you're coming up with better plans than making tin soldiers." Qrow leaned down in front of her with his own glare.

Geoff sweatdropped at the sparks that he could almost see zapping between them and leaned to Ironwood. "Are they normally like this?"

General Ironwood had a hand to his head, sighing. "They are… partners, to a degree, regarding work. But their relationship is complicated. They disagree on everything and anything, it's a miracle they're still together."

The vagueness of his words left him wondering, but he figured that it would be best to leave it. "Okay. So, shall we head out now?"

"Of course." Winter nodded, breaking away from their staring contest.

"You blinked." Qrow grinned as he walked past her.

"That wasn't a staring contest!" She snapped. "You're so childish!"

"Says the younger one. Learn to respect your elders, I thought that's what your old man James here taught you."

Geoff quickly grabbed Winter as she pulled out her sword, while Ironwood sighed again.

* * *

"And I can assume Weiss has made some good friends?" Winter looked at Geoff from the Scroll in her hand.

"Yep," Geoff replied, sitting in a seat in the Colosseum as he watched the lighting being fixed by a group of engineers and a line of Androids lined up in the center of the arena. "Her team's great, although they are completely different to her. I guess she told you about them?"

"Only a little," Winter replied, tapping through the scroll and listening in to the guard checks on the radios. "I will probably meet them soon, see if they are... trustworthy. Anyone else?"

"Another team, called JNPR, pretty much the same, with a few crazies and some normies. They're weird, but they are kind-hearted. Oh, and there are two other exchange students from Mistral. Names are Sun and Neptune."

"I see. Any reason to add them?"

"Well, Sun's pretty much dating one of Weiss's teammates, and we're all pretty much waiting for Weiss to ask Neptune out." Geoff took a swig from his flask. When he lowered it, he found Winter staring at him. "What?"

"What do you mean by that?" She replied tensely.

"Oh, Neptune and Weiss have the hots for each other." He waved his hand. "Seem to be a good match. He's a pretty cool guy, helps her around a bit and is someone who she trusts."

"Do you have a picture of him?"

He pulled out his own Scroll and swiped through a few portraits. "Kept these for reference early on. Here." He handed it to her.

Winter's eyes narrowed as she scanned the full-body picture of Neptune. "He looks like a playboy."

"Kind of." He shrugged in response. "But I do think he's the kind of person who's just trying to find the right girl. And Weiss seems to be the one."

"What's wrong, Ice Queen? Worried about your sister's choice of love?"

They looked up to see Qrow crouched on the back of a seat, grinning.

"No. Not at all." Winter replied quickly.

"Weiss is now seventeen, old enough to make her own choices, right?" Qrow hopped down into the seat next to Geoff and took his flask from his hand. "I'm guessing that it was already quite a rebellious move to come here instead of staying in Atlas, but now that she's getting a _boyfriend?!_ Heavens forbid, someone steps between her and her pursuit of love!"

Winter's eye twitched. "Qrow… If you wish to see the sunset, I would suggest not talking anymore."

"But I'm just saying. Weiss is from the Schnee family. One of the most influential names on Remnant! And to see her trying to find love with a total stranger! Who knows, he might be using her!"

Geoff burst out laughing. "Neptune's not that kind of guy! You know that well, don't you?"

"I need to know more about this… student. And I will not be basing it on _you_ of all people." Winter glared at Qrow as she closed Geoff's scroll with a snap and tossed it to him. "Let's go, I think we're about done here."

"Was that on purpose?" Geoff whispered, leaning over to Qrow as they walked to the landing decks.

"Why not?" Qrow grinned. "Figured that she had it coming. She's really annoying, why not give her something to worry about? That'll teach her."

"You're an asshole." Geoff shook his head and punched him in the shoulder.

Meanwhile, Winter's mind was racing with Qrow's words. A part of her knew that he was just trying to give her grief, and she was falling for it. But now that it had come to mind, she couldn't ignore it.

Her little sister… was having a crush on another man… no, a boy. Her sister was having a crush on a boy. And from his picture, his clothes that were way too stylish and eye-catching. She knew when she saw a playboy.

She had vague past experience with the types long ago before she joined the military. Best decision of her life. Now all the men she would meet was looking for a different sort of acceptance from her under her command, as soldiers.

But all she had done was shift her father's eyes from her to Weiss, and he had done his best to turn her into the model heiress, probably to pawn off for a gain to the Schnee family.

Make no mistake. Winter loved her siblings, Weiss included. And she knew that Weiss's personality was just like her own - cold and ruthless. So she had no trouble as well with turning away forced or misguided suitors when she was growing up.

And what would happen if this… Neptune... was just another suitor? Except he'd managed to catch her sister's heart?

Winter's eyes narrowed as she imagined Neptune's face, as well as the details underneath the picture on Geoff's scroll that he had typed in.

Neptune Vasilias. Light blue hair, dark blue eyes, and a pair of yellow goggles. Shouldn't be too hard to miss.

' _I'll be watching you, Vasilias. You better not try anything.'_

* * *

Neptune sneezed, closing his book as he wiped his nose.

"Bless you." Weiss flipped a page in her book with a smile. They both sat on a sofa in the library, both enjoying a few minutes together and away from their teams. "You aren't having a cold, are you?"

"Nope, and don't worry, I'm in tippy-top shape!"

"Isn't that something Gavin says a lot?" Weiss giggled.

"Meh." He shrugged. "It's kind of a good word. If it was real."

"You know, it's kind of funny." She held up her book. "In some stories, it is said that a person sneezes when someone who will make an important impact in their life is thinking about them."

"So why were you thinking about me?" Neptune teased as he turned to her with a grin.

Weiss blinked before her face went red and she hid her face behind her book. "I-I… That's not what I meant!"

Neptune chuckled as he leaned back. His eyes widened before he sighed and looked down. "Hey… Snow Angel. I was wondering if…"

"If what?" She looked at him, putting her book down.

"I was wondering if… you wanted to… I dunno, go somewhere together?" He closed his book again as he felt his cheeks heat up, looking back at her. "Maybe see a movie together? There's a new one coming out that I think you'll like."

"I'd love to!" Weiss perked up, before coughing and calming herself. But her eyes still twinkled with joy. "I… I would be honored, yes."

"Then… the day after tomorrow? When the weekend starts?" Neptune grinned.

"Yes, that would be wonderful." Weiss smiled as she scooted towards him before leaning against him, pulling up her legs on the sofa.

Neptune leaned back and looked up again to see Sun sitting on a roof beam with Michael, Sage and Scarlet, all grinning. Sage and Sun were holding a poster with the words " **ASK HER OUT!"** written in marker between them and Michael was holding a video camera, while Sun was now punching the air and giving him a thumbs up in celebration.

Neptune chuckled before allowing his arm to rest on Weiss's shoulder. And aside from a bit of shuffling, she let him do so.

"What's so funny?" She looked up at him.

He shook his head as the four friends above him ducked out of sight. "Nothing. Just… Just feeling happy."

Weiss smiled. "Well, Nep… You're not the only one."

In truth, Weiss felt nervous. Not just for the upcoming... Date, for lack of a better term... but something else.

She just couldn't place it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yep, I'm an Iceberg (Weiss x Neptune) fan. And I know it isn't one of the more popular ships, I really want to explain, since I know some people are REALLY serious about fictional character pairings.**

 **During the original RWBY, there was an undeniable thing going on between the two at the beginning of Neptune's introduction, but it seemed that the creators decided to pull the two apart before they could get serious. I know it was probably something to do with the plot, but I feel that Weiss and Neptune could have had a lot more development between them regarding a relationship. In a way, they are like Blake and Sun - polar opposites, in more ways than one, and that is what attracts me to this pairing.**

 **Regarding ships, I'm neutral. I don't particularly have a single favorite (I know there's a lot of White Rose fans who will probably hate on this now), but the point of ships is that they are FICTION unless stated so. This is a fictional story, the word's in the website title, and I want to be able to work with "What could have been" instead of "What happened".**

 **That's what fanfiction does. It takes what happened and changes it into something either slightly or completely different. The only things that stay the same throughout all are the settings and the original characters. And for this story, I plan to change a few things, mostly for the chance to change the story and not just make it a copy of RWBY with extra characters pushed in.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this, and until next week, peace out!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 **Author's Note: Uh... I guess this is a new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

At the edge of Beacon Academy sat two large hangars, both of which were connected to make one large one. They were intended to keep aircraft on standby when the Academy had first opened many years ago. But after the invention of the Bullhead and Atlas's implementation of Airships, they fell away and were no longer in use as most aircraft weren't needed at the old airstrip.

Until now. The AH Crew now stored all their vehicles and extra weaponry in these hangers, with their ground vehicles and their air vehicles on either side of the connected buildings.

"Figures you'd rebuild the Armored Tim." Jack shook his head as he stood behind Jeremy, who looked up from fixing a wheel to the now-repaired Kuruma, which now shone in the Orange and Purple color scheme of Rimmy Tim.

"What?" He protested. "The Armored Tim is the best!"

"Did you even ask Geoff? It was his car."

"Um… Well, I was the one who fixed it."

Jack threw his hands up. "Jeremy, there's only so much you can get away with before Geoff fires you!"

"What? Naw~! He loves me too much!" Jeremy laid himself on a small wheeled board and rolled under the car, working on the suspension. "Mind passing the wrench?"

Jack sighed as he kicked the toolbox under the car and walked to the next hangar, where in the middle of the floor was the pride and joy of Ryan Haywood, the Mammoth Avenger. A tilt-rotor mobile HQ, outfitted with a weapons workshop, a vehicle mod shop, and several turrets, it was a literal flying fortress. Ryan had even gone through the trouble to install a bomb-bay, after bribing some mechanics and airmen at Fort Zancudo air base during their Smuggler's Run business investments. It was his pride and joy, probably because it held everything he ever wanted in a single, mobile package. It even had a wardrobe installed.

They also had Gavin's Titan and Michael's Hydra parked inside, along with Jack's Valkyrie, Michael's Cargobob, and a lot of other vehicles. Gavin had gone through the trouble of painting a flying eagle on the side of the nose of his Titan with the words " _It's Good To Be Free!"_ on the side, purposely ironic because of his name.

Jack could admit that he'd done the same with his own Valkyrie, with the nose of his vehicle having seven chibi figures of each of the Crew, depicting them with their new uniforms. Jack was especially pleased with how he came out with his biker's uniform, and he could admit that they were really cute.

"Okay, that's it!" Ray called from the top of the Avenger before he unhooked the chain from the turret which Ryan had been installing from a crane. "Yo, Jack! Let's get this thing wired up to the console!"

Jack nodded as he headed for the vehicle, but a sharp bang and yelling caused him to jump, and he turned before grinning.

Jaune, Nora, Ren, and Yang were stumbling around blindly, after a flashbang they had been inspecting went off. They along with Ruby, Blake, and Pyrrha were inspecting their small armory to the side of the hangar, where they were sorting through their equipment.

"What was that?!" Jaune yelled from the ground, clutching his eyes. "I can't see! I'm blind! And deaf!"

"It's what we call a flashbang." Jack chuckled as he helped him to his feet. "It's only temporary. It's supposed to be used to stun enemies so they cannot react. They're often used for breaching into rooms for maximum effect, and they don't cause permanent physical damage."

"Thank god." Ren groaned as he leaned against a crate. "I would hate to be permanently blinded by my childhood friend."

"Aww, Renny! You know I would never do that to you!" Nora squeezed him in a hug as his oxygen was cut off.

"You probably would." Blake sighed from the side.

"...not intentionally!" Nora protested. "Right, Renny?"

Ren choked as his face turned blue, and Pyrrha had to quickly pull Nora's arms apart as he fell to the ground with a gasp.

"You guys are nuts." Jack shook his head.

"Says you!" Ruby exclaimed. "How can you talk?!"

Jack was about to retort when he and the others jumped as there was a roar from an engine and a screech of tires. A black object suddenly shot forward from the other hangar before landing on its side, skidding to a halt next to Yang and Blake. They then realized it was a bike with what appeared to be a rocket on the back.

"OH NO!" Gavin shrieked as he flew towards them, hands to his head. "Please tell me it isn't broken!"

Blake pulled it up and inspected it with Yang. "Uh, a scratch on the side, but that's it."

"Oh, thank heavens!" Gavin sighed as he landed, hands on his knees. "That's Michael's bike, he would kill us if we did something to it."

"What kind of bike is that?" Ruby stared at the enormous jet in the back, as well as the retractable wings on the front and back. It's front was very unusual and thin, vaguely resembling the front of a fighter jet, hinting it to its true purpose.

"This is the Oppressor," Jack explained as he took it from her and wheeled it to the middle, where he started inspecting it. "A special bike Michael got from a Gun Running mission. It is a gliding bike that uses a rocket attached to the back to fly."

"It can fly?!" Yang gasped, eyes sparkling like Ruby's when she first saw the weapons. "Can I try it out?! Please?!"

"You'll have to ask Michael." Jack shrugged. "Hey, Jaune, could you hold it for a second?"

Jaune took the handle as Jack started fiddling with the engine, trying to adjust something.

"Sup, fools!" Michael jogged in with an enormous grin on his face, as did Sun. "Guess what?! The Snow Angel's got a heart, Nep's got guts, and they both have a date!"

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Neptune asked Weiss out on a date! This weekend!" Sun grinned, holding up a camera. "Got it all!"

"Lemme see!" Yang grinned as she grabbed the camera, grinning widely as she watched. "Aww~! They're so cute!"

"Weiss is going on a date!" Ruby cheered as she jumped on her sister's shoulders, watching the video with sparkling eyes. "Can we go with them?!"

"Dates are meant to be private." Jack sighed. "So I don't think we should-"

He had just grabbed the bike from Jaune, and for some unknown reason, the bike's jet suddenly activated, igniting in a blast that sent the bike shooting forward out of Jack's hand to smash right against the side of the Titan, damaging both heavily and causing the back ramp of the plane to hit the floor with a crash. And not only that, the entire Titan was rocked on its side, tilting to knock its wing into the Hydra, which rolled back on its wheels to knock over a police bike that belonged to Ray from his short time in the "Scooter Patrol" as "Moto Cop" in Liberty City.

"NOOOO!" Gavin shrieked, falling to his knees as he clutched his head. "MY TITAN!"

"MY PATROL BIKE! WHY?!" Ray yelled, jumping off the Avenger to run to his prized possession.

"JACK, YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Michael roared, running forward but stopping as he looked at his broken Oppressor and his damaged Hydra before he threw his hands in the air. "GOD DAMN YOU, JACK!"

"THAT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Jack exclaimed. "IT JUST FLEW OFF!"

"You must have pressed the boost button!" Gavin groaned as he ran to his Titan. "NOOOO! THE BLOODY RAMP'S BROKEN!"

"Oops," Jaune whispered, sweating nervously. "So that's what the red switch did…"

Pyrrha couldn't help but giggle, while Nora burst out laughing and Ren shook his head, although not without a small grin.

"Wow." Sun blinked, exchanging a look with Blake and Ruby, who was giggling. "That's… something."

"But… the Oppressor…" Yang whimpered, close to tears. "I wanted to ride it…"

"I probably wouldn't." Ruby piped up. "I did see some rocket pods attached. It's pure luck that it didn't go off-"

There was a sudden whoosh from the Oppressor, and a rocket flew from its front, most likely from a malfunction it suffered in the impact. And that rocket flew into the side of the Avenger and exploded, rocking the vehicle, and while managing to not break it left a very large spot of blasted paint and scorch burns on the side.

Until this point, Ryan was just fine with watching with moot interest, but the moment one of his toys was brought in, it became personal. He pulled out an enormous power drill before jumping down and marching to Jack, who stumbled back in fear.

"You know, I'm kinda glad we picked up the habit of filming everything." Nora grinned as she held up her Scroll.

"You said it." Sun laughed, nudging Blake, who shrugged in reply but held up her own Scroll, hiding her lips behind her black scarf which she had seemed to accept as her new accessory. It also proved to be useful from muffling her giggles as Ryan started chasing Jack with a power drill and Michael was crying about his broken vehicles with Gavin.

"What the hell happened here?" Jeremy leaned in from the other hangar, before sighing. "Actually, you know what, nevermind. Lemme grab my toolkit."

* * *

"Fucking idiots…" Geoff muttered, leaning back from the doorway with his head in his hands. "Look, I swear, we're not always like this. We can do good and not destroy everything."

Winter just blinked at the spectacle before looking at him. "Where did you get these… vehicles?"

"Oh, they were brought with us when we landed here. We were actually surprised by how much arrived."

"They would probably do good against the Grimm." Qrow whistled, nodding towards the side where Gavin's Rhino Tank sat, next to an APC with a rocket system on top. "But seriously, you've got more vehicles than people in your team."

"Ask whoever brought us here." Geoff shrugged helplessly. "It's like they stripped out our old garages, facilities, and aircraft hangars. Yeah, it gets in the way sometimes, with so much to maintain and look after. But we always have options ready for whatever could happen."

Winter nodded. It seemed that while they weren't the most… organized, they were more than capable of stepping up to any challenge.

The reports of their actions during the Vale Breach should have been enough.

But she allowed herself to doubt a bit as she looked in again to see Ryan drilling heavy bolts into Jack's overalls to the Avenger's propellers. He then headed to the cockpit, leaving the Lion Hybrid hanging from the rotor blade and begging Ryan to not start the engine. Meanwhile, the other students watched with mixed faces of amusement, horror, and pity. "I'm not so sure about Mr. Haywood, though. Is he… stable?"

"Nah, mind fractured a long time ago." Geoff shook his head. "But he's not gonna kill us. Just try not to hurt him or any of us, and you'll be cool. Oh, and get him a diet coke, it's like a peace offering."

"I'll do that." Winter nodded, wincing as the propeller started spinning with Jack attached, who started yelling. "I… think I'm done here. I'll be heading back to my quarters."

"Need to digest it?" Qrow chuckled. "Yeah, same deal. You guys are completely weird."

"Not wrong there." Geoff pushed off the wall and headed inside, as Jack now became a screaming blur. "I'll put a stop to this. See Y'all later."

It took another ten minutes to convince Ryan to turn off the Avenger's rotors, and Geoff put Jeremy in charge of cleaning after Jack messed up the floor. Best not to mention how it looked like.

Lil J was not pleased.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 **Author's Note: Beware - Romance ahead!**

 **Yeah, this chapter's gonna be mostly about pushing Weiss and Neptune together, but this is all part of a bigger plot for future chapters. I also needed to get some new content in the story, so if you aren't a big fan of romance, then you don't need to read. Next chapter will be up next week, although due to a sudden increase in plot development and chapters being written, I might begin to update twice a week!**

 **Please comment on what you think of that idea, of a new upload schedule with new chapters on Wednesdays and Sundays. I'm looking forward to it! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Look, Weiss-cream, I don't see why you're asking us about this." Yang sighed as she sat on her bed. "It's your date, not ours."

For Weiss, it was date night. Neptune had reserved them a spot at a restaurant for dinner and had also gotten tickets to a movie for them to see in Vale. And Weiss still had yet to chose something to wear for the date. She was panicking as she looked through her wardrobe, trying to find something appropriate to wear for a movie night.

"I-It's just that I've never really been on anything other than formal balls or gatherings." Weiss replied, looking between coat hangers with wide eyes. "Just… Can you recommend something for me to wear?"

"Just wear something normal." Ruby giggled as she laid on her bed with a smile. It was entertaining to see Weiss acting so panicked over a trip to the movies, especially since Neptune was coming in a few minutes. She'd never seen her so worried about something before, so it was a new experience.

"Like what?! Normal as in casual? Normal as in cute? Business casual? Sporty? Punk?! I just don't know!"

"Let me help." Blake stood up and reached past her to the wardrobe. After a bit of experimenting, Weiss was soon dressed in a no-sleeved, buttoned shirt with black leggings and white walking shoes, with a black belt around her waist.

"It… still seems too casual." Weiss looked at herself in the mirror.

"Take this." Blake tossed her a white jacket with black straps on. "It'll look good with that."

"Wow, since when were you an expert?" Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Seeing as how you lack any good advice, I figured I'd give her a hand." Blake replied, shooting Weiss a wink. Weiss smiled in thanks.

There was a knock at the door, and Ruby jumped down and rushed to open it. "I got it!"

Neptune stood on the other side, smiling with a red tint to his cheeks. He wore a simple white shirt and black pants, while also wearing his goggles on his head. He also seemed to blush harder as he saw Weiss. "Hey, Snow Angel."

"Hi, Nep…" She replied awkwardly as she stood by the door. She then realized with a jolt that she hadn't even done her hair, which hung loose behind her. "Oh no! I forgot to do my hair!"

"It doesn't matter." Neptune smiled. "I think it looks cute by itself."

Weiss momentarily lost her ability to speak while Ruby giggled from behind the door and Yang burst out laughing. "Yo, Nep! I think you broke her, and you haven't even left!"

"Shall we get out of here?" Neptune grinned as he held out his hand. Weiss took it and with a final wave they walked out.

"You're such a meanie, Yang!" Ruby laughed as she closed the door and jumped on her bed.

"Hey, she had it coming for telling me off during lunch!" Yang grinned. "But you think it'll go well?"

"I think so." Blake smiled as she opened her book on her bed.

* * *

Weiss couldn't believe it. She was walking with Neptune - a guy who she had come to share genuine feelings for - in the city of Vale, heading to the restaurant where they were going to have dinner. She was wearing "Normal" clothes for a date, and had her hand sitting in Neptune's as he held it.

Her heart was beating and her face was red, but she just couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of being in love for the first time.

"So what do you think?" Neptune grinned as they reached the restaurant. It was a small place, taking the corner of a block. It used to be a private house with a large garden with walls, but it had been converted to a luxury restaurant with seats directly on the grass, and as dusk fell bonfires were being lit around the garden.

"This is wonderful." Weiss smiled. "It's so beautiful!"

"My father's brother actually owns this place." Neptune explained as they joined the line outside of the main entrance. "His name is Zeus, and he also is one of the workers here. The manager, in fact, but he helps around."

As they reached the front, a waiter looked up - a deer Faunus - and smiled. "Mr. Vasilias, your reserved table is ready for you."

"Thank you." Neptune nodded. After following him, they walked into the house and headed up a flight of stairs to reach a second-floor balcony. By the side of the railings sat a table with two chairs, set up for two with candles sitting in the middle. Looking down, they could see the other diners eating and chatting happily in the quiet confines of the walls, while outside traffic flowed and the city shifted to night, buildings lighting up as the sun sank low in the sky.

"Neptune! My favorite nephew!"

They looked back to see a man walking towards them, dressed in a waiter's uniform. He was a tall man who looked more at home behind an open oven than serving customers, and as he grabbed Nep's hand and clapped a hand on his back, Weiss noted the similarities between them. He looked like an older Neptune, if he had his hair turn white and he grew a large beard.

"Thanks, uncle." Neptune chuckled as he winced from the backslap. He then introduced Weiss to him. "Weiss, this is my uncle, Zeus Vasilias."

"It's an honor to meet you, Ms. Schnee." Zeus bowed politely.

"Please, call me Weiss." She replied with a smile as she shook his hand. "This is a really nice restaurant, sir."

"Thank you! This actually used to be my house, but I moved into the one next door and decided to start a new business." He gestured around him. "I think it was slightly successful."

"You're rated as a five star and a must-visit." Neptune laughed.

"Well, when I start to invest in multiple restaurants, then I'll consider myself really successful." He walked to the chair and pulled it out, before setting menus on the table. "I will be your waiter tonight. Please take your time with your choices."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Vasilias." Weiss smiled as she sat down.

"It's no problem. Enjoy your date." Zeus winked at them before strolling away.

"When I told him about us, he threatened to tell my parents." Neptune sighed as he opened the menu. "My mom will probably draw the wrong conclusions regarding how this date will end."

"Oh." Weiss blushed before she giggled. "Well, let's just focus on tonight."

"Let's do that." Neptune agreed before they broke into a discussion about their teammates, more specifically their reactions to their current date.

* * *

Winter's eyes narrowed as she looked at the screen on the wall. "Are you sure that's them?"

"Yes, ma'am." The two Atlas soldiers saluted in response. They were part of Winter's personal company, and acted as her bodyguard. They were also used for business and followed her orders, but even these two were understandably a bit lost at what their commander was going for.

They, along with others in the unit, were tasked with overseeing the "Date" between Winter's sister and the dubbed "Target", Neptune Vasilias.

"And what are they doing now?"

"They're… watching the movie, ma'am." The first one replied awkwardly, looking at his Scroll. "They finished dinner at exactly 21:03, and arrived at the movie theater at 21:09. The movie started at 21:15, and it is scheduled to end at 22:23."

"Continue watching them, report to me."

"Ma'am, uh… Permission to speak freely…" The second one spoke up nervously. "What… exactly are we doing, watching them? They seem to just be having a first date, and from personal experience not much happens during them."

"Did I ask for your opinion?"

"N-No, ma'am."

"Then I will now. What happens during these… first dates?"

The soldier shuffled nervously. "Uh… well, regarding my own first date with my girlfriend… it went something similar. We had dinner, and went to a movie. And afterwards, I walked her back to her house."

"Anything else?"

"W-Well…" He blushed a bit. "We kissed. It was my first kiss, actually."

Winter seemed to stiffen at that. "Is that how it's meant to end?"

"She was the one who initiated it." He put a hand to his face while his partner chuckled. "It wasn't much, just a farewell, but we… strengthened our relationship from there."

"You two are dismissed." She ordered, and with a final salute they turned and walked out the room, the first one now teasing his partner for more details as the door closed.

Winter, meanwhile, sighed as she rested her head in her hands. She felt that she could be justified for this. After all, she herself had no experience regarding dating. That… was actually kind of sad, since her younger sister was now more experienced in that department.

Which was a bad thing. And as she watched the two sit in the movie theater, her eyes narrowed.

She'd finally meet her sister tomorrow, and find out what was going to happen between them.

* * *

"That was so awesome!" Neptune laughed as he let out a quick series of punches and imitated a martial arts pose as they stepped out of the last ferry between Beacon and Vale. "The way he just made those moves! He was all, HYAH! And, HWAHA!"

Weiss laughed as she shook her head. "You're so immature, Nep. But it was a good movie, I will admit."

"Told you the action movies were cool." He grinned, pointing to himself. "You can trust the cool guy to know cool when he sees it."

Weiss laughed again as they walked to the dorms, and she grabbed his arm before leaning against him. "I really enjoyed this, Nep. I really did."

"As did I." Neptune laced his fingers through hers and squeezed. "You should really let yourself have more fun, Snow Angel. You really don't laugh enough."

"Maybe." She sighed. "I still have an image to hold up."

"What, with a bombastic blonde party girl, an ex-terrorist, and a cookie-guzzling 15 year old as teammates?" Neptune shook his head as they climbed up the stairs and entered the corridor. They both slowed down as they headed to her door, intent on drawing it out as long as possible.

But even slowing it down so they lasted ten minutes didn't seem enough, and soon Weiss was standing at the doorway, the door already open and her with one foot inside.

"Thank you, Neptune." She turned and looked up at him, face red but with a smile on her face. "I… I really did enjoy this date."

"I did too. And hey, this won't be our only one." Neptune winked at her.

She seemed to blush harder before reaching up and grabbing the collar of his shirt, pulling him down and kissing him on the lips.

It only lasted a second, and Weiss stepped back as her face glowed. "I-I… Thank you again, Neptune. Goodnight."

"Goodnight…" Neptune blinked as the door closed. He stood for a few moments before walking back down the corridor with the biggest grin in his life.

Weiss rested her burning forehead on the door, her heart hammering in her chest.

This date was definitely a success. She'd even had her first kiss! And that thought made her smile widely as she turned around, preparing to take a shower and to try and avoid waking up her teammates.

"Sooo…?" Yang grinned as she leaned forward with her face inches from hers, fully awake. "When's the wedding?"

All hell broke loose after that.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

 **Author's Note: A mix of comedy and serious plot. Next chapter on Sunday. Exams are coming up too, so I've pre-written the next few chapters so I can have them ready. I'm also planning to increase the chapters released weekly once the exams roll up, to around two chapters a week.**

 **Again, thank you so much for those of you sticking with the story. This was originally written with a lot of improvising, but now I'm really planning for a lot of action and plot to change. So stick by, follow if you haven't, and enjoy!**

 **Plus, 12,000 views! Yes!**

* * *

"C'mon, give us more details!" Yang begged with a wolf's grin on her face. "Was there kissing? Contact? Or did you go _all the way?"_

"Nothing of the sort!" Weiss snapped, face bright red. "You know that full well, Xiao Long!"

Teams RWBY and JNPR sat at their normal table the next morning, eating breakfast. Well, for Weiss, trying to eat while also trying to ignore Yang's teasing, Ruby's questions and Blake's… Well, Blake was at least not bothering her, she was just reading a book. But she wasn't helping to restrain her partner either.

"At least tell me you used protection." Yang continued.

"We didn't have intercourse!" Weiss snapped, before blushing again as there were laughs from the nearby tables who overheard her. "We just had dinner, went to a movie, and came back! That's it!"

"Then why do you keep lighting up like that?" Nora grinned, leaning in. "Maybe those are your expectations for the next one, then?"

"SH-SHUT UP!" Weiss lunged forward to grab her with a knife, while she cackled in reply, fending her off with a spoon. Neptune - also red-faced - grabbed Weiss and pulled her back while Ren did the same with Nora.

"Please refrain from killing each other with the cutlery." Gavin sighed as he walked up to them with Jeremy in tow. They turned and grinned as they approached, but then their smiles faltered as they saw him wearing an armored vest with an SMG slung over his shoulder, and Jeremy in the same with his grenade launcher.

"White Fang?" Blake asked quietly.

From Gavin's nod, they knew immediately what was happening, but he explained. "We've got a lead, but it's gonna be a close thing. We think we found a safehouse that is going to be taken out, and we need to raid it to get the information before they pack up and leave."

"And you aren't coming." Jeremy raised his hand with a frown on his face. "This is our operation, and we've also warned Ms. Goodwitch. The moment she finds you gone, our mission will be called off, and we'll lose our chance."

They were threatening to throw away their only possible lead, just so that they'd stay in school. And from their looks, they were dead serious.

"Hey, we understand." Jaune held up his hands. "Right, guys?"

"Right, Blake?" Yang looked at her friend.

Blake looked around to find all of them watching her, and she felt her cheeks go red as she pulled up her scarf. But she nodded immediately. "I understand. I won't be sneaking out."

"She made a pinkie promise to me," Ruby spoke up. "Trust me, if she breaks it, I'll drag her back kicking and screaming and hogtie her to the bed."

They all stared at her, before turning to her older sibling. Yang gave them a look that yes, she would probably do what she said and no, she wasn't joking.

"Okay…" Gavin blinked before turning and walking away, waving over his shoulder. "Wish us luck, it's a stealth mission of sorts."

"Good luck." Neptune nodded. "And don't die."

"Don't worry, I'll live to be at your wedding." Jeremy grinned as he turned and walked away, breaking into a run as Weiss tried to stab him with her cutlery again.

* * *

" _Sixteen guys inside, twenty-seven outside, moving between a bunch of vans and the warehouse."_ Ray whispered from his perch on top of a rusting water tower in the Vale outskirts, crouched with his suppressed Marksman Rifle in his hand. Gavin laid next to him, peeking through a pair of binoculars. " _You guys heading in?"_

"We're in," Geoff announced over the radio. At that moment, a White Fang soldier on the roof of the warehouse lurched back as Ryan grabbed him in a chokehold, and Geoff snuck past and peeked over the edge as Ryan cut off the Faunus's air and waited for him to lose consciousness.

"Think we can do this?" Michael pulled up next to him, screwing a suppressor to his pistol.

"Of course. Office on the second floor. We get in, get the files, and go." Geoff replied, before putting a hand to his earpiece. "You guys ready to take down those ones in the watchtower?"

" _Yep,"_ Ray whispered on the radio, as Gavin grabbed Ray's sniper rifle and aimed down. " _Ready, Gav?"_

" _Ready as cherry pie,"_ Gavin replied. " _Okay, countdown. Three, two-!"_

" _W-Wait, wait! Gavin!"_

" _What, Ray, what?!"_

Geoff stiffened at the panic in Ray's voice. "What's going on?"

" _Gavin, you forgot the fucking suppressor!"_

" _Wot? I didn't… oops. Sorry, in the heat of the moment."_

" _We'll have a different kind of heat on us if you let all of them know where we are!"_

Geoff sighed and clapped a hand to his face while Michael and Ryan chuckled. "You guys, we're on a mission. Can you leave the fucking-around until after we get the intel?"

" _Okay, I've got it."_ Gavin sighed. " _You count us down."_

Geoff looked to a small watchtower where two White Fang Terrorists were standing in, and he smiled as both of them jerked as bullets hit them, falling silently. "Good job, we're going in."

Michael tossed a rope over the side before sliding down, along with Ryan, while Geoff headed to a skylight behind him and looked down. Underneath, a maze of containers and crates sat in a maze-like pattern, and Geoff sighed as he saw random White Fang patrolling between them.

" _We're here,"_ Michael whispered as he and Ryan entered the warehouse. Geoff watched as they then looked around at the containers boxing them in. " _Oh, for fuck's sake."_

"Hey, just focus on my instructions, and you'll make it through." Geoff squinted down as he watched the terrorists walking around, noting that the stairs to the offices were on the other side. "Right, take the first right, and stop by the crate on the left."

He led them through, but it was a slow process. It took him a lot longer than expected, with him having to get them to pull back, even once accidentally leading them into a terrorist, who Ryan quickly knocked out and dumped into an open box.

"What's taking you so long?!"

Geoff jumped as Gavin touched down next to him. "Gavin, what the hell?! Did they see you?"

"Nope." He grinned, before poking his head out to the skylight. "Hi, Mikey!"

" _You shut the hell up!"_ Michael snapped in a whisper, him and Ryan looking up at them from a dead end that Geoff had led them to. Ryan glared up at them while he choked out another White Fang terrorist in a headlock. " _Geoff's maze skills are shit!"_

"Hey, I have an idea…" Gavin looked around them with a glint in his eyes that stopped Geoff from interrupting him. With a grin, Geoff realized that his infamously unpredictable brain was now at work.

"What are you thinking, kiddo?" Geoff crouched next to him.

"Well… Ever heard about Metal Gear?"

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing?"

The Dog Faunus jumped before sighing as a deer Faunus walked up to him. "Nothing, Ma'am. Just… thought that box moved."

She glanced at a large cardboard box sitting in front of him before sighing. "We've got bigger concerns at the moment. Let's go, we need more muscle to move some of the crates."

"Yes, ma'am." The Faunus sighed, casting one more look at the box before following his superior around the corner.

There were a few seconds of silence before the box lifted up an inch, and two pairs of shoes started carrying it forward, along with a muffled snigger.

"How the fuck is this working?!" Michael whisper-screamed with the biggest grin in his life, trying hard not to burst out laughing. Ryan himself was also grinning from right behind him.

" _Told you it would work, Mikey-boi!"_ Gavin crowed from the radio, no doubt celebrating his latest brainiac solution to their dilemma. In the background, they could hear Geoff wheezing as he tried to not laugh and give away their position. " _The stairs are right ahead."_

In a rather comical scene that most likely would have dumbfounded any White Fang who looked at the stairs, the cardboard box waddled its way up the stairs and headed to the office, stopping and settling down as a pair of White Fang walked out the door. As the door swung shut, Michael's hand quickly stuck out and grabbed it, pushing it open so they could get in.

"We're in!" Michael grinned, flinging the box up as they rushed around the closed office. Ryan took cover by the door with a silenced Micro SMG while Michael ran to the old computer sitting at the desk, turning it on and plugging a cable from a Scroll into the drive. He then powered it on and started a data dump. "Damn, we have the jackpot! Names, locations, everything!"

" _Solid work!"_ Geoff cleared his throat on the other end. " _How long will it take?"_

Michael watched the download bar increase in jumps. 30%. 35%. 42%. It suddenly leaped up to 97%. And stopped moving.

"Son of a bitch," Michael muttered.

Ryan suddenly waved to him, pointing to the door before grabbing the cardboard box and hiding under it behind the door, so that it would be hidden behind it. Michael looked around in a panic before spotting another empty box, grabbing it and jumping in as he pushed it back to the corner, closing it over him.

The door opened and Michael heard voices coming from the doorway. And with a jolt, he heard people talking as the door closed.

"So you're saying that we are to make our move in a few days?"

"I'm sure you aren't deaf and you heard me, but just in case I'll tell you yes."

" _Michael… that second guy's Torchwick. The guy who kidnapped me. Twice."_ Gavin whispered over the radio, which he could hear from.

Michael's fist clenched. So that was what the bastard sounded like? He sounded like a total douchebag.

"My men still need time to prepare. Our Dust supplies have yet to be ready."

"Hey, unless you wanna get on her bad side, you'll do as your told. And before you think of taking your frustrations out on me, I'm just the messenger."

Michael was just about to jump out when there was a thump on the box he was in and he stiffened. A third person was in there, and there was no third voice. Which meant… that the Mute Gavin told him about, the one that hung around with Torchwick was sitting on the box he was in.

Shit.

"Her demands are coming too quickly. Are you sure that it will work out?"

"Trust me. Your message will be made clear to the entire world." There were footsteps, and Michael relaxed as the weight from the mute lifted off the box. But the next words Torchwick said him, Ryan, Geoff, and Gavin all freeze in shock.

"Now, let's get back to base. It wouldn't do good to have the great Adam Taurus himself caught in this remote warehouse."

The door closed, and Michael peeked from the box to find the room empty. He looked over at Ryan, who looked back at him in shock before a glint appeared in his eyes that Michael copied with a grin.

" _So…"_ Gavin gulped over the radio. " _Any chance to NOT go after Adam Taurus, leader of the White Fang and the guy who caused the Breach?"_

"Nope." Michael went to the door before placing a hand on the door handle. "We're going after that bastard. Too much of a chance. Are Jack and Jeremy still out there?"

" _Way ahead of you, buddy,"_ Geoff announced over the radio. " _Jack and Jeremy are going after them, Ray will meet us at the rendezvous with the chopper and we'll stand by in case things get hot."_

Ryan walked over to the computer and pulled out the scroll, which had miraculously gone unnoticed. He looked over it before clicking it shut and heading back to the cardboard box, now with a clenched fist.

No one kidnapped his friends and lived to tell the tale. It was simple. They would pay. In blood. And maybe some guts and broken bones as well. Would anyone complain if he took a finger or two? Or maybe a whole hand. It had been a while since he worked on his ear collection...

Michael couldn't help but feel a chill in his spine as Ryan started having dark thoughts right behind him in the box.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

 **Author's note: One word: Exams. One more word. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So… we just follow him?" Jeremy spoke up from his place in the passenger's seat of the car.

"Yep," Jack replied, shifting the gear of their car as they rolled forward. They had been sticking to the tail of the car which Torchwick and Adam Taurus were seen leaving from the warehouse, a black sedan with no standing-out qualities, able to blend in with the cars around them. But their simple grey car did the job better, and thanks to Jack's mastery with car tailing and driving, he was able to stick behind them without any of them suspecting a thing.

To their surprise, they were driving through some of the most crowded areas of Vale, the Shopping District. This large area of Vale was famous for its open markets and enormous population, consisting of probably 25% of all people living in Vale, and it contained remnants of the first structures and founding areas of Vale from many, many years ago. It contained apartment blocks, riverways, parks, schools, and endless rows of shops and restaurants. It was also a very prized part of Vale, attracting thousands, if not millions, of tourists a year, so a great deal was done to preserve it.

As a result, it was very, very crowded. And the very last place that anyone would expect the White Fang or Torchwick to be.

"So…" Jack muttered as he pulled the car to a halt, watching as Torchwick and Adam Taurus stepped out and quickly walked into a back alley. "What now?"

"We go in." Jeremy stepped out, putting on a baseball cap on his head. "Are the others coming?"

"Should be on their way, they can use the GPS to find the car."

They followed into the alley, Jack pulling out his jacket and unzipping it so he could get to his shoulder holster. After walking down, they came across another open street, this one with a canal down the middle of it with boats floating up and down. He peeked around the corner to see a man in a black hoodie standing by a door to one of the buildings, where he watched Torchwick disappear into. He was very large, and very muscular, and was obviously from security, and Jack grumbled as the door opened and another man stepped out, this one not so strong but having a gun holster on his waist and wearing a security cap.

"Open carry security." Jack sighed, stepping back. "They can probably get us arrested if we try anything, so we gotta think of something. Can we get in through the roof?"

"Hmm…" Jeremy peeked around the corner and grinned as he saw a group of kids playing with a soccer ball on the pavement. "I think I have an idea. You got some cash?"

* * *

The White Fang soldier grumbled as he pulled out a cigarette. "You smoke?"

"Nah." He shook his head. "Say, you heard about the new group who've been messing things up?"

"Who hasn't?" The Bull Faunus shook his head. He was about to continue when suddenly a football slammed into the side of his head, knocking him down. "OW! WHAT THE HELL?!"

To the side, a group of kids laughed as one grabbed the ball before they started taunting him.

"Right, that's it!" The Faunus ran after them, and the kids started sprinting away. "Come here!"

"Craig! What are you doing?!" the other Faunus had no choice but to give chase. They caught up with the kids and Craig started berating them, but so preoccupied they were that they didn't notice the two figures sneaking to the door. With a bit of quick work on the lock, the door swung open and they walked in.

"Didn't think they'd do it for twenty Lien each." Jeremy chuckled as he closed and locked the door behind him.

"That still cost me over two hundred," Jack grumbled as he pulled out his silenced pistol and headed for the stairs. "C'mon, let's go."

The office was a deceptively large building, stretching far behind the front, and as they snuck through they found a large area of cubicles and tables, with around half a dozen White Fang working between the tables and few running computers. Jack and Jeremy snuck past them by crawling under the tables until they reached another flight of stairs, climbing up and standing by the door, where they heard voices.

"It is unusual your mute friend has left us."

"Please, it's Neo. And she couldn't resist going out to the market, they have the best ice cream in Vale here."

"She's nothing but a kid."

"That's what many have thought. And few survived. The rest changed their minds."

Jack nodded to Jeremy. From what Gavin had told them, this Neo character was someone who they needed to avoid at all costs. She'd even beaten Yang, so the fact that she wasn't there was a blessing.

Jeremy grinned as he pulled out a sawed-off shotgun from his belt, and Jack placed a hand on the door, opening it slowly. They saw the two men themselves standing by the window, looking out at a large street, while a White Fang soldier stood directly between them, facing the same way as he stood behind them.

"So…" Torchwick raised a glass and offered a second one to him. "A toast to our success?"

Adam sighed but nodded, reaching out. But a sudden shot sent the glass shattering in Torchwick's hand, as well as a thump from behind.

They spun as Jack kept his pistol aimed at them, kicking the door shut behind them, while Jeremy allowed the knocked-out Faunus in front of him to hit the floor with a grin. "Hey, guys~! Long time no see, Torchwick!"

"Hands up where I can see them," Jack ordered.

"You need to learn to… what's the word? _Chill_?" Torchwick smiled as he raised his arms slowly. "But hey, I guess it's finally time for you to meet the great Adam Taurus himself. In the flesh!"

Adam looked at them, his eyes hidden behind his mask. And Jack's eyes narrowed as he raised his hands. He wore a black tuxedo-like uniform with blood-red hair, and what he assumed were two small horns sticking from his head. He also had a katana attached to his side, which Jack kept an eye on.

"So you are the ones who have been messing up with our plans?" Adam looked them up and down. "Unassuming… except the fact you have more features than a normal Faunus."

"Hybrid here, fella." Jeremy grinned, gesturing to himself as he held his shotgun one-handed. "But enough chit-chat, we're getting out of here. The police should be arriving soon, so hopefully, your colleagues downstairs don't put up much of a fight."

"Well, Adam, we have our differences, but I think we can both agree that we absolutely _loathe_ prison." Torchwick grinned, tipping his hat. "So I think it's time to make our leave. Goodbye!"

With that last farewell, Torchwick threw his wine glass, splashing Jack with alcohol and hitting Jeremy with the glass. They stumbled back, and by the time they recovered they looked up to see a shattered window and the lack of two outlaws.

They rushed to the window to see Adam sprinting to the left down the street while Torchwick ran to the right.

"Go after Torchwick, I've got Taurus!" Jack yelled, jumping down and sliding off an awning before breaking into a run.

Jeremy did the same and sprinted after the man. To his shock, Torchwick spun and aimed with his cane, and a sight popped up from the end before he fired a flare at him. Jeremy rolled to the side but winced as it smashed into a vendor's store, exploding in a great gout of flame and sending the crowd into a panic.

"Get back here!" Jeremy yelled, running after Torchwick. He now regretted his choice of weapon, the shotgun too inaccurate with the large number of civilians around. And as Torchwick continued to fire at him, he knew that he had no such qualms or worries for the people around him.

A fact that the criminals and bad guys were always happy to exploit.

Jeremy ducked as another flare shot past him, sending a poor soul flying into the canal with a scream. He then watched as Torchwick jumped on the railing of a bridge before jumping down on a passing speedboat. Jeremy ran along with it, but as Torchwick shoved the driver out, he knew he would lose him.

He then saw a small dock with a bunch of jet skis, and he sprinted down as Torchwick raced away. He jumped on one and fiddled with the key that had been left in the ignition.

"Hey! They're not free!" A man yelled from the dock as the engine roared and Jeremy pushed off the dock.

"Official vigilante business, I'm trying to catch a criminal!" He yelled, pulling the stick back and with a splash of spray sped after Torchwick.

They roared down the canals, Torchwick continuously firing behind him with his cane-gun while Jeremy dodged between the water plumes that would erupt around him. He returned fire with his shotgun, Torchwick ducking as pellets slammed around him, and Jeremy used that chance to gain speed.

But Torchwick reared up and fired a shot that smashed right into the engine, and Jeremy grunted as his speedo jolted, sparks bursting from the controls. Torchwick grinned as he aimed again, now taking his time.

Jeremy spotted something to the side and grinned before pulling the handles to the side. The boat slid to the side before suddenly hitting a metal sheet that had been partially submerged from a dock, making a makeshift ramp that Jeremy used to launch the speedo in the air. He then pushed off as the speedo sailed past, hitting the water and spinning before exploding.

Jeremy, meanwhile, sailed down to smash right into the boat, and he immediately grabbed Torchwick in a furious exchange of fists and swearing as both his shotgun and Torchwick's cane were knocked to the floor of the boat.

Jeremy punched him in the face twice, but Torchwick grabbed him and headbutted him, causing him to lurch back as blood poured from his nose. He then spotted his shotgun and grabbed it, firing a shot, but Torchwick kicked it out of the way at the last second and the pellets smashed into the dashboard of the boat. Torchwick then stomped on Jeremy's stomach and he groaned as he curled up.

"Well…" Torchwick spat out some blood and wiped his mouth before picking up his cane. "Good fight, but still not the best one I've had. But I'll give you some style points for your jump, it looked cool."

"What are you even planning here?" Jeremy coughed. "What are your plans?!"

"Why would I tell you?" Torchwick grinned. "After all, the dead don't tell tales."

Jeremy pushed himself up, but then his eyes widened. Torchwick also looked behind him as a scream from ahead of them rang out.

The canal had ended, and the people on the pathway were scattering as the motorboat roared towards it. Jeremy and Torchwick yelled as the boat suddenly hit the bank and flew into the air as it spun across the road. Jeremy flung himself off the boat and hit the tarmac, rolling to a stop as the boat smashed into a car and exploded in a burst of smoke and sparks.

Torchwick rolled to a stop next to him, and as they looked up they saw the shotgun sitting between them. Torchwick pushed himself up before stumbling towards it, while Jeremy pulled himself towards it. But as he grabbed it, Torchwick stomped on his wrist and took it, aiming it down at him.

"Alright. No more distractions. No more delays. You are dying. Now!" he snarled, aiming down at him.

Jeremy closed his eyes, waiting for it to come.

It didn't.

Instead, there was a sharp bang, a zap, and a thump. Jeremy opened his eyes to find Torchwick on the ground, groaning as a taser barb stuck from his back.

"Drop the fucking weapon!" The Vale police officer yelled, running forward and kicking the shotgun out of his hand. "You are under arrest for criminal damages, attempted murder, grand theft auto, and multiple counts of every single charge under the fucking sun! Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law!"

Jeremy stared in shock as the lone officer handcuffed the criminal, and he pushed himself up in a daze.

"Jeremy!" Jack ran up to him, crouching down next to him as sirens rang out. "I lost Taurus, but you got Torchwick, man!"

Jeremy stared at him, before frowning. "That was anticlimactic as fuck."

"Sorry?" Jack blinked.

"I get into a cool boat chase, almost die, and in the end, he's taken down by a cop." Jeremy pulled himself up with Jack's help. "That sucks."

"Hey, he destroyed my car." The officer sighed as he pulled up Torchwick. "This is 2-1, I've got the bastard Torchwick with me, need immediate backup now on the east side of the Shopping District, block sixteen street B."

Jeremy looked behind him and sweatdropped as he saw the ruined police cruiser sitting under the remains of the boat. "Oh… Uh, hey, we agree it's his fault, right?"

"No problem." The officer grinned, as Torchwick glared at them. "You guys better go to the hospital, we'll take care of this."

The two nodded before beginning a slow walk back to their car, as sirens wailed in the distance towards the district.


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

 **Author's Note: Plot begins in the next chapter, one last shenanigan before things really start to develop and more closely follow the RWBY timeline. I really wanna thank you all for following this story, it's probably my most ambitious one yet! Enjoy!**

* * *

" _After a terrifying chase across the Shopping District that ended in thousands worth of damages, including a destroyed police car, the wanted criminal Roman Torchwick has been arrested. He has been transferred to the custody of Atlas and is under questioning, but we have no further information. The two civilians who initiated the citizen's arrest have been unconfirmed and have not revealed their identities, although an anonymous message arrived at the office to request their faces be kept secret."_

Ozpin sighed as he switched off the TV, before leaning forward in his chair. "Twenty-seven people were injured in the chase, three in critical condition, and the damages have reached up to seven digits. Why should I consider this a success?"

"Torchwick did all of that." Jeremy shrugged. "He fired at me continuously with his exploding cane gun, but there wasn't much I could do."

Ozpin smiled. "And no one was killed. I must say, that is amazing, for such an encounter. And even those three in critical condition are steadily recovering in the hospital. I will wire some extra money for you, as a reward."

"Send it to repair the damages." Jack raised his hand. "It's our fault that place was ransacked, and we really don't need it."

"Selfless," Ozpin noted before he nodded and stood up. "Very well. You have done very well. You've all earned a rest, at the very least, it's only fair."

"Thanks, sir." Jack grinned, shaking his hand. "Let's go, Lil J."

He nodded, grabbing the crutch he was using and pushing himself up before hobbling to the lift. His ankle had been heavily bruised and he still wasn't walking properly. "See ya, Oz!"

They emerged from the lift and headed into the Beacon gardens. The sky was shining and the clouds small and casting cool shadows, and many students were enjoying the outdoor sunshine, as well as the lack of homework assignments due to the Vytal Festival starting soon.

"Welp." Jack sighed, walking with his hands behind his head. "There's that."

"Think the others will be pissed at how many people were hurt?" Jeremy spoke up as he followed.

"Only one way to find out." Jack swerved to the side, where he spotted teams RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, and the rest of the Crew lying in the shade of an enormous tree.

They arrived to some mixed reactions, but almost all positive.

"Sup, guys!" Michael grinned. "Glad you got the bastard in jail!"

"Heads up!" Gavin tossed them each a can of cola.

"You guys did it!" Ruby cheered, jumping up and hugging Jack. "You finally got Torchwick! Now he can't rob any more people!"

"Yep!" Jeremy grinned, before wincing as he eased himself down. "Damn, it took a lot on me, though. And it ended pretty stupidly as well."

"What, you wanted a parade in your honor?" Yang grinned. "You chose to not announce it to the world."

"No, he did." Jeremy waved to Jack, who looked at him with a smile. "I was even gonna ask for a national holiday in my name. Gonna call it Rimmy Tim Day!"

"Jeremy, you have a better chance to start a religion than to get that." Geoff rolled his eyes but then chuckled. "But you did well. That's one off our list."

"I can't believe you got him, though," Blake spoke up quietly. "Is he really in custody?"

"With the military, he is." Weiss nodded. "James Ironwood has him in his ship. I hope they send him to some snowy prison in Atlas where he can never do harm again."

"Weiss, are you sitting on Neptune?" Jack snorted.

Weiss glared at him, while Neptune chuckled as he hugged her from behind as they leaned against the tree. "Excuse me, we're dating, for your information. And I am not technically sitting on him either."

"Well, leaning on him then. And congrats." Jeremy grinned. "When's the wedding?"

"Would you please stop!" Weiss exclaimed, completely resigned. "That joke is old, has been old, and will continuously be old for as long as you morons repeat it!"

"So stop lighting up like a red light every time we ask that." Yang grinned evilly.

Weiss crossed her arms and looked away as her cheeks warmed up, while Neptune chuckled and hugged her tighter.

"But hey, mission success." Ray grinned, stretched back on the grass. "So next mission's not gonna be for a while, maybe even after the Vytal Festival."

"Hopefully." Geoff sighed. "But don't get your hopes up. There might be something, anything, that can happen."

"Look, they just lost Torchwick and Taurus is in hiding. He's not in any position to make the first strike for a few days at least."

"So, we get a break!" Gavin cheered. "Any recreational ideas, guys?"

"Think of any, Gav?" Ray pushed himself up. They watched as a noticeable glint appeared in his eyes. "You got something?"

"How about HALO?!" Gavin grinned, looking up.

"The game?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"No, HALO jumping!" Gavin leaped up and spun around, pointing to the sky. "We'll drop from 13,000 feet in the sky and fall down until just before we hit the ground! The last one who opens gets a reward!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"13,000 feet?" Pyrrha echoed, before chuckling nervously. "Isn't that… an exaggeration?"

"Oops, I meant 14,000." Gavin grinned, before dropping to his knees and clapping his hands together. "Please! I really wanna do this!"

"I don't think so…" Geoff coughed as the students all paled at the prospect of falling from such a height. "Uh, let's do something else. Not so suicidal."

"But everything we do that is fun is suicidal!" Michael protested. "How about water skiing? Or boating?"

"AHEM." Jeremy gestured to his wounds.

"I have a suggestion." Jack coughed, holding up his hand. "How about a good old-fashioned game of Bumper Cars?"

The rest of the Crew grinned, while the students all looked at each other.

"Can't be that bad." Yang shrugged as they stood up.

* * *

"It's that bad." Ruby whimpered, sitting in the passenger seat of the Rimmy Turtle (A three-wheeled, orange and purple, modified car) while clutching the roll cage and wearing a protective body suit and helmet. She also had two Micro-SMGs sitting in her lap, which had been tossed there.

Jeremy laughed in response as he sat opposite of her in the driver's seat. "Just hold on! It's a game we invented that involves us shooting at each other's cars, it's really funny! Well, except the time Ryan got shot, but he got better!"

"Not helping!" Blake yelled from the green SUV next to them with Ryan in the driver's seat. He narrowed his eyes at Gavin and Ruby, drawing a finger across his throat with a grin as he pushed a grenade launcher into Blake's hands. "And I'm definitely not using this!" She exclaimed, tossing it out the window.

"Yoink!" Ray nabbed it as he ran past before pulling to a halt next to his own car, one which he called the Bifta, a dune buggy with a built roll cage and brown color scheme. He then tossed it to Nora, who cackled as she sat in the seat next to him. "You're all doomed!"

"Honor rules!" Neptune exclaimed from Michael's car, an old muscle car called the Double-0-Mogar, with a dark blue paint job and a red racing line down the middle. "No aiming to kill!"

"Like that'll help," Yang replied as she sat on the back of a motorbike which Gavin sat on, her back to his as she chambered a round in the LMG she held. "Okay, Gavvy, I'm counting on you to keep them behind us."

"Sure thing, love!" He grinned, revving the engine.

"You're not actually joining?" Jaune turned to Jack.

He replied by holding up several wads of cash. "Betting money."

"Oh… Hey, what happens if no one wins?"

"Well, you'll find yourself a rich man." He grinned, looking back while Jaune protested how he didn't need the money.

"Ready, losers?!" Geoff yelled as he stood in front of the cars, holding a checkered flag. "You race wherever until your cars stop and there's only one car left! Or bike." He added as he looked at Gavin.

"Everyone dogpile on Gavin!" Michael yelled.

"Wot?! Why?!" Gavin protested.

"Like you stand a chance!" Yang yelled back excitedly.

"On your marks! Get set! GOOOO!"

They set off, disappearing into the hills around Bacon with the sounds of gunfire, explosions, and engines.

"Aaand we wait." Geoff dropped the flag and sauntered over to a tree, dropping down as he pulled out his flask.

"Is that it?" Ren spoke up with Jaune, Pyrrha, Weiss, and Sun, who was standing awkwardly in the dispelling dust after the vehicles started.

"You can make your own bets if you want." Jack offered, lifting up some of the money he was counting on the ground.

"Why would we do that? It's childish and a waste of money…" Ren trailed off as both Sun and Weiss slapped down wads of cash on the ground in front of Jack.

"Blake is definitely going to win!" Sun declared proudly. "There's no way she'll lose!"

"Excuse me, Neptune is more than capable of winning!" Weiss shot back. "Besides, he's with Michael AND has a ranged weapon!"

"So does Blake, and she's with Ryan! In an SUV!"

"That doesn't matter! You can have a big sword, that doesn't mean you're invincible!"

"Of course YOU'D say that, Weiss soon-to-be Vasilias Schnee!"

"Y-You take that back!"

"Guys…" Jaune and Pyrrha stepped in to intervene as the two started arguing with each other.

Jack chuckled as we watched, before looking up as Ren passed some money. "Who?"

"Nora." He replied, quickly straightening up.

There was an earth-shaking boom and a pink mushroom cloud expanded over the hill.

"I take your point." He nodded, counting it with a smile. "So you're together?"

"Yes, we're childhood friends." He replied.

"I see. Nothing more?"

"Partners, lifelong buddies, pancake maker-and-eater…" He started listing a bunch of titles, all from Nora, and Jack noticed how "Boyfriend and Girlfriend" didn't come up.

Maybe he was just as oblivious to Nora as Jaune was to Pyrrha.

"Well, maybe think of other titles." Jack smiled as he looked back down at the cash.

"I'll get back to you after Nora definitely thinks of more," Ren replied as he joined the others.

"Kids," Jack muttered. "So oblivious."

* * *

The Bumper Cars match ended up with a total of over 23,000 Lien worth of damages to all vehicles plus the ammunition spent. Geoff footed the bill, to his frustration (and not by choice).

Ruby, Yang, Neptune, Nora, and Blake were given warnings from Glynda Goodwitch but were then saved by Ozpin who did reveal that many Grimm had been killed by the crossfire of their game, potentially helping in protecting Beacon and Vale.

In the end, Gavin and Yang were declared the winners as they both caused the most damage and took little, although Gavin did have to account for a bullet that almost went through his wing, and Yang didn't find out who fired the shot that went through her hair. Ruby escaped retribution from her sister.

All in all, it was just another normal day for the Achievement Hunters.

And they got a pretty sweet video to boot, so there was really no need to complain about anything.


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

 **Author's Note: This is an important announcement, please read.**

 **From now on, uploads will no longer follow a set schedule and may differ from normal depending on where you live. This is because I am traveling to Europe from Asia, to visit family and also attend a week-long summer school program in the UK.**

 **Thus, new chapters will be uploaded at random, whenever I have the opportunity.**

 **But I have written several for this, and I'm really glad to say that the story is really shaping up nicely. I also am required to bring a laptop for school work there, so I can also write and publish chapters in the meantime!**

 **I hope you'll forgive me for this, and once I'm back home I'll resume uploads in the same schedule until the story is finished!** **Thank you for your understanding, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

"Sector's all clear, bunch of drunks tried to jump the gate but we stopped them," Jack reported as he walked into the room.

"Cool. C'mere, check it out." Geoff replied as he stood by the floor-to-ceiling windows.

Jack walked past and whistled. "Damn. They've already started?"

"Those girls know how to fight." Geoff chuckled.

Stretched before them, the Amity Colosseum was filled with cheering crowds from all over the kingdoms, waving flags of Orange, Green, White, and Blue, in consolidation with their respective kingdoms.

Sitting in the middle was an enormous arena, with half of the floor being that of an icy ring and the other being full of lava, representing different biomes. And Team RWBY was fighting against Team ABRN of Haven Academy in Mistral.

The crowd winced as one of the ABRN team members slammed on the ice after slipping, and even Yang seemed to pause at the impact with a look of pity on her face.

"Ouch." Jack winced. "But shouldn't we be focused on security?"

"Ray, Gavin, all clear?" Geoff spoke into a radio.

"All clear. And we've got some top-notch seats up here." Gavin's voice came through the radio. Jack looked up to see the holographic projector hovering above the grounds, where Ray and Gavin perched just out of sight. Gavin waved at him before being dragged down by Ray, who was looking around with a pair of binoculars.

Ray also had his sniper rifle with him, as did Gavin, since they were on overwatch. But Jack knew that they were probably being laid against the ground on their bipods since they were watching the match below.

Jack also looked through his own binoculars. Sitting at the fighter's seats, which were placed in front of the spectators, were teams JNPR, SSSN, CFVY, and many other teams from the four kingdoms and Academies in Remnant.

"It's good to see you two joining us."

They looked to their right to see Oobleck smiling at them from the commentator's seat with Professor Port, who nodded politely at them.

"Good to meet you too. Is that thing on?" Geoff gestured to the cameras and the microphones.

"It's fine, they're off." Port chuckled, looking back at the arena. "I think everyone's focused on Team RWBY's imminent victory."

There was a flash from the arena and they turned to see Yang being pulled by Blake around an ice ramp that Weiss had created, being sent flying towards the three shocked members of ABRN like a glowing fireball. And with equal devastation, sending all three flying out the arena and out of the fight.

"And that's the match! Team RWBY is victorious!" Port announced into the microphone as he pressed a button.

"Bet?" Geoff grinned, speaking into his radio.

"Screw you, Geoff." Gavin groaned. "You only won because you called them first."

Jack chuckled as he shook his head. "This job is awesome."

* * *

"Man, this job sucks," Michael grumbled as he walked along the length of the myriad of tents set up for food and drink stalls outside of Beacon. "I can't even get a bite to eat."

"Diverting off the main objective of patrolling grounds can be punishable by immediate detainment."

"SHUT UP!" Michael snapped, whirling around and pointing at the four Atlas Knights following him. "STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

"Orders from General Ironwood. Objective one: Follow subject Michael Jones and prevent the destruction of property." One of the Knights replied.

"Oh, yeah? What am I gonna do?" Michael grinned, crossing his arms.

The second one held out an arm and a hologram showed Michael in a bar, fighting against other tenants and breaking chairs over people's heads in a drunken fury.

"Wh-Where'd you even get that?!" Michael stammered.

"That information is classified."

"Uh… That was three days ago." Michael waved his hand, face red.

The third one projected another, of Michael hopping around as he clutched his foot from a dropped crate. He then smashed into a tower of boxes and caused a mountain of food to smash to the ground in a mess around him.

"That was an accident!" Michael exclaimed. "And that was yesterday!"

The fourth one's hologram showed Michael holding a fist over a drunk man as he stood in a makeshift bar, with a dozen other drunks groaning on the floor. Michael sweatdropped at that one. It had only happened an hour ago after he took care of a complaint of drunks who kept harassing people.

"They deserved it." Michael crossed his arms.

"Your charges of unnecessary force have been overruled, but the next incident will result in immediate detainment."

Michael threw his hands up and tried to run, but the Knights followed him with no trouble. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Ryan and Jeremy watched from a nearby drinks tent as Michael ran past them before they tapped their cans together.

"Told you we should have stayed back." Jeremy chuckled, before looking to the side and grinning. "And hey, there are the champions."

Ryan looked up to see Team RWBY and JNPR sitting at a nearby tent, a sign with the words "A Simple Wok" written on the side. And as Jeremy and Ryan approached, they took note of the enormous bowls and the content/sickly expressions on their faces.

"You guys had your full?" Jeremy grinned as he leaned forward, slamming his hand against Jaune's back.

"Urgh…" Jaune groaned, hand over his mouth. "I think I'm gonna barf. I'm gonna blame you if I do."

"Ooh, aim it at the enemy!" Nora grinned evilly. Ryan smiled and gave her a fistbump in agreement.

"Nora, that's disgusting." Ren sighed, before patting Jaune more gently. "But, if you feel the urge…"

"Got it." He gave a thumbs up.

Pyrrha sat up as she stretched. "Well, we should be off soon. Will you two be watching?"

"Yeah, you guys think you're ready?" Jeremy pulled up a chair with Ryan.

"Of course!" Nora grinned, gesturing to each of her teammates. "We've got a world-renowned fighter on our team, one's basically a ninja, I can bench five of me, Jaune, we trained all year, our weapons are awesome, Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and uh… Jaune!"

"Are you gonna take that?" Ren looked at Jaune.

"She's not wrong…" He mumbled dejectedly. Pyrrha patted his back sympathetically.

"I'm kidding, he knows I'm kidding!" Nora continued ranting with rather mad laughter. "Don't be so nervous! The worst that can happen is we lose, that is just a few more years of walking around school with everyone knowing we're failures, our friends will slowly abandon us to preserve their social status, we won't be able to show our faces in class…"

They watched as the color slowly drained from her face as she got more and more worried, and still she continued.

"No one will sit with us in the cafeteria, Ren and I have no parents, we have no home left to go to, we'll be officially renamed Team Lose-iper!" Her mad laughter dissolved to sobbing as she slammed her head on the counter. Ryan, oddly sympathetic, rubbed her back as he pushed a diet cola in front of her.

"So, yeah, we're feeling pretty good," Ren spoke up, unperturbed, as he took the cola and shoved it back to him.

"Don't fret." Pyrrha smiled awkwardly. "If anything, we should be looking forward to a fight with actual guidelines, and not, well… murderers."

"Yeah, don't sweat it." Yang grinned. "We've faced way worse before."

"Let's see. Grimm invasions, violent extremists, a destructive sociopath… not you." Blake raised her hands as Ryan looked at her, before continuing to count on her fingers. "Bank heists, hostage rescues, questionably legal destruction of property, and seven insane new staff at Beacon from another planet."

"And that's all while we're still in training!" Ruby leaned back with a happy smile on her face. "Oh, imagine what it would be like to graduate!"

"Maybe then I'll be able to pay for a meal," Weiss grumbled.

"What was that?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"My bank card froze." Weiss held up her card, the one that had caused so much trouble for her and Blake a few weeks before. "My account has been cut. I don't know why, but I think it's because of…"

Jeremy watched as she trailed off, but he decided not to pry.

"By the way, where are the others?" Pyrrha asked. "Are they not with you?"

"Oh, Geoff and Jack are at the announcer's stands, Ray and Gavin are on overwatch, and Michael was with us. But he's a bit… busy."

"With what?"

"Well…"

"GOD DAMN IT! IRONWOOD, YOU BASTARD! WHERE ARE YOU?! I'M GONNA BEAT YOU OVER THE HEAD WITH YOUR OWN ANDROIDS!"

They watched as Michael sprinted past with four Atlas Knights still following him. Yang, Nora, and Ruby immediately burst out laughing while the others stared at the sight blankly.

"When are you guys going to not be fooling around?" Weiss sighed, rubbing a hand to her face.

Ryan and Jeremy looked at each other before their eyes strayed above them. Ryan's Avenger flew high above the stadium, almost out of sight behind the clouds, but they knew that inside were some of Atlas and Vale's finest, operating the many surveillance cameras installed, and were on the lookout over the event. On top of that, their security force that was patrolling the stadium now had some new… toys to use. Ones that were a lot more powerful than their Remnant-made equivalents.

"You'll be surprised," Jeremy replied cryptically, before pointing with his thumb and looking at team JNPR. "I think it's your fight next, isn't it?"

"Would team JNPR please report to the battlegrounds immediately?" Professor Port's voice came on the intercom.

"Yes! Like they were scheduled to, SEVERAL MINUTES AGO!" Doctor Oobleck added, annoyed.

"Leg breaking time~!" Nora sang, jumping up and skipping away, with Ren following with a look of panic on his face and Pyrrha helping Jaune to his feet.

"Go get 'em!" Ruby called after them.

* * *

"You think we'll ever get to fight as awesomely as them?"

Ray looked up from his and Gavin's spot on the hologram projector. Floating above the arena, it proved to be the perfect spot for overwatch, as most would be distracted by the projections below, as well as the arena itself.

They laid on their stomachs and peeked over the edge at the fight between team JNPR and team BRNZ of Shade academy from Vacuo. The fight was tense and awesome. Really awesome.

"Well, I did. On the train. Saving your ass." Ray nudged him.

"Piss off." Gavin groaned, helping himself to a popcorn they were sharing between them.

They continued watching, but suddenly Gavin felt a shiver and looked around. He reached out and took a pair of binoculars before looking at the fighter's seats.

The first person it fell on was a boy wearing mostly grey with metallic grey hair and what looked like metal boots on his legs. Next to him was a green-haired girl whom he recognized from the Breach. Both were exchange students, from Haven.

Sitting behind them, however, were two students who caught his attention. The black haired woman sitting behind them was, with lack of a better term, hot. He felt his cheeks grow red as he looked at her.

But as his eyes strayed to the left, his heart stopped.

A short girl sat next to her, playing on a Scroll, with black hair and green eyes. But as he watched, those green eyes flickered up to stare directly at him. And as she smiled, she blinked, her green eyes turning into a heterochromic pink and brown.

"Dude." Ray nudged him, making him fumble with the binoculars. "You look like you've seen a ghost. You alright?"

Gavin looked back through the binoculars to see the girl - Neo - looking back down at her Scroll, eyes hidden.

"I'm fine." He replied. "Just… some bad food."

"Didn't we eat the same thing?"

"M-Maybe mine was undercooked?"

"Okay, that won't do." Ray looked back at the fight. "We'll put in a report to the canteen. Can't be giving out old food, right?"

'Well, that backfired.' Gavin thought nervously as he tried to convince Ray out of that lie. Besides, the known sidekick of one of the most famous criminals in Remnant wouldn't just waltz into a world-famous tournament with cameras everywhere, right?

Meanwhile, far below, Neo smiled to herself as she played on her scroll.

"What got you in a good mood?" Emerald looked back at her. Mercury did the same, and even Cinder looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Ugh. Sometimes, I wish you could talk." Mercury turned and crossed his arms behind his head when she didn't reply. "Would make things easier."

Neo continued to smile as she looked back down at her Scroll. Yes, it would…


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

 **Author's Note: First of the next few random chapters coming out since I'm in Europe after a 12-hour flight (jetlag's a bastard). Really loving how the story's coming along, hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Ugh." Jaune put his sword to his forehead as their argument came to an end. "Nora, just… hit them with the hammer."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Brawnz Ni, the leader of team BRNZ, exclaimed.

Before any of his team could react, Nora leaped in front of them and with a grin smashed her hammer into them, sending them flying to splat against the forcefield. The crowd's initial complaining of the lack of fighting towards the end of team JNPR's and BRNZ's fight gave way to cheers and a few winces as the team slid down with their limbs at angles that they really shouldn't be in.

" _And with that, it appears Team JNPR wins by knockout, literally!"_ Port announced before he leaned forward in his chair. " _Can someone go make sure they're okay?"_

A few minutes later, Michael groaned as he lugged one of the members of team BRNZ to the medical ward. "Ugh. For a skinny guy, you're really heavy."

"Hey…" Nolan Porfirio protested before he winced as he hopped on one leg. "Are knees supposed to bend like that?"

"Nope," Michael replied, without looking. He really didn't want to look. "Let's just get ya up there."

"Hey… why do you sound like that blonde Faunus from Haven? Sun Wukong?" He asked him. "Are you related, somehow?"

"Nope," Michael replied again. "And don't ask me how."

"Yeah. You look nothing like him. He's way more handsome."

"Want me to drop you?" Michael glared at him.

"No! No, just… You know what, I'll shut my mouth."

Michael nodded. "Yeah, let's go. His fight's gonna start soon, actually. And I do not intend to miss it."

* * *

" _Team NDGO of Shade is certainly a crowd favorite, but these lovely ladies are going against some of the toughest, testosterone-filled teammates we've seen so far! I'm of course talking about… Team SSSN!"_ Port announced.

Team SSSN, led by Sun Wukong, strolled out into the arena with waves and grins to the cheering crowd. They definitely had a following, if the girls holding up signs with their faces was any indication. Although Sun's one just had a picture of his abs, he didn't care.

" _Sun Wukong and his team are certainly a force to be reckoned with, and although he'll be representing the Mistral Academy of Haven, I'm sure his friends and family back in Vacuo will be cheering him along!"_ Port continued.

"Good, I'm on time!" Michael stumbled forward and leaned against the railing, panting for breath. Ryan handed him a drink while Jeremy grinned before looking back at the fight.

"Good luck, Neptune!" Weiss called, cupping her hands.

Neptune looked up and grinned as he waved at her.

"Check out the competition." Sun nudged him.

He turned to find Team NDGO watching them with almost bored expressions. Normally, he would probably shoot them a grin and address them with a flirt or something, but he just nodded back at them.

"You're not flirting?" Dew Gayl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I'm already taken," Neptune replied, shooting another look to Weiss.

"Huh. For a second, thought you were a playboy or something."

"I get that a lot." Neptune sighed before he pulled out his weapon. "But that's not happening. I'm loyal to my girl."

"Surprisingly," Sage muttered.

They were interrupted by a brightening light above them, which turned out to be a miniature sun as a desert biome rose behind Team NDGO.

"Alright! Home field advantage!" Nebula Violette laughed.

"Don't get too cocky! That's my turf too!" Sun called to them.

"I hope I don't get sand in my shoes," Scarlet muttered, looking at his footwear.

"Be cool, man. And also, you definitely sound like Gavin."

"The bird guy? Is now really the best time to point that out?"

The second biome was selected, and an ocean biome rose with its own sandbanks and even a sunken pirate ship rose behind them.

Neptune's face morphed into one of total fear, down to his eyes, which dilated as he froze. Something which a few of the audience members noticed.

"Uh…" Ruby looked at her teammates. "What's wrong with Neptune?"

"Oh no…" Blake had a hand to her face before she looked up. "Neptune's… afraid of the water."

Jeremy choked on his drink. "B-But his name's Neptune! How-?!"

" _3, 2, 1, BEGIN!"_ Oobleck announced from the commentator's box.

Immediately, Neptune shot past team NDGO to stand on top of the mountain in the desert biome.

"Neptune, what are you doing?!" Sage called out.

"Uh, you know, just… gaining the higher ground!" He called back.

"On the enemy's side?!" Sun yelled.

"They would never expect it!"

"He's not wrong." Dew shrugged.

Nebula sighed before giving her first order. "Open fire!"

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait." Michael sat on Blake's armrest and leaned in. "I refuse to believe it. I REFUSE. Neptune's afraid of water?! Seriously?!"

"You guys weren't supposed to know!" Blake whispered, embarrassed. "I should have kept my mouth shut…"

"Okay, that's weird in itself, but why are you so hooked onto that fact?" Yang asked.

"Neptune, in our world, was an old god from an ancient civilization of people called the Romans," Jeremy explained with a snigger. "And he was the god of the ocean and water."

Yang and Ruby laughed while Weiss sighed in response.

"Look, don't tell anyone else." Blake hissed. "It's supposed to be a secret."

"How did you find out anyway?" Jeremy took a sip from his cup.

"Um…"

* * *

 _Many, many months ago…_

"So you're a cat Faunus?" Sun asked as he followed Blake through the streets of Vale.

"Was that not obvious?" Blake growled, taking another turn down a street. And she growled again when he followed. "Leave me alone."

"So that means that you do things that cats do, right?" Sun continued chatting, which he'd been doing nonstop for what seemed like days now. "Like, do you get high on catnip?"

"Th-That's not even…! Look, you do know why catnip is considered a drug, right?"

"You get high on catnip, gotcha. And do you also play with balls of yarn? Because I've seen some cat Faunus do that, but I could never be certain."

Blake blushed as she remembered some memories from her childhood. "N-No…"

"That's a yes, then. And water. Do you hate water?"

"You know you're being kind of racist, making such biased claims?"

"O-Oh! I'm not, really!" He jumped in front of her. "It's alright, some of my friends are weird like that! My friend, Neptune, for instance, he's a cool guy, but HATES water!"

She stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Yeah! Ocean, rivers, lakes, rain. Even puddles, he can't stand them!" Sun laughed. "So yeah, sorry about that. Uh… And don't mention it to anyone else, it's supposed to be a secret."

"Sure… But seriously, leave me alone." She spun on her heel and marched away.

Sun just followed her again. "Look, I'm not gonna stop. Why don't we stop by that teahouse over there?"

"If it will get you to stop…" She grumbled, rubbing her head. "Fine, let's go."

* * *

 _Present day…_

"It's… a secret." Blake replied, tearing away from that memory. "But please, don't tell anyone else."

"Sure thing." Michael shrugged, looking up. "But… Whoa! Is she summoning tornadoes?!"

They looked back to see Octavia trying to blind Neptune with an attack, but he just grinned as he slipped his goggles down over his eyes before firing with his weapon. Octavia knocked the projectile out of the air but then turned to find Sun's foot flying towards her, giving a neck-snapping kick that she somehow managed to brush off.

"How?" Jeremy deadpanned. "The last time Ryan did that to a guy, he killed him immediately."

"What?" Yang stared at him before looking at Ryan, who looked back with a look that said ' _Yes, I did that. So what?'_ He then looked back at the fight and sipped his cola.

She shifted away from him in her chair and had to remind herself that she was with a literal psychopath who had more than a few kills under his belt.

Thank god they weren't asked to fight. It would be a bloodbath.

Her thoughts were erased as she watched Dew hit back two coconuts which Sun had thrown at her. He managed to dodge them, but one smacked Scarlet in the head while the other hit a spot that made every male violently cringe.

"OHH!" Jeremy clutched his own nuts. "Jeez! Anywhere but there, woman! Fucking hell!"

"Aw, man…" Michael winced. "Think he'll be able to go to the toilet again?"

* * *

"Nuts…" Sun sighed, before dodging a flurry of tornadoes. "Uh, Neptune? Could use some help, buddy!"

"Uh, you know, uh, it would probably be better if _you_ came over _here_! Yeah, I can guard this... sector! We're in lockdown mode!" Neptune replied nervously, well within the desert biome.

"What are you talking about?! There's nothing to lock down!"

"Lockdown! Right! You got it!"

"Dude! I know you're afraid of water, but you gotta-" Sun was cut off as a blue bolt hit Dew out of the air from behind him, sending her splashing into the water.

"There! I helped! Are you happy now?!" Neptune snapped, before pausing. "Also, I am not afraid of water, and I have no idea what _you_ are talking about!"

Sun looked back to see the three remaining members of NDGO positioning themselves for their final charge. "NEPTUNE!"

"OKAY, FINE! Just… get out of the water!"

Sun leaped back to the edge of the coast, where Neptune crept forward. He changed his weapon from its rifle form to trident, but slowly tiptoed his way to the water.

"For god's sake, you're making a fool of yourself!" Sun exclaimed. "Just do it! You don't want to embarrass yourself in front of Weiss, right?!"

That last statement made Neptune paused for a millisecond before he leaped up and - with his eyes closed - stabbed his trident into the water.

There was a zap as electricity shot through the water, and in a few seconds, it was over, with team NDGO hunched over in the water from the electric shock of his weapon.

The crowd started cheering at team SSSN's victory, while Sun and Neptune shared a chest bump and started dancing.

"And with that, Team SSSN moves on to the doubles round!" Port announced to the stand, before turning to Oobleck. "You know what I call that victory?"

"Shocking?" Oobleck joked.

"No. Well earned!" Port replied, before shooting him a disgusted look. "What you said is stupid."

Oobleck frowned, quickly turning off their microphones as Geoff and Jack broke into loud laughter next to them.


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

 **Author's Note: Sorry if the chapter seems a bit random and all over the place, but I wanted to change the scene a bit to make it more fitting for the story. And I am also sorry for the random upload schedule, but Europe and Asia are in very different time zones. I also pulled my neck muscle two days ago, which rendered me literally useless for half a day. But enough of my woes,** **enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Aw, that was close." Ruby sighed.

"Looks like the dorks made it to the next round." Yang grinned.

Blake looked at the arena where Sun and Neptune were dancing like… well, like fools. Sun then looked up and gave a double-gun gesture with a wink to her, and she blushed with a small smile on her face. "Emphasis on dork."

"That concludes the matches for today. Please leave the Coliseum IN A CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION!" Oobleck announced on the loudspeakers.

"C'mon, let's go congratulate 'em." Jeremy stood up and dusted his pants free of popcorn.

Ruby followed, watching as Sun and Neptune were now carrying their teammate away, who was walking in a hunch as he clutched his nuts. But as she looked up she walked right into Weiss and bounced off. "Ow! Weiss?"

The Heiress was staring up at the sky, where a ribbon-adorned craft flew overhead lazily. Her expression was unreadable, but Ruby could hear both joy and anxiety as she spoke. "She's here!"

"Who?" Ruby spoke up, before breaking into a run as Weiss sprinted forward. "Hey! Where are you going?!"

* * *

"Ms. Schnee." Geoff nodded as he and Jack saluted, standing in front of a line of Security guards and soldiers as Winter walked out of her ship with a group of crimson-colored soldiers and Atlas AK-200s at the Beacon Academy courtyard. "The security has been up to scale. Everything is going well, no problems at all."

"Understood, Mr. Ramsay." Winter saluted, before smiling. "And good job. I can see the festival is in safe hands."

"Yep." He grinned. "I don't suppose a possible promotion and pay raise is out of the question?"

Winter shook her head as some of the soldiers chuckled. "We'll discuss after the festival."

"Winter!"

They looked up to see Weiss running towards them with Ruby in tow, and Winter stepped forward as her sister stopped in front of her.

"Winter! I'm so happy to see you! Oh…" Weiss curtsied in front of her. "Your presence honors us."

Winter nodded in response. "Beacon. It's been a while… The air feels different."

"It's barely been a few days," Jack muttered, only to wince as Geoff elbowed him.

"She's pretending not to have come earlier," Geoff whispered, before straightening up.

"So what are you doing here?" Weiss asked.

"Classified."

"Oh. Well, how long are you staying?"

"Classified."

"Of course." Weiss nodded with a smile.

"Well… This is nice…" Ruby looked around awkwardly. "I guess."

"You're going to love it here! I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas!" Weiss continued. "Vale, too. The government and school are completely separate! Can you believe it!? I-"

"I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles its... _bureaucracy_. That is not why I came."

"Right! I'm sorry!"

"Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears that I have no choice in the matter." She sighed.

"But… we won." Weiss blinked in confusion.

"Only a novice would refer to _that_ as a victory. I counted at least _three_ strikes missed. Leave us." She turned to the soldiers and Knights, who saluted before walking away. Geoff and Jack just watched awkwardly before Winter turned back to her sister with a smile. "How have you been?"

"Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class! And the rest of my studies are going wonderfully, too! I'm-"

Winter smacked her on the head, cutting her off. "Silence, you _boob_! I don't recall asking about your ranking, I'm asking how you've been. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?"

"Okay, does she love her, or hate her?" Jack whispered.

"Sibling love. It's complicated, but different people have different ways of showing that they care about people. I guess Winter's one of them." Geoff shrugged as Weiss introduced Ruby, who promptly started trying to imitate Weiss's earlier curtsey.

"Are there any others? Teams are composed of four students, am I right?" Winter looked around.

"Yes, there's Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna, but they're still coming," Weiss explained. "I can introduce them to you if you want?"

"Of course. I've heard much about your team's efforts in the White Fang and the Breach." Winter looked down at her expectantly.

"O-Oh… Um, I can explain…"

"Save it." Winter sighed. "I'm still deciding whether to punish you or give you a medal. Your actions have… raised some eyebrows in Atlas, but your efforts in subduing the White Fang and your fighting during the Breach, in my personal opinion, more than makeup for it."

"Thank you, Winter." Weiss nodded. "I only wanted to do the right thing."

"And that you did." Winter smiled again. "Seeing as I'm early, why don't you show me around? I'm sure you have other… friends than your teammates?"

"Yes, there is another group, Team JNPR. They fought earlier today."

"Their fight was… unspeakable." Winter's face twisted in disgust. "It can barely be called a victory."

"The first part was kinda cool." Ruby piped up. "But yeah, it got boring by the end."

"Anyone else?" Winter turned to Weiss.

"Well… there is the AH Crew." She pointed to Geoff and Jack. "They've been here for a while, and we've been on a few adventures with them."

Winter nodded. "Have they been useful?"

"They've taken over the White Fang investigation, and they seem to be doing well."

"Seem to be?!" Jack exclaimed. Geoff elbowed him hard, before wincing as he hit Jack's armor plate.

Weiss clapped a hand to her face before looking up at Winter pleadingly. "They are a lot more competent than they seem, trust me."

"I know full well. And I also have… had my doubts, but I've seen them in person and it all checks out."

"Wait…" Weiss blinked. "You've met them? You were here earlier?"

Winter stiffened before coughing. "I did arrive earlier at the Colosseum to oversee security, so I was… busy. This was my first chance to meet you in person since my arrival."

"What were you doing?"

Before she could reply, a voice called out from behind them. "It's because she was on a spying mission."

They turned as there was a clang and the head of an Atlas Knight rolled across the ground. Qrow stood between the dismantled bodies of two AK-200s, dropping one he held in his hand before strolling forward.

"Uncle Qrow?!" Ruby exclaimed. "Why did you do that?!"

"Because these things aren't going to do jack, first of all." Qrow shrugged. "Trust me, they'll backfire. Second, your dear sister has been overseeing some missions regarding important individuals."

"Who?" Weiss asked. "If it's someone we know, we could help."

Winter was glaring at Qrow with so much anger that any soldiers still waiting near them quickly snuck away to avoid her ire. "Qrow… That is… not something you are part of…"

"I guess you're wondering how I know." Qrow grinned widely. "But don't worry, for the right price I won't tell anyone else."

Winter whipped out her swords and pointed them at him. "Qrow, I've had enough of you! Every single time we meet, you always push me to my limits! What is your problem with me?"

"Uncle Qrow, please…" Ruby tried to pull him away.

"Nah. They're sellouts." Qrow chuckled. "Going on about how they're gonna save the day. I still don't get why you're hiding behind your fantasies of scaring Grimm away. It's not gonna work, _Specialist Schnee_."

"You're nothing but a drunk old has-been!" Winter hissed.

"And you think you're so special!"

"It's in the name."

"She's got a point," Geoff muttered from the side.

"Weiss, it's time for you to go," Winter spoke to Weiss without breaking eye contact with Qrow, pushing her to the side.

"What-?"

"Listen to your big sister, Weiss. She'll protect you. Just like Atlas is going to protect us all, huh?" Qrow mocked.

"If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you!" Winter snapped.

"Alright then." Qrow slicked back his hair as he grinned smugly. "Come and take it."

Geoff tried to run between them, but Winter already slashed at him, with Qrow dodging the strikes until it hit his sword, which he pulled out and started trading blows with her.

"Just let them blow off steam…" Jack pulled Geoff back and grabbed Weiss and Ruby, dragging them clear from the fight as a crowd gathered.

"Just who does he think he is?!" Weiss exclaimed. "That drunk… moron! Ruby, back me up here!"

"KICK HER BUTT, UNCLE QROW!" Ruby cheered.

"Wha?!" Weiss gaped at her, before quickly turning to the fight. "Uh, teach him respect, Winter!"

"I'll go get Ozpin." Geoff backed away.

"I'll get Ironwood." Jack nodded, and they both ran back, wincing as the blades clashed against each other.

* * *

"I'm telling you, she's somewhere in here!"

Michael sighed as Gavin continued looking through the crowd. "Gavin, there's no way that mute will be here. She'll be recognized."

"Also, I don't think you can change eye color." Jeremy pointed out. "How would she be able to?"

"How does she shatter into glass? How does Ruby travel at the speed of sound? How does Blake leave a shadow clone? How does Pyrrha use magnetism?" Gavin shot back. "How does Nora conduct electricity into power? How does-"

"Okay! Jesus, calm down!" Michael sighed. "But how do we find her?"

"Just… look, she should be here." Gavin continued watching as the crowd strolled past into the ferries back to Vale. "Ryan's taking it seriously."

"Because he wants to meet the Remnant version of him." Jeremy sighed.

Ryan watched the other ferry, eyes trailing over each face quickly and methodically. The few people he made eye contact with all quickly sped up into the ship, something he was fine with.

He was just on the lookout for green eyes or heterochronic eyes.

Ryan saw a little girl with a hoodie on, and he stared at her until she stiffened. She looked back up at him, but he moved on when he saw two orange eyes and a lock of brown hair.

He didn't notice as Neo exhaled when she ducked behind a taller person and snuck through the crowd to the Beacon Academy shuttle. She rubbed her eyes before blinking them in her more-favorable pink and brown.

Changing eye color hurt.

But she'd have her time. All the time in the world to examine her extra-terrestrial alternative, hopefully. If she didn't have to kill him outright.

Neo smiled to herself as she spotted an ice cream vendor and strolled towards it, snagging a few Lien from a drunk man who pasted her. She then raised an eyebrow as she realized he was cradling a swollen jaw along with a dozen other men who were all injured in some way or another, all muttering about some "Damned Cat Faunus."

Eh. Probably nothing.


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

* * *

It was later during the day, almost night after Qrow and Winter had finished their admittedly awesome fight. They stood in Ozpin's office with the headmaster himself, Glynda Goodwitch and General Ironwood, as well as Geoff and Jack.

"If you were one of my men, I would have you shot!" Ironwood snapped, pointing at Qrow, who just shrugged.

"If I was one of your men, I'd shoot myself," Qrow replied, pulling out his flask.

"Ooh, burn." Jack chuckled quietly. Geoff elbowed him.

"While I wouldn't condone his behavior, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation." Glynda turned to Winter.

"He was drunk!" She protested.

"He's always drunk!" Glynda shot back. They all watched Qrow drinking from his flask, who paused as he noticed the eyes of everyone in the room on him. He then held it to the side and grimaced as he looked at it.

"Qrow… Why are you here?" Ozpin sighed.

"What do you mean?" Geoff raised an eyebrow. "He's been here for days now. Since the hospital incident, actually."

"I assumed you knew he was here too." Ironwood nodded.

Ozpin stared at Qrow, who now seemed a bit guilty as he looked at everything but him. "Let me rephrase that. Qrow, why did you sneak back onto the campus without my knowledge?"

"Wait… He works for you?" Jack glanced at Qrow, who shrugged.

"You've been out of contact for weeks prior to your arrival!" Ironwood glared at him furiously. "You can't just go dark like that in the field! And you also avoided me outside of public interactions so we could never discuss in private!"

"I'm not one of your special operatives, _Jimmy_." Qrow rolled his eyes.

"General." Winter corrected with a glare.

"Whatever." He waved his hand. Jack quickly put a hand on Winter's shoulder as her hands itched to her weapons. "You sent me to get intel on our enemy, and I'm telling YOU, our enemy is here."

"We know." Ironwood leaned against Ozpin's desk.

"Oh! Oh, you know! Well, thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed!"

"Qrow-"

"Communication's a two-way street, pal." Qrow pulled out his Scroll and tapped the screen mockingly. "You see this? That's the _SEND_ button."

"They had reason to believe you were compromised," Winter replied.

"And I have reason to assume you don't need to be here!" Qrow shot back, pointing to her. "Seriously, who invited her?"

There was an awkward silence before Ironwood addressed Winter without looking. "Schnee, we'll discuss this incident back at my ship."

Winter stared at him in shock. "But sir!"

"Winter. _Leave_."

She looked like she might argue, but Jack stepped forward and pushed her gently to the door. "Let's go, it's getting late and this seems off our level."

"...yes, sir." Winter nodded, before heading to the elevator. She glared at Qrow as she walked past with him winking back, and Jack stepped between them.

"Mr. Ramsey, if you would please stay." Ozpin stood up.

Geoff looked back with a raised eyebrow but waved Jack off, who stepped into the lift with Winter. "So what's up?"

Ozpin waited until the lift had gone down before gesturing him to the desk. "Mr. Ramsey, I'm not sure how much of our conversation you understood…"

"Nothing at all," Geoff replied, crossing his arms. "Does it have to do with the White Fang?"

"A far worse enemy… but I need you to swear an oath of secrecy. We four are part of a very special group who are… the holders of great secrets, mind you. An inner circle, of sorts."

"And we don't really have open registration," Qrow spoke up. "Invite only. And congrats, you're the first one after me."

"Is this some secret cult or something?" Geoff looked around.

"Nothing of the sort." Glynda sighed. "Ozpin, are you sure?"

"He is from another planet…" Qrow nodded to Geoff's horns. "So it might be different. Could use the edge. I mean, even the weaponry they have could give us an advantage."

"I still believe it's too soon." Ironwood turned to Ozpin.

"We can trust him. Right, Mr. Ramsey?" Ozpin walked around the desk to stand in front of him.

"Of course." He nodded, holding out his hand. "Since when have I gone back on my word?"

They thought about the time when he promised that the Crew wouldn't distract the students, and they threw April Fools. The time he promised not to destroy the school, and his Crew did so dozens of times. And the times when-

"Okay! I'll admit, my co-worker's records aren't great!" He waved his arms as if to dispel the thought bubbles floating above them. "But I'm not gonna blab about anything, okay? We haven't done so, and we aren't gonna do it anytime soon."

"They are good keepers of secrets." Qrow nodded. "I don't think too many people believe they're from another planet."

"Not that it isn't obvious…" Glynda sighed, pointing with her thumb out the window. They watched the Beacon courtyard where the Avenger was lowering Gavin's Rhino Tank, with the Crew swarming the site for some unknown reason.

"God damn it, I told him to leave it there!" Geoff groaned.

"Let's… get back on topic." Ozpin coughed, before holding out his hand. "I'm asking for the utmost secrecy."

"You have my word." Geoff took his hand and shook it.

"I mean it, Geoff Ramsey." Ozpin's eyes hardened as he looked at him. "Not even to your co-workers. This will only be staying between us, and no one else."

"We'll also expect you to your own tongue off if you're interrogated, by the way." Qrow shrugged.

"Not helping." Glynda elbowed him sharply.

"I don't care," Geoff replied, to their surprise. His own eyes were serious as he returned Ozpin's look with equal intensity. "If it's the right thing, I'll do it."

Ozpin nodded, releasing his hand before returning to his desk. "Geoff, you are familiar with the Grimm."

"I am, partially." He shrugged sarcastically. "I mean, it's not like I took part in the Breach."

"...tell me, how do you think they exist?"

Geoff fell silent, before sighing as he pulled out his flask. "Magic? Some dark demoness that is hidden in a hellish land somewhere, intent on bringing world destruction? Because every story I've heard about some fantasy planet with magical beings and weaponry always has that."

"That was an amazing guess." Qrow pointed at him. "Even down to the gender."

Geoff sighed. "So… we've got a demoness?"

"Something like that." Glynda nodded. "But we don't call her by name. We refer to her as She. That is it."

"Got it. So what's… Her name?"

"We cannot tell you yet." Ironwood held up his hand. "And it is best you don't know."

"She is the one who creates these Grimm." Qrow strolled around. "I've been out on missions to find out as much as I can about Her. And also Her minions. And we've got a problem." He turned to the others. "The same ones who have infiltrated inside Vale? They're the ones responsible for Autumn's condition."

"What?" Glynda gasped.

Geoff didn't know, but he guessed that Autumn was someone of importance.

"Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers, or generals, or headmasters." Qrow continued. "The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about!"

He then stepped up to Ironwood's face. "It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows. So you tell me, James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet? Or did you just not give a damn!?"

Ironwood stared at him before placing his Scroll on Ozpin's desk with a sigh. "Discreet wasn't working." He said as a hologram appeared on the table. It showed the Kingdom of Vale, Beacon, the Amity Colosseum, and the fleet of Atlesian warships floating above the city. "I'm here because this is what was necessary."

"You're here because Ozpin wanted you here! He made you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the _real_ fight that's in front of us!" Qrow replied back angrily.

"And I am grateful."

"Oh, well, you've got a real funny way of showing it."

"The people of Vale needed someone to protect them; someone who would _act_." Ironwood turned to the window and held out his arms. "When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength."

Qrow started laughing. "You… You think they're scared of your little ships? I've been out there and I've seen the things She's made, and let me tell you - they _are_ fear."

Geoff sweatdropped. Now things were becoming serious.

"And fear will bring the Grimm," Ozpin spoke up. "But an _army_ is a symbol of conflict. There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's minds… ' _If this is the size of our defenses, then what is it we're expecting to fight?'_ That is what we have to avoid."

"I'm kinda on Ironwood's side, actually. Regarding his first point." Geoff spoke up, attracting their attention. "I mean, now there's a real bond between the people here and the soldiers from Atlas. I don't think that the people are gonna be necessarily afraid of these troops since they've helped save the city from a Grimm invasion and whatnot."

"The city has never been less fearful." Ironwood nodded. "Our troops are now fully stationed here, and I would also like to add that relations between Atlas and Vale have never been better."

"That's gonna help, but not by a lot." Qrow waved his hand. "Trust me. Somehow, She'll turn this on its head. Or try to."

"The best thing we can do is increase this trust." Geoff shrugged. "Two Kingdoms working together are stronger than one. If what you're saying about… Her is true, we'll need all the firepower we can get."

"You speak well, and I will explain more to you after this meeting." Ozpin nodded slowly, before leaning forward. "But we need something more discreet. We cannot allow this information out. So… we need a Guardian. Someone to act as a symbol of comfort, rather than have an army as a symbol of power."

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Ironwood picked up his Scroll, closing the hologram.

"I suggest we find our Guardian."

* * *

Think Geoff noticed?" Gavin whispered.

"Of course he did," Michael replied, not keeping quiet at all. "How could he miss the Avenger dropping this thing in the courtyard?"

"Look, I just wanna have this close by, alright?" Gavin turned back to the engine of the Rhino, which had been damaged from it's drop to the ground. He was currently hiding it in an old shed next to the armory where the students kept their weapons in their flying lockers. "Something's telling me to have it here."

"Whatever." Michael shrugged, pushing himself up. "I'm off to bed."

He was about to leave when Gavin grabbed his tail. "Mikey… Wait."

Michael looked back, seeing Gavin sitting on the ground with a scared expression on his face. "What?"

"Could you… not leave me alone?"

Michael got flashbacks to when he and Gavin were younger, after watching their first horror movie. Gavin had refused to sleep alone for weeks, often sneaking into his or Geoff's bed, no matter how many times Michael threatened him or Geoff kicked him out. And the scared expression he got when he was faced with being alone was now the exact same one as all those years before.

It took a lot to scare Gavin David Free. And since the movie had a Bird Hybrid die a horrible death by a monster, it had to be bad to scare him now as a grown man.

Michael paused before holding out a pistol he pulled from his waistband. "Can't this do?"

"N-No…"

"Fine." Michael jumped up and sat on the edge of the tank before pulling out his Scroll. "Take your time, I was gonna work on increasing my score in this game."

Gavin smiled as he turned back to the engine, his humming and the catchy music from Michael's Scroll breaking the quiet of the night.


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

* * *

"Hello, Velvet!"

Velvet looked up and smiled as Gavin touched down next to her. "Hello, Gav. Are you enjoying the fights?"

"Yep." He grinned, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to her. "I never thought watching kids beating each other up from across the Kingdoms would promote peace."

"Well… it gets things done." She shrugged before they laughed.

"You alright from the Hospital?" Gavin leaned forward to Fox, who looked up from next to Velvet.

He nodded as he pulled up his shirt slightly, revealing a healed scar. "It tried to impale me, and it still hurts sometimes, which is why I'm sitting out."

"Damn." Gavin leaned back. "What did it look like?"

He stared at him with a deadpan in blank eyes. "I'm blind."

"Oh…"

Velvet giggled awkwardly. "Yeah… Well, he can still gauge where things are based on Aura, but it's still different from normal vision. He can't make out small details and such."

"Got it." Gavin nodded, before turning to the Arena. "So Coco and Yatsu… Yatsuhisha… the big guy are in the doubles?"

"Yes, they are. And it's Ya-tsu-ha-shi. Don't worry, I also had trouble pronouncing his name, so I always call him Yatsu."

" _The randomization process is complete! Ladies and gentlemen, your doubles tournament fight!"_ Professor Port announced on the loudspeakers. The crowd started cheering in response as the holographic roulette spun and two teams stepped out. Coco and Yatsu walked out from one end while two others walked out.

With a jolt, Gavin recognized that they were the two students who had sat next to Neo. They could have been just some other team, but he kept watching them as they pulled to a stop.

" _Emerald and Mercury of Haven, versus Coco and Yatsuhashi of Beacon!"_ Port announced.

So those were their names. He'd have to report them to Geoff, maybe he'd listen to him.

"Good luck, you two!" Velvet called out to her teammates.

The roulette stopped, and the arena was divided into four different settings. A tall tree sitting in a grassy plain with rocks, a hot spring with geysers and a river with blue Dust crystals growing from rocks, a ruined city complete with rubble and shattered windows, and a section of familiar dense forest.

Coco lowered her glasses as she eyed her opponents, turning to Emerald. "Hey! Love the outfit, kid!"

"I'll try not to get blood on it." She replied.

Yatsuhashi removed the sword from his back as he stepped forward. "I can't promise you'll leave without a scratch."

"I won't be the one bleeding." Emerald shrugged nonchalantly as she stretched one arm.

"Ooh, I like her." Coco grinned.

" _Three!"_ Port counted from the announcement stands. " _Two! One! BEGIN!"_

Instead of charging forward, both of the students of Haven walked back to disappear into the tall grass from the plain. Coco just smiled before pulling out her Gatling gun and letting it roar as it mowed down grass like a scythe. The crowd of her followers cheered, even as some ducked as the bullets slammed against the forcefield.

But soon, it became clear that the two weren't in the grass.

"Huh?" Coco looked around in surprise.

From across the way, Blake yelled out a warning. "Look out!"

Mercury dropped from seemingly out of nowhere from the sky, only being stopped when Yatsuhashi pushed Coco out the way and held up his sword.

"Where did he come from?" Velvet blinked in shock.

Gavin just stared in surprise. How? How did they do that?

* * *

"Filthy cheaters…" Ray muttered from his spot on the hologram machine.

From above, he could clearly see waves of what appeared to be vibrations surrounding the team from Haven, and he could tell they were being cast by the green-haired woman. That meant that Coco and Yatsuhashi, nor any of the audience, could see that they were, in fact, facing enemies that were standing in the open, hidden in clear sight.

"What is that?" Jeremy whispered from next to him as he sat with Michael. They had both had to convince Gavin to fly them up one at a time, so they could see from a different angle. In the end, Michael used it as payment for keeping him with Gavin on the tank, and Jeremy managed to convince him it was payment for saving him during the Breach… which was a while ago, but it counted.

And it was worth it. Now they could clearly see how much of a disadvantaged team CFVY was in. And from up where they sat, it didn't even look fair.

"Great." Michael crossed his arms. "That must be her Semblance or something. Casting illusions or controlling what you see."

"Real original." Ray shook his head. "If they use her for the singles, I'm calling hacks."

"Ray, this is real life, not a video game."

"I'll call it a life hack, then."

"Ray…" Jeremy snorted. But they turned back as the fight disappeared into the trees. They then spotted Coco looking around in a gap between two trees, and as they watched Emerald approached from behind, covered in a haze that they realized was another illusion.

" _Oh! And with that final blow, Yatsuhashi is eliminated!"_ Oobleck announced as a buzzer sounded.

They looked to the middle where Yatsuhashi laid unconscious next to Mercury, who just strolled away. They then jumped as a sharp gunshot sounded and Coco was flung through the air to land next to her teammate. Emerald then strolled from the forest, spinning her small sickles by their chains.

" _And with that amazing upset, Emerald and Mercury are victorious,"_ Oobleck announced, somewhat confused.

The crowd erupted in a mix of cheers and boos.

"Coco?" Velvet whispered, hand to her mouth as Fox shook his head. Gavin placed a hand on her shoulder as he looked at the fight, eyes narrowed at the two victors.

* * *

"That was bullshit!" Michael exclaimed as he walked back with the Crew minus Geoff, plus Velvet and Fox as they headed to the infirmary to see their recovering teammates. "Those illusions completely threw you guys off!"

"Don't care about what they say, your team was better!" Jeremy nodded. "They had to cheat to get the upper hand."

"Thanks…" Velvet looked down. "But it's… not that. I'm just worried for Coco and Yatsu, they got a beating down there."

"She'll probably be more worried about her reputation, honestly." Jack shook his head. "Coco's quite popular, isn't she?"

"She has a large following." Fox nodded. "But… well, honestly? She will be complaining about that fight."

"How do you know?" Gavin looked at him.

"I know her a lot better than you think."

"So you're dating?" Michael grinned.

"...if you could call it that." Fox sighed. "It's more like she's the one who wants it to be. Or not, I don't know. She always flirts with me but I can't tell if she's trying or has already made it official."

"Sure." Michael shrugged. "But hey, if you do, she'll be the dominant one in the relationship."

"Like I don't know that."

Their conversation earned a few chuckles from the others.

"So where's team RWBY?" Gavin looked around.

Ryan shrugged, before pointing to the distance where the Beacon Gardens sat.

"Weiss is probably with Geoff and Winter. They went out earlier." Jeremy explained.

"And the sisters are in their room with Qrow." Jack nodded.

"What about Blake?" Ray asked.

"Doing something with Sun or something."

Michael grinned. "You saw where they went?"

Jack gave him a flat look before shaking his head. "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you. You're probably going to turn it into a date, even if it was them buying food for the others."

"You know me too well!" Michael nudged him before walking faster with a spring in his step. "But they have to see that they're perfect for each other! I wonder what's holding them back from snatching each other up?"

"You, most likely." Ray sighed.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"C'mere and say that to my face!" Michael ran after Ray, who started darting around the bushes and swinging on the lampposts.

"Never gonna catch me~!" He sang obnoxiously.

"I'm gonna getcha!" Michael roared. "C'mere!"

"You're wasting your time~!"

The others were now in full-blown laughter as they watched the display, feeling much better about the day.

* * *

"You're staying?!" Weiss exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Yes." Winter nodded, placing her teacup on the plate in front of her. They both sat at a small table in the Beacon Gardens, a quiet and private area which the only other people being Geoff and a trio of soldiers as he showed them how to use the Combat LMG, some distance away. "The festival is an important event, and I have been assigned to be part of the security force guarding it."

"That's wonderful!" Weiss exclaimed, before coughing and composing herself. "I mean… that's good to hear."

"Of course, you'll be able to show me around more-"

There was a sharp bang and a yell.

"God damn it, Private Woodburn! What did I just say?!"

They turned to see Geoff yelling at a soldier, who clutched his smoking LMG nervously. The other soldiers were standing stiffly, trying to avoid his ire.

"S-Sorry, sir."

"You almost shot my foot!" He snapped, pointing to a bullet hole on the ground. "If you're gonna misuse these guns, you might as well go join the riflemen!"

"It won't happen again!"

"It better not. And you forgot the safety!" Geoff pointed to the gun. The man next to him stepped out of its line of fire quickly. "God damn, I have to get you all ready by tomorrow! If you don't pick up the pace, I'll have you assigned to cleanup duty!"

"What's clean up duty?"

"You'll clean the courtyard with nothing but YOUR toothbrush! Now get back to work! Two laps, get back here sharpish!"

"His leadership is… effective…" Weiss noted as they watched the soldiers start to run.

"No mercy." Winter nodded. "He's very intent on making this squad the best there is."

Weiss sighed. "Look… Winter, I know things aren't the… best out here, but I promise that I'm still doing well. I've got great friends, and while they are… questionable… They'll always have my back. And I have theirs."

"There's no need to apologize for anything. I wasn't implying anything." Winter took her hand reassuringly. "Weiss, you've done... well, out here, on your own. You should be proud. I'll be honest, it was quite amusing seeing Father's face the day you left for Beacon!"

"I can't wait to show him what I learned." Weiss perked up, crossing her arms proudly.

"Oh? Then what do you think you have learned?"

"What do you mean?" Weiss looked around nervously. "I'm getting better and better with my glyphs. I've even started Time Dilation." Best to avoid letting her know she used it in a food fight of all things.

"And what about your Summoning?"

"I…" She looked away. "You know I can't…"

"Don't be ridiculous. Every Schnee has the ability to Summon. We have for generations."

"I've tried!" Weiss splayed her hands on the table. "It's just… it's the one thing I've been having trouble with!"

"We Schnees are unique. Unlike many, our Semblance is hereditary. But that doesn't mean it will come easily." Winter lifted her hand and a small glyph appeared in her palm. "Your Semblance is like a muscle. The more you practice with it, the stronger it will become. But if you only focus on one aspect of it…"

There was a flash, and suddenly a white Beowolf with blue eyes appeared next to her. "If you fail to test the limits of what you think is possible, then you'll never truly grow."

Weiss smiled at the power she hoped to achieve.

And it disappeared when a bullet shattered the Beowolf into a thousand white shards.

"Good shot." Geoff deadpanned, smacking the back of the soldier's head who fired the shot. "How about next time, aim for the ones that are black and evil, and are NOT summoned by a commanding officer?"

"S-Sorry, sir." Woodburn lowered the LMG. "Maybe I should just quit."

"Nah, I'll send you to the marksmen. That was a hell of a shot."

Weiss blinked before turning back to Winter. She just waved her hand to disperse the white shards still floating around before looking up at her sister. "I-"

"Save it. It's not your fault. Now, how about some practice?"

Weiss gulped.


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

 **Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING! But since I'm doing a summer school program in the UK, for some reason I was blocked from entering the site. That meant that I couldn't upload any more chapters!**

 **I'm now running a program (that is legal) to access this, but I can only say that I don't know when the next chapter will upload. I'm sorry for making you all wait, but I hope this new chapter will make up for it. For now, enjoy, and see you next time!**

* * *

"You'll never beat me, old man!" Ruby cried out.

"You're nothing but talk, kid!" Qrow shot back.

"You can do it, Ruby!" Yang cheered.

There was a final slash and a ninja was decapitated on the screen of the TV in team RWBY's room. "SOARING NINJA WINS! TOTAL ANNIHILATION!"

Qrow grinned as he held up his arms in triumph, while Ruby held her head down in shame.

"Ouch." Yang winced.

"And by the way, don't ever call me old." Qrow poked his niece's head.

Ruby was about to retort when suddenly a dark shape shoved her out of the way, and Ray grabbed the spinning controller from the air. "My turn!"

The three family members stared at him before looking up as Jeremy, Gavin, Michael, Ryan, and Jack walked in.

"Hey guys." Ruby waved.

"Match over?" Qrow asked as he went along with the game, letting Ray select his own character.

"Yeah, kinda disappointing." Jeremy sighed, sitting on one of the beds with Gavin, with Michael and Ryan taking the other and Jack on a chair. "The fight with Coco's team sucked."

"You mean Adel?" Qrow shrugged. "Eh. Her weapon's more for Grimm."

"Please continue the story, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby popped up behind the two players. "Please continue!"

"Qrow often has stories when he comes back from his trips," Yang explained to the others. "You'll love them."

"Of course you will." Qrow grinned, before turning to the screen again. "Now… Where was I?"

"You were telling us about your last mission!"

"Right, right…" His face became serious. "I'd come across a small village in the swamps west of Mistral. Right off the bat, I knew something wasn't right."

"What were you doing there?" Gavin asked, grabbing a bottle of water from Jack.

"I needed information. Tired from battling Grimm along the way, I decided to start my search at the town's inn." Qrow continued, still playing against Ray, who was also listening. "The place was crawling with lowlifes and thugs, even a few Huntsmen that I could only assume had been hired by less-than reputable people for less-than respectable jobs. And that's when it happened."

"What happened?" Jeremy leaned forward, as did everyone else in the room.

"I was defeated… by the mere sight…" He suddenly grinned widely. "of the innkeeper's skirt length!"

Gavin and Ryan spat out and choked on their drinks before doubling over, coughing and laughing, while Jeremy, Jack, and Michael all started roaring with laughter. Even Ray laughed as he fell back, not noticing that his player had been finished by Qrow.

"You are the worst!" Yang exclaimed angrily, throwing a dog-head pillow at him. Qrow just caught it, much to her ire, and he watched with glee as the AH Crew were incapacitated for a few moments.

"Oh, god, that was good." Jack wheezed.

"You piece of shit!" Michael coughed, before laughing again. "That was fucking amazing!"

Qrow removed his hands from covering his niece's ears before turning to Ray. "Well? You lost."

"Who cares, that was amazing." Ray straightened up, grabbing the controller. "Best two out of three?"

"So did you get in trouble with Ozpin?" Jack leaned back in the bed. "I mean, you didn't tell him that you got here early, right?"

"Nah, me and Oz go way back." He waved it off. "We're cool."

"Cool for an old guy." Yang scoffed.

Qrow glared at her while the others snickered. "Not funny."

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Ruby asked. "I thought Dad said you would be on a mission, for like… ever."

"Well, a professional Huntsman like myself is expected to get results, as soon as possible," Qrow replied as he started another round with Ray.

"Yeeeeaaaah, I get that." Ruby laughed. "We're pretty much pros, too."

"Oh, really?"

"Psch, yeah! Read the news sometime, buddy." Michael waved his hand. "We all totally saved Vale while you were gone."

"Funny, because I heard Vale suffered a Grimm attack after you almost managed to stop a train." Qrow ruffled Ruby's head as she pouted. "But they don't give out medals for _almost_."

"They do, it's called silver!" Ruby retorted, quickly catching the high-five Ray gave her.

"Yeah, in your face!" he pointed at Qrow. Qrow replied by jerking a thumb at the screen, where Ray's character lay dead. "Oh, COME ON!" He groaned.

"Well, we also took down Roman Torchwick! Or they did." Yang pointed to Jack and Jeremy, who nodded. "He's locked up in Ironwood's ship and crime's been down ever since! That's basically a bounty mission!"

"Sure, you may be acting like Huntresses, but you're not _thinking_ like one. You really think four girls and their extraterrestrial friends could end all crime in a Kingdom?" Qrow looked at them seriously.

Ruby tapped her fingers together in embarrassment while the others looked at each other. "I mean, I did until you said that…"

"Violence hasn't dropped since Roman got nabbed; it's stopped, _completely_. No White Fang activity around the city." He continued, with the Crew nodding. "You cut off the head of the King Taijitu, but now the second head's calling the shots. That's what Ironwood can't get through that thick metal head of his."

"You mean the General?" Yang asked. "You know him?"

"Hey, I know everybody to some extent. Remember, you're talking to a member of the coolest team that graduated Beacon!" he tossed the controller down with a grin as Ray groaned, yet another game ending. Qrow then pulled out an old photo which he showed the others. "Hah, Team STRQ... That's where I met your parents. We were pretty well known back in the day."

"Well known for crummy fashion sense!" Ruby joked.

"Hey, we looked good! And I have a number of _inappropriate_ stories to back that up!" He wiggled his eyebrows. "But I'll save those for when you're older."

"Gross." Ruby recoiled. Qrow noticed Yang looking at the picture and passed it to Gavin, who held it up.

"Anyways, I'm too old to be hanging out with a bunch of kids. You're gonna cramp my style." He stood up and stretched, heading to the door as the Crew stood up. "Look, just remember that you've still got a long way to go… and don't think for a second that graduating means you're done." He pointed to them before the door behind him. "Every day out there is worth a week in this place. You two, you're gonna go far. But only if you keep learning. IF you never stop moving forward."

The two sisters nodded, and they waved goodbye as they left. Zwei - who for some reason seemed to disappear often - opened an eye from Blake's bed before closing it again.

"Is that Ruby?" Michael pointed to a figure in the back of the photo as they walked. Qrow looked to see his finger on a young girl hidden partially under a white cloak with silver eyes.

"No, that's Summer." He explained. "Ruby's mom."

"What about her?" Jack pointed to another woman in the picture. "She looks like Yang… if she went on a full emo/psycho murderer phase."

"That's Raven," Qrow replied, taking back the photo. "And… it's complicated."

"She looks kind of like you." Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"Ryan thinks you and Raven are sisters." Ray jerked a thumb to the Bull Hybrid, who just sipped his Diet Cola with a shrug.

Qrow stared at him before sighing. "Yep. She's my sis."

"Woah." Jeremy blinked. "That's, like, awkward."

"Taiyang's to blame, to be fair." Qrow held up the picture again, thumb on the blond-haired man in the back. "After graduating, they dated. Had Yang, she disappeared. Summer came to help, and… one thing led to another."

"So they're half-sisters…" Jack looked down. "Yeah… That-"

"Makes a lot of sense." Ray interrupted. "But hey, at least they aren't adopted siblings, right?"

"Wow. Ray, really?"

"What?! Ryan said that!"

"Really, Ryan?" Jack nudged the larger man, who shrugged again. "Yeah… Sorry, man. Some of us don't know how to shut our mouths."

"Technically, Ryan never opened his." Jeremy pointed out. Ryan patted his head with a grin.

"Don't be." Qrow waved his hand. "My opinion of my sister isn't the best, so go ahead, badmouth her."

"Why?"

"She abandoned Yang right after giving birth to her." Qrow's eyes became harder. "Abandoned a young baby. Tai was in tatters after that, could barely bring her up. I had to step in. Sometimes, I wish I wasn't her brother."

They looked at each other.

"Well…" Gavin reached out and patted his shoulder. "At least she made her. I really think this world needs Yang Xiao Long."

"She's a real light in a dark world." Jack nodded. "What about Summer?"

"Well, after Raven left and Tai fell into depression, she-"

"Okay, I know this is a serious heart-to-heart, but can we please drop the dark shit already?" Michael interrupted. "Let's go to a bar or club or something, get some drinks, and get wasted!"

"Not you guys." Jeremy pointed to Gavin and Ray, who both groaned.

"...I like that idea." Qrow grinned. "Where's Ramsay?"

"Working with the security team," Jeremy told him as they headed down the stairs to the doors. "I'll message him and let him know where we are. Speaking of which, where should we go?"

"How about Junior's?" Jack suggested.

"Really?" Michael raised an eyebrow. "Isn't he, like, a criminal information broker?"

"He's also a barman. Let's just go there to have fun."

"Sure, why not?" Qrow shrugged. "It's where I met you, weirdos."

"Hey!" Gavin protested.

"You're part bird. That's not exactly normal around here, buddy."

"I-It can be! There has to be other Bird Faunus somewhere!"

"Trust me, pal. No bird Faunus around. And I've pretty much been to every corner of Remnant."

Gavin slumped over in despair while Ray patted his back sympathetically.

"Junior's?" Jack offered.

"Yep."

"Sounds good."

"Yeah."

"On you buddy."

"Sure… Wait, what?!"

The others laughed as they headed out. Jack sighed as he pulled out a card from his back pocket. ' _Sorry, Geoff. But I'm not paying.'_

* * *

Geoff felt a twitch from his pocket and he looked back at the school, eyes narrowing.

"Sir?" A soldier looked up from cleaning his rifle.

"Nothing." He sighed. "Just my wallet slowly bleeding dry."

"...huh?"

"Keep cleaning, private. I'll have a word with my employees later."


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

 **Author's note: At the bottom, there's a semi-important message (Not too necessary, just if you want to).**

* * *

Geoff watched as Weiss stood in the pavilion in the gardens, concentrating as a black glyph spun in front of her. Winter stood next to her, guiding her.

"Excellent form! Now think to your fallen foes! The ones who forced you to push past where you were, and become who you are now. Think of them, and watch as they come to your side."

Weiss's face creased in concentration, but after a few seconds let it fade away and stomped angrily. "I can't!"

Winter smacked her on the top of her head. "Stop doubting yourself!"

"I'm trying!" She spun to face her.

"If this is what you call trying, then you have no hope of winning the tournament, let alone succeeding as a Huntress!" Winter suddenly smiled, as if an idea came to her. "Why don't you just move back home? I'm sure Father would give you a nice job as a receptionist!"

Weiss fumed before looking away. "I don't need his charity."

"But you do need his money, don't you?"

"What?! How did you know what?!" Weiss stared at her in shock.

"Lucky guess," Winter replied, straightening up. "I may have been in a similar situation when I joined the military. So what have you done this time?"

"Well, that's the thing…" Weiss looked down as Winter circled around her. "I'm not really sure! I went to pay for lunch the other day, but the card didn't work!"

"Perhaps it was because of your spending to a certain nightclub? Even I was taken by surprise from the sheer amount of money. Did you buy the property?"

"Th-That wasn't me! I told you someone took my card and used it, and I got it back!"

"How embarrassing." Winter shook her head.

"I know!" Weiss replied, before noticing her sister's smile. "Well, it was! Why would he cut me off like that?"

"Perhaps so that you'd stop avoiding him and call home."

Weiss gritted her teeth, turning and using Myrtenaster to summon another glyph. But Winter then placed a hand on her shoulder as the glyph shook.

"Emotions can grant you strength," Winter explained as the glyph faded away. "But you must never let them overpower you. It sounds to me like you have two choices in front of you. You can either call him, beg for his money back, and explain once more why you would want to study at Beacon over Atlas, or you could continue to explore Remnant, discovering more about the world and honestly, more about yourself."

Weiss processed the words before hugging her sister. "Thank you, Winter."

Geoff smiled, before hearing a sniffle behind him. He turned to see a group of around ten soldiers, all watching the scene with wobbling chins.

"Okay, get out of here." Geoff snapped. "You're ruining the mood."

The two siblings overheard him and stepped away from each other quickly while the soldiers were waved away. Geoff gave them an apologetic smile and wave before they disappeared around the corner.

Winter smiled and shook her head, turning to her sister. But she then raised an eyebrow as Weiss seemed to be nervous about something. "Is something wrong?"

"Well…" She holstered her weapon and fiddled with her hands. "Since you're staying… and you told me about finding myself… I want to tell you about someone I've met."

Winter could tell. It would come up eventually. "Go on."

"Uh… there's a man… Who-"

"Weiss!"

They looked up and Weiss seemed to freeze at the figure who rounded the pillar. Winter's eyes narrowed in response.

"Weiss! There you are!" Neptune waved as he jogged towards them, smiling brightly.

Winter took note of Weiss's red face and stepped forward. "Mr. Neptune Vasilias?"

"You know my name?" He pulled to a stop, before chuckling. "Oh, you saw the tournament? Yeah, not my best fight."

"Why were you looking for my sister?"

"Sister…?" Neptune turned to Weiss. "She's your sister?"

"Her name's Winter…" Weiss replied nervously, eyes darting between them. "Uh, Nep… I think you should go-"

"What are your relations with my sister?" Winter continued.

"Oh!" Neptune grinned before putting an arm around Weiss. "We're dating!"

Winter felt her heart stop for a beat before looking at her sister. Weiss was looking down, her face red but with a small smile on her face.

"I see…" Winter grit out. "Would you care to sit? I would like to meet the… _boyfriend…_ of my sister."

"Sure." Neptune smiled, completely oblivious to the malice behind the word. Weiss, meanwhile, was all-too wary of it and sweated nervously as they all made their way to the table.

Now a part of her wished Winter would leave.

* * *

From the bushes just outside the pavilion, eleven heads were peeking through the leaves to watch the scene.

"This just got a whole lot tenser." a soldier whispered.

"Yep."

"You said it."

"This is better than drama TV!"

"Can it." Geoff snapped quietly. "They'll hear us."

"Aren't we supposed to go to the firing range now?" another soldier asked.

Geoff looked back at the scene. "New lesson, then the range later. We're practicing stealth and reconnaissance now."

They weren't complaining. It made for some very good entertainment.

* * *

"Qrow's right." Gavin looked up from the screen as he leaned back in his chair. "Absolutely no crime to speak of. At all. It's weird."

"More than weird," Ray replied, looking through his Scroll. The two Hybrids had decided to stay behind while the others went to the bar, in order to skip the embarrassment of going to a bar and not drinking.

After a few minutes, they decided to check the investigations of the White Fang, even the police records to see if anything came up. And as Qrow had said earlier, no crime aside from a few petty instances of pickpocketing and drunken disorder.

The marketplace safe house which Jack and Jeremy had busted was still being investigated, as was the crashed Bullhead. But while there should have been attempts by the White Fang to try and stop the authorities from getting such valuable information, there wasn't.

It was as if they disappeared off the face of Remnant.

"Even the Grimm aren't around," Gavin noted. "Shouldn't they be, I dunno, by the wall?"

"Closest ones were a hundred miles away a few days ago, and they moved away from the city too." Ray scratched his head. "Something's off. Really off. It's like they're planning something."

"You think they're gonna swarm the city?" Gavin blinked.

"Well, when an army pulls back, it's to regroup." Ray shrugged. "And then when you have a big enough army, no wall could stop you."

"We gotta do something!" Gavin stood up.

"Who's gonna believe us?"

"I may or may not have saved the wife and son of the Vale Defence Force leader during the Breach." Gavin smiled, grabbing his Scroll and heading to the door. "Let's go, I think he'll listen to us."

"Was it on purpose?" Ray raised an eyebrow as he shouldered his sniper rifle and followed him to the door.

"Nope. I found out when the guy came to me and hugged me. Almost broke every bone in my bloody chest. He's huge."

"Like that's a description." Ray deadpanned.

Gavin looked down at him before grinning. "Well, you ain't Lil J."

"True." Ray shrugged. "So how do we get there?"

"I think I can get the helicopter going."

"Nope." Ray held up his hand. "You have wings. Use them."

"What? Can't I use a helicopter anymore? I got my license!"

"Gavin, you crashed the helicopter last time you flew it! I'm not gonna risk being killed again!"

"And what makes you think I won't drop you?!"

"Nah, I'm too handsome." Ray nudged him before walking ahead.

"You bloody wanker…" Gavin shook his head as they reached the doors. He then lunged forward, grabbed Ray by the ankles and took to the air.

"GAVIN!" He screamed, hanging upside down. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Too late!" Gavin laughed in triumph as he flew to Vale. "Enjoy the ride!"

"I'LL KILL YOU! GAVIN!"

* * *

"Look… Mr. Free… This seems just completely out of the blue."

The Vale Defence Leader, a man by the name of Sandman, leaned back in his chair in his office. Gavin sat opposite him, with Ray passed out on the couch in the corner, not having fared well from the trip.

"It makes sense, and this whole crime fall and Grimm disappearance thing is suspicious, isn't it?" Gavin pushed.

"It is…" He rubbed his head. "But this can't be good for the public. What with Atlas's ships always in the sky, it's amazing the public isn't already on edge. And if we bump up our defenses? Then that'll give a reason for them to be worried."

"There is an old saying…" Gavin looked at him in the eye. " _It's better to be safe than sorry._ You are familiar with the term?"

Sandman nodded.

"So if the press asks you, quote that. Times are changing. More designs are ready. And if you say this is for the safety of the people, well, they won't complain."

Sandman found himself listening to a man of unusual wisdom and caring. He was deadly serious, and while he had originally seen him as… childish, for lack of a better term, Mr. Free was a lot more than he made himself look like.

"Very well." He stood up and held out his hand, which Gavin shook. "We'll increase the defenses. The cannons and wall need maintenance anyway, and new recruits need to be trained."

"Think of it as repayment." Gavin grinned. "For saving your family."

"Please. Nothing short of saving yours will ever repay what you did." Sandman waved his hand before smiling. "My son never stops talking about you. He keeps calling you the Winged Angel, even brags about meeting you in school."

Gavin scratched the back of his neck with a slight blush. "That's sweet, but I'm no angel. I'm Gavin David Free, Bird Hybrid, comedy actor!"

"You know you can have more than one title. Soldier, savior-"

"Absolute fucking asshole?"

They turned as Ray sat up on the couch, glaring at Gavin.

"What?" Gavin smiled with a shrug.

"You heard me."

"You wanna fly back the same way?"

"Burn in hell."

Gavin turned back to Sandman. "So when can the defenses be up?"

"In two, three days. New soldiers within four. Well within the Vytal Festival ending."

"Thank you." Gavin saluted. "We'll be on our way."

"I'll call a cab." Ray walked shakily to the door.

"You sure you don't wanna fly?"

"Positive. And Gavin?"

"Wot?"

"Fuck you."

Sandman shook his head with a chuckle, before busying himself with the task at hand.

* * *

"Hey, Ray?"

"What?"

"Don't you feel that this whole thing felt... weird?"

"Like how?"

"Like... out of place. Out of script."

"That's an odd way of putting it."

"Wot? I'm serious."

"Gavin, this isn't, like, some crossover fanfiction of an American anime made by a fan."

"Oddly specific there, Ray. Just saying."

"Okay, okay. I'll stop 'Breaking the fourth wall' for you."

"Thanks, Ray. 'Preciate it."

"No probs."

* * *

 **A/N: Yep. Breaking the fourth wall there, buddy.**

 **Anyway, I dunno about this chapter, the last part especially. I just needed to fill in the chapter, but I promise the next few are gonna be more structured, and more focused around the episodic structure of RWBY, such as the last one. If you enjoy the story or have any suggestions on how I can make it better, PLEASE leave a review. I appreciate all feedback, and I want to make my writing the best it could possibly be for you all. Thank you, and until next time! Peace out!**


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

 **Author's Note: SO SORRY for not uploading in a while! Summer program's really time-consuming, but I've also been making many, many friends! But here's a new chapter, hopefully, it is good! There should be some more chapters coming in the future soon, so stay patient! Enough rambling, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"So… Who's this?" Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Salutations, Michael Jones!" Penny Polendina saluted joyfully. Ruby laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her neck.

"This is a friend of mine, Penny Polendina. We met a few weeks ago, but I never got to introduce you to her."

"And how does she know my name?"

"You were registered as a dangerous individual to be put under surveillance." Penny replied. "After multiple counts of assault and drunken disorder."

"That wasn't my fault!" He snapped, before jerking a thumb at the two Atlas Knights standing behind him. "And I already have these things after me!"

"Why's she acting… weird?" Jack whispered to Ruby.

"Uh…" She quickly pulled him to the side as Michael started arguing with Penny, who remained unaware that it was an argument and just happily replied to his questions. "She's actually an android. A secret project or something from Atlas."

"Really?" Jack looked at her. "But she has Aura."

"She's the first one to have one," Ruby explained. "But it's supposed to be a secret. You know, big military project, top secret, no one is supposed to know."

"I'll bet." He looked at Ciel Soleil, Penny's teammate in the doubles round, looked at her watch and counted down the literal minute she'd given them.

"It is really interesting to see you in person." Penny looked up at Michael, who was now red-faced and looked ready to murder someone. "I have seen your podcasts and videos on the internet from my ship. Your playlist titled "Rage Quit" is also very interesting to observe."

"Y-You watch that?!" Michael exclaimed.

"Nope, I merely happened to walk in on some of the Staff of Father's Flagship watching it. It was very interesting to watch, even though Father had some of the vocabularies I learned from you deleted from my memory."

"What?!" Michael exclaimed.

Jack pulled Michael over to the side and whispered to him while Ruby stepped up. "It was nice to see you again, Penny. So… does Ciel know about… y'know... beep boop bop, does not compute?" She imitated the movements of a robot.

"Oh no. General Ironwood doesn't really want anyone to know. There was an incident with a magnet, but I was able to play it off." Penny explained, thinking about how she had to use a sunhat to cover a magnet stuck in her hair, and they both laughed.

"Ah…" Ruby winced suddenly, before looking back to Jack and Michael, the latter who was staring at Penny now. "Uh… I just told Jack and Michael… about you."

"Oh, it's alright!" Penny smiled. "They have been registered as trusted operatives. I believe that they will keep my… true status a secret from the public."

"Sure…" Ruby shrugged.

"Ruby, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about." Penny looked at Ciel before leaning in, her smile more serious. "I want to stay at Beacon."

Ruby looked troubled. "Penny, they'll never let you do that."

She frowned before grinning mischievously. "I know, but I have a plan."

"It's been precisely one minute, ma'am." Ciel stepped forward and tapped her watch.

"I'll talk to you more soon, Ruby." Penny walked after Ciel before giving one last wave of farewell.

"She seems pretty normal." Michael noted, before adding "For a robot." under his breath.

"Uh…" Ruby thought back to the past several meetings with her, before shaking her head and waving her arms. "Well, she's… matured… since we first met."

"Can't believe you kept her from us." Jack scratched his beard. "I know you've got floating battleships and coliseums, but androids are something I'm genuinely interested in. Think we can meet again in the future?"

"Sure." Ruby shrugged. "But maybe after the tournament. I mean, what with Ciel…"

"She's just like Blake if she was ordered to spend time with you." Jack shook his head as they headed to the seats.

"Oh. So, Weiss."

Michael snorted before laughing. "That's a good one!"

" _Our next match will begin in 15 minutes!"_ Professor Port announced on the speakers.

"Oh my gosh!" Ruby clapped her hands together. "That means it's-"

* * *

"-their turn to go." Ray finished, sipping a carrot juice from the top of the hologram projector.

Standing below them were Weiss and Yang, preparing for their doubles round against Atlas Academy.

"Dude!" Jeremy laughed with Gavin, holding up his Scroll. "Guess who they're up against!"

"Uh… I dunno." Ray shrugged.

"FLYNT COAL!" Gavin laughed. "There's actually a guy called Flynt Coal!"

"NO WAY!" Ray pulled himself next to them, looking at the name before laughing sharply. "You gotta be fucking kidding me!"

"And look at his partner." Jeremy pointed to the other, a girl with pigtails and brightly colored clothes, hair, makeup, and roller skates. "Her name's Neon, and she actually looks like Nyan Cat."

"Don't remind me of that stupid meme!" Gavin groaned.

They looked down as the projector sailed above the arena, as Flynt Coal and Neon appeared and were seemingly talking to them. They could also hear faint traces of their conversation.

"I take it you're pretty good with Dust, right?" Flynt asked Weiss with a smile.

"I do my best." Weiss shrugged humbly.

"Yeah, my dad was good too. Owned a little Dust shop of his own. Till your father's company ran him out of business." He ended sharply, his smile gone and glare visible through his shades.

Weiss's eyes widened before shame crossed her face. "Oh… I'm sorry to hear that."

"Sure you are," Flynt replied sarcastically.

"Okay…" Gavin blinked from above. "Not the best start…"

Yang tried to interfere only for Neon to make a rather childish imitation of her. While Yang was reacting, she then looked at her hair with a raised eyebrow. "Hey! Where'd you get your hair extensions?"

"This is just my normal hair."

"Ooh, really?"

"Yeah!" a look of anger crossed her face. "Is that a prob-"

"You should try rollerblading sometime!" Neon interrupted. It's super fun! It'd probably take you a while, though, since you're so... you know, top-heavy."

"Excuse me?!"

"Ooh, BURN!" Jeremy hissed. "And never sass the hair, girl!"

The four combatants heard him as the projector lowered, and they looked up as the roulette started spinning, disguising them from the crowd.

"Hey!" Neon pointed. "You're the bird Faunus everyone in Atlas was talking about! The one with the Slo-Mo channel!"

"Yep!" Gavin waved.

"I just LOVE the one with the roller blades on the water!" Neon gushed. "It's my favorite!"

"Neon." Flynt looked at her before looking up. "We've got a fight right now."

"And like he said." Yang smacked a fist into her palm, eyes red. "You NEVER sass the hair!"

The arena was chosen, and from the ground rose a volcanic area, a sandy desert, steaming geysers, and ruined buildings.

Port began the countdown, and the fight began.

Immediately, as they predicted, Flynt focused his attacks on Weiss with Neon going for Yang, and Flynt's trumpet immediately broke the two members of Team RWBY into different terrains.

Using black glyphs to stop her sliding back, Weiss pushed against Flynt's trumpet attack, but as she approached he stopped suddenly, causing Weiss to jump forward to receive a kick to the back of the head that sent her crashing through a Dust crystal.

Meanwhile, Neon was pushing against Yang in the ruined buildings with both her glow sticks that were infused with Ice Dust and her verbal attacks, all the while keeping speed with her roller blades. A mix of taunts and equally bad puns caused Yang's hair to start to rise from the heat as her eyes took on a red edge.

"If she turns to rage mode, it's over," Jeremy whispered. "They'll just overpower her if she charges in."

"At least Weiss seems to be actually fighting." Gavin pointed.

Weiss summoned several Glyphs that sent Ice projectiles flying towards Flynt, who just raised his trumpet and sent a stream of fire into the air, melting the projectiles in milliseconds as he crouched on one knee.

"Too bad all that money can't buy you skill." Flynt taunted, pushing himself up.

Weiss grimaced at the insult before using her Rapier to send a stream of wind at Flynt, who just returned it with a blast from his weapon/instrument. But with a mere gesture, several more glyphs appeared around him, and Weiss launched herself through, pushing off each one as she shot past and around him, slashing him with each pass she made.

But to everyone's shock, Flynt dug his foot, lifted his horn, and as he played another copy of him appeared next to him. And a third. And a fourth. All blasting away with trumpets to send Weiss flying back.

"Woah!" Ray blinked while the jaws of Jeremy and Gavin went slack.

" _It appears young Flynt has just activated his Semblance!"_ Oobleck announced from the podium. " _And quite a remarkable one at that. Ladies and gentlemen, feast your eyes on Flynt Coal's Killer Quartet!"_

The four Flynt's tipped their hats to the audience before they morphed into one, strolling forward to step on Weiss's blade. He and Weiss, who laid on the floor, watched as Yang faced off against Neon, who never let up with her insults and teasing.

Weiss watched as Flynt raised his trumpet and he split into four, but she then - to the shock of everyone - pushed herself and slammed into the back of the original Flynt, sending them both falling into a lava hole, which erupted to engulf them.

"What?!" Yang turned to watch with wide eyes.

"Weiss!" Ruby and Blake exclaimed from the stands.

" _It appears we have a double-knockout on our hands!"_ Port announced excitedly.

" _In fact, it looks as though Miss Schnee's Aura has been completely depleted! She sacrificed herself to take out Flynt!"_ Oobleck suddenly paused. " _Wait a minute. What's this!?"_

Flynt Coal stood up from the smoke, almost at his limit, but still standing. And as Port announced his standing, he turned to Yang with a look of pure anger on his face.

"You did it, Flynt!" Neon cheered, rolling up next to him. "Don't worry about her, she's easy! But kind of annoying."

Yang reached her breaking point. Her scream of rage matched with the eruption of several lava craters, and she fired her gauntlets at them before running forward.

"Yo, Neon, go!" Flynt yelled, using his trumpet to push Neon forward and against Yang, who now tried to land a blow against her. Yang then pushed herself back even as Neon continued to roll around her, and she looked over to Flynt, who was standing but more heavily than before.

"Get Coal!" Gavin yelled, before covering his mouth.

"Way ahead of you, buddy!" Yang grinned, before using her gauntlets to punch forward. In one last desperate attempt, he activated his semblance and tried to push her back, but the momentum pushed her through and she finally landed a solid blow, clasping her hand over the trumpet's horn and causing a backblast to hit Flynt, knocking him and his Aura down and out of the fight.

" _Oh, sour note for Flynt!"_ Oobleck joked.

Neon, now completely alone, tried to desperately dodge the Geysers of the biome she was in before her wheel caught a loose crack. And with a final grin with what appeared to be flame sprouting through her teeth, she sent a solid blast from her Gauntlets to send Neon into an explosion of sparks and smoke.

The buzzer sounded, and the crowd erupted in cheers. Yang's hair settled down and her eyes returned to their normal lilac color before she turned and ran to her teammate. "Weiss! Weiss, are you okay?!"

She coughed some smoke from her lungs as she pushed herself up. "I may not be singing for a while."

"You know, I'm not sure that was proper form." Yang joked, quoting her earlier.

"Oh, haha." Weiss coughed again.

" _ **WHAT!?**_ We lost?! We lost?!" Neon stood with her face devoid of any color as she freaked out. "Team FNKI lost? That was... that was…" Her eyes then lit up as she turned to Weiss and Yang, now almost radiating with cheer "AMAZING! Oh my gosh, you guys were super crazy awesome! We should definitely party together sometime, right Flynt?"

"That was a gutsy move, Schnee." Flynt approached slowly, before smiling. "I dig it."

They nodded, Weiss pushing herself up to accept his handshake. "I'm really sorry for what happened to your father…"

"Meh. You weren't there. We're cool." He shrugged. "I should be the one apologizing."

"And me! I'm really really sorry!" Neon appeared next to Yang, clasping her hands together. "You really are super cool and cute! Tell me, is your hair really real?"

"Yep." Yang smiled, running a hand through it. "You NEVER sass the hair. Got that?"

"I'm so proud of her," Jeremy whispered, for some reason almost in tears like a proud father would be. Ray and Gavin sighed as they both smacked him across the back of the head, only to grab him by the tail as he was almost knocked off.


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

 **Author's Note: New chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"You did great, Yang!" Ruby cheered as she hugged her older sister before turning to Weiss. "And you too!"

"No hugs!" She snapped, before coughing again. She sat in a chair back at the helipad in Beacon after being flown back with the Crew's Valkyrie. Jack looked over her, using an alcohol-soaked pad to clean the burns on her face. "Ugh, I'm beginning to regret that move…"

"Meh, it worked out in the end." Yang grinned, before waving over her shoulder. "Hey, it's Nep and the others."

Neptune jogged over and sat next to her. "Weiss, I saw what happened. Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine." She nodded, cheeks red. "It's nothing I can't handle."

"Dude, that was awesome!" Sun grinned, sitting next to his partner. "You went full sacrifice mode, total hero!"

Geoff coughed on his drink before wiping his mouth, but no one noticed.

"Taking one for the team! A true friend!" Nora swooned.

"Yep! Won us the ticket to the singles!" Yang grinned, clapping a hand on her teammate's shoulder.

Weiss jumped as her hand landed on a burn. "Augh! Stop!"

"We should get you to the infirmary." Jack stood up and zipped the medical bag closed. "Your burns won't heal until your Aura is replenished, and that will take a while. You did take quite a beating during that fight."

"Flynt Coal doesn't mess around." Michael shrugged, before chuckling. "I can't believe it. Flynt Coal is an actual guy."

"Yes, you told us." Blake rolled her eyes, before explaining to the others. "The name Flynt Coal was a running gag for them from a video game they played, about collecting resources. They combined two of them, Flint and Coal, to make the name."

"The entertainment value was surprisingly good." Jack shrugged. "People loved it."

Neptune smiled as he picked Weiss up, taking her by surprise. "Let's get you checked out, then."

"H-Hey! What are you-?!"

"Your Aura won't heal as quickly if you walk." He shrugged, walking ahead of the others. "Just relax, I've got you."

Weiss blushed as she looked behind her to see Yang, Michael, and Sun all giving her shit-eating grins, and it took all of her self control to not whip out Myrtenaster and freeze them to the floor.

Blake sighed before grabbing the ears of Michael and Sun, and Yang laughed until Ruby did the same to her. Weiss nodded to them in thanks as they left.

"Ah, young love." Jack shook his head. "It really feels like it's so hard to commit to, but no one seems to want to try and push for it."

Jaune looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, while behind him Pyrrha blushed. "What do you mean?"

Jack sighed. "It didn't take long for them to accept their relationship. Relatively speaking." he looked at Blake and Sun pointedly, both of whom didn't notice as they followed their teammates. "Look… Jaune. Are you sure there's no one else you're interested in?"

"I'm just trying to make it through the homework." Jaune sighed dejectedly, while Nora giggled and nudged him.

"C'mon, Jauney! We'll always be there for you!"

"Nora, you once blew up my bag with a grenade. I lost all my notes for Port's class and had to sit with him for another three hours after school."

"Really?" She winced. "Uh, sorry. It was Jeremy's idea."

Jaune glared at the Mouse Hybrid, who looked at the sky and started whistling as he quickly strolled away.

"You give it any thought?" Jack continued.

"I mean…" He shrugged. "Who would go out with me? I mean, I'm scrawny, weak, not at all outstanding…"

Jack raised an eyebrow at his broad shoulders. "Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?"

"No…"

"Look." Jack put a hand on his shoulder as they started slowing down, letting the others walk ahead to talk in relative privacy. "You seem to be looking down on yourself."

Jaune rolled his eyes. "I mean, I'm not even supposed to be here. I forged my transcripts, remember?"

"And yet you're still here." Jack smiled. "And you're holding yourself well."

"Barely." Jaune stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I mean, it's only thanks to my friends that I'm even passing my classes."

"Just do this for me." Jack turned him towards him. "Buck up, or fuck up."

"Sorry?"

"Buck up. If you don't, you'll fuck up." Jack grinned. "That's something my dad always used to tell me for a long time. My mom never really liked it, but it's helped. I'm basically the housekeeper and chaperone for everyone, the voice of reason. Michael's hot-headed, Geoff's always drunk, Ray's still a kid, Jeremy's constantly hyperactive, Gavin's too innocent, and Ryan's… Ryan."

"I get what you mean." Jaune straightened his back. "And yeah, I guess I shouldn't be so down-trodden. I mean, we won the tournament!"

"That's the spirit!" Jack laughed, clapping his back and nodding ahead. "Go, your team is waiting."

He looked up to see Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren standing ahead, and Jaune ran to join them. Jack watched him go.

"You'll make a great father someday."

Jack looked behind him to see Geoff keeping pace with him.

"How long were you there?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Long enough to come to my conclusion." Geoff smiled. "Look after them, I've got some business to attend to."

"Roger that, boss." Jack gave an exaggerated salute before heading off.

Geoff sighed, turning to the right and heading towards Qrow, who stood on the path to Beacon's CCT tower.

"Fun's over." Qrow nodded behind him. "We've got to chat."

Geoff nodded. "I'll get her."

* * *

Qrow emerged into the office, where Ozpin was facing the windows behind him, an Atlas ship highlighted in the last rays of the sun as it finally slipped past the horizon.

"You know, he's making you look like a fool." Qrow raised an eyebrow.

"His heart is in the right place. He's just… misguided." He replied.

"Sometimes, I'm not sure he even has a heart." Qrow took a sip from his mug and shifted his weight. "So, have you chosen your guardian yet?"

"Maidens choose themselves. I simply believe I've found the right candidate." Ozpin turned towards him, eyes sharp. "Ever since the day I met her, I had the feeling she would be the one. She's strong, intelligent, caring... but most importantly, she's ready."

They turned as the elevator opened, and Geoff walked in with Pyrrha Nikos.

Ozpin chuckled as he sat down behind his desk. "Well, it comes as no surprise that they've chosen you to move on to the final round of the tournament. Your performance was exemplary."

"Thank you, Professor Ozpin, but I would have never made it this far without my teammates," Pyrrha replied humbly.

"Personally, I think it's the other way round," Qrow replied.

Pyrrha turned around. "Ah, Mr. Branwen, am I right? Ruby and Yang's Uncle?"

Qrow shrugged in reply, taking a swig from his flask.

"Qrow is a trusted colleague of mine," Ozpin spoke up. "But please, take a seat."

Pyrrha slowly sat down as Geoff took the one next to her and Qrow stood behind them. "Professor, if you don't mind me asking, why have you called me here?"

Ozpin smiled as he put his fingers to his lips, leaning back casually. "What is your favorite fairy tale?"

"I'm… sorry?" Pyrrha looked confused by the sudden and seemingly random question, but she began thinking. "Well, there's _The Tale of The Two Brothers, The Shallow Sea, The Girl in the Tower…"_ She started listing.

"What about _The_ _Story of the Seasons?_ "

Geoff listened as Pyrrha recalled the story. Four young, kind hearted girls helped an old farmer, who in return promised them great powers to help others like him. Four maidens of the four seasons, Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter. That was the two-second summary.

"Would you believe me if I told you that one's been around since I was a boy?"

"You're not _that_ old, Professor." Pyrrha laughed.

His face turned from playful to serious in a millisecond. "Well, would you believe me if I told you it was true?"

Pyrrha was taken by surprise and chuckled nervously after a while. "I beg your pardon?"

"What if I told you that there were four maidens existing in this world, that could wield such tremendous power, without Dust?" Ozpin pressed on.

"You mean… like a Semblance?"

Ozpin smiled. "Like magic."

Pyrrha looked nervously at Geoff before looking down. "I…"

"Yeah. First time hearing this, it's pretty crazy." Qrow spoke up from behind them.

Pyrrha turned to look at Qrow, then Geoff, before settling on Ozpin with an amazed look on her face. "You're serious?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

"No… Why… Why are you telling me this?"

"We're telling you this," Qrow spoke up as he leaned back on his foot. "Because we believe you are next in line to receive the Fall Maiden's powers."

Her eyes widened until she registered his use of a specific word. "We?"

The elevator doors opened and both General Ironwood and Glynda Goodwitch walked in. "Sorry we're late."

Pyrrha, overwhelmed, narrowed her eyes as she turned back to Ozpin. "Wait. What is this? Who are you?"

"You know who we are," Glynda reassured her. "We're still the same teachers and Headmasters you met when you arrived at Beacon."

"But we've got a little part-time job," Qrow spoke up.

"We are the protectors of this world." Ironwood explained.

"And we need your help." Ozpin finished.

She was shocked into silence as she looked around her, with the others watching her.

"Okay, wait a second…" Geoff held up his hands. "What the fuck is going on here?"

Ozpin sighed as he stood up, the moment ruined. "Follow us."

* * *

"Have you guys seen Geoff anywhere?"

Ryan and Jeremy looked up as Jack strolled into the CCT computer lab, before looking around at the technicians working.

"Wow, what's going on here?" He stepped over some wires as he approached.

"Found this bug in the software," Jeremy explained, showing him the screen. On the site, a black chess piece sat on the screen ominously, flickering occasionally. "Ryan spotted it as it turned on, and it turns out to be a virus of some sort."

"Where's it coming from?" Jack pulled up a chair and powered up another computer, where the same emblem flickered.

"Don't know, but it's everywhere. These computers, Atlas tech… Even on the Flagship. The only thing it hasn't touched are Scrolls."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Think he has something to do with this?"

Ryan shrugged, eyes focused on the emblem and appearing deep in thought.

"Maybe… or it might have been something else." Jeremy shrugged, grabbing a passing technician. "Hey, we found it?"

"Can't." He shrugged. "But it's been linked to the ship and the Knights. We're resetting all Androids in Vale, and the ship's going to have to ground for a shutdown to flush out the glitch."

"Any chance of us going on board?" Jack stood up with a smile. "We've got a friend to talk to."

"I'll talk to command, see if we can't arrange something."

"Sweet." Jeremy nudged Ryan. "Guess we've got an old friend to visit."

Ryan grinned slowly, eyes darkening but teeth gleaming.

In the Atlas Flagship, Roman Torchwick shuddered suddenly, a feeling of dread washing over him.


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

* * *

For Pyrrha, her life was changed forever.

All these people in front of her, surrounding her as she rode the lift down to… who knew where… she now felt like everything she thought she had known about them had been a lie. And in a way, it had.

"So where are we going?" Geoff asked, looking a little sceptical at best, and outright bored at worst.

But he was only person who was still the same, and at least that gave her some comfort as she stood next to him.

"The Vault." Ozpin replied. "Under the school."

The lift eventually stopped, and the doors opened. They all piled out, with Pyrrha taking the rear as she looked at the enormous hallway, lit up by a few green, ominous lights.

Glynda pulled behind next to her as they walked. "I'm sure you must have questions."

"Maybe one or two…" She replied nervously, taking it all in. "I still don't understand. You said I was next in line to receive the Maiden's power. What do you mean by that?"

"The Maidens have existed for thousands of years. But much like in nature, the seasons change. No two summers are alike." She explained. "When a Maiden dies, her power leaves her body and seeks out a new host, ensuring that the seasons are never lost, and that no individual can hold on to that power forever."

"Wait." Geoff held up his hand. "Does that mean that each maiden lives for that season? Then she'll only be one for three months at best before she dies."

Pyrrha paled while Glynda quickly shook her head. "Of course not! It happens every time a Maiden has lived their full life."

Geoff shrugged while Pyrrha sighed with relief.

"So how does the power choose?" Geoff continued.

"Through a series of stupid and convoluted rules." Qrow called over his shoulder.

Glynda glared at him. "Qrow."

"Hey, don't be mad at me cause I'm right."

"At first, the only thing that was certain was that the powers were specifically passed on to young women." Glynda turned back to Pyrrha. "But as time went on, it was discovered that the selection process was much more... intimate."

"Intimate?" She repeated.

"As we understand it now, when a Maiden dies, the one who is in her final thoughts is the first candidate to inherit her power."

"Unless it's a dude or some old hag. Then the power goes to someone random, and our job gets a lot harder." Qrow shrugged.

"Why tell me all of this now? Why not wait until I've graduated?"

Qrow turned back to them. "Honestly, we've run out of time. I don't know if you've noticed, but things are getting a lot scarier out in the world. Tensions are high. Grimm are growing stronger, more prevalent. And it's not going to be long before the peace we've been enjoying for so long goes out the window."

"What?" Geoff raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that what's NOT happening? There's been no Grimm, no tensions for… like, ever now!"

"Not here." Qrow gestured behind him. "But out there. Beyond the walls, things are getting pretty heated up."

"You're not… talking about a war, are you?" Pyrrha asked tensely.

"Not a war between nations." Ironwood shook his head.

"We can fill you on the details once we know that you're with us." Ozpin spoke up. "For now, all you need to know is that one of the Maidens has been attacked. And for the first time in history, part of her power was stolen."

They pulled to a stop as the humming of electricity filled the air. At the end of the hallway, a large machine sat with lit screens and two rectangular pods, one of which held a young girl with minimal clothing and a burn scar across her left eye and face.

"So this is…" Geoff crossed his arms.

Ozpin sighed heavily. "The current Fall maiden. Amber."

"She's still alive." Pyrrha whispered.

"For now. We're using state of the art Atlas technology to keep her stable. But there is a lot about this situation that is... unprecedented." Ironwood explained.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed, eyes closed.

"Won't… her power… just transfer to the next host?"

"Look who's been listening!" Qrow exclaimed, before nudging Ozpin. "She is smart."

"Under normal circumstances, yes. But this is a delicate situation. It's not uncommon for the last thoughts of the slain to be of their attacker." Ironwood turned to Amber. "And to make matters worse, no one's seen the power split like this before. For all we know, it will seek out its other half."

"Her assailant." Geoff snapped his fingers. "And I'm guessing that won't bode well."

Ozpin nodded. "For any of us."

Pyrrha placed her hand on the panel and stared in silence before a look of anger crossed her face and she turned to them.

"If all of this is true, why keep it secret!? If this girl is so important... if we're truly on the brink of war, why not tell everyone?" She exclaimed.

"From what we understand…" Glynda held up her hand. "It used to be common knowledge."

"Excuse me?" She was once again taken by surprise.

Qrow pulled out his flask and pulled the cap off. "How do you think legends and fairy tales get started? Even the craziest ones come from somewhere."

"Our group was founded in order to protect both mankind and the Maidens. Those hungry for power hunted them with the hope of inheriting their strength." Glynda explained.

"And as you can imagine, the ones that succeeded weren't exactly the ones you'd want to have unimaginable power." Qrow took a swig from his flask.

"And so our brotherhood chose to remove the Maidens from the public eye, allowing their existence to fade away into legend." Ironwood finished.

"They're talking about something that goes against thousands of years of recorded history and religion." Geoff turned to Pyrrha, finally coming to terms with what they were saying. "No one would want to believe it. And if they chose to, it would cause an uproar. There'd be panic, and we know what panic brings."

Pyrrha looked down, deep in thought.

"I'm not trying to convince you." Geoff placed a hand on her shoulder. "There are others out there. You're not the only strong candidate, but think about it carefully."

"I'll do it." She spoke up, taking them by surprise. She didn't look up as she continued. "If you believe this will help all of humanity… then I will become your Fall Maiden." She looked up as the others shared looks. "That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"It is, but I'm afraid it's not that simple. Given Amber's condition, you won't be able to inherit her power naturally." Ozpin told her. "However, General Ironwood believes he has a solution."

The General cleared his throat before explaining. "For the past few years, Atlas has been studying Aura from a more scientific standpoint - how it works, what's it made of, how it can be used. We've made... significant strides. And we believe we've found a way to capture it."

"Capture it and cram it into something else." Qrow waved his hand at her, and Pyrrha realized what he was implying. "Or in your case…"

"That's…"

"Classified," Ironwood told her.

"Wrong!" She protested, glaring at him.

"Trust me, the feeling's mutual." Glynda sighed, before gazing at Pyrrha. "But desperate times call for desperate measures."

"And these are indeed desperate times." Ironwood nodded. "We can't transfer Amber's power to you, but we can give you what those powers are bound to."

"Her Aura…" Pyrrha whispered.

Ozpin nodded. "Her life would become intertwined with yours. The question is…"

"What's that going to do to you?" Qrow finished.

Pyrrha's face morphed into one of fear as she fully realized what was being asked of her.

"You have an important decision before you, Miss Nikos. There's no guarantee this transfer will work. And there's no telling if you will be the same person if it does. I advise you to take time on this matter. But understand that before the Vytal Festival is over, we will need your answer."

Pyrrha turned back to the machine, her face reflected on the glass over Amber's.

"Oz…" Geoff rubbed his face. "Isn't… I mean, isn't there any other way? You're asking a lot from her."

"The assailant that attacked the Fall Maiden has made their first move. And there's no telling when their next move will be." He replied, turning and starting to walk away.

"It's not great." Qrow shrugged. "But what can we do? We've really got no other choice unless we want to hand these powers to the bitch that did that. Do you really want to risk waiting to see what they will do?"

Geoff remained silent, deep in thought, before he ran a hand over his horns and sighed. "Ugh. If only one of my stupid employees was a girl. Would dressing Gavin up as one work out?"

They all stared at him. "Why would that do anything?" Glynda asked incredulously.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything." He raised his hands, before stepping to Pyrrha. "You guys won't mind leaving us alone?"

Glynda, Qrow, and Ironwood nodded before following Ozpin to the lift.

"Well, kiddo." Geoff put a hand on her shoulder. "I know it's a stupid question, but how are you feeling?"

She looked at him with blank eyes. "I… honestly don't know what to think anymore."

"Yeah, it'll get to anyone." Geoff pulled out his flask, keeping a hand on her. "Just… give yourself a few minutes."

"How can you be so calm?!" She exclaimed suddenly. "You act like this is nothing!"

"Kid, me and my employees fought criminals, killed corrupt lawyers, basically brought down entire criminal empires, were kidnapped by aliens, thrust on this new planet with new people, and have had to immediately go back to fighting criminals and added monsters of death." Geoff looked down at her. "Sorry for the harsh words, but you need to understand that we've been through some shit of our own. So we know how hard this is for someone to make a life-changing decision.

"We could have retired anytime, with all our money. We could have been just a normal game company, I could have married, had a daughter called Millie or something like that, made myself a legitimate scam job where I played video games for 40 hours a week and got paid. My employees, we could have had a good life. They could have been rich, settled down, anywhere in our old world."

Pyrrha looked away. "Then… why don't you try to go back home?"

"Kid… we have no way to go back home unless some spaceship comes along and picks us up. And you know what?" He grabbed her chin and pulled her face up. "We wouldn't leave. Cause we've got people here who need our help. And we're not ones to leave a job unfinished."

She kept staring at him as he let go of her.

"I know I'm not making any sense…" Geoff sighed, before looking at Amber. "But we've got your back. Know you're not alone with this. Tell whoever you need to, and they'll be with you. You've got good friends, good teammates. You can't keep this to yourself, it's too big of a decision."

"But… I can't tell anyone."

"Phrase it differently." Geoff shrugged. "Or let them keep it a secret. And before you tell me that you don't want to burden them with this… you'll hurt them even more by keeping it a secret from them."

"How do you know all this?"

Geoff smiled as he started to walk away. "I've got my own crew, kid. Those employees, they're just young boys at heart and mind." he turned away. "But they're still my boys."

Pyrrha watched him, looking back one last time at Amber before jogging after him.


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

 **Author's note: Things go dark. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for! The one-on-one finals!" Port spoke over the speakers of the Amity Colosseum, smiling as the crowd cheered. "Barty, why don't you explain the rules?"

"Ah, it's quite simple, Peter." Oobleck replied. "Instead of a bracket system, each round of the finals will be randomly determined _immediately_ before the match takes place!"

"Much like any good hunt, there will be zero time to prepare!"

"Ah, yes, yes! Now, let's see who our first match will be!"

Yang Xiao Long grinned as she watched the roulette spinning above the arena, her eyes traveling further to where Gavin, Ray and Jeremy perched with a big camera and dressed up in staff uniforms, pretending to be a camera crew should they be spotted. But everyone was focused on the roulette as her face appeared with a familiar silver-haired boy.

"Yang Xiao Long and Mercury Black!" Port announced.

"Break a leg, sis!" Ruby called from the audience as her sister waved back at her.

The other combatants left the arena and Yang was soon left circling Mercury Black.

"You better not go easy on me." Yang smirked.

"You wish." He replied, chuckling rather darkly.

They positioned themselves after waving to the audience one last time, before turning towards each other as Port began a countdown. And as he reached one, the fight began.

"Isn't that the guy you said was with the ice-cream girl? Neo, was it?" Jeremy turned to Gavin.

"Yep." He replied, aiming the camera down at the fight. He was using the one he used for slow motion, high definition capture, and Ray held out a microphone so the fight was better captured on audio, leaving them able to talk freely. "I'm not letting my eyes off him."

"You're just salty that you weren't allowed to go with the others to the interrogation." Ray sighed.

"Of course I bloody am! I want to know what's going on!"

"Dude, recording!"

Gavin simmered as he held the camera steady, following the fight below. He then looked out of the stadium, the Flagship barely visible over the rim.

"Look, if there's anything he knows, Ryan'll find out." Jeremy comforted him. "Well… hopefully, he doesn't go too far."

"He definitely will…" Gavin groaned.

* * *

"Dear God, help me!"

"God ain't gonna do shit unless you spill," Michael replied with a smirk. "Give him another."

Ryan smiled, before letting another knife fly, this one a combat knife. Roman Torchwick winced again as the knife impaled yet another inch of fabric on his clothes to the wall, the forty-second one.

"What do you want?!" Roman exclaimed, sweat pouring down his brow. "I already told you everything!"

"If you told us everything, we wouldn't still be asking FUCKING QUESTIONS, NOW WOULD WE?!" Michael slammed a fist against the wall next to his head. "Now tell us! WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?!"

"I can't tell you!" He replied. "They'll rip my heart out! Literally! With a pair of scissors!"

"Ooh, great idea!" Michael turned to Ryan. "You do it."

Ryan strolled forward as he spun a pair of bush trimmers in his hand before pressing it against Torchwick's chest.

"Jeez, nothing gets to you!" Roman hissed, trying not to move as the blade pressed against his clothing. "I literally can't tell you! I wouldn't live for a second if I stepped outside after this!"

"You won't even get to see the light of day unless you tell us!" Michael snapped.

"It's either death now, or death later, and trust me, nothing you can do will be worse than them getting their hands on me!"

Jack growled as he sat on a chair in the back. Behind him, a small audience of soldiers and staff watched fearfully as Ryan strolled back to the table of assorted weapons and torture tools before he suddenly flung the bush trimmers over his head. It sailed to slam with both blades on either side of Torchwick's neck, pinning his head to the wall.

"Look, buddy." Michael placed a hand on either end of the trimmers and pushed them closer together around his neck. "Just make this easy and tell us. Or we'll have to try the waterboarding method."

"What's waterboarding?" One of the soldiers asked nervously.

Michael gestured to Ryan, who was soaking several towels in a bucket. "Covering your face with a damp towel and pouring water on it simulates drowning. Leaves no mark of torture, but it enough to break some people. It's considered illegal in some places."

"Enough!" Jack stood up. "Don't you think this is getting out of hand?"

"Like I said!" Torchwick yelled. "I can't tell you since I value my life!"

"Then you have all the more reason to tell us!" Michael whipped out a gun and aimed it at his head. "TELL US WHO YOU WORK FOR!"

"They don't even have an address or a register!" He exclaimed. "I don't know where they even stay! I was just approached one day by them, they threatened me, and the only times I would meet them would be in my own warehouses!"

"Who is they?!"

"People who will KILL me!"

Jack stepped forward, pushing Michael to the side. "Does Taurus know anything?"

"You mean the red-headed bull?" Torchwick turned to him. "I don't know how much he knows, he may know more than me!"

"So you're telling us that we've been interrogating the wrong person?" Michael groaned, before leveling his pistol. "Right, I'm wasting this prick!"

"Wait! I know about him!" Torchwick turned his head away from the gun. "I know he's gonna do something before the end of the Vytal festival! He's been stockpiling weapons and Bullheads, planning something big! We always sent the stuff to the west of Vale, so just look there for something!"

Jack shoved the gun down. "Fine, we're done here. We have another lead, at least. Ryan, can you get the Avenger up and running?"

Ryan growled at the end of the torture but nodded. He then pouted as he started cleaning up his tools, like a child who had been denied a fairground ride, or a scorned puppy.

"Wait…" Torchwick blinked. "That's it?"

"I think we've done enough." Michael started pulling the blades out. "It's not like you're walking free after this."

He seemed to gain some of his confidence as he was led to a cell. "Just watch out, buddy. Something big is going on. Bigger than even you can ever imagine. And that's not a threat, that's a warning."

"Aren't they the same thing?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean." Torchwick strolled away in his handcuffs, albeit at a quick pace.

The three headed to the Flagship hangar, waiting as the Valkyrie was being loaded. They noticed a small TV playing at a table with a small crowd of engineers watching and they approached to see the end of the first Single's fight.

"Hey, it's Yang." Jack grinned as they watched the fight.

"I'll never understand how they fight like that." Michael shook his head as the two combatants flew across the arena, trading blows.

"Yang's gonna win." Jack nodded, looking up as an Engineer waved to them. "Okay, Valkyrie's up and running. Let's get back to Beacon and report what we found."

They headed off, the Valkyrie lifting off slowly and heading back to Beacon.

* * *

"Aaaand she's won." Ray deadpanned with a smile.

Yang Xiao Long raised her arms in victory as the audience cheered for her victory. Gavin smiled as he held out his hand to Jeremy, who shoved some cash back with a scowl.

"He took a beating, huh?" Jeremy looked over the edge. "Way to go, Yang!"

"Better luck next time." She grinned to the hunched-over Mercury, and she started walking away.

At that moment, Mercury stood up slowly and looked up with a look of anger. "There's not going to be a next time, Blondie!"

"Yang, watch out!" Gavin yelled.

She turned as Mercury pushed himself off the ground and kicked towards her, and she brought her gauntlets up to shoot his leg, which lets out a breaking sound and sends him falling back in pain.

The crowd gasped.

"That's what you get!" Ray yelled, before noticing something. "Wait… What?"

Yang glared down at Mercury as she stepped back. "Yeah, that's what you get you little…" She then trailed off as she looked around as soldiers ran into the arena, surrounding her with weapons raised.

"Yang Xiao Long, stand down!" One of the soldiers yelled.

"What?!" She exclaimed, eyes wide. "Why?!"

Gavin looked at Ray and Jeremy before grabbing them and sending them all floating down to the arena, landing around her. Emerald, Mercury's partner, was now comforting him as he rolled on the ground, clutching his leg.

"Why'd she do that?!" He exclaimed. "WHY'D SHE ATTACK ME?!"

"You attacked him!" Ray exclaimed, glaring at him.

Emerald seemed to freeze, but Mercury pointed at the screen. "Then what's THAT?!"

They all looked at the screen, and a replay showed something very different from what their eyes had seen.

Yang stood over Mercury, before viciously punching him in the leg, the breaking sound and scream heard by all.

"WHAT?!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Guys, stand back."

They turned to see Geoff walking forward, arms by his side as he looked at Yang with emotionless eyes.

"You're coming with us." He continued. "We've got some talking to do."

Yang just stared at the screen before looking around, bewildered. "B-But… I…"

"Geoff," Gavin whispered loudly, stepping forward and pointing back. "Mercury attacked her. We saw everything."

The soldiers looked at each other, but Geoff raised a hand. "Gavin, I was watching from the audience. I saw something very different from what you're claiming. Just go back, we'll discuss this later."

"But-!" He was cut off as Ray took his shoulder, pointing up. Gavin then looked back at the camera that was still filming and nodded.

They had proof, at least. Now it was their word plus evidence against what the entirety of Remnant watched on international television. And from their boos and jeers, it seemed they'd already made up their minds as Yang was led away from the arena.

The three Hybrids watched as Mercury was loaded onto a stretcher and carted away. Emerald cast one last look at them, and upon seeing the three's glares quickened her pace.

"It's her." Ray whispered. "The illusions lady."

"We've got some payback to give." Jeremy cracked his knuckles.

Gavin nodded, before he flew up to secure the camera and stopped the recording.


	47. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

 **Author's Note: New chapter!**

* * *

"I'm sorry, but you've left us with no choice."

Yang clenched her fists as she sat on her bed, while General Ironwood, Geoff, and Jack stood in front of her with the rest of her team watching. "But he attacked me!"

"What was caught on camera and watched by millions of viewers that says the opposite happened," Geoff replied.

"But Yang would never do that!" Weiss protested.

"Yeah!" Ruby stood up from sitting next to her sister.

Ironwood started walking slowly as Yang put her head in her hands. "You all seem like good students, and the staff here at Beacon are fully aware that you would never lash out the way you did... under normal circumstances." He continued as the rest of Team RWBY watched on. "What I believe and hope this to be is nothing more than the result of stress and adrenaline. When you're out on the battlefield, your judgment can become clouded in an instant. Sometimes you see things that simply aren't there. Even after the fight is past…"

"But I wasn't-"

"That's ENOUGH." His voice became angrily stern, and he continued as they fell silent. "The sad truth is, whether it was an accident or an assault, it doesn't matter. The world saw you attack an innocent student. They've already drawn their own conclusions. And it's my job to inform you that... you are disqualified."

Yang's face turned miserable as the truth dawned on her, and she looked at the ground as the adults left the room.

"I'm sorry, Yang." Jack turned back at the door. "But this isn't our call."

She nodded silently, and Jack left, shutting the door which was being guarded by two soldiers.

"You guys believe me, right?" Yang looked up at her friends hopefully.

"Duh!" Ruby exclaimed.

"You're hot-headed, but not ruthless." Weiss nodded.

Yang realized there was yet someone to speak. "Blake?"

Blake looked away, warranting a shocked look from the rest of her team.

"I want to believe you…"

"Huh?!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Yang stared at Blake, tears collecting in her eyes. "Blake?"

"How can you say something like that?!" Weiss exclaimed. "Yang would never lie to us!"

"I had someone very dear to me change." She replied quietly. "It wasn't in an instant, it was gradual - little choices that began to pile up. He told me not to worry. At first, they were accidents, then it was self-defense. Before long, even I began to think he was right." She paused. "This is all just... very familiar."

They all knew who she was talking about. Adam Taurus. And as Blake continued, tears now collected in her own eyes.

"But you're not him. And you've never done anything like this before. So... I want to trust you. I _will_ trust you. But first, I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me that _he_ attacked _you._ I need you to promise me that you regret having to do what you did."

Yang wiped her eyes and looked up at her, calm. "I saw him attack me, so I attacked back."

Blake closed her eyes before smiling and looking at her partner. "Okay. Thank you."

"I think I'm gonna rest up." Yang looked down.

"We'll get out of your hair." Blake stood up and left with Weiss and Ruby, the latter who cast one last look back at her sister before closing the door.

Yang remained silent before pulling one leg up and resting her chin on her knee, another tear trailing down her cheek.

There was a tapping on the window.

Yang jumped and looked up, seeing Jeremy crouched on the window ledge with Gavin flying behind him with Ray in his arms.

Yang quickly wiped her eyes before opening the window. "Why are you here?"

"We saw everything, Yang." Ray turned to her, leaning on the bed.

"What good does that do?" Yang muttered spitefully, looking away. "Everyone saw something. And nobody listened to you."

"We did more than that. We caught everything."

Yang spun as Gavin held up the camera. "What?!"

"See for yourself." He held it up, pointing to the small screen folded out on the side.

They watched the footage. From above, it caught every word Mercury said, including what he did to attack her. And surrounding both of them, from all angles except above, was a haze that was unmistakably an illusion.

Yang felt her anger build up. "Then why don't we show this to everyone?!"

"Yang, we tried." Jeremy slumped on the bed across from them. "But it's this camera and our three pairs of eyes against dozens of other cams and millions of eyes. We went to the recording booths and tried to play it, but by then everyone left. And we're trying to get this to the press but they won't accept it."

Yang simmered as she clenched her fists.

"Looks like you're not so crazy after all."

They all jumped and turned to see Qrow leaning against the door, smiling.

"How long were you there?" Ray deadpanned.

Qrow ignored him and turned to the others. "So what's the plan?"

"You… believe me?" Yang blinked.

"Kid, at first it was either you lying or being crazy." Qrow shrugged. "Then these guys came in with this. I guess it's a lesson for me. Don't believe everything I see. So maybe you're not so crazy and definitely not lying. So what do we do about it?"

Gavin scratched his chin. "Well…"

* * *

Pyrrha sat in silence as she leaned against the wall outside the canteen, watching a single autumn leaf floating in front of her. Her mind pictured Amber's face, and the scale of what she was being asked to do weighed down on her like a lead balloon.

"Hey…"

She looked up as Jaune smiled, holding up a cotton candy.

"I-It's no green goop, but I think it might do some good."

"Um, right. Thank you, Jaune." She took it and tried to smile, but looked down again.

Nora and Ren rounded the corner with Jack and Ryan, all holding food, but when Nora saw what was happening she grabbed all three of them and dragged them back.

Jaune smiled as he eased himself down next to her. "You were the first person to ever believe in me, you know that? Even when I told my parents I was going to Beacon, they told me not to worry if I ended up having to move back home. How depressing is that?"

"I'm sure they didn't mean-" Pyrrha looked down suddenly in surprise as Jaune took her hand in his.

"I guess... I'm just trying to say that... you've always been there for me... even when I didn't deserve it. And I can tell there's something on your mind, so... I don't know. How can I help?"

Pyrrha's face reddened, but she smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "You're already doing it."

The two sat in comfortable silence for a long moment, a second leaf joining the first in front of them. But Pyrrha's smile faded once more.

"Jaune…"

"Hmm?"

She sat up, pulling her hand back. "I don't know what to do."

"W-What do you mean?"

Pyrrha took a deep breath. "Do you believe in destiny?"

"Um…" He blinked. "I-I don't know. I guess that depends on how you view it."

"When I think of destiny, I don't think of a predetermined fate you can't escape. But rather... some sort of final goal, something you work towards your entire life."

"Okay. Uh, yeah. I can see that, sure."

She struggled to find the right words. "Well... what would you do if something came along that you... never expected? Something that had the potential to stand between you and your destiny?"

"Like what?"

"Or what if you could suddenly fulfill your destiny in an instant, but at the cost of who you were?" She continued, fueled by stress.

"Pyrrha, you're not making any sense." Jaune tried to place a hand on her shoulder, but she stood up out of his reach.

"None of this makes sense!" She looked like she was on the verge of tears. "This isn't how things were supposed to happen!"

"I'm sorry!" He spread his arms in confusion as he stood up. "Please… I-I'm just trying to understand what's wrong!"

"I've always felt as though I was destined to become a Huntress… to protect the world…" She sighed. "And it's become increasingly clear to me that my feelings were right. But…" She turned to him. "I don't know if I can do it."

"Of course you can. The Pyrrha Nikos I know would never back down from a challenge." He stepped towards her confidently, smiling. "And if you really believe it's your destiny to save the world… then you can't let anything stand in your way."

To his surprise, it didn't bring her any relief. Instead, it seemed to make her even more upset, as she started sobbing.

"Pyrrha?"

"Stop…" She turned away, hiding her face in her hands.

"Did… I say something wrong?" He stepped towards her.

"STOP!" She flung her arm out and he was thrown back, her semblance taking hold of his armor and pinning him to the column. When she looked up and saw what she did, she dropped him in shock. "Jaune! I'm… I'm sorry…"

He watched as she turned and ran, tears falling freely now. He pushed himself up and made to run after her. "Pyrrha, wait!"

A hand grabbed his shoulder. "Leave her for now. She had a lot on her mind."

He turned to find Geoff standing behind him, holding him in place. "I can't just leave her!"

"For now." Geoff held him until she was gone, before letting go. "Jaune… I'm not supposed to do this… but Pyrrha has a lot of stress on her mind from something that's come up suddenly."

"Wh-What is it?" he asked nervously. "Is she sick? Or is she being expelled? But she's a model student, and I should be the one to go home if it's to do with me! I forged my transcripts, and I-"

"Not everything is your fault." Geoff cut him off. "And it's nothing like that. It's big. Really big. Bigger than anything you can imagine."

Those words made him pause, and he saw nothing but seriousness in his eyes. "Bigger than anything I can imagine?" He repeated slowly. "But… what…?"

"Jaune, keep her close." Geoff bent down and picked up the candy floss that had been discarded and took a bite from the clean side. "Things are going downhill fast. Grimm are swarming from Mountain Glenn. Villages are being evacuated all around the city. Atlas is on the move. Androids are being recalled from a security breach, halving our forces. And you know what that means…"

"Is… someone doing this?"

"Something's going on. Something big, as I said. Keep your team close and alert. Be prepared for anything. And keep your friends close." He turned around. "Pyrrha's having it hard. But I need you to promise me you'll never leave her side. Stay with her, with everything. She'll need you more than you need her soon enough."

"B-But I'm not a good fighter!" He protested as he walked away.

"She'll need more than protection from you." He replied vaguely, not looking back.

Jaune stood in silence, jumping as a boom echoed in the distance. He turned to see storm clouds hanging in the air, just outside the city walls.

A shiver went down his spine as he heard what sounded like a roar before he turned and sprinted to the fairgrounds. "Ren! Nora! PYRRHA!"


	48. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

 **Author's note: Enjoy!**

* * *

Ruby sighed as she headed to the docking ports for transport to the Amity Colosseum, and noticed a familiar face in the crowd, walking up to her.

"Ruby, how are you?" Velvet turned when she noticed her, smiling.

"Hi, Velvet! I'm fine, thanks." Ruby grinned. "How are you?"

"Oh, you know, just practicing my videography." She explained, holding up a video camera. "But also a bit of photography."

"That's nice." Ruby nodded. "Why the change?"

"Gavin." She shrugged. "He's really rubbed off on me, what with our channel as well. We've got over eleven million subscribers!"

"E-Eleven million?!" Ruby choked.

"Yes! We didn't even think that many people existed in Remnant!" She laughed. "It's tippity-top, and the comments are coming in like water from a broken dam. Your video with Crescent Rose is one of our most viewed."

"E-Eleven million people saw me…" Ruby looked faint, trying to comprehend the sheer number of people who knew her name.

Velvet laughed before her face became more sincere. "I'm… sorry about your sister. Is she doing okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine." She chuckled. "Thanks."

"I think it's just awful what people are saying about her." Velvet put her camera in her box she always carried with her. "Yang's such a nice person."

"Well, I'm glad someone thinks so."

"Most of Beacon is behind her back." Velvet explained. "We all know about her and you guys since we fought at the Breach. Most people know it's not like her, so they're putting it to combat stress. A lot of other people don't know what it's like on the battlefield."

"Is that what happened to Coco?" Ruby asked. "I mean, it looked like she mistook where Yatsuhashi was."

"No, one of the combatants had an illusionary semblance." Velvet explained. "Ray, Jeremy and Gavin watched it."

Ruby nodded, before starting to wonder. Mercury, the kid who Yang had attacked, had a partner who could cast illusions. Maybe…

A flash caused her to jump and she blinked as Velvet lowered her camera. "Oh! Sorry."

"It's fine." Ruby waved as she jogged away. "Bye!"

Whatever she was thinking, it was lost with the flash.

* * *

Michael smiled as she waved to Ruby. "Hey, Rubes!"

She waved back as they headed to the seats. "Any reason you're here?"

"Only to have free front-line seats!" He ruffled her hair with a grin.

Ruby scowled at that but still smiled as they headed to the front.

"The whole thing with Yang sucked," Michael complained. "Now the Vytal Festival is blowing over. Grimm are coming back now in swarms."

"Really?" Ruby stared at him in shock.

"Yeah, the villages nearby had to be evacuated. We lent some of our vehicles, and they got out in time, but it's very tense." He continued. "The wall's gotten some upgrades thanks to Gavin, so they will hold against an attack. And Atlas has their airforce in the sky on the borders of the city."

Ruby looked around at the crowds before noticing a familiar face, and her eyes widened as she saw Emerald. "Emerald's… here?"

Michael followed her eyes and glared, and Emerald rounded the corner. He stood up quickly. "Let's go, we need to catch her."

They followed to the tunnel where they came across a door, and they stepped through to find themselves inside the Colosseum, in a maintenance room.

"Alright, it's now time to begin the randomization process of our next fight!" Oobleck's muffled voice came through the brick walls, followed by cheers and the spinning of the roulette.

They both looked at each other, before jumping as someone stepped out. Someone who was not suffering from a broken leg and definitely not going back to Haven as supposed.

"Mercury?" Ruby squinted at him.

 _"It looks like our first contender is… Penny Polendina from Atlas…"_ Port announced.

"What are you doing here?" Michael's eyes narrowed.

 _"And her opponent will be... Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!"_ Port continued.

Ruby's head snapped up at the names. "No…"

"Ooh, polarity versus metal." Mercury put a hand to his chin with a grin. "That could be bad."

Ruby and Michael looked at each other before reaching for their weapons. But both of them then realized that Ruby didn't have Crescent Rose, and all Michael had was a combat knife and a baton.

"Mercury, what are you doing? You were hurt! Why…" Ruby stared at him before her eyes narrowed. "What's going on?"

He just kept grinning.

"Fine. If you're not going to tell me…" She tried to sidestep him but he stepped in her way.

"Get out of our way, asshole!" Michael snapped, walking up to him.

Mercury lifted up his leg. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Michael grit his teeth and slashed with the knife, but Mercury just leaned back before kicking him in the stomach. Michael slid back with a groan as Ruby helped him up.

"He's got metal legs…" Michael coughed, before looking up. "That's why his leg broke, and he's still here."

Ruby stared at Mercury, who shrugged.

 _"3… 2… 1… BEGIN!"_

They looked up as the announcement came, and the unmistakable sounds of battle commenced above them.

"Showtime…" Mercury chuckled.

Michael lunged forward again, dodging at the last second to grab the outstretched leg. He started smashing his elbow on his knee, which wasn't a prosthetic, and Mercury punched his face and sent him back. He then smiled as he kicked out and caught Ruby, who tried to use her semblance to speed past her, sending her slamming against the wall.

"RUBY!" Michael yelled, before lunging again, slashing with the knife. He swung wildly, dodging a shot from Mercury's foot and stabbing it in the metal. Mercury's smile disappeared and he pressed the attack, landing blows on Michael.

Ruby reached for her Scroll, but the hit knocked her breath out of her and she was dizzy, and she couldn't reach for it as a loose shot from Mercury knocked it farther down the corridor.

Ruby could only watch as Michael and Mercury now wrestled with each other.

* * *

Jaune leaned forward in his seat, watching the fight nervously.

Geoff's words stuck with him, and even as Pyrrha fought he knew something was wrong.

Penny Polendina, Ruby's friend from Atlas, was fighting with a smile on her face, but Pyrrha had no such emotion. In fact, her face was blank, occasionally contorting into a look of frustration or anger, something which he never saw before.

Even as Nora cheered next to him, he couldn't bring himself to make a sound. He could only watch the fight tensely.

He then spotted someone as his eyes followed a flying sword, and his eyes widened as he backtracked to see Emerald Sustrai, the partner of Mercury, staring intently at the fight.

Jaune stood up.

"Jaune?" Ren looked up at him, before standing up himself as Jaune ran behind the seats and around the arena. "Jaune!"

It was a gut instinct.

But he couldn't let Pyrrha down.

* * *

"She's doing it!" Ray hissed.

"Getting it on cam," Gavin replied, aiming the video camera at Emerald from their place on the floating roulette.

"You guys see Ruby or Michael?" Jeremy walked up to them from the other side.

"Something's going on." Ray looked around, ears twitching. "Something big."

It was in the air. A tension. Like the calm before the storm. It weighed down on them, and as the fight increased below them, it felt more than a competition.

It was the beginning of the end.

And as Penny readied for the final blow, it happened.

* * *

Michael grunted as he slammed against the wall, spitting out blood and wiping his mouth as he looked up at Mercury, who dragged him up by the collar.

Mercury smiled, before turning to see Ruby pushing herself up. "Well, Red. Looks like it ends."

Ruby looked up at him, eyes wide. "P-Please…"

"Ruby, RUN!" Michael yelled, grabbing Mercury's arm only to be slammed against the wall.

"It's too late!" He laughed. "You're not gonna stop what's coming next! Go ahead, run! You'll never make it in time!"

"Who said…" Michael started laughing. "That she had to warn them? When this will do the job nicely?!"

They all watched as Michael raised a small black object, and as the detonator clicked the C4 block attached to the roof above them started beeping.

Ruby flung herself forward towards the door, hearing Michael's laugh and Mercury's scream before there was a sharp boom and a blast of air sent her flying, the whole world crumbling around her as the roof caved in.

* * *

Jaune rounded the seats and pulled to a stop. "H-Hey!"

Emerald whirled around in her seat. "Who are you?!"

"Y-You're the girl who was supposed to go back to Haven with Mercury." His eyes narrowed. "Why aren't you with him?"

"Aren't we allowed to enjoy the festival?"

He looked up as a woman stood up and stepped in front of him. She was beautiful, with long black hair and glowing amber eyes. And he realized that they were literally glowing as she took his elbow, her hand starting to heat up.

"I think you need to leave." She whispered, eyes glowing dangerously.

"Who are you?" Jaune tried to pull away. Their scuffle attracted a few eyes, with two security guards approaching them. "Let go of me!"

On the arena floor, Pyrrha looked up as multiple swords few towards her, and with a sweep of her hand, she sent them scattering past her. Penny smiled as she landed on the ground before charging forward, swords poised for an attack. Emerald raised her hand, ready to cast an illusion.

There were a sudden rumble and an explosion, and the arena floor erupted in a fountain of concrete, rock, and flame. The entire Colosseum lurched from the explosion and alarms blared from below, and the crowd started screaming as the lights flickered.

Penny tried to stop her lunge, but the rocks appeared right in her path, and she smashed through the rubble to tumble to a stop next to a shocked Pyrrha.

 _"Everyone, remain calm!"_ Oobleck announced through the speakers. _"There may have been a malfunction with the arena floor. We're currently looking into it, there is no cause of alarm!"_

There was a sudden screech from above. The audience looked up in shock as an enormous shadow passed over the stadium, and as more alarms blared the screens turned bright orange, flashing the word 'Caution' followed by a robotic voice that sent everyone into a fear-fueled panic.

" _Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: Seven. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner."_

"Well." Jeremy looked back at his friends. "We're fucked."


	49. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

 **Author's note: Action! Begin! Enjoy!**

* * *

Level Seven. Attacks consisting of swarms aerial Grimm breaching the walls.

Had it been a Level Eight or a Level Nine, the Grimm would have breached the walls and would be swarming Vale, but the walls were holding as soldiers from both Vale and Atlas fired down with cannons and small-arms into the Grimm hoards throwing themselves at the walls.

But this left the air front open, and now Nevermores swarmed through the sky as a storm surge came in, casting the sky a dark shade of black, feeding the panic.

Ozpin watched in horror as a dark shadow fell over the city. He looked to find his Scroll buzzing and Ironwood's face appeared on the screen.

"The walls are under attack! The anti-air cannons cannot be put to use! I-"

"You brought your army to my kingdom, James." He narrowed his eyes. "Use it."

He nodded, face determined, cutting out.

Ozpin stared up as the clouds parted, revealing the shapes of the Grimm circling over the city. Gripping his armrest, he turned to the screens in front of him.

He then turned as three Bullheads flew low, and he watched as the vehicles - emblazoned with the White Fang logo - opened their doors. Grimm, Ursa, leaped out into the school and roared into the sky.

He pulled out his scroll and hit a contact. "Geoff. Have your team at the school. It's time to make good use of your employment."

* * *

The sky was full of Nevermore, circling outside the Colosseum. Crowds of people, all panicked, desperately crowded into the ferries waiting to take them back to Vale, but with no clear route, they floated within the shields of the arena.

The security forces, however, were doing well.

Running out with LMGs, Assault Rifles, and even Sniper Rifles, they fired into the swarms outside the shield, bringing several Grimm down. The bullets had a further range as they didn't use Dust ammunition, which lost power over travel distance, and when a duo of soldiers arrived with Guided Missile Launchers, they made quick work of the few that came too close. But still they came, and there was a real danger of them being overwhelmed.

"This is what Roman was talking about!" Ray fired into the sky, another Nevermore falling out of sight. Beside him, two more snipers fired with equal accuracy.

"They keep coming!" Gavin exclaimed, armed with a shotgun and firing wildly. Jeremy swung his LMG and caught two Grimm as they passed, the Nevermore slamming into the side of the shield before sliding down, dissolving.

"So long as we stay here, it's a losing fight!" Jeremy stood up, loading his weapon. "We have to get out of here! The shields won't hold up much longer!"

There was panic. Chaos. A Nevermore slammed against the shield and screeched at the Humans and Faunus just out of its reach, clawing at them. The civilians screamed as cracks started appearing in the visible shield, and the alarm blared again.

Then, a Grimm exploded behind it. And another. And a third. And the Nevermore turned and screeched again as bullets shredded it, causing it to explode into black dust.

Two P-996 Lazer jet fighters banked away, firing explosive rounds into the Nevermore and shooting into the flocks with missiles. The Hydra then flew in, guns blazing as it hovered slowly through the shield, and the Valkyrie and Avenger flew in with several Atlas troop carriers and gunships.

The Avenger spun around and descended, the back gate lowering, and a man in dark green armor stepped out in what appeared to be a HALO Spartan suit.

"Since when did Master Chief land here too?" Ray blinked at the new arrival.

The man removed his helmet, revealing it to be Geoff, and he grinned as more men in dark green armor poured out with missile launchers and machine guns. "Need help?"

The troops dropped out of the ships, surrounding the crowds and firing into the sky with such firepower that the Nevermore were cut down by the dozens. Many of the gunships flew back into the fray, gunning down more Grimm as the soldiers loaded into the ferries and took positions, setting up machine guns and launchers.

"Where are the students?" Geoff asked.

"Probably at the arena," Jeremy replied. "Let's go grab them."

They rushed past to find Penny tugging at the air, followed by two Nevermores crashing into the arena, slamming into the ground with multiple swords impaled through their bodies where the shield was open. Meanwhile, Team JNPR and many other students were pulling away at the rubble that had come from the crater in the ground.

Michael coughed as he was pulled out by Neptune and Sun, multiple burns and cuts on his body and covered with dust.

"Michael, did you do that?" Jeremy exclaimed. "We've got a fucking Grimm invasion going on now!"

"Yeah, I noticed." Michael coughed. "But we've got some worse news. It was all planned."

Geoff sighed angrily, wanting to kick himself. "That's not relevant right now. We need to evacuate the stadium and get back to Beacon. Grimm are being dropped there."

"What do you mean, dropped there?" Sun asked, wincing as another Nevermore crashed behind them thanks to Penny.

"The White Fang is attacking the school," Geoff replied. "They're dropping Grimm from Bullheads to feed the panic, and to kill everyone there. Probably as a lesson against you all."

The others all looked at each other in shock.

Jaune pushed another rock over and gasped in shock. "Ruby!"

He pulled out the young girl, who coughed violently from the dust covering her body. She also winced as she clutched her arm, which was scratched and bloody. "I'm… I'm fine… Where's Mercury?"

"He got away," Michael growled. "Or he's under that rubble. Either way, he's not stopping us anymore." He grabbed the machine gun Gavin held out for him with a grin. "Let's get out of here."

They all made their way to the ferries, but at that moment several Grimm fell to the ground in front of them. It was a hippogriff-like monster, and as it shrieked at them they all knew what it was. At least, the residents of Remnant knew.

"Griffon!" Ren exclaimed.

Jeremy hefted his LMG and aimed, but there was a loud gunshot and the Grimm was flung to the side by a large Dust round.

"Students! Staff!" Professor Port announced, holding his blunderbuss-axe hybrid with Doctor Oobleck, who held his thermos in club form. "I think it would be best for you to leave!"

"But we can fight!" Sun exclaimed, holding up his Scroll. "We can call our-!"

"Mr. Wukong!" Oobleck interrupted him. "This day will surely go down in Remnant's history. I'd prefer it if my students could live to tell about it."

They nodded as they started running, Gavin carrying Ruby as they all made their way to the landing pads. The last thing they saw as they ran through the gate was Port and Oobleck back to back as Griffons circled around them.

"One final match, Barty!" Port laughed maniacally as he raised his blunderbuss. "Place your bets!"

Oobleck looked back at him curiously. "Since when were you so… bloodthirsty?"

"Since I met Mr. Haywood!" Port laughed, pulling back the hammer of his weapon. "We share more than you would think!"

Oobleck allowed himself a second to make a mental note to ask about it later before they leaped into the fray.

* * *

The students ran through where the Avenger and Valkyrie sat waiting, the turrets still firing at the Nevermore and Griffons around them. The ferries and civilians were gone, having left in an armed convoy to the city, but as they approached a Bullhead with the White Fang Logo flew overhead, doors opening and sending several Beowolves and Ursa onto the docks. The Avenger struck the Bullhead and blew it up in a gout of flame, but the Grimm were already charging at them.

Gavin and Jeremy quickly mowed down the Ursa, but a single Beowolf lunged over and slammed into the ground between them, howling as it swiped at Gavin who quickly took to the air and fired down. The Beowolf, however, was armoured and it's bone deflected the bullets fired at it as it swiped again.

Jeremy fell and raised his gun, but when he pulled the trigger only a single bullet came out before it clicked empty. The bullet hit the Beowolf in the leg and it howled, before swinging and catching Jeremy's gun, which skidded off the edge of the platform.

"Lil J!" Gavin shrieked, landing on the back of the Grimm and firing a round into it's back, but he cried out as he was caught by an arm and sent sailing away. The Beowolf then raised its claws to strike Jeremy, who raised his arms.

Instead, an explosive round fired into the Grimm's side, causing it to stumble, and it turned with a snarl to see General Ironwood walking forward slowly, holding a revolver in his hand.

He then charged forward, ducking under the Grimm and firing into its under-protected stomach, and the Beowolf leaped at him as he turned, swiping at him. He ducked under the swipe and as the Grimm swung again he caught it without any trouble, taking the Grimm by surprise as he fired an explosive round under its legs and swinging it into the ground. He then held it up as he pushed the revolver to its neck, and with a splatter of black blood, it's head was blown clean off.

"Fucking. Badass." Jeremy whispered as he was helped up by Ray.

"What's going on?!" Ruby asked, allowing Sun to wrap his white shirt around her bloody arm.

"Grimm are swarming through the sky and are assaulting the walls." He replied, casting a look to Vale. "The White Fang are attacking Beacon. And to make matters worse, some… vagabond has seized one of my ships. And we cannot take it back because of the aerial Grimm."

They all turned to see a distant white shape pushing through the dark sky. Ironwood's flagship sailed slowly through the air, the only lights coming from the command deck and the anti-air guns, which fired occasionally at the two Lazer jet fighters and Hydra taking strafing runs at the ship.

"So. I'm-" He fired over his shoulder as a Griffon reared over the edge of the platform, falling back over the side, before turning and heading to an Atlas dropship. "-going to take it back."

"What do we do?"

He turned at Jaune's question.

"You have two choices. Defend your Kingdom and your school… or save yourselves. No one will fault you if you leave." He added when the students looked at each other. He then turned and boarded the ship. "Let's move!"

"The Valkyrie will head to Beacon, the Avenger to Vale." Geoff spoke up. The helicopter lowered down where Jack waved from the pilot's seat and Ryan leaned out from the back of the waiting Avenger. "Make your choice."

The students exchanged looks before they all headed to the Valkyrie.

"We aren't gonna fit in." Ray quickly stepped in front of them, before turning and waving to Ryan. "You wanna give us a lift?!"

Ryan grinned, shooting a thumbs up. He then stepped out with a Homing Launcher and fired at a passing White Fang gunship, before stepping back in again as the Bullhead exploded.

"Time to teach those White Fang punks a lesson!" Sun yelled. "No one messes with our school!"

The students cheered before heading to their crafts, and both vehicles lifted off as they headed to the battlefield.

The Battle of Beacon was barely beginning, but it was well on it's way to becoming the fight of the century.


	50. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

 **Author's Note: Nearing the end. In more ways than one. Thank you all for sticking by so far! Enjoy!**

* * *

Things were… not going to plan.

Oh yes, the Grimm were swarming the skies and swarming the school, but so many factors didn't turn out to their advantage.

The Atlas Knights and Paladins which were supposed to become their allies but were nowhere to be seen.

The robot, Penny, wasn't destroyed.

The breaching of the Walls, which still held from the firepower of the defenders.

No matter. There was still panic, chaos, confusion.

Which Cinder Fall would use to her full advantage.

* * *

The Avenger swooped down low, turrets blazing at the Grimm both on the ground and in the sky. From it's back, the students of Beacon leap out and land alongside their weapons lockers, which they called in to land as they arrived.

"Spread out!" Coco yelled, pulling out her minigun. "Get everyone to the docks, now!"

The docks were marked as an official safe zone, with soldiers setting up defenses and holding back the Grimm. Using a vehicle known as the Chernobog, a group of Atlas soldiers was succeeding in keeping the Aerial Grimm back, and machine guns kept the Beowolves and Ursa at bay.

The students rushed into the fight. Students and civilians ran from the fairgrounds in panic as Grimm and White Fang followed at their heels.

Suddenly, the ground lurched.

Everyone, from Students to Soldiers, terrorists and even the few Grimm left during the fight froze as the ground lurched again.

In his office, Ozpin paled as he headed for the lift.

Glynda and Qrow, on the walls of Vale, looked up in shock and disbelief as they followed the yells and pointed arms from the defenders around them.

And the ground shook for a final time as an enormous roar filled the air, and a Dragon-like Grimm, titanic in size, flew over the mountains from Mountain Glenn towards Beacon.

As it swooped overhead, black tar-like liquid splashed to the ground, bubbling and morphing into more Grimm, which roared at the sky as they spawned.

"What are you doing?!" Geoff yelled at the soldiers around him before raising his LMG. "GUN THEM DOWN!"

The soldiers did so, and Teams JNPR and SSSN prepared for the fight. But Pyrrha noticed Ozpin emerging from the CCT tower and she headed towards him without saying a word.

"Where's she going?" Nora asked.

Jaune felt a twisting in his gut, and Geoff's words came back to him.

" _But I need you to promise me you'll never leave her side. Stay with her, with everything. She'll need you more than you need her soon enough."_

Jaune swallowed, nodding to his teammates. "I'll go find out. You two stay here and keep fighting."

They nodded, before rushing to fight. Meanwhile, Jaune turned and sprinted towards the tower. "Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

"Okay, battle plan?" Ray asked, reloading his sniper rifle.

"We've got Terrorists and Grimm in the school, a stolen airship, and an enormous fucking dragon circling the city." Michael replied, looking up as the Hydra lowered to the ground. "I'm gonna lead the other two jets against it. You guys take care of the rest."

The pilot of the Hydra climbed out and saluted as Michael boarded it. "No scratches at all. It's a wonderful machine, sir."

"Damn right it is!" Michael grinned, pulling on a helmet. "Let's go kick some Grimm ass!"

The Hydra floated before tilting back, the jet on the back roaring and sending the craft rocketing into the air as it did a barrel roll, letting loose several missiles that brought down several Grimm.

"We've got the Airship with Torchwick still, it might attack the school or Vale." Geoff watched through the clouds at the Atlas warship slowly sailing through the air.

"We got this." Gavin confidently declared, grabbing Ryan. "And I've got a plan!"

"Rest of us keep the Grimm at bay, we'll try and direct something to kill the Dragon." Geoff looked around, before ducking as rockets were launched behind him. "Chernobog won't be enough."

"My Rhino's next to the armory, go get it!" Gavin called over his shoulder as he shoved Ryan into one of the Weapon lockers, holding on to the outside as it fired into the sky and sailed to the ship.

"Is he… riding a flying locker?" A soldier stared up at the sight.

Geoff fired three shots with his Heavy pistol, sending a dying Beowolf slamming into the cover they hid behind before it toppled over on their side. He then finished it off. "Focus on the battle, Woodburn."

"Y-Yes, sir." He leveled the MG he held and fired at an Ursa.

Geoff sighed as he looked around. "Good, we're keeping them back! Get the civilian transports ready! And Jack, get in there and give some support to the kids!"

The Valkyrie flew overhead, both mounted miniguns firing into the Grimm with the explosive cannon making short work of the groups. It then spun as a White Fang Bullhead flew around the side of a building, firing with its own armaments as the two vehicles engaged in an air battle over the school.

And still, the Dragon flew overhead, roaring as it watched the scenes below.

Geoff narrowed his eyes as he pushed his helmet on his head. "Woodburn, with me. We're grabbing some extra firepower."

* * *

Roman Torchwick skipped through the completely empty command deck of the Atlas Flagship. Due to the need for repairs, the ship had been grounded and completely empty of anyone, and no one had returned to the ship when the Grimm arrived, preferring to head to the walls to aid with the defense.

That meant that Neo had simply walked in, let him out of his cell, and they literally now were in control of their own personal warship.

"Hmm. Let's see. What does this do?" Torchwick pushed a button, and a noise was heard. "Oh, fun! How about… this one?" He pressed it, and below in the cargo bay powered-down Atlas Knights were suddenly dropped, all falling down to hit the ground with a thud. "Hm. Alright, nothing."

There was a dull thud and a shaking, and he looked up as one of those weird planes flew past, banking away after yet another strafing run.

"Neo, be a dear and take them out." He called over his shoulder.

Neo sat at a computer operating the anti-air guns, and she sighed in slight frustration. The guns were super slow and the planes super fast, and she kept on accidentally hitting Nevermore and Griffons flying behind them.

There was a sudden smash from above, and they looked up as there was a screech of something scraping on the roof before it fell silent.

"Ugh." He sighed. "Go see what that is."

Neo nodded, standing up and grabbing her umbrella as she headed out of the deck. Besides, the jets had left, now flying after the big Dragon.

* * *

"Ow…" Gavin rubbed his head as he pushed himself up.

Ryan kicked open the locker before crawling out, glaring at Gavin as he stood up and kicked the locker off the edge of the airship.

"Hey, it worked." Gavin shrugged.

Ryan sighed, before whipping out a Micro SMG and firing one-handed. Gavin ducked as the bullets thudded into a Griffon standing right behind him, sending it jerking back before it fell dead, dissolving.

"Thanks." Gavin grinned. They then jumped as there was a flash and a click, and they turned to see a familiar figure standing behind them, Scroll out and taking a picture.

Neo.

She smiled.

Ryan grinned.

At last, psycho met psycho.

"Okay..." Gavin slowly stepped back. "I'll... leave you two be." He then scurried away.

* * *

Blake ran through the school, running after a Beowolf that had been chasing students, but as it climbed up the side of the canteen an Atlas soldier was flung through the window, rolling to a stop in front of her with a slash across his chest. She stared through the hole in the wall where the body had been flung through, and her heart froze.

"No…" She whispered in shock and fear. "Adam…?"

Adam Taurus grinned in response, sword bloody as he stood in the midst of a flaming canteen. "Hello, my darling."

* * *

Two soldiers fired their guns and killed a trio of Ursa, but as they reloaded a Griffon slammed into the ground behind them, screeching as it leaped into the air to kill them.

A white Glyph suddenly appeared, blocking the Grimm and allowing the two soldiers to finish it off with their sidearms, emptying magazines into the monster before resuming the fight.

Weiss sighed with relief, before summoning another behind her as a Boarbatusk charged at her. It slammed into the glyph and landed, but before she could finish it off a blue bolt hit it in the head and killed it.

"Weiss!"

She looked up as Neptune sprinted forward, and they shared a quick embrace.

"You're safe!" He gasped with relief, before pulling back and firing with his weapon at a Beowolf behind her. "I thought you were in trouble."

"I can hold my own." She replied, summoning a glyph to block another Beowolf before stabbing it in the chest. "Where are the others?"

"The others are trying to get everyone to the docks, we're evacuating the school." He replied, converting his weapon to trident form and slashing back at a Griffon, which shrieked at him as the trident sparked.

"And my team?"

"Ruby took some harm, but she'll live." Neptune continued. "Yang's still in the school, and we don't know where Blake is."

"She went to the canteen, last I saw her." She replied, both of them turning to the Griffon.

The Griffon prepared to lunge at them before it suddenly lurched back, spinning as Sun landed on its back and held on. It bucked and sent him flying forward, but he fired both his weapons into the back of its neck as he flew, landing as the Griffon's head was blown off and it fell over behind him.

"Where did you say Blake was again?" He asked tensely.

"At the canteen. Why?" Weiss replied.

He looked around, eyebrows furrowing. "Adam Taurus is here, leading the White Fang. And he's most likely trying to find her."

Weiss and Neptune looked at each other before raising their weapons. "Let's go."


	51. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

 **Author's Note: Fifty chapters! Thank you all so much for sticking by for so long! What with school starting last week, things have been hectic, but hopefully this chapter meets all your expectations! Enjoy!**

* * *

Torchwick strolled out onto the top of the airship to see Neo circling one of the Hybrids, the bull with the unusual tartan uniform. And he knew to stay away as Neo and the bull seemed to be having a silent confrontation with each other, both having their weapons out, Neo with her parasol and Ryan carrying a chainsaw.

"Yeah… you're gonna want to fight me."

He turned and smiled. "Ah! My favorite winged pal! It's been far to long!"

Gavin nodded, pulling out his shotgun from his back. "Torchwick, what's going on? Why are you helping the Grimm? They're gonna destroy everything!"

"That's the plan!" He grinned.

Gavin fired, but Torchwick quickly dodged the buckshot and fired an explosive round that sent Gavin into a stumble. He then leaped up as Roman tried to swing at him, pumping the weapon, but he cried out as Torchwick spun and knocked him back with a kick to the gut, almost sending him off the ship.

"But why?!" Gavin pulled the trigger, growling as it clicked empty and swinging it over his shoulder. "What do you get out of it?!"

"You're asking the wrong questions, Birdy!" He replied. "It's not what I have to gain, it's that I can't afford to lose!"

Gavin pulled out a pistol, but with a twirl Torchwick blocked the bullets with his cane before they locked in a furious melee, Gavin taking hits over and over until Roman swept his feet from under him and fired a round straight into his chest, sending Gavin tumbling to the ground with a burned hole on his shirt.

"I may be a gambling man, but even I know there are some bets you just don't take!" He continued.

There was a thud, and Gavin watched as Ryan laid on the ground, holding back the blade that Neo was pressing towards his throat.

"Like it or not, the people that hired me are going to change the world! You can't stop 'em, I can't stop 'em!"

Ryan noticed a button on Neo's parasol.

"You know the old saying." Torchwick aimed down at Gavin. "If you can't beat 'em-!"

Ryan moved his head so Neo stabbed at the ground, and he pressed the parasol button. It opened and taken by surprise Neo was sent flying off the ship into the sky, straight into the flock of Nevermore and Griffons circling the ship.

"NEO!" Roman yelled in horror.

"I don't care what you say! We _will_ stop them and I _will_ stop you! _**BET ON THAT!"**_ Gavin yelled, kicking Torchwick's leg as he stood up and jumped back, reloading his pistol. Meanwhile, Ryan lunged at Roman with his chainsaw over his head.

Torchwick sidestepped and rammed an elbow into Ryan's face, before smacking the cane into the back of his neck and kicking him. He then fired a shot at Gavin, who ducked, before lunging forward and beating him continuously.

"You've got spirit! But this is the real world!" He growled, furious at the loss of his partner. He whacked Gavin across the head before spinning and jabbing the end of his cane into Ryan's stomach, doubling him over as to help with the knee he sent to his face. "The real world is cold! The real world doesn't care about spirit!" Gavin kicked him in the knee, but he just brought down his staff on his head, again and again, until Gavin laid in a daze. Ryan tried to stand up but clutched his stomach in pain.

"You wanna be a hero!?" Torchwick roared, raising his cane. "Then play the part and _die_ like every other Hero in history!"

Gavin closed his eyes, but there were a sudden thud and a gulp, and he looked up to find an Alpha Griffon standing where Torchwick had just been, tilting its head back from swallowing the criminal whole before letting out a roar.

Ryan shoulder charged it from behind, knocking it off the hull where it took flight, flying into the sky. Ryan then stumbled forward before picking up Gavin.

"I'm fine." Gavin coughed, spitting out some blood before wiping his mouth. "So, how was your fight with Neo? Sorry, I missed it."

Ryan stood in silence, before giving a little shrug.

"Okay... So, now what do we do?"

Ryan shrugged again, before dragging Gavin back as a Nevermore swiped at them as it flew past. Another shadow fell over them, but this time a damaged dropship landed next to them, Ironwood stepping out to meet them.

"Is the ship cleared?" He asked.

"Yep." Gavin nodded.

Ryan looked up and watched as his Avenger pulled up. The back opened and a soldier waved at him from the back. "We need you, sir! The pilot's still having trouble with the controls!"

Ryan nodded, patting Gavin's shoulder before running and jumping on board. The Avenger pulled out before leaning forward, diving down before heading back to the school as cannons blazed into the sky.

"Guess we're the only ones on this ship." Gavin blinked, before turning to Ironwood. "So now what?"

Ironwood looked around before smiling. "Well, as you said, there's only us. So how would you like to command a battleship, Mr. Free?"

Gavin started to smile, eyes shining with delight before he gave a salute. "I'd love to, sir!"

Ironwood nodded, quickly firing his revolver behind him and sending a Griffon tumbling off the edge. "Very well. Let's get down to the command center."

* * *

"Don't worry, friend Ruby! Your vitals are completely stable!"

Ruby gave a small grin before wincing again as she clutched her arm, which was wrapped up in Sun's torn-up shirt. "There's a lot of blood…"

"Your aura is currently healing your wounds." She replied. "You are in no danger so long as I'm here to protect you!"

Ruby looked behind her at a Deathstalker which feebly dragged itself on the ground before slumping, at least two dozen swords sticking through it's torso. "Yeah… you're doing a good job."

"We all are!" she replied. "We will win against the Grimm! Don't worry!"

Ruby smiled, before thinking back to Mercury's fight and warning. "Hey, Penny. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I am working at maximum capacity!" She replied. A Griffon slammed into the ground behind them, dissolving into black dust.

"I mean…" Ruby told her about what Mercury had hinted. "I think he and whoever he worked for… were trying to… kill you."

Penny's smile fell away. "I cannot be killed. But do you mean… deleted? Broken?"

"Yeah…"

"That would never happen!" Penny exclaimed, for the first time in anger. "I promised to be your friend! How could I honor that promise if I was broken?!"

"I know. But I think they were going to make it look like you were killed, to cause panic." Ruby sighed as she looked around at the dark sky and battle around them. "They still made it happen."

"No longer." Penny's eyes glowed red. "Father has managed to recapture his ship. I can have the main cannon targeted on the Dragon Grimm. If we kill it, we can win this battle and save Beacon Academy."

Ruby looked up as the Grimm Dragon swooped over the school, finished with dropping Grimm and content with flying around as if simply watching the chaos from a distance as an audience member. Her silver eyes narrowed. "Alright. What do you need me to do?"

* * *

Inside Beacon, the elevator doors opened to reveal Ozpin, Pyrrha, and Jaune, who sprinted out to run through the corridor.

"What is this place?" Jaune asked, looking around as he ran.

"It's… a type of vault." Pyrrha replied hesitantly.

"You've been here before?" He asked, and when she didn't reply he swallowed. "What would this school need to hide?"

They finally pulled to a stop in front of the machine, with Jaune's jaw dropping and Pyrrha's heart beating faster.

"What?" Jaune stared at Amber in shock. "Who?"

"Jaune…" Pyrrha turned to him, but Ozpin called her over.

"Pyrrha! Get to the pods!" He then turned to Jaune. "Mr. Arc, if you'd like to help, you can stand here."

Jaune looked around, Geoff's words ringing in his head as he nodded, turning back with his sword and shield out.

"What do we do now?" Pyrrha asked as she stepped up to Ozpin, who was typing on the keyboard.

"We, do nothing." He replied as the second pod opened. "You, Miss Nikos… have a choice to make."

Pyrrha looked back at Jaune, and she felt her chest well up. But she nodded and stepped into the pod, allowing it to close behind her.

"Are you ready?" Ozpin stepped up to the pod.

She nodded slowly.

"I… I need to hear you say it."

"Yes." She leaned back and stared ahead.

"Thank you, Miss Nikos." He whispered, before pressing a button.

Immediately, the machine hummed louder. Amber's eyes fluttered open as an orange aura surrounded her, traveling up the pipes from her pod into the roof, before coming down into Pyrrha's.

She started screaming in agony.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune spun around and stared at the sight, turning to Ozpin. "Ozpin! What's going on?!"

"I'm… so sorry." Ozpin whispered, looking away.

"PYRRHA!" Jaune yelled, running at the pod and slamming a fist on the glass, panic taking him over. She stared at him through the glass, pressing a hand against the glass which he covered with his own. "PYRRHA, PLEASE! I CAN'T LOSE YOU!"

An arrow suddenly shattered through Amber's pod, breaking the glass and impaling into her chest. Her eyes widened and she gasped as alarms started beeping.

Ozpin and Jaune turned to find Cinder Fall standing with an obsidian bow in her hand, smirking as she lowered it.

"You!" Jaune exclaimed. "You're the one I saw in the arena!"

Her eyes narrowed. "So it would seem." She drew out with a smirk. "But your futile attempts were in vain."

As she said this, they heard Amber die. She let out a sigh as she slumped over, and all the aura that was in the pipes shot back out of the tubes and shattered her pod, flying to be absorbed by Cinder. She started to float in the air as long trails of flame came from her eyes, with orange energy swirling around her.

Pyrrha beat on the glass, and Jaune sprinted forward, his sword out to strike at her.

"Stay back!" Ozpin yelled.

Cinder just smiled as she cast a fireball right at Jaune, who was flung back as he blocked it with his shield and he slid back to slam against the pod's controls.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha screamed, before using her semblance to shatter the door in front of her. Cinder batted it out of the way without any difficulty, and she smirked as Pyrrha charged out, summoning her weapons.

Ozpin grabbed her before she could gain speed.

"Take Jaune and get out of here!" He ordered. "Find Glynda! Ironwood! Qrow! Bring them here right away! The tower cannot fall!"

"But I can help!" She protested.

He turned to stare at her in the eyes. "You'll only get in the way."

She paused before nodding, running to Jaune and carrying him in her arms as she ran back to the elevator. Cinder descended to watch them leave, before turning to Ozpin.

"This whole time... right beneath our feet." She remarked. "She was right about you."

Ozpin just glared at her.

She shook her head as she tutted. "Such arrogance."

Up above, chaos reigned.


	52. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

 **Author's Note: The chapters are becoming a lot linear with the actual events in the RWBY episodes, but small details will be different, as well as the ending. I'm sorry for not making the Neo and Ryan standoff that well, but... Yeah, I have no excuse. But for now, enjoy!**

* * *

Yang backed up against the wall as Six Ursa surrounded her. She had taken down a dozen prior to the attack, but she knew that taking down this many at once was impossible, especially with how exhausted she was.

She rummaged through her ammo pouch to find an extra shotgun bullet loop for her Gauntlets, but then found something which made her grin. She then looked up as she held up said object. "Come at me!"

The Ursa roared, but she just threw the object down before covering her ears and looking away.

The flashbang burst with a sharp bang and a familiar ringing replaced all the noise around her. Yang loaded the shotgun shells in her gauntlets as she started killing the Ursa, each one stumbling in a daze and roaring as they clawed at their ears.

The last one recovered and tried to swipe at her, but a white Glyph blocked it followed by a figure that stabbed it right through its chest with a familiar weapon.

"Weiss-cream!" Yang grinned as her teammate removed her sword from the Ursa and dropped down. "Good to see you again!"

"You're safe." She noted, before slumping over with relief. "Thank the gods…"

"Where is everyone?" Yang asked, looking up as the Dragon flew overhead. "And what is that thing?!"

"That doesn't matter. We're trying to gather up at the docks." Weiss replied, looking back as Neptune rounded the corner, firing at a Griffon chasing him before he whipped out his trident and stabbed it. "You're quite possibly the only one out here. Everyone else has either left or…"

She trailed off, Neptune pulling up with a pant. "Hey, Yang…"

"Okay, let's get out of here." Yang fired a shot between them that sent a Beowolf hitting the ground. "I'm not one to keep the party waiting."

They started to run back, but Neptune's Scroll started ringing and he pulled it out. "Sun?"

" _Get to the cafeteria, now!"_ Sun yelled. " _Taurus, he's got Blake cornered! I'm trying to get to her, but there's an Alpha Beowolf blocking the way, get in there!"_

They looked at each other before adjusting their course, heading to the cafeteria. They found Sun trying to fight off the older, more dangerous beast, with Weiss pulling away to support him while Neptune and Yang ran past to the destroyed building.

* * *

"This could have been our day! Can't you see that?!"

Blake gritted her teeth as she fired at him with her weapon. "I never wanted this! I wanted equality! I wanted PEACE!"

"What you want is impossible!" He replied, blocking the bullets with his sword, before sheathing it and backhanding her across the face, knocking her down. "But I understand because all I want is you, Blake."

She tried to raise her weapon, only for him to kick it out of her grip, knocking her down again.

"And as I set out upon this world and deliver the justice mankind so greatly deserves, I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love."

"Blake!"

Her eyes widened and Adam's grin grew as Yang and Neptune emerged into view through the window, taking down a White Fang soldier as they looked around. "Blake! Where are you?!"

"Starting with them." He stood up and suddenly stabbed his sword into her left hip, causing her to shriek in pain.

"There!" Neptune yelled, converting his weapon into rifle form and firing at Adam, who just blocked his shots. "You bastard!"

"Get away from her!" Yang roared, eyes glowing red.

"No…" Blake whispered, holding her hand out uselessly. "Please…"

Adam watched as both Neptune and Yang charged forward. "This changes things." He muttered, before preparing to attack by sheathing his sword and crouching.

Yang let out a battle cry as she leaped into the air while Neptune sprinted forward with his trident out.

And Adam let loose with his attack.

Time seemed to slow down as the strike struck both of them at the same time.

Yang lost consciousness, a cut through the lower half of her right arm severing the limb as her aura shattered around her, trailing yellow aura from her arm as she hit the ground.

Neptune stumbled as his chest erupted in a blue aura and red blood, the slash cutting across his torso from his left hip to his right shoulder, and he continued to travel past before hitting the ground, rolling to a stop as Yang hit the ground next to him.

Adam chuckled as he walked toward the bodies of Yang and Neptune, swinging his sword to remove the blood. He raised his sword over Yang, but Blake threw herself between them, looking up at him with a determined stare.

He frowned. "Why must you hurt me, Blake?"

Blake tried to think of something, but she knew she wouldn't be able to save Yang and Neptune. She closed her eyes and waited, summoning up her semblance.

There was a sudden crashing and crumbling from behind them.

Both of them turned as the Rhino Tank charged through the wall, an Atlas soldier manning the gun on top and pointing as the turret turned towards them. "There! FIRE!"

Adam cursed and sprinted away, and the explosive round fired past as he ran to the door, causing an explosion to erupt behind him and sending him flying into the wall. Blake ducked as a second round flew past, blowing up the wall and sending it crumbling on top of Adam, while the soldier sprayed with the machine gun into the dust cloud.

"Get on." A man in green armor ordered, and Blake recognized from his voice as Geoff. He then ran to pick up Neptune and placed him on the back of the tank before climbing into the driver's seat.

The tank roared through an opening, and Blake sat in a daze as she watched Yang and Neptune lying in silence next to her, the latter being looked over by the soldier who started applying bandages to the wound.

"Blake!"

She looked up as Sun landed, face one of horror as he dropped next to Neptune.

"Who… Who did this?" He whispered, crouching in front of her.

"I'm sorry." Blake felt tears well up before she started sobbing. "I-I'm so sorry…"

Sun reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder as the Rhino pulled up towards the docks.

* * *

The last few civilians and students were finally being evacuated out of the school, with several soldiers and staff overseeing them.

"That's it! Everybody on board! This is a mandatory evacuation!" Professor Port announced.

"Air superiority has been established over Vale!" Oobleck added. "Please, remain calm and listen to Atlas personnel!"

Ruby and Penny walked up from the line before Ruby noticed Weiss standing in silence.

"Weiss!" She walked over with Penny. "I found you!"

"Salutations, Weiss Schnee!" Penny saluted.

She didn't reply.

"Weiss?" Ruby tapped her shoulder. When she turned, Ruby's eyes widened at her tear-streaked face. "Weiss?! What's wrong?!"

She choked, before stepping to the side, revealing a horrible sight.

Neptune laid on a stretcher with a team of medics working on him. He had a horrible scar across his chest with blood pouring from the wound, and there was a desperation with the team as they tried to keep him alive.

Yang laid further, her arm missing as it was bandaged by Jack, with Blake sitting next to her and holding her other hand with Sun next to her.

Nora and Ren were also sitting behind them, both battered, as did several other teams including team CFVY, ABRN, and BRNZ.

Ruby didn't know what to say, seeing so many of her friends like this… She couldn't believe it. Ray jogged up to them with Jeremy in tow, both their weapons letting off steam from the heat of firing so many rounds as they grabbed more ammunition from a crate, and both breathing heavily from the fighting. It was taking its toll on everyone.

"They'll be okay." Jack stood up. "The Valkyrie's ready to take you to Vale. You'll be safe there."

"But… Jaune and Pyrrha are still missing." Nora spoke up, trying to push herself up only to wince and grab her side.

"What?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Look, guys, that giant Dragon Grimm is still circling the school!" Ray pointed to the beast as it flew high above their head. "Even the white fang are pulling out! We all have to go, now!"

"We're not… leaving!" Ren groaned, trying to stand up only to slump over on his knees. "Ugh."

"I'll find them." Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose, testing her arm. "I'll find them, and I'll bring them back."

"Not without us." Jeremy grinned, slamming the top down on his LMG and chambering a round.

"We'll be right behind you, friend Ruby!" Penny grinned.

Ray sighed before grabbing more magazines for his sniper rifle. "You guys stay. Watch after everyone here. We'll be back!"

"Be careful!" Sun called as Ruby, Ray, Jeremy, and Penny broke into a run away from the docks. "You better be." He muttered under his breath, watching as Neptune was carried out to a waiting airship with Weiss on tow.

* * *

Jaune's eyes opened as he woke up leaning against the wall outside of the CCT tower. "Pyrrha?"

"Jaune!" She hugged him before pulling him up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He nodded, looking back at the tower before turning to her. "What now?"

"We call Glynda or Qrow." She replied, pulling out her Scroll. But before she could open it Jaune grabbed her arm.

"Pyrrha… What was all of that?" He asked.

"I…" She looked away.

They were suddenly interrupted by an explosion as the elevator shaft erupted in flames. Cinder flew up to the top of the tower.

"But… Ozpin…" Jaune stared at the tower.

"There's no time." Pyrrha turned to Jaune. "Go. Get to Vale and call for help."

"Huh? What are you gonna do?"

She looked up the tower, and after following her gaze he realized what she was planning.

"No... no, Pyrrha, you can't!" He turned to her, grabbing her hands. "You saw how powerful she is! Pyrrha, I won't let you do-!"

She cut him off by grabbing his face and pulling him in for a kiss.

He froze, but then returned it, both standing in silence before pulling apart.

Pyrrha shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry."

With that, she used her semblance to shove him into a nearby locker, slamming it shut.

"Hey! Wait!" He yelled, pounding on the door with increased panic as Pyrrha started typing into the locker. "Stop, stop! Pyrrha, please don't do this!"

She looked up at him.

"I promised to protect you! To be there for you! No matter what!" He grabbed the door, tears now streaming from his eyes. "Please! Just let me be with you! Even if it means staying back, but please don't-!"

"I… I can't…" Pyrrha whispered, a single tear trailing down her cheek. "I'm sorry."

With that, the locker flew into the air, flying over the buildings towards the city.

Pyrrha stepped into the tower and forced the doors open, stepping into the elevator which had been punched through by Cinder. Mustering her strength, she sent the lift rising up into the tower, to fight the new Fall Maiden.


	53. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

 **Author's Note: Enjoy!**

* * *

Michael grinned as he pulled the joystick, sending his Hydra looping around before letting loose with the cannons and cutting down several Griffons with a single swipe. "Hell yeah!"

The Hydra and Lasers were unmatched against the Grimm in terms of speed and firepower. Sure, they lacked with agility, but that didn't matter since they could just outrun their opponents, loop back, and send a missile to turn them into dust.

He'd probably run out of room if he had to tally his kills on the back fin of the Hydra. He'd pretty much lost count anyway.

As he flew, however, he noticed a metal locker flying away from the school, and he pulled up next to it to find the door kicked open and Jaune hanging on for dear life.

"What the hell?!" Michael exclaimed, before pulling up the Hydra underneath it and opening the top, sending air rushing through the cockpit. "YO, MORON! GET IN!"

Jaune looked down before letting himself fall, slamming onto the wing before pulling himself forward. Michael reached over and grabbed him, draggin him and having him fall into a small space behind his seat just big enough to squeeze him in. With a grunt, Michael pulled the cockpit hatch shut before pulling on the joystick and sending the Hydra climbing, avoiding a Nevermore diving for him.

"What the hell were you doing out there?!" Michael turned in his seat, but then paused when he saw Jaune's empty look. "Hey, snap out of it."

"Pyrrha…" He whispered, before grabbing him. "Pyrrha's in danger! Please! You have to take me back to Beacon!"

"What?" Michael blinked. "Dude, I have to protect the civilian transports!"

Jaune looked out as two Bullheads and an airship lifted off the docks at Beacon and headed across, flanked by the two Lasers as they fired at the Grimm that swept over the vessels. Michael banked and let loose with the missiles, taking down several in a single sweep.

"How long will it take?" Jaune asked.

"Couple of minutes?" He shrugged. "I dunno, I've lost all sense of time."

Jaune pulled out his scroll, looking through the contacts desperately. He finally hit a number and held it to his ear. "C'mon…"

Jeremy's Scroll started ringing and he pulled it out as Ruby, Ray, and Penny pulled to a halt. "Jaune?! Where are you, buddy?"

"Jeremy! Please, you have to stop her!" Jaune yelled.

"Whoa, easy," Jeremy replied. "What are you-?"

"Pyrrha!" He interrupted. "She's going after that woman at the top of the tower! She doesn't stand a chance!"

"Jaune, what are you talking about?" Ruby leaned in from the side. "Where are you?"

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!" He yelled, before his voice fell away, replaced by sadness. "Please. You have to save Pyrrha."

"We will," Ruby replied. "Are you okay?"

With a last flare, Jaune threw the Scroll with a scream against the side of the bubble glass, shattering the Scroll as he fell back, sobbing.

Michael winced, watching the spectacle before turning on his radio. "Pick up the pace people! Jack, get your Valkyrie up and running! Nikos is up against someone in the Tower, and she's gonna need all the help she can get!"

* * *

"Jaune? Jaune!" Ruby yelled into the device. They all suddenly looked up as the Dragon Grimm slammed down on one of the arches stemming from the tower, screeching into the sky as black ooze fell and Grimm started to spawn.

"What next, friends?" Penny asked, swords hovering around her.

"We kill Grimm," Ray replied, sniper out.

"I have a plan," Ruby announced, pulling out Crescent Rose and chambering a round.

"You always do." Jeremy grinned, pulling out his grenade launcher from his back and pulled the trigger, sending an Ursa flying.

* * *

Cinder smiled as she strolled through into the CCT tower, looking up as the enormous Grimm Dragon looked inside, giving a loud screech.

"Shhh…" Cinder spoke with a comforting tone. "This is your home now."

It gave a quieter screech, before suddenly crying out as an explosive round hit it on the back of its neck. The Avenger flew past, cannons blazing as it flew by, and the Grimm Dragon screeched before pushing off and giving chase through the sky.

Cinder frowned as she watched it. These vehicles were unfamiliar, unlike anything she had ever seen before. But no matter. Once her plans were complete, no vehicle or modified Bullhead would help.

She summoned a fireball in her hand, but she turned as the sound of sparks came from the elevator shaft. The moment the door opened, Pyrrha's spear flew out towards her, which she sidestepped, before blocking the shield that came next followed by the Spartan warrior herself.

It was taking its toll on Cinder's patience, how often she was interrupted, how many times she had to change plans and improvise, and now how many people she had to fight. Her eyes narrowed as she dodged, summoning a fireball in her hand. "So, you've come to die?"

"No," Pyrrha replied as she landed, her weapons flying back to her hands' thanks to her semblance. "I've come to beat you."

"You? Against the Fall Maiden?" Cinder laughed. "I'm going to love seeing how this turns out for you."

Pyrrha's eyes narrowed as she charged forward, while Cinder summoned her new powers and unleashed them on her foe.

* * *

"There's the tower!" Jeremy yelled as he ducked under an Ursa's swipe, shoving his sawed-off shotgun into its neck and blasting its head off. He then fired a grenade into a Beowolf and blew it into pieces behind him.

They'd finally pushed through the Grimm to reach the CCT tower, where flames and fire were visible through the shattered windows at the top.

"Penny!" Ruby turned to her friend. "Ready!?"

"Of course!" She smiled, pulling back her swords. She then shook one of the blades of the dead Beowolf stuck on it before arranging the blades into a round platform. "Be careful, the blades are sharp!"

"Still think this is a bad idea," Ray muttered as Ruby and Jeremy carefully stepped on the swords. He then fired back at the Grimm still charging from behind them with his Sniper rifle. "Just hurry, they're coming!"

"Calculating!" Penny looked up at the tower, the swords rising above the air before tilting towards the tower. Jeremy and Ruby both crouch as the swords started vibrating.

"Be safe, Penny!" Ruby smiled at her before chambering a round in her weapon.

"I always am!" She replied. With a sudden push, the swords catapulted them into the air.

It was a textbook shot. Both Jeremy and Ruby sailed high into the air, slowing as they neared the top. And at the apex of their ascent, they both landed on top of the tower without even a foot of falling.

Jeremy waved back at Penny, who was turned back with Ray to fight the waves of Grimm. He then turned to Ruby who was crouched by an access hatch.

"Help me lift this!" She called, eyes wide. "I can hear them below!"

Jeremy nodded as his ears picked up the woosh of flames and clashing of swords from below, and he nodded as he grabbed it and pulled it up. They both looked down to see Cinder and Pyrrha fighting, and they dodged back as a loose column of flame shot up the hatch from Cinder's attack.

"Who's she?!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Whoever she is, she's attacking Pyrrha!" Ruby compacted her weapon and prepared to jump down. "We have to help!"

"Ruby, we'll just get in her way!" Jeremy grabbed her, but she yanked her arm away.

"Jaune asked us to help her!" She replied, eyes hard. His own eyes widened as he realized they were glowing. "And I'm not standing by anymore!"

Jeremy nodded, pumping his sawed-off shotgun before they both jumped down.

* * *

Cinder rose into the air as Pyrrha was knocked away again, and she smiled as she pulled back the arrow of her bow. But she then hissed as a mass of shotgun pellets struck her from behind, the arrow striking next to Pyrrha's head as she quickly dived behind cover. Cinder spun to find Jeremy and Ruby firing at her, running on either side of the room from behind.

"Ruby?!" Pyrrha exclaimed, before grabbing her shield and blocking a shot of flame sent to her from Cinder, who now grit her teeth as she rose into the air.

"I am SICK and TIRED of you _nothings_ ruining everything!" Cinder roared, summoning fireballs and hurling them at Ruby, who dived behind a CCT communications port.

"We're not just gonna let you kill us!" Jeremy yelled back, firing grenades at her with his launcher. She just summoned a wall of fire which detonated them early. "We're not going down without a fight!"

"Yeah!" Ruby yelled, peeking above a port. "You're dumb if you think we'll do nothing! Eep!" She ducked down again as a fireball was flung at her head.

"You're all dead!" Cinder yelled, blasting fire across the room.

Pyrrha dodged the flames and threw her shield at Cinder with all her might, but Cinder just fired an arrow back at her. It shattered upon impact, but the fragments morphed back into the projectile, before hitting Pyrrha's leg. She cried out in pain, and Jeremy ran to grab her and pull her into cover.

Ruby lleaptinto the air, firing Crescent Rose behind her to send her flying towards Cinder, but she merely sidestepped the attack, grabbing Ruby's cloak as she passed and flinging her into a port, knocking the wind out of her lungs.

Cinder then strolled towards Pyrrha. Jeremy raised up and fired a shotgun blast, but he then cried out as a fireball hit his chest, sending him flying back. She then rounded the port to find Pyrrha sitting on her knees, breathing heavily with burns and cuts all over her body. She smiled to herself as she put away her bow, instead summoning a familiar red glyph on her hand.

"It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours. But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you can never imagine."

Pyrrha looked up at her. "Do you believe in destiny?"

Her eyes narrowed in response. "Yes."

With that, her hand slammed onto Pyrrha's head, and she screamed as a red and orange glow lit up both of them. Eventually, her cries fell away as she slumped over, a new burn on her face as she lost consciousness.

"PYRRHA!" Ruby cried out, eyes suddenly flashing.

Jeremy grunted, before his eyes widened. "WATCH OUT!"

There was an ear-piercing shriek and a whine, and they all looked up to see the Avenger spinning towards the tower, one engine in flames, as the Dragon flew after it. A cannon shot from the turret suddenly scored a direct hit and it shrieked again, flying blindly as it slammed into the vehicle and sent them both on a direct course of impact.

Straight to the CCT tower.

Jeremy lunged forward, shoving Cinder back as he shielded Pyrrha's body. Cinder herself cried out as she raised her hands, being pushed into an open area, and Ruby gave an enormous cry for her friend as her eyes glowed like spotlights.

"WHAT?!" Cinder yelled in complete shock, before crying out as the might of Ruby's silver eyes overwhelmed her.

There was a crash as both machine and monster collided with the building, and the CCT's main antenna, the one that connected the kingdoms, was bent out of shape, powering down as its power ceased to be, the top of the tower collapsing in a shower of glass, metal, and stone.

And across the planet, the towers went dark.


	54. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

 **Author's Note: I'm so sorry for not being able to upload, but MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND I LOST ALL MY PROGRESS!**

 **Well, luckily I backed up everything prior to a few chapters before this, but this one I had to rewrite completely from memory. But I really like how it ended up. This is the second-to-last chapter, and I'll have the finale ready by the end of the week. Enjoy!**

* * *

There was a crash as the Avenger slammed into the top of the CCT, sending the entire top floor collapsing under it. The Avenger crashed through until it sat at the very edge, only held up by a few loose beams of metal holding it in place. The Dragon Grimm, meanwhile, smashed through several tower arches and hit the main structure, but despite its enormous size, it didn't break through the main structure, hitting the ground with a sharp cry.

The military force that had been pushing into the school stared in horror at the beast as it sat up, shaking its head. It let out a great shriek into the sky that shook the ground, realizing that it was surrounded with prey.

"PULL BACK!" Geoff roared, waving to the soldiers around him. "PULL BACK NOW!"

Soldiers fired up at the beast, but unlike against normal Grimm the rounds did nothing but annoy the Dragon, which sat up and shrieked, clawing at its eyes. The white lights from above had caught it as it came down, and it appeared to be dizzy.

There was a sudden clang from above, and the dragon looked up to see the Avenger now fully tilting off the edge. It didn't fall though, as the debris and destroyed roof were holding the vehicle in place.

The back ramp suddenly opened, several pieces of machinery and objects falling out. And even more horrifyingly, several Atlas personnel, White Fang prisoners, and Ryan Haywood himself all started sliding out, grabbing hold of each other in sheer panic.

The Dragon watched them, as did the crowd around them.

Ryan hung from a loose rope, lunging out as a soldier slipped from his grip. The man screamed as he fell, and to everyone's shock the Dragon just opened its mouth and swallowed him whole. More so, it just waited as more and more people lost their grip and fell in. Soon, Ryan was the only one, and as the rope snapped he grabbed an object as he tumbled into the dragon's mouth.

It didn't even bother to chew, just finishing them with a gulp before roaring into the sky.

"RYAN!" Ray screamed, before grabbing a rocket launcher from a soldier next to him and levelling it at the dragon. "YOU BASTARD!"

The rocket flew, and it struck the Dragon in the neck along an armoured plate. It just shook its head as it turned to the crowd of soldiers and let out a roar as it reared up, ready to strike down on them.

There was a whine from above, and everyone turned to see the Atlas Flagship floating towards them, its main cannon lit up as it prepared to engage.

" _To all civilians, soldiers, and friends!"_ Gavin's voice came from speakers. " _This is the final fight! We beat this schmuck, we win the battle!"_

Everyone, from soldier to Student, Human to Faunus, prepared for the final fight as black ooze around the Dragon bubbled. Guns were cocked, weapons raised, and mouths set firm as Grimm swarmed out from the school. The dragon reared on its legs and opened its mouth.

It choked.

The Dragon stayed still before jerking, letting out a sharp cry. It then jerked again, and again, now clawing at its chest as it started shrieking with a new emotion everyone heard - Pain.

Everyone jumped as the Dragon tilted over and hit the ground, thrashing wildly as it knocked rubble and debris into the air. Everyone ran from the beast as it rolled, slamming back into the CCT before hitting the ground again, shrieking over and over. Black blood started flowing from its jaws as it now rolled on the ground, the black ooze now dormant and ceasing to morph into new Grimm. What's more, the rest of the Grimm all around them, from Beowolves to Ursa, Nevermore to Griffon, started wailing into the sky, the whole scene completely surreal and otherworldly.

Eventually, the Dragon let out one last, blood-choked cry before hitting the ground. Aside from a few twitches, the Dragon Grimm was no more, black blood pouring from its mouth as it laid still.

The Grimm all around them started fleeing, the last few remaining Ursa and Beowolves running towards the forest on the other side of the school as the Nevermore and Grimm around them disappeared, flying high into the sky.

There was a long silence, only broken by the whine of the Airship above the crowd and the Valkyrie that touched down, powering down quickly as the soldiers inside jumped out in a daze.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Jack broke the silence loudly as he stepped out and pulled off his helmet.

"We don't know." Geoff replied, pulling off his own before staring at the body. "So… What now?"

"What do you mean, what now?!" Gavin suddenly appeared from above, landing on the Rhino before turning to the crowd with the biggest smile on his face. "We won! WE WON AGAINST THE GRIMM!"

His words registered, and the crowd started cheering, firing their weapons into the sky in celebration of the defense of the kingdom (again). Dancing and singing and hollering took hold of the crowd as excitement and joy took over, replacing their earlier fear and anger.

"I guess we did." Geoff sighed.

There was a sudden muffled grinding noise, and everyone turned to see the stomach of the Dragon moving. There was a sudden splat as a sharp object poked through before it revved. With everyone watching, the chainsaw tore its way through the flesh of the Dragon before it suddenly opened with a ripping noise, a cascade of black ooze and blood flooding the grass as several figures tumbled out, all coughing and choking out the black ooze and what also appeared to be guts and organs.

One figure stood up immediately, wiping their eyes as they clutched the chugging chainsaw in their hands.

"RYAN!" Ray yelled, throwing himself up at the Bull Hybrid. "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

He smiled, spitting out black blood from his mouth before shooting everyone a thumbs up.

Now several people started running forward to help the soldiers and - more notably - drag and tie up the White Fang prisoners. They soon were joining a larger group who were surrounded by several jeering students and soldiers, some equally glad that the fight was over but the more senior members bitter at their loss.

"We beat your sorry asses!" Geoff grinned, pointing to the terrorists.

"This isn't over." One old man hissed. "You'll get your punishment."

"Sorry, can't hear you over the sound of our victory!" Gavin shot back, as everyone around him started laughing.

Geoff smiled, before noticing Michael's Hydra coming in to hover and land near the tower. He and - for some reason - Jaune jumped out and ran to the tower.

"Jack, get the medkit." He ordered, before running towards the tower.

Jack nodded, running to his Valkyrie and grabbing the bag before running to the tower to find Jeremy sitting on the entrance to the tower with an unconscious Ruby and Pyrrha, both being looked over by Geoff, Michael, and Jaune.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune cried, holding her in his arms as he desperately tried to get her to wake up. "Please! Wake up!"

Jack crouched in front of him, checking for a pulse. "She's alive. But she's hurt." He looked at the new scar that covered the left side of her face. "Badly. She needs proper help."

Jaune looked down at her before hugging her to his chest, sobbing. "Pyrrha… I'm sorry…"

"Ruby was knocked out." Jeremy winced as Geoff poured water onto his burned arms. Jack sat next to Ruby and looked over her. "She made this weird headlight thing come from her eyes. I don't know where the evil lady is either, the one we fought, but she did that to Pyrrha."

"You mean…?" Geoff looked at Pyrrha before his eyes hardened. "Alright. Let's just get things cleared up first. Get some of the others over here."

"C'mon." Michael smiled. "I think we should let the others celebrate."

Geoff looked back at the crowd as they celebrated, with fireworks now being released over the city of Vale in the distance. The two Lazer jet fighters flew overhead, banking away before doing rolls through the air in victory as the clouds parted and the sky shone through.

"Things are bad for us," Jack spoke up. "But I don't think we should let that bring the others down."

Geoff nodded, turning as Gavin, Ray, and Ryan pulled up. "C'mon, boys. Let's get these kids to the hospital."

"Sure thing." Gavin nodded, picking up Ruby gently as Ryan helped Jaune carry Pyrrha and Ray supported Jeremy. They then made their way to the Valkyrie where the crowds cheered the names of the Crew as it lifted off.

"We're heroes." Ray sat at a gunner's seat and pulled up the Minigun, pulling back into its storage. "But it sure doesn't feel like it."

Jaune remained silent as he clutched Pyrrha's hand, while Michael patted his back.

"People are gonna pay." Jeremy hissed. "This isn't over. We've won the battle…"

"But we haven't won the war." Geoff finished, chugging down his flask of alcohol. "Let's do one thing at a time, buddy."

* * *

" _News has just reached us from messengers and short-way radio signals that says the Kingdom of Vale is still standing."_ The news reporter spoke into their microphone. " _Atlas personnel and Students at Beacon academy, as well as hundreds of civilians and tourists in the Vytal Festival tournament, were targeted in a series of attacks lead by a sudden Grimm incursion on the city."_

Vale officers and Atlas soldiers were leading a group of White Fang terrorists into the hold of an airship before it took off and slowly pulled through the sky which was lit up by fireworks.

* * *

" _Despite the scale of the conflict, casualties were relatively light, with the school and the Colosseum suffering the brunt of the attack. Atlas personnel were quick to respond, sending armed convoys and forces to assist civilian evacuations to the city, where the walls were successfully defended for the duration of the invasion."_

Ironwood smiled to himself as he sat in his command ship, men running through the room with cheers as they confirmed the last of the aerial Grimm were out of the sector.

* * *

" _Official cleanups are still running, but the city has now been declared clear of Grimm after several Griffon were found in a large sweep. No fatal casualties were reported."_

Police and soldiers were celebrating as the last Griffon collapsed, black dust staining the air as the last Grimm in the city were purged.

* * *

" _However, the CCT tower at Beacon Academy has suffered much damage, and repairs aren't going to be available anytime soon as the main structure took damage from a Grimm Dragon that assaulted the school. It has since been taken care of, with repairs now underway to repair the CCT as soon as possible."_

Glynda Goodwitch sighed as she laid eyes on the destroyed CCT tower, before snapping her fingers as builders and workers walked past. The Dragon Grimm, meanwhile, was still dissolving as several people were cutting it into pieces, some keeping bone shards as trophies. Professor Port could be seen proudly dragging the entire Dragon's severed head in the background with a rather nervous Doctor Oobleck helping him.

" _But one thing still is the same. The Kingdom survived a Grimm invasion and is still standing. The Battle of Beacon, as it is being called, is now in the history books as the first full-scale Grimm invasion of a capital, and the first to be successfully repelled. Spirits are high despite the shortcomings, but the entirety of Remnant is full of hope."_

Qrow watched the screen before chugging his drink down. "Another."

"Help yourself." The bartender replied, sliding him a bottle. "You need to learn to relax a bit."

"Can't." He sighed as he stood up. "Some of us didn't come out so good in the battle."

"Oh. Well, good luck. Hope they get better."

"Yeah." Qrow tossed a couple of Lien on the counter before walking out, running a hand through his hair before pulling out his Scroll, staring at the dark screen. He then pocketed it before strolling down the street. "I'm on my way, kiddos."

He weaved through the cheering crowds that littered the streets, a small dot of black mixed in with the bright colours of a hopeful populace.


	55. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

 **Author's Note: The Final Chapter. The End. For now...**

 ***Important message at the bottom. Please read***

* * *

Ruby blinked as she opened her eyes to find herself in a very familiar room. She sat up and looked out the window, before jumping as the door opened.

"Mornin', Ruby."

Ruby smiled as Gavin came in, carrying a tray with snacks. "Hi, Gav."

"Gotta say, this is a nice house. Tippity top." He looked around before sitting down on a nearby chair, placing the tray on the bedside table. "So… How're you holding up?"

She blinked before her eyes widened. "Wait! The Dragon! A-And Cinder!"

"It's alright." Gavin chuckled. "Ryan killed it after being swallowed up by using a chainsaw to destroy its heart. Vale and Beacon are safe now. And... uh, Cinder disappeared. We didn't find her body."

"R-Really?" Ruby blinked, before looking down. "How's… How's everyone else?"

He sighed, eyes now downcast. "It's… been hard on all of us. Especially your… _our_ friends."

"Pyrrha?" Ruby sat up suddenly. "Is she…?"

"She's alive but unconscious." He rubbed his head as his wings drooped lower. "She's in a sort of coma. Her aura's severely damaged, but it's healing. It's just taking its time to do so. But she isn't waking up anytime soon."

Ruby looked down, tears staining her eyes. "And… the others?"

"Weiss's father came to take her away not too long ago. The kingdom's safe, but rumours are flying around. Some people are criticizing the lack of Atlas androids during the fighting, and there's also the situation that Beacon is currently closed."

"And Blake?"

"She ran."

They looked up, Gavin standing as Yang appeared by the doorway.

She looked miserable. Her eyes were dull, no light at all, and her normally positive emotion and body language were gone, replaced with a shadow. And Ruby's eyes trailed down to her right arm, where just below the elbow was… nothing. Nothing but a wrap of bandages around a stump.

"Y-Yang?" She whispered. "Wh-What do you-?"

"Blake ran." Yang hissed, voice full of malice. "Sun saw her go. After we got to the city, she just ran!"

"But… why?!"

"I don't know…" She looked away. "And I don't care."

"There has to be a reason she-"

"No, there doesn't!" Yang snapped. "Sometimes bad things just happen, Ruby!"

"So what do we do now?"

Yang looked away. "You can do whatever you want. I'm gonna lie here."

Ruby tried to crawl out of bed. "Yang…"

"I think you need to go back." Gavin stood up and put a hand on Yang's shoulder. "Get some rest."

She nodded, pausing as Ruby spoke up.

"I love you."

She didn't respond, just returned to her room slowly.

Ruby looked down again, tears flowing freely now.

"I'll go get your father." Gavin handed her a handkerchief. "And don't worry, Ruby. They'll be alright."

"How do you know?" She looked up at him as she wiped her eyes.

Gavin smiled and winked. It was a there, a familiar twinkle in his eye that made her hope build up again.

"Let's just say they have some eyes watching their backs, whether they want to or not." He replied with a grin.

* * *

Weiss sighed as she sat in a passenger plane, watching as the clouds rolled far below her, occasional peeks of a colder, more barren land visible. She cast a look across the aisle at her father, who was reading a magazine, before looking back down at her Scroll, swiping through several photos. Ruby. Blake. Yang. Team JNPR. Neptune…

"Your drink, ma'am."

She looked up as a bearded waiter stood over her, holding out a small tray. "Uh… I didn't order anything-"

"Special request." He tipped his cap with a smile, revealing two lion ears. He then put a finger to his lips with a wink.

Weiss stared at Jack Pattillo as she slowly accepted the drink. She then watched as he walked back to the front of the plane, where Geoff Ramsey leaned against the laboratory in a pilot's uniform as he drunk from a flask. The two exchanged words before looking back at Weiss and nodding, both smiling at her.

Weiss felt her lips rise at the corners as she looked away.

"What is wrong?" Jacques Schnee asked, looking at his daughter.

"Nothing, father." She replied, sipping her drink. Tea. Her favourite kind, with just the right amount of sugar and milk. "Just… looking forward to the future."

He nodded, content with her answer, before turning back to his magazine. Weiss looked up to try and see Jack and Geoff, but they were gone.

But knowing they were nearby made her feel better.

* * *

Blake lowered the cap on her head and pulled up the scarf around her neck before approaching the ticket stand. "Menagerie, one way."

"That's a long trip, ma'am." The ticket seller replied. "You sure? It would be better to book it, and you ain't carrying much-"

"I'm sure this is enough." She pushed forward a bundle of Lien, more than needed, but it did the trick.

"One way express ticket, coming right up." He took the money and printed a ticket off, handing it to her. "You'll have to catch three different boats, info's on the ticket. The first boat leaves in one minute, you better not miss it."

She nodded, making her way to catch up to the ship. She managed to sprint through the door just as the ramp was being pulled.

"Hey!" A sailor snapped as she came to a stop in the hold. "What are you doing here?!"

"I have a ticket." she held it up, embarrassed. So much for being inconspicuous.

He looked at it, sceptical, but another leaned in and whispered to him. He then sighed as he handed it to the man, who used a hole puncher to mark it. "Fine. Welcome. Make yourself comfortable, it's a long journey ahead."

She accepted the ticket and hurried off to find her paid room, not noticing how the man with the hole puncher turned and walked away, his mouse ears tucked under his hat as he walked into the staff room. "She didn't notice."

Ryan Haywood looked up and smiled, snapping his Scroll shut as he wore a captain's uniform.

"Battle Buddies." Jeremy Dooley grinned as he and Ryan shared a fistbump. "Operation _Cat's Shadow_ is a go. Let's do this!"

* * *

 _Several weeks later..._

"You ready?"

Ruby nodded as she shouldered her bags. Gavin smiled as he silently opened the door, revealing some old friends.

"Hey." Jaune smiled.

"Hey, Jaune." Ruby nodded.

"Haven's a long way to go," Michael spoke up, his minigun strapped to his back. "You sure you guys wanna do this?"

"We're sure." Jaune nodded. "It's the only way we have."

"Are you guys sure you want to come along?" Ruby asked.

"The journey will be perilous, and whether we'll find answers at the end is entirely uncertain," Ren spoke.

"But we wouldn't be here if we weren't up for it." Nora smiled.

"Damn straight." Ray grinned, pointing with his thumb to their pickup truck, a modified Sandking XL. "It'll take a while, but we'll cover good ground on this thing."

"Then let's get started." Ruby smiled.

They piled into the truck, and they pulled out onto the road, driving into the distance to the first leg of their journey to Haven Academy. From the window, Yang watched them leave, silently watching before she closed the curtains.

Ruby sat in the front seat with Michael at the wheel with Jaune and Ray in the backseat, while Ren, Nora, and Gavin sat in the open back.

"Hey, Michael?" Ruby tapped his shoulder. "Could we… make a quick stop-over?"

He nodded, and they eventually pulled out into a small clearing overlooking a cliff drop. Ruby hopped out and walked to a small grave, while Michael and the others waited, giving her privacy.

"Hi mom." She smiled as she stood in front of the grave. "Long time no see. I'm… sorry, I wasn't able to come sooner, but things have been… hectic." She rubbed her arm, where there were still scars from her injury in the colosseum. "We've… been through a lot. But we also have some new friends who have… really made things better. They're actually… from another planet." She chuckled. "I know, it sounds weird, but they really are. There's Gavin, Michael, Ray, Jack, Geoff, Ryan, and Jeremy.

"When we first met them, they didn't really seem like much. They were funny and weird, but they're actually really good at what they do. Which is to be good guys." She sighed. "We… we're all really nervous. There was a Grimm invasion on Vale, and we fought, and we… won. But some of my friends… they got hurt.

"I know I'm kinda all over the place, but I just wanna say…" She looked up at the sky. "That I'll be alright. I know you, and dad, and Uncle Qrow, are worried about me, and the world is… kinda scary… But it feels just a bit better knowing I have some friends watching my back."

There was a beep, and she turned to see the others waving.

"Coming!" She called, before turning back to the grave, crouching down as she placed a red rose on the stone. "Bye, mom. I have to save the world." She smiled before running back to join her friends.

A crow flew from a tree to land at the base of the grave, inspecting the rose before taking off with a caw, following the car as it made its way down the road.

"Hey… Guys?" Gavin leaned in from the open back window. "I've been thinking about something."

"What's up?" Ray looked up at him.

"You know how Ryan survived being swallowed up by that Dragon? Well, when he and I fought Torchwick, he was swallowed up by a Griffon. So I dunno if it's possible, but maybe Torchwick's still on the loose."

The others looked at each other.

"Does that mean another person to break their legs?" Nora asked, somewhat hopefully.

"Nah, I think he'll know better than to fight again." Michael shrugged. "He'll probably go into hiding. If he survived."

"He probably hasn't." Ren leaned in. "Either way, we're never seeing him again. So let's not dwell on his behalf."

They all nodded, drawing their discussions away from him and hoping more than believing that he was gone.

* * *

Neo struggled through the bushes before finally catching up to it.

The Griffon dragged itself through the clearing, letting out pitiful shrieks and cries before it finally collapsed on its side. She watched as it started to dissolve, and she started to run as a blade sliced open the stomach from the inside.

She pulled out her own umbrella and with a slash cut it open, and Torchwick pulled himself out as he tried to shake off the black blood covering his body with a grimace.

"Where's my bloody hat?" He looked around, before looking down at Neo and smiling. "Well?"

She pulled his hat off her head and handed him his cane excitedly.

"Ah! Thank you! And you survived as well!" He ruffled her hair as they started strolling away from the dead Griffon, him now swinging his cane in his hand with her skipping alongside him. "You know what, Neo? I think I'm done with serving evil harbingers of doom, fighting weird Faunus psychos, and unsuccessfully assisting with Grimm invasions. So what's say we just return back and go back to the old days? Nothing but small petty thieving and business, no more worrying about a knife blade pressed to our necks anymore."

Neo smiled and nodded happily.

"But first, back to our home." He grimaced as he shook his arm of blood. "I'll need a shower and some brand new clothes. Then we'll celebrate with some ice cream, my treat!"

Neo hugged him tightly, hiding her own tears as she pulled out her parasol. With a swish, they shattered into glass, the shards disappearing as they vanished into thin air.

* * *

"You alright, Bun?"

Velvet looked up from the computer with a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just seeing something through."

Coco walked in with a slight hobble with the help of a crutch, followed by Yatsuhashi and Fox. They crowded around the screen to see her uploading a new video to the Achievement Hunter's internet channel.

"They asked me to keep their channel going." She explained. "They pre-recorded a ton of clips and stuff, so this should last for several months."

"Need any help?" Coco grinned as she pulled up a chair. Fox leaned against her chair, with Yatsuhashi crouching next to Velvet.

She smiled as she looked back at the screen. "Thanks, guys. Let's keep the world happy."

They leaned in as the views and comments started streaming in, the world easing at the end of a long, hard day with another great video, with plenty of shouting, swearing, and laughing.

Cause that's what they did for a living. Making people laugh.

* * *

 **Author's note: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Your support is what drove me to finish arguably my best work so far. I am SO HAPPY with how this turned out, and knowing all of you were waiting and supporting me gave me the inspiration to work!**

 **Now, I'm making a new decision. I'm deciding whether or not to make a part two, following the events of Season 4 of RWBY onwards, or if I want to do a completely different story, or possibly a different category.**

 **PLEASE let me know if you want me to do anything. A continuation of the Achievement Hunters in Remnant, or even going back to one of my older stories like Fragments of Remnant or Rainbow Six Siege. I've already received requests, and I'm already beginning to plan for possible rewrites and continuations for these stories (although whether or not I can see them through will be completely in the hands of both my abilities to write and the continuous writer's block I receive).**

 **But again, thank you all so much for sticking by! And until next time, peace out!**


	56. New Story Update!

**OFFICIAL UPDATE**

It's here!

The second part of AH Hybrids in Remnant is here!

I'm posting this just to leave an update for those who may be notified for this story but not my account.

Just some notes on this second part of the story:

It's going to be more LINEAR to the main RWBY Season 4 timeline, meaning that it'll more closely follow the actual storyline in Season 4, although there will be differences in character interactions and some changes to events such as battles, traveling, and others.

It'll also not have a planned upload schedule. That means that if you want to be alerted to updates, I'll highly recommend turning on notifications for the story so you know when a new chapter is up. This is also because I'm also focused on other stories that I am writing (I only start uploading based on whether or not I can actually finish them).

I'll also be accepting all feedback and criticism that is given for the story - but just so you know, if that criticism involves insults, I'll kindly ask for you to remove that comment (I had a person make a whole preach on one of my other stories about the "end of the world" and how "God would bring us to salvation". Those kinds of comments don't belong here, just so you guys know).

I hope you all come check out the new story, I'll try to continue updating whenever possible, and I'll aim for at least one chapter a week. But I hope you all come check it out, and leave a review on what you think, what I can improve on, and so on!

Thank you so much for all of your support, and sorry for the long wait! The first chapter is already out, so I hope you come check it out, and enjoy!

OMASilver, out!


End file.
